Das Geheimnis des Feuerherrns
by roter drache
Summary: Die Zaubererwelt liegt in Trümmern. Albus Dumbledore ist Tot und das Ministerium wurde von den Todessern überrannt. Hermine bekommt einen Brief von einen Unbekannten der Hilfe anbietet. Wird die Welt von den Bösen gerettet? Geschichte eingestellt
1. Der Angriff

Stolpernd und vor Schmerzen stöhnend eilte ein alter Mann die Treppen hoch in die Große Halle. Er konnte nicht besonders schnell den der Schmerz seiner klaffenden Wunden ließen ihn nicht laufen. An dem Mann war nichts Besonders, außer dass eine blutende Wunde sein Gesicht verunzierte. Es war Abend, die Lehrer speisten in der Großen Halle und unterhielten sich über die erschreckenden Geschehnisse der letzten Wochen.  
Dumbledore war gestorben und die Todesser traten nun noch offener auf. Im Ministerium herrschte Krieg und es lebten nur noch wenige Auroren. Die meisten waren in den Kämpfen um Askaban umgekommen.

Der alte Mann hastete durch die Tür und schrie: „Die Todesser, sie sind hier."

Mit diesen Worten brach er vor Erschöpfung tot zusammen.

„Nein, jetzt ist auch noch Gedric gestorben," sagte Flitwick mit Tränen in den Augen. Gedric war einer seiner besten Freunde gewesen.

„Alle auf Gefechtsstation und kämpft bis zum letzten Mann! Diese Todesser sollen Hogwarts nie und nimmer lebend betreten!", schrie der zornerrötete Moody

So verschanzten sich die Lehrer in Hogwarts und kämpften, doch sie hatten keine Chance und mussten sich schon nach kurzer Zeit des Kampfes wieder zurückziehen, um sich neu zu formieren.

(Voldemort ist doch tatsächlich mit einer ganzen Armee dunkler Wesen angerückt), dachte Moody und kämpfte gleich mit drei Werwölfen auf einmal, um den andern zu ermöglichen, sich zu formieren. (Albus hat einmal gesagt, für den Fall, dass Voldemort Hogwarts angreifen würde, würden die Red Dragons erwachen und sich dem Bösen entgegen werfen.´´)

Doch er sah keine mysteriöse Armee, die vor langer Zeit den Gründern Hogwarts zur Hilfe geeilt war, um sie gegen den Bündler Orden zu beschützen. Ihnen kam diesmal keine Armee zur Hilfe, von der man nach einer alten Legende erzählte, die von einem roten Drachen in einer silbernen Rüstung angeführt werden würde, der sich in einen schwarz haarigen Mann verwandeln könnte. Der Legende nach soll er in die Mitte des gegnerischen Heeres geflogen sein und sich dort in einen Mann verwandelt haben. Danach soll er sein Schwert gezogen haben, das in der Legende von roten und blauen Flammen umgeben war, und sich auf den gegnerischen Anführer gestürzt haben soll. Nur drei Sekunden später soll dieser mit samt seinen Lebwächtern durch die Klinge des Drachenherrn gestorben sein. Das angreifende Heer soll sich daraufhin zurückgezogen haben und Hogwarts war gerettet.

_Währendessen bei Harry_:

Plötzlich wachte Harry auf und dachte über den Traum nach, den er gerade gehabt hatte. Er hatte geträumt, dass Voldemort Hogwarts eingenommen und einige seiner Lehrer getötet hätte. Die restlichen Lehrer hatten sich zurückgezogen.

Plötzlich hörte er ein Geräusch, das von der Tür kam. Es war jemand in seinem Zimmer und Harry zog schnell seinen Zauberstab. Er schoss einige Flüche auf den Eindringling ab, doch keiner von ihnen traf sein Ziel. Sie prallten an einem unsichtbaren Schutzschild ab und flogen direkt zu ihrem Erzeuger zurück. Vor Harrys Augen wurde es schwarz.  
Der junge Mann, den Harry angegriffen hatte, sagte leise, wie zu sich selber: „Wenn der so gegen den Dunklen Lord kämpft, dann ist er in drei Sekunden tot. Wenn der Dunkle Lord nur seinen Spaß will, dann lässt er ihn noch ein wenig länger leben. Hm, vielleicht kann ich mit den beiden Spaß haben, aber wie soll ich das Vertrauen des Jungen und des Dunklen Lord gleichzeitig erlangen?"

Dann nahm er Harry mit an einen dunklen, aber interessanten Ort.

_Im gleichen Moment bei den Grangers: _

Hermine lag noch wach, als ihre Mutter ins Zimmer kam, ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn gab und sich danach an ihr Bett setzte.

„Über was denkst du nach, Liebling," fragte Mrs. Granger.

„Ich habe einen Brief bekommen, der keinen Absender hat. Wenn du mehr wissen willst, dann lies ihn ruhig, ich will diesen Brief nicht noch mal lesen, er ist mir zu komisch," sagte Hermine mit angewidert verzerrtem Gesicht. Mrs. Granger nahm den Brief und las:

_Ms. Granger, __  
__da ich weiß, dass Sie sehr klug sind, möchte ich Sie einladen, mit den intelligentesten Geschöpfen der Erde zusammen zu lernen. Dieses Wissen, und das dazu gehörige Training, könnten dazu dienlich sein, den Dunklen Lord zu vernichten. Da meine Zeit in dieser Ebene der Existenz bald abgelaufen ist, möchte ich, dass Sie sich bei meinem persönlichen Schüler melden, der so mächtig ist wie ich, aber noch bessere Beziehungen zur Unterwelt hat. Wenn Sie einverstanden sind, dann schicken Sie ihm bitte eine Nachricht. Da dieser jedoch Eulen hasst und dieser Weg ohnehin sehr unsicher ist, müssen Sie ihn auf dem Geheimen Weg benachrichtigen. In diesem Brief liegt noch eine Nachricht, die nur durch ihr Blut und ein Passwort zu öffnen ist. Dieses Passwort tragen Sie in ihrem Herzen. Man darf Sie nicht zwingen, diese Nachricht zu öffnen. Diejenigen, die es trotzdem tun, werden auf der Stelle sterben. Genauso, wie deren Vorgesetzte und wiederum deren Vorgesetzte, und alle, die sonst noch zu ihnen gehören. Ich glaube, keiner wird Sie zwingen, denn derjenige wäre sofort tot und nicht einmal Magie jeglicher Art könnte ihm dann noch helfen, wie zum Beispiel Horkruxe oder der Stein der Weisen. Diese Nachricht kann von niemand außer Ihnen gelesen werden. Ich hoffe, dass Sie sie trotzdem lesen werden. __  
__Euer geheimnisvoller Freund_

„Tja, da hat sich jemand ´ne Menge Mühe gegeben, damit niemand fremdes diese Nachricht lesen kann," lachte Mrs. Granger.  
„Das finde ich nicht witzig. Okay, wenn Voldemort oder einer seiner Todesser ihn lesen will, dann würde ich sie ihnen sofort geben, nur um zu sehen, ob das alles wirklich stimmt, aber ich werde sie nicht öffnen," sagte Hermine mit fester Stimme.  
„Ich verstehe doch was du meinst, aber wäre es für dich nicht interessant mehr zu lernen, um zu verhindern, dass Voldemort die Welt vernichtet? Da bietet sich dir eine einmalige Gelegenheit, um Voldemort zu erledigen und du nimmst sie nicht an? Ich dachte, ich hätte dich mit mehr Tatendrang erzogen und jetzt muss ich feststellen, dass meine Tochter nichts davon hat?", sagte Mrs. Granger energisch.  
„Ja, du hast Recht, ich werde in diese zweite Nachricht rein schauen und mal nachsehen, was dort drinnen steht. Aber wenn es zu verrückt ist, dann werf ich sie sofort weg," meinte Hermine und öffnete die Nachricht, indem sie sich mit ihrem Zauberstab ein wenig den Finger aufritzte und ein paar Tropfen Blut auf den Umschlag tropfen ließ. Dann sagte sie: „Freundschaft," sofort öffnete sich der Umschlag und darin stand:

_Sie haben soeben die zweite Nachricht geöffnet und haben sich hiermit bereit erklärt, sich bei uns anzumelden. Da wir im Verborgenen arbeiten und lieber anonym bleiben wollen, wäre es für jeden, der davon erfährt ein Risiko sich uns nicht sofort ebenfalls anzuschließen. Unsere Macht reicht weit, aber nicht so weit, dass wir die Welt unter unsere Kontrolle bringen könnten. Sie wissen sicher, dass es gute und böse Wesen gibt und unsere Aufgabe ist es, ein Gleichgewicht zwischen ihnen zu erreichen. Da Dumbledore gestorben ist, der übrigens ein Freund von mir war, muss ich jetzt zu anderen Mitteln greifen, um diese Macht wieder ins Gleichgewicht zu bringen. Wir haben beschlossen, ein paar ausgewählte Zauberer auszubilden, die sich in unseren Augen als würdig erwiesen haben, diese aufwendige, aber wichtige Ausbildung zu absolvieren. Die, die sich einverstanden erklärt haben, dürfen niemandem offen zeigen, was sie bei uns gelernt haben. Wenn Sie mit unseren Bedingungen einverstanden sind, dann schreiben Sie eine Einverständniserklärung. Nachdem Sie das getan haben, sage ich Ihnen wie es weiter geht._

Hermine wiegte ihre Möglichkeiten ab. Einerseits helfen diese Leute anscheinend der guten Seite, andererseits offensichtlich aber auch der bösen. Was sollte sie tun? Sie scheinen über große Macht zu verfügen, aber die Nachricht klang gefährlich. Die Neugier siegte jedoch über Hermines gesunden Menschenverstand und so schrieb sie auf einen Zettel: _Ja, ich will mich bei ihnen Anmelden und ich werde niemanden das gelernte zeigen oder beibringen._ Noch bevor sie diese Einverständniserklärung abschicken konnte, erschien auf der Nachricht ein weiterer Absatz und mit ihrem Zettel in der Hand sie las weiter:

_Wie Sie sicherlich gerade bemerkt haben, ist an ihrer Hand ein Ring erschienen. _

Verwundert sah Hermine auf ihren Ringfinger. Der Ring sah nicht sehr außergewöhnlich aus, denn er trug keinerlei Ausschmückungen. Außer man berücksichtigte die Symbole die aussahen wie vier Schwerter deren Klingen sich in der Mitte trafen. Also las sie den Brief weiter.

_Dieser Ring ist ein Ring der Wärter. Durch ihn sind Sie mit den anderen Zauberern verbunden, die ebenfalls auserwählt wurden. Um Ihre Einverständniserklärung abzuschicken, müssen Sie sie mit Ihrem Blut bestreichen und ins Feuer werfen. Danach sprechen Sie folgende Zeile: „An den Herrn des Feuers," danach wird er sofort an meinen Schüler geschickt._

Mit verwundertem Gesicht schickte Hermine den Zettel ab. Als sie ihn ins Feuer warf, schoss sofort eine Stichflamme in die Höhe und verbrannte ihr die Haut ihrer rechten Hand. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht sagte sie: „An den Herrn des Feuers." In diesem Augenblick heilte die Verbrennung und es erschien ein weiterer Brief in ihrer Hand, den sie mit erstauntem Blick öffnete.

_Danke, dass Sie sich für uns entschieden haben. Kommen Sie bitte morgen um 10 Uhr in die Winkelgasse 13, wo Sie sich mit mir und den anderen Teilnehmern treffen werden. Da Ihr Ring auch als Schutz gedacht ist, können Sie ohne Bedenken kommen. Packen Sie bitte alle Sachen, die Sie benötigen werden, ein und legen Sie diese auf Ihr Bett. Sie werden von unserem Personal abgeholt. Bitte tragen Sie in der Winkelgasse keinen Umhang, sondern Muggel-Kleidung. Denn wir werden an einen Ort gehen, an dem der Umhang nicht passt. __  
__Mit freundlichen Grüßen, __  
__der Herr des Feuers _

_PS: Sie werden gleich einschlafen, dies geschieht in zirka drei Minuten. Sagen und Sie deshalb Ihrer Mutter schnell gute Nacht._

So sagte sie ihrer Mutter gute Nacht. Dann wurde sie, so wie es in dem Brief angekündigt worden war, plötzlich müde. Sie hatte eine unruhige Nacht, in der sie von ihren Freunden Harry und Ron träumte und davon, wie diese von Voldemort getötet wurden.  
Am nächsten Tag stand sie sehr früh auf, um ihre Sachen zu packen und ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Sie wusste aus durch den Ring an ihren Finger, dass Harry etwas zugestoßen war. Da es schon 9 Uhr war, stieg sie in ein Taxi und fuhr nach London. Um 9:45 kam sie in der Winkelgasse an, die fast ausgestorben war und ging zu dem Café, das in dem Brief erwähnt worden war. Dort saß bereits ein junger dunkelblonder Mann. Er sah aus, als bräuchte er keine Angst vor den Todessern zu haben, die gerade vorbei kamen. Er trank gemütlich seinen Kaffee und aß ein Butterbrot. Da bemerkte Hermine, von wem er begleitet wurde und bekam einen Schreck.


	2. Frühstück mit alten Bekannten

**Kapitel 2 (Frühstücken mit alten Bekannten) **

Neben ihm saßen Ron, Ginny, Neville, Harry und Luna. Als Ginny und Luna bemerkten, dass Hermine gekommen war, sprangen sie auf und liefen ihr entgegen. Seit über einer Woche hatte Hermine ihre Freunde nicht gesehen, doch es kam ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Nach der herzlichen Begrüßung setzte sie sich zu dem fremden, aber durchaus attraktiven Mann. Er lächelte sie an und sagte: „Sie haben sich verspätet, Miss Granger. Ich dachte schon, die Todesser hätten einen Weg gefunden Sie zu ermorden."

„Ich bin zu Fuß gegangen, damit niemand bemerkt, dass ich eine Hexe bin," erwiderte Hermine mit erstauntem Gesicht. Sie hatte nicht gedacht, dass sich dieses Wesen Sorgen machen würde. Sie hätte eher gedacht, es wäre ihm egal, ob er einen Schüler mehr oder weniger unterrichten müsste.  
Hab ich gerade gedacht, dass er kein Mensch ist? Nein, er muss ein Mensch sein. Aber ist das so verwerflich? Ich hab so ein Gefühl, dass der Mann kein Mensch sein kann. Sagt mir das schon wieder dieser Ring? Ja, so muss es sein, sonst könnte ich es doch gar nicht wissen.

„Hermine, mit deinen Gedanken liegst du völlig richtig. Ich bin kein Mensch und werde auch nie ein Mensch sein. Ihr werdet sicher wissen wollen, warum ich eure Gedanken lesen kann. Nun, der Grund ist, ich verfüge über die Kraft des „Gedankenlesens". Dadurch bin ich in der Lage, die Gedanken anderer Leute zu lesen und davor kann sich niemand schützen. Da diese Fähigkeit nicht sehr viel Kraft kostet, kann ich gleichzeitig all eure Gedanken lesen, und das ist eigentlich sehr praktisch. Da ich auch ein Emphat bin, kann ich sagen, dass die Todesser alle Angst vor mir haben," sagte der Mann.  
„Warum bekomme ich Kopfschmerzen? Kann es sein, dass ich mich instinktiv gegen dein Eindringen wehre?" , fragte Luna.  
„Ja, ihr wehrt euch alle, obwohl eure Apheten Kräfte noch sehr schwach sind. Zu einem Apheten wird man ausgebildet, aber man braucht eine gewisse Veranlagung, die in der DNA festgelegt ist. Ich glaube, ab jetzt können wir unser Gespräch auf der Gedanken-Basis weiterführen. Ich werde eure Gedanken an alle anderen, die den Ring tragen, weiterleiten. So gehen wir sicher, dass nur wir sieben zuhören können," meinte der Mann und setzte das Gesagte sofort um.

Mir gefällt das nicht. Was ist, wenn ich meine Gedanken für mich behalten will? , dachte Harry und sah den Mann an.  
Nun, ich übertrage nur das, was ihr übertragen haben wollt und überhaupt, wir brauchen keine Geheimnise, übertrug der Mann und dachte weiter: Hermine, ich mach mir immer Sorgen um die Wesen, um die ich mich kümmern muss. Ob Drache, Mensch, Dämon oder Hauself. Ich hätte dich auch abgeholt, wenn ich Harry nicht hätte dazu überzeugen müssen, mich nicht dauernd mit Flüchen zu attackieren. Wenn ich dich, Harry, nicht gerettet hätte aus dem Haus deiner Verwandten, dann hätten dich die Todesser zerlegt.

Hermine sah Harry mit durchdringendem Blick an und dachte: Warum greifen uns die Todesser eigentlich jetzt und hier nicht an? Ich dachte, sie wollen uns sechs am liebsten unter der Erde sehen.  
Das wagen sie nicht, denn er hat schon drei von ihnen so nebenbei getötet, bevor sie ihre Zauberstäbe gezogen hatten. In seinen Augen leuchtete es kurz und sie sind einfach umgefallen und waren tot. Danach zogen die anderen ihre Zauberstäbe zurück und ließen uns wieder in Ruhe, dachte Ron und grinste übers ganze Gesicht.

Wie es aussah hatte dieser Mann schon Erfahrung mit Todessern und wusste wie man ihnen Angst machte.

Sie konnte nicht anders als ihn zu bewundern.

Bitte, können Sie uns erklären, wann wir anfangen zu lernen? Außerdem würde es mich interessieren, wie Sie heißen. Was haben Sie mit den Todessern angestellt?, dachte Hermine aufgeregt.  
Beruhige dich, ich werde dir alles erklären, aber lass mich doch vorher bitte meinen Kaffee austrinken. Denn hier will ich diese….nun ja, für die Todesser … und wie es aussieht, auch für euch, interessanten Dinge nicht erklären, da es für meine Pläne sehr…wie soll ich es ausdrücken, unvorteilhaft wäre, wenn die Todesser gleich bei Tom petzen gehen würden, dass ihr von, nun ja… von einem mächtigen Wesen ausgebildet werden, versuchte er sich aus der Situation heraus zu retten, denn die Informationen wären für Tom wirklich interessant gewesen.  
Alle sechs Jugendlichen sahen den Mann an, doch er übertrug ihnen nur: Wenn ihr mich weiter so anseht, dann werde ich noch rot und außerdem werdet ihr alles ohnehin zu gegebener Zeit erfahren. Aber eines kann ich schon verraten. Ich bin euch ähnlicher als ihr vielleicht ahnt.  
Mit diesem Gedanken stand er auf, trank mit einen Zug seinen Kaffee aus und deutete den anderen es ihm gleich zu tun und plötzlich standen sie …


	3. Besuch bei Remus

**Kapitel 3 (Auf Besuch bei Lupin)**

… in Lupins Wohnung. Verwundert sahen sich alle um. Alle außer dem jungen Mann. Er wirkte gelassen, fast als wäre er von Lupin hierher zu einem Kaffeekränzchen eingeladen worden. Aus den oberen Stockwerken konnte man ein Rumpeln hören, das vermuten ließ, dass Lupin zu Hause war. Plötzlich hörten sie ein Krachen, das vermuten ließ, dass auch Tonks anwesend war und im nächsten Augenblick standen die beiden ihnen auch schon mit gezückten Zauberstäben gegenüber.

Beide sahen verwirrt aus, doch im nächsten Augenblick hellten sich ihre Blicke auf, als sie erkannten, wer vor ihnen stand. Sofort fielen sich die Frauen in die Arme und küssten sich. Harry, Ron und Neville schüttelten Remus die Hand und umarmten dann Tonks. Nur der junge Mann setzte sich auf das Sofa und grinste seine Begleiter an.  
Er dachte: Ach, ist das ein schöner Anblick. Schon deswegen hat es sich gelohnt hierher zu kommen. Aber ich muss sie leider aus dieser freudigen Begrüßung reißen, denn es gibt wichtige Dinge zu besprechen.

Also räusperte er sich und fing an: „Wir haben wichtige Dinge zu bereden und bitte, setzt euch doch."  
Darauf sahen ihn alle an, doch keiner wagte es, ihm zu widersprechen, selbst Remus und Tonks nicht und so verteilten sich alle auf die Sessel.  
„Wie ihr wisst, hab ich gesagt, dass ich euch bald sage, wer ich bin und wie ich es geschafft habe, gleich mehrere Todesser auf einmal zu töten," fing der junge Mann ihnen auf der verbalen Ebene an zu erklären.  
„Sie haben mehrere Todesser auf einmal getötet? D...Da…Das kann man nicht!", unterbrach ihn Tonks stotternd. Sie dachte daran, was passieren könnte, wenn ein solcher Zauber in die falschen Hände geraten würde, was Voldemort damit tun könnte.

„Wir haben es gesehen! In seinen Augen hat es rot geleuchtet und schon waren sie tot. Danach ließen uns die Todesser in Ruhe. Sie wollten Harry und uns andere töten! Aber als sie sahen, dass sie gegen ihn keine Chance hatten, ließen uns alle ihn Ruhe," erklärte Ron der verwunderten Tonks.

„Nun, meinen Namen sage ich euch erst, wenn ihr weit genug seit in der Magie. Da wir schon mal hier sind, möchte ich dich fragen Remus, ob du den Talisman, den dir Heveistus geschenkt hat, noch hast, " richtete sich der mysteriöse junge Mann an Remus und zauberte nebenbei ein Glas Wein für die älteren und Butterbier für die anderen. Danach zauberte er auch noch Sandwichs und Chips herbei. Ron nahm sich gleich ein Sandwich und fing an es zu essen.  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass sie es sehen dürfen. Es hat anscheinend seinen eigenen Willen und hat sich gegen Tonks gewehrt, als sie versucht hat, es sich anzusehen," meinte Lupin und dachte über das, was der Fremde gesagt hatte nach. Er spricht mich mit meinem Vornamen an und sagt nicht mal seinen eigenen Namen. Ich bin älter als er, aber ich halte mich besser zurück, denn ich spüre große Kraft um ihn, die man fast schmecken kann.

„Uh, ich versichere dir, dass ich mich nicht mehr so rüpelhaft aufführen werde und ich möchte mich bei dir entschuldigen, dass ich so unhöflich war. Es ist nicht meine Art, mich so aufzuführen. Ich kann dir versichern, mir wird nichts geschehen, wenn du es mir zeigst, und den anderen auch nicht. Ich kann die Gedanken aller hier Anwesenden lesen, aber außer dir, Lupin, und Tonks wusste das jeder hier. Ich übermittle sogar jedem die Gedanken der anderen, außer denen, die man nicht übertragen haben will. Ich höre jetzt auf eure Gedanken zu lesen." In diesem Moment zog er unter seinem Umhang einen Talisman hervor.  
Remus stockte der Atem.  
Nicht nur, dass dieser Mann meine Gedanken lesen kann, was eigentlich gar nicht gehen dürfte, ich beherrsche Okklumentik gegen solche Angriffe, er besitzt auch noch den gleichen Talisman.  
Das konnte nicht möglich sein. Damals waren nur sieben Talismane angefertigt worden. Nur James, Sirius, Wurmschwanz, Lily, Molly, Heveistus und er selber hatten einen. Remus wusste, dass alle noch bei ihren Besitzer waren. Er hätte es gespürt, wenn einem von ihnen sein Talisman ohne Erlaubnis abgenommen worden wäre. Der Dieb hätte sich bei dem Versuch die Hand verbrannt und die anderen Träger hätten sofort gewusst, dass ein Talisman gestohlen worden wäre.

„Deine Vermutungen sind völlig richtig, jeder Träger hat seinen Talisman noch, außer Heveistus, denn er hat mir seinen vererbt. Ich bin sein Nachfahre. Ach übrigens, er hat die Briefe geschrieben, nicht ich," sagte der junge Mann und dachte: Ich kann es einfach nicht lassen in den Gedanken anderer Leuten zu lesen. Das wird mir irgendwann sicher noch zum Verhängnis. So beschloss er nicht mehr so schnell in die Gedanken anderer Leute zu lesen und erklärte weiter: „ James' und Lilys Talismane sind noch in ihrem Haus und sind nun in Harrys Besitz übergegangen. Man kann nur einen Talisman tragen und deshalb kann Harry einen davon verschenken, an wen auch immer er will. Die Talismane liegen in einer Schatulle in ihrem Schlafzimmer. Wie ich herausgefunden habe, haben sie die Talismane an dem Abend ihres Todes deshalb nicht getragen, weil sie sich für die Nacht fertig gemacht haben. Nur deswegen konnten sie sterben."

„Okay, ich gehe ihn hohlen, aber ich warne Sie, dieser Talisman hat seine Eigenheiten, aber die dürften Sie eigentlich schon selber kennen." meinte Lupin mit amüsiertem Blick und ging nach oben.

„Warum bilden Sie unsere Freunde aus? Haben Sie nicht die Macht, den Dunklen Lord mit nur einem Zauber zu vernichten?", hakte Tonks nach.

„Ja, ich hätte die Macht, ihn genau jetzt zu vernichten. Jetzt, da er von seinen Todessern umgeben ist, die vor ihm knien. Aber ich darf es nicht, ich würde sonst ein altes Gesetz brechen, das selbst ich nicht umgehen kann. Ein Gesetz, das von den Altvorderen geschrieben wurde. Und ich bilde sie aus, weil ich meine Gründe habe. Gründe, die nicht einmal mein Großvater kannte", erzählte er allen.  
„Sie haben doch genug Macht, warum tun Sie es dann nicht einfach? So ein Gesetz braucht Sie doch nicht zu interessieren. Ich an Ihrer Stelle würde ihn sofort töten," maulte Harry und warf Ginny einen Blick zu, die gerade auch zu ihm sah. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und beide wurden rot.  
Warum muss ich sie lieben? Ihr geht es doch besser ohne mich, dann kann Tom sie nicht als Druckmittel benutzen, um an mich ranzukommen. Ich will nicht, dass ihr etwas passiert, dachte Harry in diesem Augenblick.

„Du willst, dass ich Tom töte? Ich würde es sofort tun, doch wenn ich das Gesetz breche, sterben alle Wesen in allen Dimensionen, sogar die Planeten würden zerstört," sagte der Mann mit ernstem Gesicht.

„Ron, Harry, Ginny, Neville, Luna wie seit ihr eigentlich hierher eingeladen worden? Ich hab einen Brief bekommen, es könnte ja sein, dass er uns alle so eingeladen hat, damit wir auch ja kommen," fragte Hermine die anderen plötzlich und versuchte dadurch das Thema zu wechseln.

„Alle außer Harry haben einen Brief bekommen, aber es standen verschiedene Dinge darin. Zum Beispiel stand bei Ginny, dass sie durch das Wissen, das sie erlangen würde, Harry retten könnte. Oder in meinem, dass ich euch alle wieder sehen würde, und dass wir mit diesem Wissen heil aus diesem Krieg rauskommen könnten," erzählte Ron, nippte an sein Glas Wein und dachte: Wenn dieser Brief nicht gekommen wäre, dann hätte ich sie nie wieder sehen können. Mom hätte mich nicht ohne Begleitung vom Orden außer Haus gelassen und jetzt haben sie auch noch Hogwarts geschlossen.

„Bei mir war es so, dass drinnen stand, dass meine Familie sehr stolz auf mich wäre, wenn ich da mitmachen würde," sagte Neville ganz schnell.

„Mir schrieb man, dass ich viele unbekannte Wesen treffen würde, die es wirklich gibt, aber der Zaubererwelt unbekannt sind," erzählte Luna mit verträumtem Blick.

„Mich hat er gezwungen, weil ich die Höhle schon kenne. In seinen Augen wäre es zu gefährlich, wenn es eine Person außerhalb der Auserwählten gäbe, die von der Existenz der Höhle weiß," ratterte Harry herunter, als ob er es von einem Zettel ablesen würde.

„Warum wurdest du in die Höhle gebracht?" , wollte Hermine wissen.

„Weil die Todesser hinter ihm her waren, Schluss, Punkt, Ende," sagte der junge Mann und deutete so das Ende der Diskussion an.

Nachdem das Gespräch so abrupt beendet worden war, kam Lupin mit dem Talisman rein. Er hatte ihn in ein Tuch gewickelt. Als er es auswickelte wussten sie, warum er es getan hatte. Der Talisman leuchtete so hell auf, als würde man direkt in die Sonne blicken.  
„Warum leuchtet Ihr Talisman nicht so hell Mr. …?" , fragte Ginny.  
„Meiner leuchtet nicht so hell, weil ich ihm seine Leuchtkraft genommen habe, damit ich mit ihm nicht so sehr auffalle," erklärte er. „Hast du ihn immer getragen während den Kämpfen gegen Tom?", richtete er das Wort wieder an Lupin.

„Ja, aber Sirius, Lily und James haben sie auch immer getragen und trotzdem sind sie alle drei gestorben!", rief Lupin und hatte plötzlich Tränen in den Augen. „Sekunde, James und Lily haben ihn am Tag ihres Todes nicht getragen, das weiß ich noch," sagte Remus dann nachdenklich.

„Ja, als Sirius hinter den Vorhang fiel, trug er den Talisman um den Hals. Dieser Talisman verhindert den Tod. Da er jedoch nicht in der Totenwelt war, vermute ich, dass…" sagte der junge Mann nachdenklich, ohne seinen Satz zu beenden.

„Was vermuten Sie? Glauben Sie, er lebt noch dort unten, hinter dem Vorhang? Oder was sonst vermuten Sie?!" fragte Lupin begierig.  
„Ich glaube, er hängt zwischen dieser Welt und dem Reich der Toten fest und kann nicht vor noch zurück. Ich vermute, man müsste ihm den Talisman abnehmen, dann könnte er durch einen Zauber wieder belebt werden. Aber um diesen Zauber auszusprechen müsste ich in das Reich der Toten hinunter gehen und versuchen, ihm den Talisman abzunehmen," sagte der junge Mann mit finsterer Miene.

„Warum tun Sie es dann nicht?", fragte Harry mit leuchtenden Augen.

„Das Problem ist, dass ich sofort anfangen muss, euch die Wege der Macht und ihre Tücken zu lehren. Die Alchemie, wie man seine Fähigkeiten richtig einsetzt, und vieles mehr," erklärte der Mann.  
„Was ist, wenn wir sie während Ihrer Abwesenheit unterrichten würden? Sirius war mein Cousin und so viel ist es auch nicht, was wir nicht wissen," meinte Tonks.  
„Dann erkläre mir wie man einen Menschen ohne Zauberstab verbrennen kann, wie man über Wasser laufen oder wie man elementare Fähigkeiten einsetzen kann, wie Drachendunst, Frostnova, Ranken, Tornados, Kraftsauger, und viele mehr," keift er sie an.

„Was ist Drachendunst?", wollte Ginny wissen.

In diesem Moment zauberte der Mann einen Zentauren herbei und hob seine Hand. In der Luft begann es zu knirschen und kurz darauf schoss von oben ein Drachenkopf aus Feuer auf den Zentauren herab und verbrannte ihn, dass nichts weiter als ein kleiner Aschehaufen übrig blieb. Mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen hatten alle dabei zugesehen, wie der Zentaur getötet wurde.  
„Hat dir die Vorstellung gefallen?", fragte der Mann Ginny mit einem genervten Ausdruck im Gesicht. „Ich muss euch die Grundlagen beibringen, damit ihr alleine weiter arbeiten könnt, während ich Sirius rette," erklärte er seinen sechs neuen Schülern. Dann wandte er sich an Lupin und sagte: „Ich brauche jemanden, der für mich als Kontaktperson im Orden arbeitet, ich werde wahrscheinlich deine Hilfe brauchen bei einem Einsatz."  
„Ich werde selbstverständlich helfen, wo ich kann, aber bitte bringen Sie mir meinen alten Freund zurück," bat Lupin und seine Stimme hatte etwas flehendes bekommen.  
„Aber dafür müssen wir einige Vorkehrungen treffen. Zuerst müssen wir die Schutzzauber um sein Haus wieder erneuern. Das werde ich heute in der Nacht erledigen. Danach müsste es weiter entgiftet werden und wir müssen den geheimen Teil des Hauses ergründen. Ich habe in der Bauplänen nachgesehen und habe festgestellt, dass das Haus doppelt so groß ist wie es scheint," berichtete der Mann gelassen.  
„Heißt das, das Haus ist noch größer? Aber wie sollte man ein so großes Haus entgiften? Wir haben für ein paar Räume schon mehrere Monate gebraucht, dann werden wir für das ganze Haus Jahre brauchen!" fluchte Lupin.

„Für was gibt es Zauberei? Mit ein paar Zaubersprüchen und ein wenig Kraftaufwand können wir das Haus schon in einer Woche entgiftet haben." Der Mann schüttelte genervt den Kopf. Danach sah er auf seine Uhr. Plötzlich schrak er hoch und rief: „Wir hätten schon vor einer Stunde woanders sein müssen. Kommt schnell, wir müssen los."  
Seine Begleiter standen auf und sagten höflich „Aufwiedersehen" zu Lupin und Tonks. Der junge Mann verabschiedete sich ebenfalls und teleportierte mit seinen Begleitern….


	4. Mit gemischten Gefühlen

**Mit gemischten Gefühlen**

* * *

… in seiner Höhle. Die Höhle bestand nur aus einem Raum von dem steinerne Türen abgingen. Der Raum hatte nichts Besonderes an sich, wenn man seine Größe nicht berücksichtigte.  
„Warum besteht die Höhle heute aus mehreren Räumen?", fragte Harry und sah sich um.

„Nun, gestern waren wir zu zweit hier und da haben wir weniger Räume gebraucht, aber heute brauchen wir mehr Platz, denn jeder von euch bekommt ein eigenes Schlafzimmer, Bad, Garderobe und einiges mehr an Räumen von mir zur Verfügung gestellt," meinte der junge Mann und deutete den Mädchen, ihm zu folgen.

Er zeigte ihnen ihre Zimmer. In jedem der drei Zimmer stand ein großes Himmelbett, das so groß war wie vier Ehebetten nebeneinander. Daneben stand ein Nachtkästchen, ein Bücherregal und ein 6-teiliger Schrank.  
„Ich war so frei und habe eure Sachen schon in die Schränke eingeräumt."

Danach zeigte er den Burschen ihre Zimmer. Sie sahen genauso aus wie die der Mädchen, nur mit dem Unterschied, dass es hier nicht nach Rosen und Lavendel duftete.

Am Abend fanden sich alle beim Pool ein. Der Pool war gewaltig, er war so groß wie ein Fußballfeld. Der junge Mann saß schon im Wasser und trank einen Cocktail. Sie ließen sich zu ihm ins Wasser gleiten. Das Wasser war angenehm warm und es gab an der Oberfläche sehr viel Schaum.

„Harry, warum bist du eigentlich nicht mehr mit Ginny zusammen? Ihr wart ein so hübsches Paar, ihr habt euch hoffentlich nicht wegen Tom getrennt." Er sah Harry durchdringend an und sprach dann weiter: „Wenn doch, dann gehört ihr wieder zusammen. Tom wird Ginny, und auch dir Harry, nichts mehr antun können, denn ab jetzt unterrichte ich euch, wie ihr euch gegen bis zu 1000 Gegner gleichzeitig wehren könnt."

„Warum wird das Wasser jetzt so kalt?", fragte Hermine plötzlich.

„Weil dieses Wasser verzaubert wurde. Wenn es sich jetzt für euch kalt anfühlt, dann hab ich euch gerade von dem magischen Schmutz, den die dunkle Welt auf euch hinterlassen hat befreit," antwortete er gelangweilt.

„Hat es Nebenwirkungen?", fragte Hermine besorgt und dachte: Hoffentlich werde ich nicht schwächer durch diesen Zauber.

„Nein, dadurch wird man nicht schwächer, man wird eigentlich sogar stärker. Die dunkle Magie kann mit der Zeit richtig belastend werden. Wenn man diesen Ballast jedoch los wird, kann man in der weißen Magie viel schneller weiter kommen", erklärte der Mann und fuhr gelangweilt fort: „Habt ihr noch mehr Fragen an mich?"

„Was werden Sie uns beibringen?", kam es sofort gleichzeitig aus allen Mündern geschossen.

„Ich bringe euch nur die wichtigsten Dinge der Magie bei. Ginny werde ich zu einer Feuerherrin ausbilden. Harry mach ich zu einem Windherrn und Strategen. Hermine wird eine Wasserherrin und Diplomatin. Neville wird Wasserherr und Heerführer. Luna wird Erdherrin und auch eine Diplomatin. Ron wird Erdherr und bekommt eine besondere Auswahl an Fertigkeiten, weil ich mit ihm etwas vorhabe, das ich euch noch nicht sagen darf. Ihr würdet es ohnehin noch nicht verstehen. Jedem von euch gebe ich zusätzlich eine Ausbildung als Heiler und Krieger. Ihr werdet zu mächtigen Zauberern, damit ihr gegen Voldemort kämpfen könnt. So, ich glaube, ich habe eure Frage hinreichend beantwortet. Wenn ihr noch weitere habt, dann stellt sie mir bitte erst morgen," raunte der Mann und verschwand anschließend in sein Zimmer. Neville, Ron und Harry gingen, kurz nachdem der Mann gegangen war, ebenfalls in ihre Zimmer, aber die Mädchen relaxten noch ein bisschen im Wasser.

„Schon komisch das er uns heute keine anderen Fragen, die uns auf der Seele brennen, mehr beantworten wollte. Findet ihr nicht?", meinte Ginny nachdenklich.

„Ja, ich hätte auch noch viele Fragen an ihm gehabt. Mir kam er richtig distanziert vor. Als ob etwas in seinem Zimmer auf ihn wartet, was er uns nicht sagen will," überlegte Hermine, trank den Cocktail von dem Feuerherrn aus und sprach dann weiter: „Irgendwie ist er richtig seltsam. Zuerst kommt es mir vor, als wäre er ein Anhänger von Voldemort, dann wieder ist er wie Dumbledore. Danach wird er wieder gemein. Der kann sich einfach nicht entscheiden, zu wem er gehört. Was sagt ihr dazu?"

„Das mit den Altvorderen ist mir auch ein wenig suspekt. Wenn die so mächtig sind und ihn am liebsten töten wollen, warum tun sie es dann nicht? Ich glaube, die sind seine Vorfahren, so wie er über sie spricht," überlegte Luna und dachte über diesen mehr als seltsamen Tag nach: Zuerst bekomme ich diesen komischen Brief, der sich anhört, als ob die Inkarnation des Bösen höchst persönlich ihn geschrieben hätte. Danach erfahre ich, dass ich über seltsame Fähigkeiten verfügen soll. Dann bekomme ich gesagt, dass ich eine Erdherrin werden soll und danach haut dieser Mann ohne weitere Erklärungen einfach ab.

„Ich verstehe was du meinst, Luna. Der heutige Tag war wirklich spannend. Ich verstehe nicht, warum er manchmal so bissig ist und dann wieder richtig nett," stimmte Ginny ihr zu.

„Warte mal, du konntest meine Gedanken lesen?", rief Luna erstaunt.

„Ich dachte, du hättest es laut gesagt. Ist das nicht komisch? Zuerst setzt er es gegen uns ein und schon kann ich es auch einsetzen," meinte Ginny verwirrt.

„Das ist wirklich komisch. In einem Buch, das ich in meinem Zimmer gefunden habe, heißt es, dass man auch Fähigkeiten erlernen kann, indem sie gegen einen selbst eingesetzt werden. Es kann auch sein, dass er sie dir so nebenbei beigebracht hat," sagte Hermine und deutete den anderen, ihr in ihr Zimmer zu folgen.

Hermine ging sofort zu ihrem Bücherregal und zog einige Bücher heraus.  
„Ja, da ist es," murmelte Hermine und zeigte den Freundinnen dann ein Buch mit den Namen „Magie der Drachen und ihr Ursprung."

„Warum zeigst du uns dieses Buch eigentlich? Da kann doch gar nichts über unsere komischen neuen Fähigkeiten drin stehen, denn wir sind eindeutig keine Drachen," fragte Ginny und setzte sich auf Hermines Bett.

„Doch, da stehen eine Menge Dinge drin, die uns weiter helfen können, diesen Mann und sein Handeln zu verstehen. Zum Beispiel Wesen verbrennen, das können nur Feuerapheten, und jetzt wissen wir auch, wie er tickt. Ein Feueraphet ist immer stürmisch, sehr gescheit, kann sich viel merken, ist sehr leidenschaftlich und wird schnell wütend. Habt ihr gemerkt, dass er, als wir in Lupins Haus angekommen sind, einige Zaubersprüche gewirkt hat? Ich konnte es spüren. Ich hab hier drinnen gelesen, dass Wasserapheten eine Art siebten Sinn dafür haben. Der sechste Sinn aller Apheten ist das „Gedankenlesen". Was noch dazu kommt ist, dass diese Fähigkeit sich mit dem Können der Emphaten und der Telekinese ergänzen lässt. Das bedeutet, man kann dann alles im Umkreis von ein paar Metern kontrollieren," erklärte Hermine energisch und wurde mit jedem Wort schneller.

„Und das alles hast du aus diesem Buch? Heißt das, dass diese Apheten Drachen sind?", fragte Ginny atemlos.

„Nein, Apheten sind Menschen, die die Fähigkeit haben, über die Elemente zu herrschen. Sie können sie über ihren Geist steuern, aber er hat selbst gesagt, dass er kein Mensch ist, sondern etwas anderes. Und nun ratet mal, wie diese Drachen heißen?", fragte Hermine energisch und ihre Augen funkelten.

„Aphetendrachen?", gab Ginny als schwächliche Antwort, doch sie bekam nur ein spöttisches Kopfschütteln von Hermine.

„Psynergiendrachen?", versuchte es Luna zaghaft, doch auch sie bekam ein spöttisches Kopfschütteln als Reaktion.

„Nein, sie heißen Elementardrachen. Die Apheten haben sie erschaffen, doch sie sind noch viel mächtiger.  
_Eine Legende aus Wayard besagt, dass sie einst erschaffen wurden, um Wayard zu beschützen. Zu jener Zeit gab es dort viele Unruhen. Die Menschen lebten friedlich mit den Drachen zusammen, die damals noch reden konnten. Ein Alchemist, dessen Namen nicht überliefert wurde, soll mit den Drachen Experimente durchgeführt haben. Seine Forschungen waren sehr aufschlussreich für die meisten Wesen. Doch er trieb es zu weit. Er soll Hornschwänze mit Chinesischen Feuerbällen und Kurzschnäuzern gekreuzt haben und eine neue Rasse von Drachen soll dabei entstanden sein. Eine verdorbene Rasse, deren Panzer undurchdringbar gewesen sein soll. Eine Rasse, die Feuer weiter als 100 Meter speien konnte und schneller war als jeder Drache zuvor. Diese Drachen, die man auch die „Black Dragons" nannte, überzogen Wayard nun mit einem schrecklichen Krieg. Die anderen Drachen schlossen sich gegen sie zusammen, doch trotz ihrer Übermacht waren sie nicht in der Lage, die Black Dragons zu besiegen._

_Die Menschen mussten daraufhin fliehen, denn diese Drachen ließen niemanden am Leben. Die Menschen flohen an den letzten sicheren Ort, und dieser Ort lag am Fuß des Alph-Berges. Ihre Fähigkeiten hatten die Apheten, die deshalb dort lebten, um die Macht des Alph-Berges vor den Bösen zu beschützen. Denn seit es den Alph-Berg gab, gab es auch Apheten. Die Macht des Alph-Berges war und ist die Goldene Sonne. Eine Macht, die reine Psynergien in sich trägt._

_Die Black Dragons wollten unbedingt diese Macht für sich besitzen, um endlich über Wayard zu herrschen. Denn wer diese Macht hat, kann die Welt so verändern, wie er es will. Viele Male konnten die Apheten die Drachen abwehren, doch auch ihnen schwanden irgendwann die Kräfte und so beschlossen sie, das einzig Richtige zu tun. Sie wählten 32 der mächtigsten Frauen und Männer aus. Immer vier von ihnen schlossen sich zusammen und verwandelten sich in jeweils einen mächtigen Elementardrachen. Das Orakel hatte damals verkündet: Wenn das Böse seine Pranken in Wayard schlagen will, wenn es gar keine Hoffnung mehr gibt, müssen sich 32 von unser Gleichen dazu entschließen den Tod zu wählen. Sie müssen sich vereinen und sterben, denn dann werden sie eine Macht der Erleuchtung erhalten, wie niemand jemals zuvor. Doch dies birgt auch einen gewaltigen Fluch. Denn der Tod mag es nicht, wenn ihm die Lebenden was vormachen. Die es wagen sich in Drachen zu verwandeln, werden fortan ein unendliches Leben führen und müssen die Lebenden schützen. Sie konnten sich nach dieser Transformation also nie wieder zurück verwandeln, es gab für sie kein Zurück mehr. Vier weibliche und vier männliche Elementardrachen zogen daraufhin in die Schlacht gegen die Black Dragons. Die Elementardrachen, auch ´goldene Drachen´ genannt, waren ausgestattet mit der Macht der goldenen Sonne und konnten nicht nur Feuer speien, sondern auch Eis und Orkane._

_Die anderen Apheten fertigten für sie spezielle Rüstungen, die unzerstörbar waren. So ausgerüstet konnten sie die Black Dragons in einer gewaltigen Schlacht schließlich schlagen und den Frieden in Wayard wieder herstellen. Doch sie zahlten einen hohen Preis dafür. Sie mussten fortan als Drachen Wayard beschützen, bis der Tod sie nähme. Viele Jahre vergingen und die Menschen vergaßen die Ruhmestaten der Drachen schließlich. Sie fingen an ihnen zu misstrauen und versuchten, sie zu vernichten. Die Drachen wurden es daraufhin leid, immer verfolgt zu werden und gaben Wayard letztendlich auf. Sie versteckten sich in einer dunklen und geheimen Höhle in der Nähe des Alph-Berges." _ Hermine schlug das Buch, aus dem sie ihnen vorgelesen hatte, zu.

„Ja, das ist wirklich interessant. Aber du hast doch grade vorgelesen, dass sie sich nicht wieder in Menschen zurück verwandeln konnten. Wie könnte er denn dann von ihnen abstammen?", fragte Ginny mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. Sie konnte einfach nicht verstehen, warum Hermine glaubte, dass ihr ominöser Lehrer von diesen Drachen abstammen sollte. Und überhaupt, Hermine war viel zu sehr darauf erpicht, mehr über ihn zu erfahren. Ihr kam es schon fast so vor, als würde Hermine etwas für ihn empfinden. Wie sie so über ihn sprach, das hatte nach Ginnys Meinung fast schon etwas Schwärmerisches an sich.

„Nun, ich glaube es, weil es in diesem Buch steht," sagte Hermine schlicht und zeigte ihnen das Buch ´Die Geschichte von Godric Gryffindor,' das sie gerade aus dem Regal gezogen hatte.

„Was hat das Buch damit zu tun?", fragte Luna. Auch ihr war das seltsame Verhalten ihrer Freundin ein wenig suspekt.

_„Nun, Godric Gryffindors Mutter war ein Elementardrache. Sein Vater Bengar war ein Zauberer und Dämon. Er war der Heerführer einer Widerstandsgruppe, die sich gegen die ´PinPings auflehnte. Die sollen, diesem Buch zufolge, die Erschaffer dieser Welt sein und wollten die Menschen und alle anderen Wesen vernichten. Diese Widerstandsgruppe soll eine eigene Flotte gehabt haben, doch diese soll in einer großen Schlacht zerstört worden sein. So schickten die PinPings Auftragskiller, um den Heerführer der Widerstandsgruppe zu töten, doch dieser war aufgrund seiner Fähigkeiten, er war schließlich halb Dämon und halb Zauberer, imstande den Verfolgern entgegen zu treten. Zu den Verfolgern gehörte jedoch einer der mächtigsten dunklen Dämonen dieser Zeit. Es soll ein erbitterter Kampf gewesen sein, den sich Bengar und der Dämon geliefert haben. Der Dämon soll schließlich einen sehr mächtigen Vernichtungszauber eingesetzt haben, doch Bengar setzte einen Verbannungszauber dagegen. Als diese beiden Zaubersprüche aufeinander trafen, soll sich, der Legende zufolge, ein Tor nach Wayard aufgetan haben, das beide Kämpfer hineinzog._

_In der Legende heißt es weiter, dass der Dämon dort versucht hat, die Elementardrachen zu vernichten, doch Bengar konnte das verhindern. Dies tat er, weil er noch eine Rechnung mit dem Dämon offen hatte.  
Die Drachen gaben ihm nach seinem Sieg die Erlaubnis, bis zu seiner Abreise bei ihnen zu bleiben und sich von seinen Verletzungen zu erholen. In dieser Zeit hat er einige sehr brauchbare Zaubersprüche erfunden, denn dort, bei den Drachen, lernte er die hohe Kunst der Alchemie kennen. Diese Fähigkeiten nahm Bengar Gryffindor später mit zurück in seine Welt. Die Alchemie kommt so gesehen aus Wayard. Gryffindor wurde später ein sehr mächtiger Alchemist und Aphet. Doch auch er wurde an das Schicksal der Drachen gebunden, da er sich in eine der Drachen verliebte und sie ein Kind bekamen. Der Name des Kindes war Godric Gryffindor. Zu je einem Drittel Drache, Zauberer und Dämon war er schon bei seiner Geburt eines der mächtigsten Wesen, die es je gab. Seine Eltern gaben all ihr Wissen an ihn weiter. Als seine Zeit gekommen war, zog er mit seinen Gefährten, einem Löwen, einem Dachs, einem Adler, einem Wolf, einer drei Meter langen Python und einem Pegasus aus, um die Welt zu erkunden. Die Drachen gaben ihm eine sehr große Macht, mit der er Licht in die Welt bringen sollte. Es war die Macht der Goldenen Sonne. Um ihm diese Macht geben zu können, mussten die Drachen ihr eigenes verwirktes Leben aufgeben. Mit dieser Macht wurde Godric Gryffindor eine gewaltige Bürde auferlegt. Eine, die sie selbst nicht tragen konnten," _ beendete Hermine ihre Erzählung.

„Was für eine Bürde eigentlich? Das ist doch sicher nicht die Bürde, die sie tragen mussten, denn die haben sie doch schon erfüllt," hakte Luna nach.

„Die Bürde, Wayard vor dem Bösen zu beschützen haben sie gemeistert, ja, aber die Bürde ging noch weiter. Sie hätten die Erde, auf der sie lebten, vor den PinPings retten müssen, und daran sind sie gescheitert. Sie waren nicht in der Lage, ohne das Zutun von Bengar und dem Dämon, ein Tor zwischen den Welten zu öffnen. Doch Godric war um einiges mächtiger als sie alle zusammen. Godric und seine Gefährten, die nach den Aufzeichnungen allesamt Animaguse waren, machten sich auf den Weg, Wayard von dem Bösen, das der Dämon mitgebracht hatte, zu säubern. In den Aufzeichnungen steht auch, dass seine Gefährten mächtige Apheten und Zauberer waren, die sich nicht so schnell besiegen ließen. Bengar hatte ihnen und Godric einiges über Strategie und Kampfkünste beigebracht, um ihnen alle Hilfe anzubieten, die er ihnen bieten konnte. Er brachte ihnen auch bei, wie die PinPings denken und wie weit sie in ihrer Technologie vorangeschritten waren," erklärte ihnen Hermine und sah auf die Uhr. Mit einen Schreck sprang sie hoch und sagte: „Es ist schon nach Mitternacht, wir müssen schlafen gehen, sonst kommen wir morgen nicht raus."

„Du kannst ruhig schlafen gehen, aber ich will, bevor ich ins Bett gehe, noch von Harry wissen, ob er wieder mit mir zusammen sein will. Und wer weiß, vielleicht übernachte ich auch bei ihm," sagte Ginny zwinkernd und ging aus dem Zimmer.

„Ich geh zu Neville und schau, ob wir wieder zusammen kommen. nach Dumbeldores Tod hat er mit mir Schluss gemacht, weil er dachte, sonst wäre ich auch noch in Gefahr, weil ich ihn liebe. Du schaust, ob du noch mehr über diesen Kerl rausbekommst, sonst sind wir keine Freunde mehr," sagte Luna und grinste dabei spitzbübisch.

„Ja, das will ich eh machen, aber vorher ziehe ich mir mein Nachthemd an. Dann kann er sicher nicht widerstehen," grinste Hermine, zog aus ihren Schrank ein blaues Nachthemd heraus, das nur bis zu den Knien reichte und hauteng saß.

„Willst du ihn dazu bringen, dass er mit dir schläft?", fragte Luna und beäugte das Nachthemd misstrauisch.

„Nein, das will ich nicht, obwohl es mir schon gefallen würde. Ich glaube, ich hab mich in ihn verknallt, aber das ist nicht wichtig. Der Punkt ist, ich will wissen, was er in seinen Zimmer treibt," sagte Hermine energisch und zog das Nachthemd an.

Hermine winkte Luna noch mal zu und verließ dann ihr Zimmer, um ihren mysteriösen Gastgeber zu suchen. Als sie sein Zimmer endlich gefunden hatte und leise die Tür öffnete, blieb sie wie angewurzelt stehen.  
Der Mann hatte sich über eine Frau, die auf seinem Bett lag, gebeugt. Sie hatte am ganzen Körper tiefe Schnittwunden und schreckliche Verbrennungen. Aus den meisten Wunden quoll eine stinkende Flüssigkeit, die anscheinend giftig war. Aus ihrem Bauch ragte ein schwarzer Pfeil und es sah so aus, als würde es der Mann nicht wagen, ihn zu berühren.

„Was ist mit der Frau geschehen?", fragte Hermine entsetzt.

„Sie wurde von Dämonen eingesperrt, nachdem sie herausfanden, dass sie mir Informationen über die Lage der Unterwelt verriet. Sie haben sie nicht nur gefoltert und missbraucht, sondern sie auch noch mit einem sehr alten Gift infiziert. Dieser Pfeil hier wurde mit diesem tödlichen Gift präpariert. Es gibt kein Gegenmittel, aber ich weiß, dass sie erst im ersten Stadion der Krankheit ist. Im ersten Stadion tritt eine ätzende und stark riechende Flüssigkeit aus den Wunden aus. Im zweiten fängt der Körper langsam an zu verfaulen, im dritten und letzten gibt die Seele ihren Körper auf. In dieser letzten Stufe ist nur noch ein verfaulter Körper übrig, aber er lebt noch. Dieses Gift wirkt nur sehr langsam, nach der Infizierung dauert es drei bis zehn Tage bis zum Tod. Während dieser Zeit leidet das Opfer schreckliche Schmerzen. Bis heute haben alle Heiler, die einen solchen Fall behandeln mussten, immer versucht, mit den üblichen Heilmitteln eine Wirkung zu erzielen. Ich denke, das war falsch. Ich glaube, dass es mit direkter Heilung gehen kann," sagte er und reinigte mit einen Tupfer die ärgsten Wunden.  
„Das Schlimmste ist, dass ich den Pfeil nicht heraus ziehen kann. Ich würde mich auch infizieren und das würde uns nun gar nicht helfen," fuhr er fort und heilte eine Wunde durch Magie.

„Können Sie ihn nicht einfach weg teleportieren, oder etwas anderes? Würde es dann aufhören mit dieser Flüssigkeit?", fragte Hermine nervös und suchte sich auch einen Tupfer. Auch sie wollte helfen. Ihr tat diese Frau leid, wie sie so da lag mit ihren wahrscheinlich tödlichen Wunden.

„Warum bin ich nicht selbst darauf gekommen? Aber diese Flüssigkeit würde deswegen nicht verschwinden. Ich könnte sie jedoch mit einem Desinfektionsmitte versorgen," überlegte er und zauberte dann den Pfeil aus der Wunde heraus. Gleichzeitig reinigte er die Wunde mit einen Desinfektionsmitte. Danach rieb er eine Salbe auf die Wunde, die sich sofort mit einem Zischen schloss.

„Kann ich noch irgendwie helfen? Wie heißt die Frau eigentlich?", fragte Hermine und wusste plötzlich nicht mehr, wohin mit ihren Händen.

„Sie heißt Madlen, und ja, du kannst mir helfen. Komm jetzt zu mir und vertrau mir," sagte er und reichte ihr seine Hand, die Hermine sofort nahm. Er zog sie zu sich und umschloss ihre Taille mit seinen Händen. Mit sanfter Stimme sprach er: „Beruhige dich und atme nach meinem Puls. Lass ganz locker, denn ich halte dich."  
Hermine tat wie ihr geheißen, doch nichts geschah. Langsam beruhigte sie sich und spürte plötzlich ein Kribbeln in ihren Fingern. Als sie wieder ruhiger atmete sagte er: „Sieh mir in die Augen und warte ab."

So tat sie es und plötzlich küsste er sie. Hermine spürte die Wärme, die von ihm ausging und das Kribbeln wurde immer stärker. Eine ungeheuerliche Kraft floss durch seine Finger, die jetzt ihre umschlossen, die sich einerseits warm anfühlte, andererseits auch so behutsam war. Als sie den Kuss schließlich erwidern wollte, war er leider schon zu Ende. Sie blickte auf Madlen hinunter und sah, dass ihre Wunden allesamt verheilt waren.

„Alleine hätte ich noch ein paar Stunden länger gebraucht, aber wenn man es schneller erledigen kann, dann sollte man die Möglichkeit halt nutzen," sagte er, als ob dieser Kuss nur eine Pflicht für ihn gewesen wäre. Seine Augen jedoch straften seinen Tonfall Lügen, sie glühte vor Freude.

„Wie hast du das gemacht? Ich dachte, ich könnte nicht heilen und jetzt sagst du mir, dass ich es auch kann. Warum hast du mich denn küssen müssen?", wollte Hermine wissen.

„Ich hab es getan, weil ich so in dir sehr viele Gefühle aufwirbeln konnte und das half mir, deine magischen Fähigkeiten mit meinen in Einklang zu bringen. Heilen kannst du noch nicht, aber meine Kräfte sind durch dich geflossen und so konnten sich unsere Kräfte vereinen und sich sogar noch steigern. Durch einen mir unerklärlichen Grund sind unsere Kräfte durch diesen Kuss noch stärker geworden, als ob sie zusammen gehören würden, aber in zwei unterschiedlichen Körpern. Das ist die einzige logische Erklärung, die mir dazu einfällt, aber eigentlich kann das nicht sein. Das gab es noch nie," erklärte er und fuhr sich dabei nachdenklich durch sein dunkelblondes Haar, was Hermines Herz höher schlagen ließ.

Der Kuss hatte Hermine gefallen, aber nicht nur das, sie mochte es auch, wie er sich gerade nachdenklich durch sein Haar fuhr, wie distanziert er die ganze Zeit wirkte und wie er ein Gespräch in sehr witzige Bahnen bringen konnte. Er konnte wie es aussah, auch gut zuhören, nicht nur sprechen.

„Müssen wir uns weiter um sie kümmern, oder sind wir für heute fertig?", fragte Hermine und inspizierte ihre blutbefleckten Hände.

„Nein, sie wird bis morgen in der Früh schlafen und dann ein wenig sauer sein, weil ich ihr die anderen, Auserwählten noch nicht vorgestellt habe. Ich geh gleich erst mal duschen und dann zaubere ich mir ein Bett, um sie noch weiter zu beobachten," sagte er und wollte gerade in das Badezimmer gehen, als Hermine ihn zurück zog und ihn einfach küsste.

„Du hast gesagt, dass sie bis morgen schlafen wird und ich kann heute Nacht wahrscheinlich eh nicht mehr schlafen. Kann ich nicht vielleicht bei dir bleiben?", fragte Hermine mit einem Hundeblick.

„Hast du von meinem Cocktail getrunken", fragte er mit fester Stimme.

„Ja, warum nicht, den hast du ja stehen gelassen," antwortete Hermine mit Glubschaugen.

„Na toll, in dem Cocktail war ein Zaubertrank als Gegenmittel gegen einen anderen Trank, der einem die Hormone nimmt. Du hast den Cocktail getrunken, denn ich gebraut habe und bist jetzt voll hormongesteuert. Jetzt darf ich dich ja nicht aus den Augen lassen, sonst tust du noch etwas, das du eigentlich nicht tun willst. Ja, du kannst gerne bei mir bleiben, aber zieh dir vorher was anderes an, dein Nachthemd ist voller Blut," sagte er, beäugte ihr hautenges Nachthemd und deutete ihr, das sie sich im Schrank mit sauberer Nachtwäsche bedienen könne. Ohne Umschweife zog sich Hermine aus und ging nackt zum Schrank.  
„Hermine, willst du mich verführen? Wenn ja, dann hast du schlechte Karten, denn ich bin viel zu müde, um noch lange herumzualbern," grinste er amüsiert und mit einen Wink mit dem Zauberstab hatte Hermine ein rosa Nachthemd an, das ihr wie angegossen passte. Sie war heute wirklich hormongesteuert. Das wusste der junge Man ganz genau, denn sonst würde sie solche Sachen nicht tun. Aber sie würde sich am nächsten Morgen eh an nichts mehr erinnert, was ihr peinlich sein könnte. Das versprach sich der Mann selbst.

„Willst du dich auch duschen? Wenn ja, dann sag es gleich, dann zaubere ich noch ein Badezimmer dazu," redete er weiter und machte Anstalten, im Bad zu verschwinden, doch Hermine hielt ihn wieder zurück. Sie hatte ein zweites Bett herbei gezaubert und schupste ihn darauf. Sie setzte sich auf ihn und küsste ihn wieder.  
„Geh bitte von mir herunter, oder ich schmeiße dich eigenhändig aus meinem Zimmer," sagte er bestimmend.

„Wenn wir duschen gehen, dann aber gemeinsam und ich geh schon freiwillig von dir herunter," mit diesen Worten stand sie auf und zog ihn mit sich ins Badezimmer. Nach der Abkühlung lagen sie nebeneinander auf dem breiten Bett und unterhielten sich über viele Dinge. Hermine hatte viele Fragen und der junge Mann, der neben ihr auf dem Bauch lag, kannte viele Antworten. Wie nebenbei fuhr sie ihm während dem Sprechen mit den Fingerspitzen über den Rücken.  
„Wo hast du diese Narben her?", wollte Hermine wissen und lehnte sich etwas näher, um die Narben auf seinem Rücken zu betrachten.

„Als ich etwa acht war, hat man mich gefoltert und ich wäre nicht mehr am leben, wenn Madlen nicht gewesen wäre. Sie hat mich heimlich gepflegt, wenn ihr Vater des Folterns müde wurde und eine Pause machte. Als er herausfand, dass sie mir geholfen hat, folterte er zusätzlich auch noch seine eigene Tochter. Ich konnte nur mit viel Glück mir ihr von dort fliehen und gab ihr mein Blut zu trinken. Dadurch konnte ich ihr Leben retten und so wurde, wie ich aber erst viel später herausfand, auch mein Schicksal in die richtige Bahn gelenkt. Denn dadurch ist sie eine von uns geworden," sagte er und streichelte Hermine über den Bauch.

„Wie meinst du das? Ist sie ein Drache, oder so? Denn ich bin kein Drache, so wie du," grummelte sie und spielte die Beleidigte.

„Tja, sie ist ein Drache, und du auch. Irgendwann wirst du dich das erste Mal verwandeln und dann weißt du alles, was man wissen muss. Du wirst ganz automatisch wissen, wie man fliegt, wie man Feuer speit und wie man die Drachenkräfte einsetzt. Sie unterscheiden sich ein wenig von dem der Apheten. Bei den Apheten muss man immer die Hand heben, aber bei denen der Drachen braucht man nur zu Denken und es passiert. Gute Nacht, ich möchte morgen ausgeschlafen sein," murmelte er dann und schaltete das Licht aus. Sein Temperament war noch immer durch das Heilen und dadurch, dass Hermines Wasserfähigkeiten durch ihn geflossen waren, sehr ruhig.

Nach wenigen Minuten hörte Hermine ein leises Schnarchen, das ihr verriet, dass er tief und fest schlief. Sie gab ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Wange und schlief dann selber ein.


	5. Der Morgen danach

Hermine Potter, danke für deinen Kommi. Ich hab schon einige Kapitel vorgeschrieben und ich hoffe, jeden gefällt, wie es weiter geht.

Aurora Parvati Snape, danke das du mir einen Kommi gegeben hast gg Ja auf Harrypotter-fans bin ich weiter, aber ich hab erst gestern angefangen, meine Geschichte hier on zu stellen. Ich will ja meine Leser nicht mit zu vielen Wörtern auf einmal schockieren. Gut das es dir Gefällt.

So jetzt kommen wir zum eigendlichen Kapitel.

* * *

**Kapitel 5 (Der Morgen danach)**

Am nächsten Tag wachte Hermine sehr früh auf. Sie lag in den Armen des jungen Mannes und dachte über das Geschehene nach.

Eigentlich weiß ich nichts über diesen Mann und doch hab ich mit ihm im selben Bett geschlafen. Irgendwie kommt er mir bekannt vor, als würde ich ihn aus einem anderen Leben kennen. Ich glaube, es war Liebe auf den ersten Blick, oder doch nicht? Ah, das ist zum verrückt werden, diese Nacht war so schön und doch kenne ich diesen Mann überhaupt nicht. Er scheint auch eine dunkle Ader zu besitzen. Während ich neben ihm lag, habe ich Bilder gesehen. Ich glaube, es waren Erinnerungen, aber wem gehörten sie? Die Erste war wahrscheinlich die Schlimmste. Ein kleiner Junge weinte, er war wahrscheinlich nicht älter als fünf. Er war gefesselt und um ihn herum standen Menschen, doch einige hatten Reißzähne. Der Junge hatte eine Frau angeschrien, warum sie ihn töten wolle, ihren eigenen Sohn. Die Frau hatte gesagt, dass er nicht ihr Sohn sei, sondern etwas Schreckliches. Eine Prophetin habe einst verkündet, dass er sich einmal gegen sie wenden würde, um das Gute zu beschützen. Das wollte seine Mutter nicht zulassen, denn so wie sie ihn kennen gelernt hatte, war er schon mächtiger als alle Wesen, die es gab. Dad, warum auch du, ich bin doch dein einziger Sohn und ich werde nie auf die gute Seite wechseln! , hatte der kleine Junge verzweifelt einen schwarzhaarigen Mann angeschrien.

In diesem Moment kamen Hermine schon wieder die Tränen. Es war so schrecklich, was diese Leute mit ihm getan haben. Nur weil er irgendwann einmal zur guten Seite wechseln könnte, kann man doch nicht gleich seinen eigenen Sohn töten! All das gab für Hermine keinen Sinn. Dieser junge Mann, der hier neben ihr lag, sollte irgendwann die Erde aus der Dunkelheit führen? Er, der nur von Hass und Wut umgeben war? In diesem Moment fiel ihr wieder ein, dass seine Eltern versucht hatten ihn zu töten, es aber nicht geschafft hatten. Die Magie, die sie gegen ihn eingesetzt hatten, war auf sie selbst zurückgefallen.

Die nächste Erinnerung war auch sehr grausam, eigentlich waren sie es alle gewesen. In der nächsten war er von maskierten Männern gefoltert worden, die bei jedem Peitschenhieb lachten. Nach jedem Peitschenhieb fragten sie nach einer Prophezeiung, doch er antwortete immer wieder, dass er davon nichts wüsste. Die Männer wurden davon langsam wütend und fingen an, ihn zu verstümmeln. Irgendwann hatte er ihnen etwas entgegen gebrüllt, doch was es gewesen war, daran konnte sie sich nicht mehr erinnern.

In der nächsten Erinnerung schlief er es mit einer jungen Frau. Er schien nicht älter als zehn Jahre alt gewesen zu sein. Mitten im Akt, rammte ihm die junge Frau ein Messer ins Herz. Er zog es jedoch ungerührt wieder aus seiner Brust und warf es beiseite. Die fassungslose Frau versuchte zu schreien, als er ihr schon die Zunge aus dem Mund biss. Er sagte nur, dass er schon sehr oft gestorben sei und sie hätte den Versuch, ihn zu töten nicht wagen sollen. Er verriet ihr, dass er erst dann endgültig sterben könnte, wenn ihm vorher das Herz gebrochen würde. Mit einem finsteren Gesichtsausdruck fügte er noch hinzu, dass es jedoch nie soweit kommen würde, da er sein Herz niemals verschenke. Aus Wut tötete er die Frau.

Da bekam Hermine Angst vor dem Mann neben ihr. Wenn er sie nicht beschützen müsste, vielleicht würde er es ihr dann dasselbe antun? Doch sie konnte seine Gefühle spüren und was sie dabei am meisten störte war, dass sie mit jeder Minute, die sie länger in seiner Nähe war, sich immer mehr um sie zu drehen schienen. Was sie noch störte war, dass er Angst hatte, und eine solche Emotion hatte sie in ihm bisher noch nicht wahrgenommen, auch nicht in seinen Erinnerung, in denen er fast von seinen Eltern getötet worden war. Dort hatte er geweint, so kam es ihr vor, weil er nicht fassen konnte, zu was seine Eltern in der Lage waren.

Doch jetzt hatte er Angst. Nicht um sich selbst, sondern um jemand anderen. Jemanden, den sie schon seit 17 Jahren kannte und das war sie selbst. Sie konnte nicht mehr in seine Gedanken eindringen, doch eines war ihr klar geworden, sie musste ihn irgendwie verändert haben.

In diesem Moment streichelte der Mann über ihr Gesicht und fragte: „Hast du gut geschlafen?"

Hermine drehte sich zu ihm um und lächelte ihm ins Gesicht. Man, hat er ein süßes Lächeln, dachte Hermine und sagte: „Ja, und du?"

„Ich habe gut geschlafen. Aber ich möchte dir sagen, dass aus uns nichts werden kann." Mit diesen Worten wandte sich von Hermine ab.

„Kannst du mir wenigstens sagen warum? Ich glaube, ich hab mich in dich verliebt."  
So leicht wollte Hermine nicht aufgeben.

„Das ist es ja, warum ich nicht mit dir zusammen sein kann. Ich darf dich nicht lieben, ich darf nichts und niemanden lieben, denn derjenige würde in größter Lebensgefahr schweben," sagte er und verschwand.

Völlig reglos blieb Hermine im Bett liegen und schaute auf den Platz neben sich, wo noch vor wenigen Minuten der Mann gelegen hatte, mit dem sie die Nacht verbracht hatte.  
Da ist auch die Person gegangen, die in meinem Leben sicher einmal eine große Rolle spielen wird, dachte Hermine wehmütig und hatte mit diesen Gedanken direkt ins Schwarze getroffen. Noch eine volle Minute lang lag sie da und starrte neben sich, dann stand sie auf und ging unter die Dusche, um sie kalt abzubrausen. Nach der Dusche sah sie nach Madlen, die noch friedlich schlief. Irgendetwas in ihr wollte unbedingt, dass sie Madlen die Hand auf die Stirn legte. So tat sie es und plötzlich drang Wissen in ihr Gehirn. Wissen, wie man Feuer- und Energiebälle erzeugt, wie man Blitze schleudert oder teleportiert. Immer mehr Wissen strömte in ihren Kopf und sie wusste, dass sie all das auch einsetzen könnte, wenn sie es nur ein wenig übte.

Plötzlich wachte Madlen auf und sah Hermine wütend an. „Was hast du da gerade gemacht? Hast du etwa mein Wissen angezapft? Wenn ich herausfinde, dass du das gemacht hast, dann sag ich es Cole," schrie sie Hermine an.

„Wer ist Cole?", fragte Hermine unbeeindruckt.

„Das ist der wahre Name des Feuerherrn. Wenn du das noch mal machst, dann töte ich dich," fügte sie zähneknirschend noch hinzu.

„Tja, das wirst du nicht dürfen, denn dann würde dich Cole töten," meinte Hermine gelassen und gab Madlen etwas zum Anziehen. „Wenn du angezogen bist, solltest du frühstücken. Ach, übrigens, du verdankst mir dein Leben. Hätte ich Cole nicht darauf gebracht, den Pfeil aus deinem Körper zu teleportieren, wärst du jetzt mausetot," sagte Hermine und ging aus dem Zimmer zum Frühstück.

+  
In Harrys und Ginnys Zimmer:

Harry wachte schon sehr früh auf und sah Ginny eine Weile beim Schlafen zu. Es gefiel ihm, wie niedlich sie in seinen Armen schlief und sich an ihn kuschelte. Weil sie jedoch schwer auf seinem Arm lag, und der langsam taub wurde, entschloss er sich, sie wach zu küssen. Er hauchte ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss auf den Mund, wodurch sie sofort aufwachte und den Kuss innig erwiderte.  
„Guten Morgen Schatz, hast du gut geschlafen?" , fragte Harry und küsste Ginny auf die Stirn, was Ginny gar nicht gefiel. Sie spielte die Beleidigte, und so entschuldigte sich Harry feixend mit noch einem zärtlichen Kuss auf dem Mund.

„Ich hab gut geschlafen und ich möchte, dass wir wieder ein Paar werden. Hier kann uns nichts passieren," sagte Ginny und kitzelte Harry.

„Ja, du hast recht. So wie es aussieht werden wir wohl bald sehr mächtig sein. Ginny, ich liebe dich," hauchte er ihr ins Ohr und gab ihr dann einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

„Ich dich auch," schnurrte Ginny und küsste Harry ebenfalls . „Wenn wir so weitermachen, kommen wir erst heute Mittag aus dem Bett." Lachend sprang Ginny aus dem Bett. Harry folgte ihr brummend und beide zogen sich an.

+  
In Nevilles Zimmer:

„Neville, was soll ich heute anziehen? Soll ich den weißen, weiten Rock oder lieber den schwarzen, hautengen anziehen," fragte Luna in Nevilles Richtung, der noch immer im Bett lag und Luna dabei zusah, wie sie sich anzog.

„Ist mir eigentlich egal, mir wäre es am liebsten, wenn wir gar nicht aufstehen müssen," meinte Neville, zog Luna wieder zu sich und gab ihr einen Kuss, den sie stürmisch erwiderte. Nach wenigen Sekunden hatte Luna nichts mehr an.

„Liebling, wie machst du das? Bitte mach das nicht beim Frühstück, sonst glauben alle noch, wir denken nur an das eine," kicherte Luna und schmiegte sich an Nevilles Körper.

„Immer, wenn ich daran denke wie schön du bist, verschwindet deine Kleidung ganz von selbst. Aber ich glaube, ich kann den Wunsch, dich auszuziehen unterdrücken," meinte Neville nachdenklich, streichelte dabei Luna über den Nacken und fuhr dann fort: „Schatz, was hältst du davon, wenn wir uns in den Pool werfen, uns einen angenehmen Morgen dort bereiten und einfach relaxen?"

„Würde ich, aber dafür müsste ich meinen Bikini finden," antwortete Luna verträumt und begann, unter dem Bett zu suchen.

„Den hast du doch sicher in deinem Zimmer und nicht in meinem. Aber ich glaube, die anderen schlafen noch. Nein, nicht alle, Hermine ist schon auf und redet mit diesem Feuerherrn. Oh, Harry ist gerade aufgewacht. Aber sonst ist noch keiner auf," meinte Neville und bekam dabei einen verschlossenen Blick. Erst jetzt viel ihm auf das er Schwachsinn geredet hatte und Koregierte sich mit den Worten: „Es sind alle außer einen Wesen dessen Namen mir vorborgen ist und Ron schon wach".

„Woher weißt du, ob die anderen wach sind? Ich spüre nur, dass Hermine traurig ist, und dass sie sich in diesen Mann verliebt hat. Ich kann auch spüren, dass der Mann auch etwas für sie empfindet und doch ist es schwerer als bei Hermine, deshalb weiß ich nicht, was genau er fühlt, aber ihre Gedanken kann ich nicht lesen," sagte Luna mit verträumter Miene.

„Ich muss nur an die Person denken, deren Gedanken ich wissen will und schon kann ich es. Während ich vorhin neben dir lag, konnte ich auch deine Gedanken lesen. Deshalb hab ich gleich versucht herauszufinden, wie diese Fähigkeit funktioniert. Du hast recht, bei diesem komischen Mann geht es fast nicht, aber nur fast. Es fiel mir schon immer leicht, in die Gedanken anderer Leute einzudringen. Ein Problem dabei ist, dass ich davon müde werde," erklärte ihr Neville mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Lass uns sehen, wo der Pool noch schnell ist, dann springen wir gleich rein. In der Höhle ist es gar nicht so kalt, wie ich es angenommen hatte," sagte Luna und gab Neville einen zärtlichen Kuss.

„Ich vermute, dass hier Magie herrscht, denn anders wäre so eine Höhle doch sicher schnell zu entdecken," meinte Neville und erwiderte Lunas zärtlichen Kuss.

So gingen sie aus dem Zimmer. Zu ihrem Erstaunen hatte sich die Höhle über Nacht verändert. Gestern hatte es nur die Türen zu ihren Schlafzimmern und dem Speisesaal gegeben. Heute gab es zig Türen und keine glich der anderen. Eine Türe war groß, bestand aus edlem Holz und führte zum Speisesaal, der schon für das Frühstück gedeckt war. Eine andere Tür aus Stahl ließ sich nicht öffnen, denn sie fragte nach einem Passwort. Wieder eine andere war mannshoch und bestand aus Eschenholz. Diese Türe führte in einen gewaltigen Kleiderschrank. In diesem Kleiderschrank, der so groß war, wie die Große Halle in Hogwarts, gab es alles, was ein Mädchenherz an Kleidung begehrte. Röcke, Kleider, Tops, Abendgarderobe und viele andere Dinge. Besser gesagt, die ganze Palette an Mode der letzten hundert Jahre.

„Wow, da finde ich sicher einen Bikini," rief Luna und schon flog eine große Auswahl an Bikinis aller Art auf sie zu.

„Ich glaube, dieser passt zu deinen hübschen Augen," flüsterte Neville Luna ins Ohr und zeigte ihr einen bunten Triangel Bikini.

„Ja, du hast recht, bindest du ihn mir bitte zu?", fragte Luna.

Neville tat wie ihm geheißen und sagte dann zu Luna: „Kommst du jetzt, sonst können wir vor den Frühstück nicht mehr in den Pool."

So gingen sie händchenhaltend zum Pool und ließen sich hinein fallen. Nach einer halben Stunde vergnüglichem Geplauder, Geplansche und Geknutsche, gingen sie zum Frühstück. Dort saßen schon alle und waren am essen. Alle Köpfe wandten sich ihnen zu und beide wurden furchtbar rot.

Rückblick

Absatz Nachdem er Hermine im Zimmer liegen gelassen hatte, ging Cole in den Speisesaal und zauberte in die gegenüber liegende Ecke eine Küche. Die stattete er mit einer kompletten, modernen Kücheneinrichtung aus. Daneben ließ er eine Tür, die zu einem Vorratsraum führte, erscheinen.

„So, jetzt ist alles fertig. Jetzt fang ich halt mal an zu kochen," sagte er zu sich selbst und fing an, die Messer zu verzaubern, damit sie von alleine Früchte schälten und in mundgerechte Scheiben schnitten. Er ging zum Herd, schaltete die magische Flamme ein und fing an Pfannkuchen zuzubereiten. Besser ich koche selbst. Dann kann mich und die anderen niemand Vergiften dachte er und ließ den Toaster zu sich schweben durch Telekinese. In diesem Augenblick hörte er die Türe aufgehen und Hermine kam herein.

„Hey, warum bist du so schnell abgehauen? Ich möchte wissen, warum aus uns nichts werden kann," fragte Hermine herausfordernd und gab ihm dabei provokativ einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Die Altforderen würden dich töten. Ich kann dir nicht geben, was du von mir erwartest. Ich bin verflucht. Jede Frau, die ich liebe und die mir in der Magie nicht ebenbürtig ist, wird von ihnen getötet. Beim Sex ist es das gleiche. Du hast in der Nacht einen kleinen Einblick in meine Erinnerungen bekommen. Du hast gesehen, wie ich eine Frau getötet habe. Die Frau war die Königin einer Vampirsekte, die mehrere Dörfer tyrannisiert hat. Nur durch den Tod der Königin konnte die ganze Sekte zerstört werden. Ich hatte erst einen Tag zuvor erfahren was passiert, wenn ich mit einer Frau schlafe," erzählte er und wendete dabei die Pfannkuchen.

„Da ist noch etwas, das ich dir erzählen wollte. Als ich Madlen heute in der Früh meine Hand auf die Stirn gelegt habe, hab ich irgendwie ihr Wissen angezapft," sagte Hermine und erzeugte dabei lässig einen Feuerball.

„Du hast die Fähigkeit ´Wissenssauger´ eingesetzt, und das ist in meinen Augen sehr interessant. Es könnte sein, dass ich dir diese Fähigkeit beigebracht habe, als ich geschlafen habe," überlegte er, sah Hermine dabei tief in die Augen und dachte: Wenn ich nicht aufpasse, dann verliebe ich mich doch noch in sie.

Beide waren so tief in ihren Gedanken und Blicken versunken, dass Madlen unbemerkt in die Küche trat. Bei ihrem Eintreten hatte sie noch wütend ausgesehen, doch als sie Cole sah, fing sie plötzlich an zu grinsen und umarmte ihn dann innig. Dass Hermine über die Unterbrechung wütend wurde, störte sie nicht im Geringsten. Süße Genugtuung kam in ihr hoch. Sie hatte etwas gefunden, um ihr heimzuzahlen, dass sie ihr Wissen genommen hatte. Doch davon bekam Cole nichts mit. Er freute sich einfach, dass es seiner besten Freundin und früheren Informantin wieder gut ging.

„Hast du gut geschlafen," fragte er Madlen.

„Ja, bis Hermine meinen Kopf angezapft hat. Warum hast du ihr das beigebracht?", fuhr sie ihn an und bohrte ihren Finger in seine Brust.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass sie diese Fähigkeit von mir erlangt hat in der Nacht," rechtfertigte er sich.

„Du hast mit ihr im selben Bett geschlafen? Das darfst du nicht, sonst töten sie sie!", schrie sie ihn an.

„Das weiß ich und deshalb hab ich ihr auch schon alles erklärt. Es ist nichts passiert. Sie weiß, dass aus uns nichts werden kann," fuhr er sie an und wurde immer lauter.

„Kann ich auch mal was sagen?", fragte Hermine zaghaft.  
Ihr war das alles zu viel. Erstens, dass sie ihn nicht lieben durfte. Und zweitens, dass Madlen sie an so schrie, dass sie nicht das Recht habe, sich einfach an ihrem Wissen zu vergreifen. Schließlich hatte sie das ja eigentlich gar nicht beabsichtigt.  
Madlen und Cole nickten ihr zu, was sie als Erlaubnis zu Sprechen deutete. „Ich hab mich wahrscheinlich in Cole verliebt und ich würde alles tun, um mit ihm zusammen zu kommen. Ich würde sogar sterben, wenn ich nur mit ihm zusammen sein könnte," sagte sie todernst, denn ihr war klar das sie dazu bereit wäre wenn er es von ihr verlangen würde. Sie wusste nichts von diesen Mächtigen Fluch und so konnte sie auch nichts dagegen tun.

„Es gäbe eine Möglichkeit, aber die ist riskant. Du müsstest so mächtig werden wie ich, doch dafür müsstest du Tag und Nacht lernen," sagte er ernst, doch freute er sich innerlich über das, was Hermine gesagt hatte und fuhr fort: „Der Plan ist ganz einfach …"

Doch weiter kam er nicht, denn Harry und Ginny betraten gerade den Speisesaal. Cole übertrug Hermine und Madlen in Gedanken: Sagt bloß keinem der anderen was darüber. Ich will nicht noch mehr Leute in Gefahr bringen. Beide Frauen wussten, dass sie nichts verraten könnten, wenn er sie so darum bat, und so nickten sie ihm zu.

„Morgen, alle zusammen. Habt ihr alle gut geschlafen?", gähnte Harry und gab Ginny einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

„Ja, aber die Nacht war viel zu kurz," grummelte Madlen und verdrehte die Augen.

„Wer bist du eigentlich? Wer hat dich eingeladen? Du hast ihr nichts zu sagen," fragte Ginny und sah Madlen neugierig an.

„Ich heiße Madlen und ich hab hier schon was zu sagen. Ich bin auch eine Auserwählte, außerdem und eine Freundin von Cole," antwortete Madlen etwas bissig, zeigte Ginny die Zunge und dachte: Das hat mir noch gefehlt. Einen Streit mit einer Feueraphetin. Der Tag kann nicht besser werden. Zuerst zapft Hermine mir aus Versehen mein Wissen ab, dann werde ich in eine Verschwörung hinein gezogen und jetzt hab ich Streit mit einer Feueraphetin, die ich noch nicht einmal beim Namen kenne. Der Tag kann nicht schlimmer werden, als er schon ist.

„Wer ist Cole?", grummelte Ginny.

„Das ist der da," presste Madlen durch die Zähne und zeigte genervt auf den Feuerherrn.

„Das ist dein richtiger Name?", fragte Harry mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen: Für so einen Namen muss man sich doch nicht schämen, dachte er.

„Ja, das ist der Name, den mir meine missratenen Eltern gaben," sagte er mit einen Lächeln, doch seine Augen verrieten Harry, dass er wütend war. Bei diesem Namen kam ihm immer die Galle hoch. Meine Eltern, diese Dummköpfe. Wenn sie nicht versucht hätten, mich zu ermorden, dann würde ich jetzt ihre Nachfolge antreten. Dann wäre ich jetzt der Herrscher aller guten PinPings und sie wären stolz auf mich gewesen. Aber dadurch, dass sie mir das antaten, haben sie mich dazu gebracht, die PinPings zu hassen.  
„Setzt euch und sagt mir, was ihr zum Frühstück wollt."

Darauf setzten sie sich alle ohne Widerrede.  
„Bekomme ich drei Toast?", fragte Harry mit möglichst ruhiger Stimme. Ihm ist nicht entgangen, das Cole wütend war und er vermutete, falls ihm jetzt jemand dumm kam, dass er denjenigen schneller unter die Erde bringen würde, als er Quidditsch sagen könnte.

Als alle schon ihre erste Tasse Kaffee getrunken hatten, kam Ron herein. Er sah sehr müde aus und sein rotes Haar war noch nicht gekämmt.  
„Moin, alle miteinander," gähnte er ohne aufzusehen und setzte sich neben Ginny. Als er nach der Kaffeekanne griff, erblickte er Madlen. Die Kanne fiel ihm beinahe wieder aus der Hand und der Mund blieb ihm offen stehen. „Hey, we.. wer bist du ei… eigentlich?", stotterte er und beäugte sie dabei hingerissen.

In ihrem grünen Nachthemd und den hüftlangen dunkelblonden Haar hatte sie es ihm sofort angetan, doch auch er gefiel Madlen die wie alle anderen Menschen aussah.  
„Madlen heiße ich und wie heißt du," fragte sie süßlich und warf dabei graziös ihr Haar nach hinten.

„Ich bin Ron, Ron Weasley und ich bin der große Bruder von Ginny," sagte er rasch, ohne seinen Blick von ihr zu lassen. Ginny verdrehte genervt die Augen wegen dem Verhalten ihres Bruders.

Jedes Mal, wenn er ein blondes Mädchen sieht, fallen ihm fast die Augen aus. Wenn er es so probiert wie bei Fleur, dann will sie sicher nichts mehr von ihm wissen.

„So, jetzt müssen wir nur noch auf Luna und Neville warten. Die haben wahrscheinlich die Uhr nicht richtig lesen können und sind jetzt im Pool. Ich hätte ihnen sagen sollen, dass um sieben Uhr Frühstück ist und nicht wie in Hogwarts um acht," meinte Cole gähnend, auch er hatte nicht viel geschlafen. Zuerst musste er sich um Madlen kümmern, danach wollte Hermine ihn verführen und dann löcherte sie ihn auch noch bis ein Uhr morgens mit Fragen. Die Nacht war schön gewesen, aber er hatte wie alle anderen fast keinen Schlaf gefunden.

Plötzlich spuckte Ron seinen Kaffee aus. Als er den ersten Schluck getrunken hatte, war ihm aufgefallen, wie stark er war und wie alle anderen vor ihm, spuckte Ron den ersten Schluck wieder aus.

„Seid ihr alle keinen Herzinfarkt Kaffee gewöhnt? Ich dachte, alle trinken ihn so stark. Wenn ich den nicht trinken würde, würde ich gleich wieder einschlafen," sagte Cole mit einem hinterlistigen Grinsen.

„Wie viele Löffel Kaffee sind da denn drinnen?", fragte Hermine.

„Ach, nur sechs Löffel, und ein Schuss Schnaps. Der Schnaps ist dafür, dass ihr heute mehr aushaltet," witzelte Cole herzhaft.

„Warum Schnaps? Da kannst du uns auch gleich eine Flasche Feuerwhisky geben. Warum willst du uns besoffen machen?", fragte Ginny mit funkelnden Augen. Ihr fielen viele Gründe ein, warum er sie betrunken machen wollte und jeder einzelne Grund machte sie nur noch wütender.

„Nein, ich will euch nicht betunken machen, ich will nur euer Schmerzempfinden ein wenig herunter fahren. Der Tag wird hart und ich werde euch bis an eure Grenzen treiben. Wenn ihr heute am Abend noch stehen könnt, dann habt ihr Glück. Wenn ich mich nicht täusche, dann kommen gerade Neville und Luna vorbei. Die haben sich wirklich Zeit gelassen," knurrte er mit dem selben unergründlichen Blick, den er schon den ganzen Tag aufgesetzt hatte.

Rückblick Ende

„Morgen, habt ihr beiden euch eine schöne Zeit im Pool gemacht? Frühstückt schnell und dann geht's los," sagte Cole schnell, zauberte für Luna und Neville Tassen und Toast herbei und sprach ohne Pause weiter: „Wenn ihr alle fertig seit, dann geht bitte zu der Tür aus Stahl. Das Passwort ist Gryffindor." Mit diesen Worten verließ er den Raum.

„Was ist dem denn heute über die Leber gelaufen?", fragte Neville verdattert.

„Ich," sagte Hermine ziemlich kleinlaut. Alle drehten sich zu Hermine um.  
„Was ist, ich hab doch gesagt, ich finde noch was über ihn heraus. Er ist, wie es aussieht, wirklich ein Elementardrache," rechtfertigte sich Hermine.

„Er ist kein fertig ausgebildeter Elementardrache. Wenn er fertig ausgebildet wäre, dann wäre er nach der Verwandlung nicht rot, sondern goldfarben. Ein völlig ausgebildeter Drache hat die Macht der goldenen Sonne, und die hat er noch nicht. Er ist nur ein Feuerdrache und es gibt keinen, der weiter gekommen ist als er," erklärte Madlen unbeirrt.

„Woher weißt du das eigentlich?" , fragte Hermine schnippisch.

„Er hat es mir erzählt. Er hat genau acht ausgewählt, und nun ratet mal warum," sprach Madlen weiter.

„Aber natürlich, er will die Golden Dragon wieder auferstehen lassen. So hätten wir genügend Macht, um den Fluch zu vernichten oder ihn sogar zu verbieten," schoss es aus Hermine heraus, bevor sie die Worte zurück halten konnte und griff sich an die Stirn.

„Was für ein Fluch eigentlich?", hackte Ginny sofort nach.

„Der Fluch des Todes," antwortete Madlen geheimnisvoll.

„Was für ein Fluch ist das? Hört sich jedenfalls sehr gefährlich an," fragte Luna mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Hermine, sag ja nichts. Wir haben es versprochen," drohte Madlen Hermine mit leiser Stimme, die so aussah als wollte sie es ihnen erzählen.

„Ich halt ja schon meinen Mund," gab Hermine klein bei und fuhr dann mit fester Stimme fort: „Frühstückt schnell und dann ab." Mit diesen Worten gab sie Luna einen Klaps und verließ ebenfalls den Raum.

„Was war das denn für ein Auftritt von Hermine, und wer zum Teufel bist du?", fragte Neville Madlen.

„Ich heiße Madlen und bin ein Exdämon. Ich geh mir schnell mal was anderes anziehen," sagte Madlen und verließ als Dritte den Raum, um ihr Nachthemd aus- und einen Trainingsanzug anziehen


	6. Das Fiasko mit den Schwert

So jetzt kommt noch ein Kapitel. Viel Spaß beim Lesen

**Kapitel 6 (erste Stunde oder das Fiasko mit dem Schwert)**

Nachdem sich alle im Trainingsraum eingefunden hatten, ging Cole an das Pult, das an der Längsseite des Raumes stand. Im Raum befanden sich keine Stühle oder Tische, nur das Pult. Die Wände waren aus Stahlplatten, ebenso wie der Boden und die Decke. Das Stehpult bestand aus einer Stahlsäule, auf der eine kleine Steinplatte eingelassen war.  
„Was hat es mit diesen Raum auf sich?", fragte Hermine erstaunt. Sie hatte noch nie so einen Raum gesehen, außer in einem Muggel-Film, der X-Man hieß. Dort hatte der Raum Hologramme hergestellt, mit denen die Mutanten im Film trainieren konnten.

„Du hast wie immer Recht, Hermine. Ich hab den Film auch gesehen und dachte mir, das kann ich mal versuchen. Ich hab den Raum noch ein wenig effektvoller gestaltet. Hier drinnen kann man alles machen. Einzelne Menschen herstellen, oder sogar ganze Armeen. Das wird für uns sehr praktisch, denn so kann ich euch gleich mal testen," erzählte Cole und machte sich am Pult zu schaffen, woraufhin der Raum sich allmählich veränderte. Zuerst begann Gras zu wachsen und Bäume schossen aus dem Boden, aber dann veränderte er sich immer schneller. Berge erhoben sich aus der Erde, Abgründe taten sich auf und vieles mehr. Am Ende schienen sie in einem Wald zu stehen und vor ihnen streckte sich ein gewaltiger Berg gen Himmel. „Willkommen in Wayard," verkündete Cole mit ausgestreckten Händen.

„Was, wir sind in Wayard?", fragte Ginny erschüttert.

„Eure Seelen sind hier, aber eure Körper verweilen noch immer in meiner Höhle. Ich habe euch hier in einen Körper gesteckt, der gleich aussieht wie euer eigener. Ich habe gedacht, jetzt könnt ihr so kämpfen, wie ihr wollt und müsst keine Angst um euren Körper haben, denn ihr habt eh einen zur Reserve," plauderte Cole freudestrahlend und fuhr gelassen fort: „Die erste Übung wird ganz einfach, jeder von euch muss nur gegen einen der sieben Gegner kämpfen, denen ich den Befehl gegeben habe, euch mal so richtig in die Mangel zu nehmen. Ist eigentlich ganz einfach. Sie setzen ihre Fähigkeiten ein und ihr eure. Wenn einer von euch mit seinem Gegner fertig ist, setzt er sich hin und wartet, bis die anderen ebenfalls die Aufgabe erledigt haben. So, ich ruf jetzt mal eure Gegner."  
Mit diesen Worten klatschte er in die Hände und sieben Apheten erschienen.  
„Das sind Helmut," er zeigte auf einen braunhaarigen, stämmigen Mann, „Hildegard," er deutete zu einer rothaarige Frau, die sehr zierlich schien, „Bronko," sein Finger zeigte auf einen grauhaarigen Chinesen, „Natalie," er deutete auf eine blauhaarige Frau, die etwas pummelig wirkte, „Ric," er zeigte ihnen einen braunhaarigen Mann mit vielen Narben im Gesicht, „Rosemary," eine gut aussehende, grauhaarige Frau Ende 20, „und zu aller Letzt Zeus," diesmal war es ein blauhaariger, junger Mann mit blauen Augen auf den Cole deutete. „Das sind eure Gegner. Sie sind erst Level drei Apheten und sind eigentlich sehr leicht zu besiegen. Wenn ihr versagt, dann habe ich eine Wette verloren und das könnte euch teuer zu stehen kommen, " sagte Cole gebieterisch.

„Was, wir sollen gegen echte Apheten kämpfen? Willst du uns umbringen?", fragte Ginny spöttisch. Für sie war das etwas sehr Gewagtes, ihm so zu widersprechen, doch sie tat es trotzdem. Sie wusste aus irgendeinem Grund auch immer, dass er, wenn man ihm widersprach, auch mal ungemütlich werden kann.

„Nö, ich will euch nicht umbringen. Apheten dieses Levels haben keine besonderen Fähigkeiten. Nur Hildegard könnte euch Kopfzerbrechen bereiten, denn sie kann euch anzünden," meinte Cole gelassen und sprach weiter: „Mit einem gut gezielten Stupor oder Lähmzauber könnt ihr sie schon lahm legen."

„Seid ihr Zauberer schon bereit?", fragte Hildegard hochnäsig. Mit ihren zickigen Getue und ihrer hochnäsigen Art mochte sie niemand, aber ihr traute bis jetzt niemand, ihr zu sagen, dass sie niemand mag.

Nachdem alle genickt hatten, was sie ein wenig widerwillig taten, ging es los. Wie Cole erwartet hatte, lagen die Apheten nach wenigen Sekunden am Boden, als plötzlich ein zorniger Schrei von einer am Boden liegenden Aphetin kam.

„Das war nicht abgemacht, Cole! Du hast gesagt, dass sie noch sehr schwache Zauberer sind, nur deshalb haben wir in deine Wette eingewilligt!", schrie der rothaariger Mann, der einer der Ausbilder der Apheten war, die gemeinsam mit ihren Schülern erschienen waren.

„Beruhig dich, Garet. Ich hab doch gesagt, dass sie was drauf haben," sagte Cole mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht und sprach weiter: „Es war abgemacht, dass die Verlierer die Gewinner ausbilden. Nun, ihr habt verloren, also müsst ihr nun meine Schüler hier zu Apheten ausbilden."

„Nein, vorher musst du uns noch besiegen," platzte ein braunhaariger Mann dazwischen, der auch einer der Ausbilder der Apheten war. „Gut Isaac, ich kämpfe gegen euch, aber dann bildet ihr meine Schüler aus, " plauderte Cole und seine Augen funkelten amüsiert.

„Wie willst du es mit acht Level 50iger Apheten aufnehmen?", fragte Garet spöttisch.

„Da habt ihr leider Pech, denn ich bin ein Level 90iger Feueraphet und hab auch noch Drachenpsynergien," meinte Cole gelassen und beobachtete mit Freude die Mimik seiner Feinde. Vorher waren sie noch siegessicher gewesen, aber jetzt hatten sie Angst vor der Macht, die er wahrscheinlich besitzen könnte, trotzdem willigten sie ein.

Ihr Narren, ihr hättet gleich bemerken müssen, welche Macht ich habe, aber es könnte meinen Schülern zeigen, wie mächtig sie einmal werden können, dachte Cole.

Isaac und Garet riefen nach den anderen Ausbildern, deren Namen waren: Ivan, Mia, Felix, Jenna, Cosma und Aaron.

„Dann legen wir mal los", gähnte Cole und machte sich für den schon gewonnenen Kampf bereit.

Die Apheten gingen sofort auf ihn los, doch jeden ihrer Psynergieangriffe wehrte er gekonnt ab und ging gleich in die Offensive. Mia und Aaron schaltete er am schnellsten mit Drachendunst aus. Jenna war für ihn auch leicht zu erledigen, denn ihre Feuerpsynergie-Angriffe wehrte er nicht nur ab, sondern lenkte sie wieder auf Jenna zurück, so wurde sie von ihrem eigenen Angriff besiegt. Isaac, Garet, Ivan und Cosma entschieden sich dafür, sich gegenseitig zu decken und so wurde es für Cole ein wenig schwieriger, sie zu besiegen. Wenn einer der Vier angriff, verteidigten ihn die anderen gleichzeitig. So war Cole gezwungen, sich zu verteidigen und gleichzeitig anzugreifen. Aber auch sie wurden durch seine mächtigste Fähigkeit besiegt: den Meteoriten Drachenschlag. Für diese Fähigkeit muss man ein Feueraphet Stufe 90 sein, sonst reichte die Macht nicht aus. Wird diese Fähigkeit eingesetzt, fällt ein gewaltiger Meteor vom Himmel und  
zersplittert am Boden. Jeder der Splitter verwandelt sich in einen Drachen, der sofort den Gegner angreift. Wenn der Gegner nicht besiegt ist, dann ist er zumindest für eine Stunde gelähmt. So lagen die Apheten schließlich auf einem Haufen und konnten sich nicht mehr rühren.

„Du hast unsere Lehrmeister umgebracht", schrie ihn Natalie unter Tränen an.

„Hab ich nicht!", schrie Cole erzürnt zurück und erzeugte aus Wut einen Feuerball, den er Natalie offenkundig am liebsten an den Kopf geworfen hätte.

„Schluss damit", fuhr Hermine dazwischen und stellte sich zwischen Natalie und Cole. Als Hermine diese Worte rief, spürte Cole, dass ihm seine Fähigkeiten abgezogen wurden. Dasselbe spürte auch Natalie. Beide sahen Hermine mit einem fragenden Blick an.

„Wie hast du das gemacht, Hermine?", kam es von Harry, Ginny, Luna, Neville und Cole, da Cole jetzt keinen Feuerball mehr in der Hand hatte.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich wollte nicht, dass er sie tötet und dann ist das einfach passiert," erzählte Hermine geschockt.

Als sich Cole von seinem Schrecken erholt hatte, presste er durch die Zähne: „Hermine, gib mir sofort meine Fähigkeiten zurück, ohne die die Apheten sind verloren."

„Beruhe dich Cole, ich gebe sie dir zurück, wenn du dich beruhigt hast", sagte Hermine ruhig besänftigend, obwohl sie ein wenig zitterte. Sie wusste, wegen den Kräften, die sie Cole gerade genommen hatte, dass er in diesem Moment zu allem bereit war, um seine Macht zurück zu erlangen. Doch sie spürte auch eine gewaltige Erleichterung in ihm, dass ihr nichts geschehen war.

In diesem Moment bekam sie die Gedanken von Ric mit. Der wollte sich an Cole rächen, weil er seine Lehrmeister besiegt hatte.

Plötzlich sprang Helmut auf Cole zu und attackierte ihn mit einem Schwert. Doch in diesem Moment leuchteten die Armmanschetten auf, die Cole aus irgendeinem Grund immer trug und schon kleidete ihn eine silberne Ganzkörperrüstung. Gekonnt blockte Cole jetzt jeden Angriff ab und ging sogar noch auf die anderen los.

„Nicht!", schrie Hermine, doch es war schon zu spät. Helmut hatte versucht, Cole den Kopf abzuschlagen, der jetzt richtig wütend wurde. Er packte Helmut am Hals und entzog ihm ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken alle Lebensenergien. Drei Sekunden später war von Helmut nichts mehr übrig, und Cole brachte auch die anderen mit dieser Technik um. Nach diesen Morden brüllte er auf und verschwand.

„Was war das denn für ein Auftritt," fragte Ginny angewidert.

„So kann Cole eben sein, wenn er stinksauer ist. Die hätten ihn nicht herausfordern sollen, sonst hätte er sich wieder beruhigt und nichts wäre passiert. Doch jetzt wird es schwer, ihn wieder normal zu kriegen. Das müssen wir aber schnell schaffen, denn wenn wir zu lange brauchen, könnte es sein, dass er die Apheten nicht wieder zurückholen kann. Er wird jetzt sicher in die Unterwelt gehen und noch mehr Kräfte mit der Manschette sammeln, um die Dämonen zu töten. Er wird sicher nur eine Minute brauchen, um seine wichtigsten und angriffsstärksten Fähigkeiten wiederzuerlangen, " sagte Madlen hastig mit ernster Stimme.

„Was sollen wir tun?", stöhnte Hermine und lief im Kreis herum. Sie war schuld am Tod dieser Apheten.

„Nicht wir sollten etwas tun, sondern du. Du scheinst ihn verändert zu haben, denn sonst hätte er versucht, uns zu töten und dann hätten die Altvorderen gewonnen. In seiner Wut wäre er zu allem fähig, aber das hast du ja verändert.", erklärte Madlen ruhig.

„Warum würden sie dann gewinnen?", fragte Hermine völlig aufgelöst.

„Sie fürchten ihn und uns gleichermaßen. Er ist mächtiger als sie, aber sie sind ihm in der Überzahl. Glaubst du im Ernst, sie würden ein kleines Licht wie Voldemort fürchten? Sie halten ihn auch für einen Gegner, obwohl er einer von ihnen hätte werden können. Aber kleine Lichter können schnell bedrohlich werden und deshalb ist er ein Gegner von ihnen. Am Anfang waren sie neutral, aber jetzt sind sie durch und durch böse und haben sich den PinPings angeschlossen. Sie versuchen, alle Bedrohungen für die PinPings zu vernichten. Godric hat die Altvorderen ins Leben gerufen, um das Gleichgewicht nach seinem Tod zu sichern. Er wählte die mächtigsten Dämonen, Hexen, Kobolde und andere Wesen aus. Außer die Elben Pegasuse´, die wollten den Altvorderen nie beitreten. Die Pegasuse wollten, wie Godric, in Ruhe leben und so leben sie bis heute noch tief im Verbotenen Wald von Hogwarts," erzählte Madlen mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen. Sie sah zu Ron und bemerkte, dass dieser sie verliebt anblickte. Sie müsste sich zusammenreißen, um ihn nicht gleich zu küssen und ihn nicht ins Bett zu zerren, um mit ihm unanständige Sachen zu machen.

„Was soll ich denn tun?", fragte Hermine nach und Verzweiflung stand ihr im Gesicht.

„Das ist ganz einfach. Du rufst ihn und dann kommt er. Du besiegst ihn und gibst ihm seine Fähigkeiten zurück und die Geschichte hat sich erledigt.," meinte Madlen gelassen und fing Rons Blick auf, der sie erröten ließ.

„Wie rufe ich ihn eigentlich?", wollte Hermine wissen und zitterte ein wenig aus Angst um ihre große Liebe

„Du denkst einfach an ihn und sehnst dich nach ihm und er wird kommen," entgegnete Madlen und übertrug Ron: ich würde dich am liebsten küssen, wenn die Lage nicht so ernst wäre  
Als Ron dies empfing, wurden seine Ohren rot.

So tat Hermine, was Madlen gesagt hatte und eine Minute später schon stand Cole neben ihr. Er schleuderte ihr gleich mal einen Feuerball entgegen. Doch durch einen einzigen Wink ihrer Hand änderte er den Kurs und flog auf seinen Erzeuger zurück. Der Feuerball war eigentlich ganz schwach, so dass nur ein kümmerlicher Dämon durch ihn hätte den Tod finden können.

Nun übertrug er ihr: Hier kommt mein Plan, und Hermine wusste seinen Plan sofort, also kämpften sie gegeneinander. So wie er es gesagt hatte, kamen schon die Altvorderen. Sie suchten schon immer einen Grund, um Cole zu vernichten und nun serviert er ihn den auch noch auf einem silbernen Tablett. Denn nun müssen sie das Gleichgewicht wiederherstellen. Hermine und Cole sahen sich noch einmal an und nickten sich zu. Sofort griffen beide gemeinsam an. Ein erbitterter Kampf entfachte. Beide Seiten waren gleich gut, doch Cole und Hermine waren in der Unterzahl. Als die anderen eingreifen wollten, schockte Cole sie einfach, um sie nicht zu gefährden. Durch Coles Anweisungen wurde Hermine immer besser und das Kampfglück wendete sich langsam auf ihre Seite. Doch plötzlich entschieden sich die Altvorderen dafür, alle gleichzeitig Hermine anzugreifen, um zuerst sie und dann Cole zu erledigen. Als Cole das erkannte, warf er sich dazwischen.

Alle Feuer- und Energiebälle, alle Blitze und anderen Fähigkeiten der Altvorderen, die sie gegen Hermine eingesetzt hatten, fing er ab. Die Magie, die er so auf sich nahm, hätte gereicht, um eine ganze Armee PinPings zu vernichten. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht fiel er zu Boden. Wie in Zeitlupe kam es Hermine vor. Langsam kamen ihr die Tränen, als sie begriff, dass er neben ihr zusammenbrach und starb. Ihr Schluchzen wurde immer heftiger und sie ließ sich neben ihn zu Boden fallen. Sie weinte über seinem toten Körper und gab ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss, bevor ein Energieball sie am Rücken traf. Sie hörte noch das höhnische Lachen der Altvorderen, als vor ihren Augen alles dunkel wurde und ihr Lebenslicht erlosch.


	7. Die größte Macht gewinnt

**Kapitel 7 (Die größte Macht gewinnt oder Potter vs. Tod: es gab schon zu viele)**

Sie spürte, wie ihr Geist ihren Körper verließ. Doch sie wehrte sich nicht dagegen. Nun sah sie Cole, der über seinem Körper schwebend auf sie gewartet hatte.

„Tja, ich hätte es erwarten müssen, dass wir sterben. Aber wir haben uns tapfer geschlagen, oder nicht?", fragte er wehmütig und sah Hermine tief in ihre braunen Augen, in die er sich verliebt hatte.

„Warum hast du dich dazwischen geworfen? Du hättest sie doch während sie mich getötet hätten angreifen und vernichten können," sagte Hermine reumütig. Sie war schuld daran, dass sie gestorben waren. Sie ganz alleine. Hätte sie ihn nicht dazu gebracht, sich einen Plan auszudenken, wäre das alles nie geschehen.

„Nein, ich liebe dich, deshalb hab ich es getan, was ich für dich jederzeit wieder tun würde und du hast keine Schuld. Ich bin schuld an dem ganzen Dilemma. Wenn ich sie nicht hausgefordert hätte, würden wir noch leben," sagte Cole und schlug sich wütend gegen die Stirn.

„Hast du nicht gesagt, dass wir zwei Körper haben? Einen zur Reserve für den Notfall?", fragte Hermine und gab ihm einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, den Cole sofort erwiderte. Sie fanden, dass wenn sie schon tot waren, sie sich auch küssen könnten.

„Ja, du hast Recht, aber die Altvorderen waren in meiner Höhle und haben unsere Körper vernichtet, bevor sie hierher kamen, um gegen uns zu kämpfen. Dann kommt noch hinzu, dass ich dir mein Herz geschenkt habe und dieses zerbrach, als du gestorben bist," sagte Cole leise, küsste die unsichtbare Hermine, die nun auf seinem Schoß saß und streichelte ihr über den Rücken.

„Dann gibt es keinen Rückweg für uns?", fragte Hermine und Cole nickte nur stumm. Hermine liebte ihn von ganzen Herzen, doch sie war für all das verantwortlich. Wenn sie ihn doch früher getroffen hätte, dann wäre alles anders gekommen. Dumbledore wäre noch am Leben und vielleicht wäre Tom dann schon tot. Das Wissen, das Cole besaß war erstaunlich.

„Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, dann würde ich meinen, dass ihr noch am leben seid," sagte eine raue Stimme hinter ihnen.

Sofort drehten sie sich um und schon fielen ihnen die Kinnläden herunter. Vor ihnen stand Godric Gryffindor und daneben Albus Dumbledore. Beide blickten auf Hermine und Cole herunter, die ganz verdutzt aussahen. Dumbledore fing herzhaft an zu lachen und sagte: „Junge Liebe. Es gibt nichts besseres als junge Liebe."

„Was wollt ihr von uns beiden?", fragte Hermine und sah beide interessiert an.

„Das gefällt mir. Immer mit der Tür ins Haus. So wie ich es von meinen Nachfahren erwarten habe. Ihr solltet euch beeilen mit dem Zurückkehren in die Welt der Lebenden. Wie es aussieht wollen sie jetzt auch noch meine anderen Nachfahren töten, und das will ich nicht zulassen," meinte Godric und setzte sich zu ihnen.

„Wie sollen wir das machen?", wollte Hermine wissen.

„Für euch muss das ganz einfach sein. Ihr seid viel mächtiger als ich, aber ich weiß ein paar Dinge, die ich euch schnell beibringen werde," entgegnete Godric ihr und deutete beiden, dass sie aufstehen sollten, was sie auch taten.

Als sie so voreinander standen, legte er Beiden eine seiner beiden Hände auf die Stirn. In diesem Moment empfingen Hermine und Cole das gesamte Wissen Godric Gryffindors, das er in seinem langen, ereignisreichen Leben zusammengetragen hatte. Als es zu Ende war, griffen sich beide an den Kopf. Für sie war dieses ganze Wissen zu viel auf einmal. Beide hatten Kopfschmerzen, doch Godric reichte ihnen eine Flasche und sagte: „Trinkt schnell, bevor es kalt wird."

Hermine trank als erste und hätte sich fast daran verschluckt, weil der Trank so heiß war.

Es schmeckt wie heißes Wasser, dachte Hermine und nahm noch einen Schluck. Ihre Kopfschmerzen hörten sofort auf, was ihr sehr gut gefiel. Nun reichte sie Cole den Trank. Cole nahm auch einen kräftigen Schluck, dann küsste er Hermine. Während Cole getrunken hatte, waren Hermines Blick über die Toten geschweift und sie sah, wie einer der Altvorderen zu Cosma ging und sie auszog. Albus folgte ihrem Blick und sah, dass der Altvorderer im Begriff war, den Cosmas Leichnam zu schänden.

„Hey, Leichen schänden, das hat man wohl gern," rief Dumbledore aufgebracht, ging zu Cosma und stellte sich hinter den Altvorderen.

„Können sie uns sehen?", fragte Hermine und sah, wie Dumbledore etwas aus seinem Umhang zog.

„Nein, wir sind hier in einer Zwischenwelt. Sie dagegen sind nach wie vor in der Welt der Lebenden. Sie können nicht in diese Welt kommen und sie auch nicht sehen," erklärte Godric amüsiert, denn er wusste, was Dumbledore aus seiner Tasche gezogen hatte.  
In diesem Moment nahm Dumbledore den silbernen Dolch in beide Hände und stach auf den Altvorderen ein, der bei jeden Hieb zusammenzuckte.

„Schade, dass er nicht sterben kann, aber ich kann ihm Schmerzen zufügen, immerhin," sagte Albus mit einen vergnügten Lächeln.

„Kann man auch in sie hinein greifen?", wollte Cole wissen und als Godric nickte deutete er es als ein Ja. Cole ging daraufhin zu dem Altvorderen, der Hermine getötet hatte und griff ihm in den Kopf. Der Altvordere schrie wie am Spieß.

„Cole, das kannst du nicht machen! Er ist auch nur ein Mensch," schrie Hermine ihn an.

„Nein, das stimmt nicht ganz, er ist ein Dämon," verbesserte Godric sie. „So, jetzt legt sich Cole zwischen Hermines Beine und greift ihre Hände," sagte Godric.  
Weil es sich wie ein Befehl anhörte, taten sie, was er gesagt hatte.

Als sie in der von Godric verlangten Stellung waren, fragte Hermine: „Und wie geht es weiter?"

„Stellt euch nicht so an. Küsst euch endlich und vereint eure Kräfte. Die Magie, die dabei durch euch fließt, würde sogar für die Vernichtung allen Lebens auf Erden reichen," sagte Godric und zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Hey, hier darf man das nicht!" , hörten sie eine Stimme rufen.  
Alle drehten sich um und vor ihnen standen James und Lily Potter.

„Was macht ihr denn hier," fragte Godric verblüfft.

„Wir laufen vor dem Tod davon, so wie Heveistus es uns gesagt hatte. Er meinte, dass wir irgendwann zurückkehren könnten, wenn wir lange genug davon laufen. Doch er ist einfach mit ihm mitgegangen, ohne weiter auf uns aufzupassen, wie er es uns versprochen hatte, als wir noch jung waren," meldete sich James zu Wort.

„Aber das spielt jetzt keine Rolle. Der Punkt ist, hier darf man das nicht, denn der Tod hat es verboten, und er sagte, wenn er jemanden dabei erwischt, würde derjenige für alle Ewigkeit von ihm gefoltert werden," sagte Lily genervt.

„Der Tod hat das nur gesagt, damit er euch auch ja mitnehmen kann," sagte Godric

„Wenn man schon vom Teufel spricht …," meldete sich Cole zu Wort und zeigte auf einen dunkelhaarigen Mann, der gerade dazu kam. James und Lily machten Anstalten, wieder davonzulaufen, doch Cole hielt sie zurück.

„Hey Tod. Hab dich lange nicht gesehen," rief Cole dem Mann zu, der sich ihm sofort zuwandte und lächelte.

„Hoi Zipfli Klatscher, hen dich lange nüüd xsehe ," frohlockte der Mann in Schweizer Dialekt.

„Was, der Tod kommt aus der Schweiz?", fragte Hermine erstaunt.

„Ja, der alte Tod wollte den Job nicht mehr machen, weil ich ihm den Hintern versohlt habe und so hat er ihn angenommen," erklärte Cole Hermine. „Hey Tod, hast du unseren Deal vergessen?"

„Nö, du und deine Kleini werde ich verschonen, aber die anderen nüüd."

„Was hältst du von ein paar Altvorderen als Belohnung dafür, dass du uns alle in Ruhe lässt?", fragte Godric.

„Ein paar Altvorderen wären nüüd schlächt, aber wer soll sie umlegen?"

„Du lässt zu, dass die Vier sich vereinen können und Cole und Hermine legen sie anschließend für dich um", sagte Albus und musste wegen dem dummen Gesicht, das der Tod bei dieser Aussage machte, lachen.

„Okay, aber nur das ini Mol."

„Was passiert, wenn wir das tun, was du von uns verlangst?", fragte Lily.

„Nun, durch den Fluch, den Tom gegen euch eingesetzt hat, wurden eure Geister ein wenig demoliert, und dadurch werden sie wieder ganz," sagte Godric gelassen.

„Heißt das, wenn ich das auch tue, dann kann ich ebenfalls zurück kehren?", fragte Dumblediore und musste schon wieder lachen. Er musste seit er tot war immer lachen und konnte nicht mehr ernst sein. Er fragte Godric schon die ganze Zeit blöde Fragen die er aber immer beantwortet bekam.

„Du hast es erfasst. Cole, ich bitte dich, dass du für Albus eine Freundin findest, denn sonst kann er nicht zurück."

„Mach ich, aber wenn ich es tue, dann wird Hermine sterben!", rief ihm Cole entgegen.

„Ihr seid doch schon einmal gestorben, und der Fluch tötet nur die Lebenden Wesen und nicht Wesen die schon mal gestorben sind" sagte Godric. „Nur, wenn eure Selen miteinander verschmelzen, könnt ihr den Pfad der Erleuchtung beschreiten. Nur so könnt ihr die Macht der goldenen Sonne finden und sie in euch binden."

So vereinten sie ihre Fähigkeiten. Bei jedem Kuss verschmolzen ihre Selen immer mehr miteinander, bis sie nur noch eine Seele waren. Als sie sich trennten, teilten sie sich nicht in zwei Menschen, sondern in zwei Drachen. In zwei goldene Drachen, einer davon mit roten, der andere mit blauen Augen. Der mit den blauen Augen war Hermine, der mit den roten Cole.

„Der erste Schritt ist getan, nun müsst ihr in eure Körper zurückkehren und die Altvorderen besiegen. Ihr habt jetzt beide die Fähigkeit, Tote zum Leben zu erwecken. Nutzt diese Fähigkeit klug," mit diesen Worten stieß Godric sie in ihre toten Körper zurück. Hermine spürte, wie sie in ihren Körper hinein glitt, und dass sich in ihrem Körper nun wieder Leben regte. Jetzt erinnerte sie sich auch wieder an alles, was geschehen war und sah zu Cole, der sich nun auch bewegte.

„Hermine, bist du bereit?", hauchte er ihr ins Ohr.

Als sie nickte, stand er auf und ging auf die Altvorderen zu. Als diese bemerkten, was gerade geschehen war, blieben sie zuerst nur geschockt stehen. Doch kurze Zeit später erwachten sie aus ihrer Trance und versuchten sofort, sie anzugreifen. Doch Cole und Hermine nahmen sich nur bei den Händen und umschlangen sich mit ihren Armen. Coles Hände wanderten zu Hermines Hüfte und Hermines zu Coles Hals, dann küssten sie sich innig. Nun wussten die Altvorderen, mit wem sie es hier aufgenommen hatten. Nicht mit Hermine und Cole, den Menschen, sondern mit Hermine und Cole, die auf den Pfad zur Erleuchtung schon den ersten Schritt getan hatten. Durch diesen innigen Kuss wurden ihre magischen Fähigkeiten miteinander vereint.

Jetzt wandten sich die Beiden den Altvorderen zu und Hermine begann mit dem Zauber, den sie und Cole von Godric gelernt hatten:  
„Blut zu Blut, im Fleisch vereint. Blut zu Blut, du bist bei mir. Wasser der Leben, du fliest in mir und vereinst dich mit der Liebe zu dir. Herz, die Pumpe, du pumpst mein Blut und gehörst nur Cole."

Nun sprach Cole weiter:  
„Magie der Liebe, bist in uns, sollst nun die Toten beleben. Sollst die, die ich getötet heut in meiner Wut, vom Tode nun erwecken. Das Band der Liebe zwischen Hermine und mir soll heut den Tod umgehn. Macht der Sonne, bist nun bei uns, sollst uns helfen in dies dunkler Stund."

Jetzt sprachen Beide:  
„In dieser Stund, an diesem Tag, rufen wir die alte Macht. In dieser Stund, an diesem Tag, rufen wir die Macht der Sonne. In dieser Stund, an diesem Tag, rufen wir die Macht der Liebe."

Danach sprach wieder nur Hermine:  
„Die, die uns vernichtet, sollen durch die Macht der Liebe nun verbannt und kein Auge sie je wieder erfassen können."

Bei jedem dieser Worte wurden die Altvorderen immer blasser, dann schließlich explodierten sie und waren verschwunden. Doch die Apheten und ihre Ausbilder, die Cole in seiner Wut getötet hatte, die standen putzmunter wieder auf und sahen sich um.

„Man, mir tut alles weh," sagte Cosma verwirrt.

Cole und Hermine mussten lachen. Beide dachten: Wenn die wüsste, was dieser Altvordere mit ihr angestellt hat, dann würde sie glatt versuchen, ihn zu finden und zu töten, aber das haben wir ja schon erledigt.

„Cole, nimm bitte die Schockzauber von unseren Freunden," sagte Hermine süßlich und küsste Cole zärtlich auf den Mund.

„Das könntest du auch, Liebling, aber du hast recht. Es wäre besser, wenn wir ihnen unsere neuen Fähigkeiten nicht zu früh auf die Nase binden."

„Ich will es ruhig angehen mit uns."

„Ich auch. Deshalb noch keine Liebesgeschichten, bis wir uns besser kennen."

„Muss es so hart sein? Okay, aber ich will auch unsere Beziehung noch ein wenig geheim halten, damit sie sich nicht zusammenreimen können, dass da was war, was nicht hätte sein können."

„Du meinst, dass wir gestorben und wieder zurückgekehrt sind?"

„Ja, ganz genau, denn sonst müssten wir ihnen auch sagen, dass auch Harrys Eltern zurück kommen könnten."

„Aber das dürfen sie noch nicht. Erst, wenn Tom vor Harry kniet ist das möglich. In meinen Augen wäre es sehr interessant zu sehen, wie Tom reagiert, wenn die, die er getötet hat, vor ihm erscheinen und ihn auslachen."

„Die Vorstellung hat seinen Reiz, aber wir können Harry davon noch nichts sagen, es würde ihn nur unnötig unter Druck setzen," sagte Hermine mit einem lieblichen Blick und küsste Cole wieder, der den Kuss stürmisch erwiderte.  
Als sie sich wieder voneinander trennten, weckte Cole Harry, Ron, Madlen, Neville, Luna und Ginny auf.  
Alle sahen ziemlich verwirrt aus, doch freuten sich sie, dass ihren Freunden nichts geschehen war.

„Sind die Altvorderen tot?", fragte Madlen, obwohl sie instinktiv die Antwort auf diese Frage schon kannte.

„Ja, sie wurden vernichtet, aber nicht von Hermine und mir als Menschen," sagte Cole und erntete noch mehr verwirrte Blicke.

„Ihr werdet die Hintergründe bald erfahren, aber der Tag ist schon fortgeschritten und wir sollten am besten in die Höhle zurückkehren und etwas essen. Ich glaube, diese Trainingsstunde war sehr produktiv, " sagte Hermine mit geheimnisvoller Stimme, die sofort alle in ihren Bann zog.

Bitte, Liebling mach das nie wieder.

Warum nicht? Warum soll ich dich nicht hypnotisieren?

Von dieser Fähigkeit werde ich immer ganz benebelt.

Was ist, wenn ich genau das gewollt hätte?

Wir haben abgemacht, dass wir es noch nicht tun.

Okay, wer macht das Mittagessen?

Ich werde wieder kochen, wenn du sie währenddessen ein wenig beschäftigst.

Ja, mach ich, Schatz. Was gibt es denn zum essen?

Das weiß ich noch nicht, aber ich könnte grillen oder irgendetwas anderes von den Muggeln kochen.

Mach gefüllte Paprika.

Wie bereitet man die zu?

Man füllt Paprika mit Verschiedenem und Reis und stellt es eine halbe Stunde ins Rohr. Mach bitte auch Tomatensauce und Kartoffeln dazu.

Für dich mach ich alles. Welche Flasche Wein soll ich aufmachen, den Bordeaux oder den Welschriesling?

„Mach den Welschriesling auf, der passt besser dazu. Aber warum Wein? Könnten nicht auch alkoholfreie Getränke herhalten?

Ich hätte auch Fanta, Cola, Kürbissaft und Traubensaft da, aber mir schmeckt Wein am besten.

Du bist wirklich ein kleiner Alkoholiker.

Darf ich nicht?

Hast du noch nie gehört, dass Alkohol die Birne hohl macht?

Das ist das erste Mal, dass ich davon höre und ich verspreche dir, dass ich in den Kaffee keinen Alkohol mehr rein gebe.

Damit ist das mal geklärt.

Ich wüsste, wie du sie beschäftigen könntest.

Ich bin ganz Ohr.

Du erzählst ihnen die Geschichte der Elementardrachen, dann die von Godric Gryffindor und danach zeigst du ihnen das Buch mit den Titel ´Der Kampf´ von Godric. In dem Buch geht es um den Kampf gegen die PinPings.

Das ist dann sicher sehr grausam.

Kennst du ein Buch, dass nicht auf irgendeine Art grausam ist?

Nein, du hast recht. Was machen wir heute Nachmittag noch?

Nach dem Mittagessen werde ich euch noch ein wenig trainieren.

Nach diesem Gespräch kehrten alle in die Höhle zurück, doch Hermine und Cole erzählten nichts von dem, was sie erlebt hatten.  
So, wie es Hermine und Cole ausgemacht hatten, beschäftigte Hermine ihre Freunde mit den Lektüren über die Drachen und Godric. Sie hatten sich in einem der Übungszimmer zusammengesetzt, außer Cole, der war in der Küche verschwunden.  
Hermine las ihren Freunden wie eine Lesetante aus dem Buch über die Drachen vor.

„Hab ich das richtig verstanden, wir alle sind Drachen?", fragte Ginny verwirrt.

„Ja, und nicht nur irgendwelche Drachen. Wir sind Elementardrachen, so wie Cole und können sogar noch mächtiger werden, als er jetzt ist. Er hat selber noch nicht sein ganzes Potenzial erreicht. Unser Potenzial ist gleich groß wie seines und das ist ´ne ganze Menge. Unser Potenzial ist unendlich hoch, das kann man nicht mehr messen. Ihr habt gesehen, dass er die Apheten wiederbelebt hat. Das können wir auch," erklärte ihnen Hermine geduldig.

„Stammen wir dann auch von Godric Gryffindor ab?", fragte Ron.

„Haben euch Ginny, Luna und Madlen nichts erzählt?", fragte Hermine.

„Nein. Sie sagten nur, dass er etwas besonders sein könnte," antwortete Ron.

„Ja, wir stammen auch von ihm ab," sagte Hermine und las das Datum, das vorne in dem Buch stand. Sie rieb sich die Augen und sah noch einmal hin, dort stand 5.000.000 v.Chr. Darunter stand auch noch der Autor des Buches der Drachen: Godric Gryffindor.  
Was, er hat dieser Buch geschrieben? Wenn das wahr ist, dann war Godric Gryffindor zu seinen Lebzeiten vermutlich der älteste Mensch der Welt. Dann war er dabei, wie die ersten Menschen auf diesem Planeten liefen, oder nicht? So wie dieses Buch geschrieben worden war, deutete es darauf hin, dass es den ersten Menschen nicht vor fünf Millionen Jahren, sondern schon sehr viel früher gegeben haben musste. Halte ich hier den Beweis in Händen, dass es auf diesem Planeten schon vor den ersten Muggeln Zauberer gegeben hat? Stand nicht hier auch irgendwo, dass Godric Gryffindor nach seinem Sieg über die PinPings alle Beweise für deren Existenz vernichtet hatte. Jetzt weiß ich, was es heißt, ein Drache zu sein: Unendliches Leben. Selbst nach den Tod kann man nicht zur Ruhe kommen, bis alle Feinde besiegt sind, dachte Hermine.

„Was ist mit dir, Hermine. Warum bist du auf einmal so bleich?", fragte Ginny besorgt.

„Es ist nichts. Ich bin nur müde nach diesem Kampf," winkte Hermine ab.

Um ein Uhr kam Cole zu ihnen und sagte, dass das Essen gleich fertig sei, und dass sie nun in den Speisesaal gehen sollten.  
Dort war schon alles für das Mittagessen vorbereitet worden. Als Vorspeise gab es Kürbiscremesuppe. Die Suppe schmeckte allen, aber Luna mochte die Paprika nicht. Die Füllung jedoch schmeckte allen. Cole trank beim Essen doch keinen Wein, weil er auf einen Streit mit Hermine lieber verzichten wollte. Nach dem Hauptgang kam der Nachtisch. Der bestand aus Heißer Liebe, Vanilleeis mit heißen Himbeeren, das er extra für Hermine gemacht hatte. Nur Cole und Hermine wussten, dass dies Hermines Lieblings-Desert war. Nach den Essen führte er sie alle in einen bis dahin verschlossenen Übungsraum. In diesen Raum gab es viele Kletterstangen, Stöcke und Holzschwerter.

„So, jetzt trainieren wir mal eure Ausdauer," frohlockte Cole und klatschte in die Hände.

„Was, du willst unsere Ausdauer testen?", fragte Ginny zaghaft.

Cole strahlte wieder diese gebieterische Aura aus, die im Raum die Temperatur hochschnellen ließ.  
„Ja, ich teste euch zuerst mit den Stöcken. Diese Übung ist ganz leicht, ihr geht paarweise zusammen und versucht, euch gegenseitig zu Boden zu werfen."

Alle gingen zu zweit zusammen. Ron mit Harry, Luna mit Hermine, Ginny mit Neville und Cole mit Madlen. Cole und Madlen zeigten den anderen, wie es ging. Beide kämpften so gut sie konnten und der Kampf war sehr spektakulär.  
Nach einer Stunde Stocktraining hatten alle blaue Flecken und Cole bekam von einen Stockhieb von Madlen sogar Nasenbluten. Also beendeten sie den Stockkampf. Danach kam das Training mit Schwertern an die Reihe. Cole brachte ihnen am Anfang ein paar Bewegungen bei. Eine Bewegung hieß Ring Quintett. Bei dieser Übung wird mit dem Schwert abwechselnd geblockt und angegriffen.  
Nach den Abendessen kümmerte sich Cole dann um ihre Schrammen und Plessuren. Nachdem Cole ihre Wunden versorgt hatte, gingen alle mit ihren Partner schlafen. Niemand, außer Cole und Hermine selber, wusste von deren Beziehung, was eigentlich auch war. Und so warteten die Beiden, bis die anderen in ihren Zimmern verschwunden waren, um dann gemeinsam in Coles Zimmer zu übernachten. Hermine hatte ihre Sachen schon in Coles Zimmer gezaubert.

„Schatz, willst du noch vor dem schlafen duschen gehen, oder noch was lesen?", fragte Cole Hermine und zog sich aus, um selber unter die Dusche zu gehen.

„Nein, aber du kannst mir noch was erklären."

„Und was?", Cole sah sie fragend an und küsste Hermine zärtlich.

„Wann gab es auf diesem Planeten die ersten Menschen?"

„Vor zirka drei Milliarden Jahren."

„Wer waren sie eigentlich?"

„Es waren die Antiker. So nannte man die ersten Menschen, aber die ersten PinPings kamen schon vor zehn Milliarden Jahren und versuchten, diese Welt zu verändern. Aber genaueres erzähl ich dir erst, wenn ich geduscht habe," sagte Cole und machte Anstalten, alleine zu duschen, doch Hermine sprang sofort mit zu ihm unter die Dusche. Als sie geduscht waren, küssten sie sich innig und kuschelten sich unter die Decke.

„So, jetzt sind wir geduscht, also erzähl bitte weiter", befahl Hermine mit einem Kuss.

„Nun die PinPings hatten vor ungefähr zehn Milliarden Jahren angefangen mit der Erforschung des Weltalls. Sie flogen mit ihren Schiffen bis ans Ende des Weltalls und versuchten, neue Ebenen der Existenz zu ergründen. Durch eine Fügung des Schicksals taten dies die guten und die bösen Welten gleichzeitig und erschufen somit die neutrale Ebene, in der wir heute leben. Die PinPings hatten schon vorher alle anderen Gegner besiegt und somit gab es nur noch die böse, die neutrale und die gute Ebene der Existenz. Ihre anderen Gegner waren Zwerge, Elben gewesen, höher entwickelte Wesen, die aber inzwischen ausgestorben sind und und und. Am Anfang forschten sie noch zusammen, aber dann fingen sie an, sich um die Planeten zu streiten. Es kam zu einigen blutigen Schlachten, die in dem Buch Der Kampf´ beschrieben sind.  
Nach fünf Milliarden Jahren des Krieges konnten sich die beiden Ebenen aber einigen und versklavten die Menschen der neutralen Ebene. Sie experimentierten mit ihnen und so entstanden alle heute bekannten magischen Wesen. Die PinPings versuchten, dem Planeten mit ihren Forschungen auf die Sprünge zu helfen. Auf der Erde hatten es die bösen PinPings geschafft, die Magma Schicht im Erdinneren so zu verändern, dass man auch dort wohnen konnte. So ist Wayard eigentlich entstanden. Um dort Licht zu haben, veränderten sie auch noch den Erdkern, um dem ganzen eine Atmosphäre zu geben, in der Bäume, Berge und andere Lebewesen existieren konnten. Zwischen dem Erdinneren und dem äußeren Erdmantel schufen sie einen Durchgang, über den man in das Innere gelangte.  
Im Erdinneren versuchten sie dann, eine Waffe herzustellen, mit der sie die anderen PinPings hätten vernichten können. Durch ihre vielen Versuche, die sie auch an Menschen durchgeführt hatten, veränderte sich deren DNA. Manche erhielten dadurch magische Fähigkeiten, andere wurden einfach stärker, oder robuster gegen Krankheiten, oder gegen die Waffen der PinPings. Die Menschen wurden insgesamt leistungsfähiger und konnten von nun an schneller lernen als die PinPings. Nach und nach wurden die Menschen immer rebellischer und wünschten sich, frei zu sein.  
Eines Tages versuchte ein PinPing einen Mann zu ermorden, aus dem einzigen Grund, weil der ihn angesehen hatte, da drehten die Menschen völlig durch. Einer der PinPings drückte daraufhin den Selbstzerstörungsknopf und sprengte damit das Basislager der PinPings im Erdinneren. Durch die Explosion starben viele Menschen. Die unter ihnen, die überlebten, versperrten den Gegnern den Weg und töteten alle. Sie zerstörten den Durchgang zur Außenwelt, damit niemand mehr dort hinein gelangen konnte. Viele der Menschen flüchteten bei dieser Gelegenheit in die Außenwelt, da das Erdinnere bedrohlich zu brodeln begonnen hatte. Die Basis, die von den PinPings zerstört worden war, hat dafür gesorgt, dass das Magma sich stabilisierte. Durch die Explosion wurde auch deren Waffe aktiviert und es entstand eine Art Schwarzes Loch. Dieses Schwarze Loch zog alles an sich und konnte nur durch den Einsatz sämtlicher Kräfte der Menschen geschlossen werden. Nach der Schließung aber entstand eine gewaltige Sonne, die sehr instabil war. Die Menschen hatten ihre magischen Kräfte völlig aufgebraucht, um das Schwarze Loch zu schließen. Einen Ausweg gab es nicht mehr, da der Durchgang verschlossen worden war. Ein Pärchen, das sich innig liebte, opferte sich schließlich für die anderen und vereinten sich mit der Sonne. Ihre Körper und ihre Seelen wurden dabei vernichtet, doch ihre Liebe stabilisierte die Sonne soweit, dass sie keine Gefahr mehr für die Verbliebenen darstellte. Einige Menschen wurden sogar von der Sonne auserkoren, sie zu beschützen und diese wurden die ersten Apheten. Die anderen lebten friedlich mit ihnen zusammen und gingen bald fort, um eigene Siedlugen zu gründen."

„Heißt das, dass so die Goldene Sonne entstanden ist?"

„Ja, so ist es geschehen, aber ihre gesamte Macht erhielt sie erst viel später, doch darüber wurde nie etwas überliefert. Es steht nur geschrieben, dass die Sonne irgendwann plötzlich immer stärker wurde und sich dann wieder stabilisierte. Man konnte sogar in ihre Nähe gehen. Aber das spielt jetzt keine Rolle.  
Die Menschen die aus dem Erdinneren Geflohen waren, schlossen sich mit den anderen Menschen die auf der Erdoberfläche gelebt haben zusammen und vernichteten alle PinPings für kürzere Zeit.  
Das haben sich die PinPings natürlich nicht gefallen lassen und griffen die Menschen an. Nach kürzester Zeit war die erste Rebellion wieder zerschlagen und die magisch begabten Menschen mussten fliehen. Die PinPings hielten sie für eine arge Bedrohung, weil sie sich ungehindert auf dem Planeten bewegen konnten. Sie konnten schon damals teleportieren, andere Formen annehmen oder manche hatten schon aktive Fähigkeiten. Das heißt, manche konnten schon die Zeit anhalten, Feuerbälle schleudern und anderer Dinge, die ich euch noch beibringen werde.  
Bis Bengar Heerführer wurde, gab es noch etwa hundert weitere, kleinere Rebellionen. Bengar war der Erste, der erkannte, wie man das Problem richtig anpackte. Man darf die Rebellion nicht nur auf einem Planeten haben, sondern auf allen."

„Heißt das, es gibt da draußen, im Weltall, noch mehr uns ähnliche Völker?"

„Tausende, und alle könnte man mobilisieren, um die PinPings zu vernichten. Godric hat das einzig Richtige getan und hat auf jedem Planeten eine Verteidigungsanlage gebaut, die im Kern des Planeten liegt."

„Auf der Erde gibt es auch Verteidigungseinrichtungen?"

„Ja, und wir müssen sie vor unserem Kampf gegen die PinPings nur noch ein wenig aufmotzen, damit sie in der Lage sind, gleich mehrere Schiffe zu zerlegen. Die PinPings waren in den letzten fünf Millionen Jahren nicht sehr erfinderisch. Sie haben jetzt nur ein wenig mehr Feuerkraft, aber der können wir starke Schilde entgegensetzen."

„Wie stark sind die Verteidigungsanlagen der Erde?"

„Wenn sie noch ein wenig verbessert wurden, könnten die Schilde sogar die Feuerkraft von zehn Millionen Schlachtschiffen abfangen und unsere Ionen-Kanonen haben eine doppelt so große Reichweite wie deren Schiffe. Auch haben wir eine größere Feuerkraft und Feuergeschwindigkeit. Unsere Schiffe sind schneller und wendiger. Aber sie haben eine gewaltige Flotte. Auf eines unserer Schiffe kommen 1000 ihrer Schiffe. Unsere Schiffe sind so stark wie zehn ihrer Schiffe, aber gegen so eine Macht haben wir mit Waffengewalt alleine keine große Chance."

„Wie willst du sie dann besiegen?"

„Ich hab schon einen Plan im Kopf, aber der ist noch nicht ausgereift und glaub mir, es ist besser für dich, wenn du ihn nicht kennst."

„Warum eigentlich nicht? Ich weiß fast gar nichts von dir und du willst mir immer noch nicht mehr Informationen über dich geben?" , entrüstete sich Hermine und bekam zur Wiedergutmachung einen zärtlichen Kuss, den sie aus Trotz jedoch nicht erwiderte.

„Ich zeige dir mein Leben, wenn du mir deines zeigst," meinte Cole und küsste Hermine auf den Nacken, wodurch sie in Stimmung kam. Sie küssten sich leidenschaftlich und betasteten sich gegenseitig. Ihre Fähigkeiten und Erinnerungen vereinten sich. Immer tiefer drangen sie in die Erinnerungen des anderen ein. Immer leidenschaftlicher küssten sie sich und verbrannten alles um sich herum. Als sie bemerkten, was geschah, hörten sie sofort auf. In dem Moment explodierten ihre Fähigkeiten. Der ganze Raum wurde zerstört, genauso wie die beiden Übungszimmer, die an Coles Zimmer angrenzten. Durch die Explosion geweckt, kamen die anderen aus ihren Zimmern heraus, um zu sehen, was geschehen war. Die Tür war weggesprengt worden, weswegen sie freien Blick auf Coles Bett hatten, auf dem sie jetzt den Hausherrn und Hermine eng umschlungen liegen sehen konnten.


	8. Das Buch der acht Siegel

**Kapitel 8 (Peinlich, peinlich oder Das Buch der acht Siegel)**

Cole lag zwischen Hermines Beinen und beide sahen zu ihren Freunden hoch.

„Hermine, von dir hätte ich mehr erwartet," fuhr Ginny sie an und stemmte, wie ihre Mutter, die Hände in die Hüften.

Cole zauberte für Hermine und sich Kleidung, alles andere wäre zu peinlich gewesen.

„Ginny lass, wir reden hier nicht mehr mit der Hermine, die wir einmal kannten," sagte Luna mit ernster Mine.

„Was? Das ist nicht die Hermine, die wir kannten?", fragten Harry, Ron und Ginny wie aus einem Munde.

„Nein, sie hat sich verändert. Heute in der Früh waren ihre Gefühle und Gedankengänge noch ganz anders, aber seit dem Mittagessen konnte ich mit meinen Kräften nicht mehr in sie eindringen. Doch jetzt strömen ihre Gefühle wieder auf mich ein wie Sonnenstrahlen, die mir die Nasenspitze kitzeln. Neville, hast du nicht gesagt, dass sich ihre Gedanken heute in der Früh nicht um Cole gedreht hatten?", fragte Luna und runzelte dabei nachdenklich die Stirn.

„Ja, das stimmt. Jetzt blockt sie mich nicht ab und ich sehe, dass Hermine inzwischen sehr viel mehr weiß, als sie zugibt. Sie kennt Flüche von der Größenordnung, von denen ich noch nie gehört habe. Sie kennt sogar einen Fluch, der mehrere Gegner gleichzeitig ausschalten kann und wie es scheint, kennt Cole diese Flüche und Zaubersprüche auch. Ich sehe auch sehr viel Psynergien in ihnen. Feuerpynergien besser gesagt und das immerhin auf Level 90 und Wasserpynergien auf einem Level von 10. Bitte küsst euch," sagte Neville dann plötzlich mit fester Stimme und Hermine und Cole gehorchten, als wäre es das natürlichste auf der Welt, dass Neville eine solche Autorität ausstrahlte.

Die Magie, die bis dahin nur schwach von ihnen ausgegangen war, stieg daraufhin rasend schnell bis ins unermessliche und machte keinerlei Anstalten ihren Anstieg zu beenden.

„Wow, das nenn ich mal Macht," sagte Harry erstaunt, und pfiff anerkennend durch die Zähne. Noch nie hat er etwas so Überwältigendes gespürt, wie das, was hier von den beiden Liebenden ausging.

„Und das ist noch nicht einmal alles," sagte Hermine mit einem wilden Feuer in den Augen, das die pure Euphorie in ihrer Stimme nur noch unterstrich und küsste Cole noch leidenschaftlicher.

Alle, die dieses Schauspiel mit großen Augen verfolgten, fühlten, wie sich die magischen und körperlichen Fähigkeiten der Beiden miteinander vereinten. Ihre Fähigkeiten ließen die ganze Umgebung unter ihrer Macht erbeben und plötzlich ging alles um sie herum in Flammen auf.

„Hey, hört endlich auf damit! Sonst jagt ihr noch die ganze Höhle in die Luft!", schrie Madlen panisch auf und reflexartig versuchte sie, Cole einen Schockzauber auf den Hals zu jagen. Der Fluch prallte jedoch einfach von ihm ab, ohne dass er auch nur einen Finger gehoben hätte, flog geradewegs auf Madlen zurück und lähmte sie.

Cole und Hermine küssten sich immer intensiver, sie schienen so sehr in ihre Leidenschaft versunken zu sein, dass sie nichts um sich herum wahrzunehmen schienen. Die Magie, die immer noch von ihnen ausging, bildete nun eine Kugel. Immer mehr Magie sammelte sich in ihr und als Hermine und Cole sich schließlich voneinander lösten, explodierte sie und es gab eine gewaltige Druckwelle. Harry warf sich schützend vor Ginny, Neville wollte seine Luna retten und warf sich ebenfalls vor sie und Ron versuchte instinktiv Madlen zu retten. Doch keiner von ihnen hatte auch nur die geringste Chance, die freigesetzten Kräfte war zu gewaltig, als dass sie dem etwas entgegen zu setzen hätten. Alle außer Hermine und Cole starben bei der Explosion.

„Cole, was haben wir getan!?", schrie Hermine verzweifelt auf, als sie erkannte, was geschehen war.

„Es musste sein," antwortete Cole und versuchte, ihr eine beruhigende Hand auf die Schulter zu legen, doch Hermine war von dem Schock, alle ihre Freunde verloren zu haben, so aufgelöst, dass sie ihre Schulter unter seinem Griff wegzog und auf die Körper ihrer Kameraden zustolperte.  
Sie sank neben ihnen zu Boden und ergriff Ginnys Hand. Tränen verschleierten ihr die Sicht, als sie sich wütend zu Cole umdrehte. Ihre Haare schienen unter Strom zu stehen und waren buschiger als sonst. Es schien sogar so etwas wie ein elektrisches Knistern von ihnen auszugehen. Ginnys Hand sank schlaff zu Boden, als sie sie fallen ließ.

„Wie konntest du das nur zulassen?", keifte sie, stand auf und schritt so energisch auf Cole zu, dass der einen Schritt zurückwich. Sie bohrte einen Zeigefinger in seine Brust und musste sich sehr beherrschen, dass ihre neu gewonnen Kräfte nicht aus ihr heraus brachen und Cole mitsamt seiner Arroganz dorthin jagten, wo der berühmte Pfeffer wächst.

Auch Cole packte schließlich die Wut und er griff Hermines Handgelenke, schob sie von sich weg und sah ihr mit einer Macht in die Augen, dass Hermine es nicht wagte, noch mehr zu sagen.

„Würdest du wohl endlich wieder zu Sinnen kommen?", fuhr er sie ungeduldig an und schüttelte Hermine sogar etwas grober, als er eigentlich wollte. „Es war verdammt noch mal nötig, sonst wären sie nie in der Lage gewesen, den nächsten Schritt zu tun. Ich hab euch doch ganz am Anfang erklärt, dass die Ringe, die ich euch gegeben habe, den endgültigen Tod verhindern. Der Tod kann sie nicht zur Reinkarnation bringen. Sie werden so lange in der Zwischenwelt bleiben, bis Godric sie gefunden hat und zurück schickt. Der Tod wird keine andere Wahl haben, als es zu erlauben, denn sonst komme ich ihn holen. Schließlich war ich es, der ihm vor etlichen Jahren den Job verschafft hat. Ich hatte eine kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit mit seinem Vorgänger." Er sah sie mit einem Blick an, der sie beruhigen sollte, doch Hermine war nicht nach Beruhigung zumute.

Ihre Wut und Verzweiflung waren inzwischen abgeklungen, sie erkannte die Wahrheit hinter seinen Worten und empfand plötzlich nur noch Leere und Einsamkeit.  
Ich bin schon wieder für den Tod von Leuten, die ich liebe, verantwortlich, dachte sie und plötzlich stiegen ihr Tränen in die Augen. Sie dachte an all die Jahre mit Harry, Ron und den anderen auf Hogwarts zurück, an all die Abenteuer und den Spaß, den sie miteinander gehabt hatten. Als sie ihrer Trauer nichts mehr entgegenzusetzen hatte, ließ sie sich schluchzend aufs Bett fallen. Cole setzte sich sofort neben sie, legte ihr etwas unbeholfen einen Arm um die Schultern und Hermine lehnte sich an ihn. Als er jedoch versuchte, sie zu küssen, erwiderte sie den Kuss nicht. Ihr war das alles inzwischen zu viel. Er plant Sachen, die ihr nicht geheuer waren und erzählte ihr nicht einmal davon. Nur durch ihre Leidenschaft für ihn hatte das alles geschehen können.

„Hermine Schatz, sie werden gleich zurück sein,das verspreche ich dir. Sonst werde ich sie holen gehen und dann soll es dem Tod schlecht ergehen. Dann schmeiß ich ihn, wie seinen Vorgänger, durch das Tor der Wiedergeburt. Ich muss dann zwar einen Nachfolger finden, doch das wäre es mir wert. Bis ich jemanden gefunden hätte, müsste ich selber alle Arbeiten des Todes übernehmen, aber die sind eh keine große Leistung. Man muss nur die Toten durchs Tor bringen und dafür sorgen, dass sie in der Zwischenwelt keinen Blödsinn anstellen." Plötzlich regten sich die Körper der Anderen wieder, was bedeutete, dass sie schließlich von selbst zurückgekommen waren.

„Hey Cole, der Tod lässt ausrichten, dass du der Sohn einer Hure bist," brüllte Ron wutentbrannt .

„Was nicht einmal eine Lüge ist. Aber ich würde ihn bitten, sie nicht so zu nennen. Das ist nicht schicklich," erwiderte Cole gelassen und sah Ron an, der wütend die Hände zu Fäusten geballt hatte.

Hermine hatte auf diese Unterhaltung nicht geachtet. Mit einem erleichterten Aufschrei war sie auf Ginny und Luna zugestürmt, die sich etwas verwirrt umblickten, Hermines stürmische Umarmung aber nicht erwiderten.

„Warum hat du uns nicht gleich gesagt, dass du uns umbringen musst," keifte ihn nun auch Madlen an.

Es war mehr als deutlich, dass Godric ihnen allen die Notwendigkeit ihres Todes erläutert hatte.

„Hey, das war nicht nur ich allein, sondern auch Hermine," brüllte Cole zurück und kassierte für seine Anklage gleich einen wütenden Blick von Hermine.

„Zieh mich da nicht hinein," presste Hermine durch ihre Zähne hervor. Es hatte sie sehr betroffen, dass ihre Freundinnen auch ihr die Verantwortung zu geben schienen. „Du hast mir nichts davon gesagt, was du hier geplant hast! Nichts! Was hätte es dich denn gekostet, uns zu erklären, was du vorhast?"

Alle im Raum waren wütend auf Cole, und das zu Recht. Immer wütender wurden sie und begannen, ihm von allen Seiten Verwünschungen und unflätige Bemerkungen entgegenzubrüllen. Eine Weile konnte Cole seine eigene Wut noch bändigen. Eine Weile konnte er nur daran denken, dass es ihm nicht gefiel, dass Hermine ihn so hasserfüllt ansah. Doch je länger er seine Gefühle zu unterdrücken versuchte, umso mehr kochten sie in ihm hoch. Schließlich lief das Fass über und auch Cole wurde stinksauer. Er schrie gebieterisch: „Schluss damit, haltet alle endlich die Klappe! Von mir aus könnt ihr mich alle hassen, das ist mir egal," eigentlich war es das nicht wirklich, aber Schwäche zeigen war Sache eines Feiglings. „Ihr musstet sterben, sonst kämen wir nicht an das Buch mit den acht Siegeln ran."

„Was? Es gibt ein Buch mit acht Siegeln?", fragte Hermine und ihre Wut war mit einem Mal wie weggeblasen. Alle im Raum waren nach dem Geschrei plötzlich still geworden. Ein kleiner Rest von Respekt vor Cole war ihnen allen noch geblieben. Und nun hatte er auch noch ihre Neugierde geweckt.

„Ja, so etwas gibt es, Hermine," sagte er und es war eine Erleichterung zu sehen, dass sie ihn nicht mehr wütend anfunkelte. „Es ist das Tagebuch von Grunhilde Gryffindor, einem der goldenen Drachen. In diesem Buch stehen die Anleitungen zur Ausbildung der goldenen Drachen. Ich habe dieses Buch in Godrics Erinnerungen gesehen. Sein Wissen war enorm, doch er schaffte es nicht, dieses Buch zu rufen. Er vermutet, dass dafür acht Wesen braucht werden, die auf dem Weg der Erleuchtung schon einen Schritt getan haben," erklärte ihnen Cole geduldig. Nachdem ihn alle so voller Wissbegierde und unverhohlenem Respekt ansahen, war auch seine Wut wie weggeblasen.

„Es kommt mir langsam so vor, als wäre das alles schon für uns vorbestimmt gewesen," mischte sich Ginny ein, die bis jetzt nur zugehört hatte.

„Du hast völlig Recht. Das alles war für uns vorbestimmt, seit über fünf Millionen Jahren. Wir haben wahrscheinlich eine große Aufgabe vor uns, aber ich kann nicht hinter dieses Vorhaben blicken. Sie haben das alles sehr gut durchdacht. So viele Rätsel, die Godric in sein Wissen hineingewebt hat. Er hat sein Wissen codiert, deshalb kann ich in den meisten Erinnerungen nicht viel sehen. Ich weiß nur, dass er wusste, dass die PinPings eine Invasion auf unsere Welt planen und er wusste auch, dass wir keine Armee haben werden, die es mit ihrer aufnehmen könnte. Deshalb hatte er auch auf den Planeten Verteidigungsanlagen installiert und ein paar Verträge mit einigen Verbündeten unterzeichnet. Wir müssen weit in die Zukunft sehen, um den Gegner zu besiegen und dazu gehören nicht nur die PinPings, sondern auch Tom."

„Wie sollen wir an dieses Buch ran kommen?", fragte Hermine. Sie schien völlig vergessen zu haben, dass sie ihn vorher noch für seine Geheimnistuerei gehasst hatte.

„Ich muss euch bitten, euch zu küssen. Harry Ginny, Luna Neville und Ron Madlen. Ja Ron, du musst sie jetzt auch küssen.", sagte Cole und sah Ron durchdringend an.

Ron wurde ziemlich rot, hatte Cole doch in seinen Gedanken gelesen, dass er für Madlen schon jetzt tiefe Gefühle empfand. Er hatte bisher noch mit niemandem darüber gesprochen, auch nicht mit Harry, dem er sonst alles anvertraute, aber er wollte sich nicht unnötig blamieren, falls aus der ganzen Sache doch nichts wurde. Ron hatte sich anfangs recht einsam gefühlt in der Höhle. Hatten doch alle anderen jemanden gefunden, den sie umarmen und lieben konnten, nur er nicht. Und dann war Madlen aufgetaucht, die in seinem Bauch ein Feuerwerk von Gefühlen auslöste, und die ihm immer wieder die süßesten Blicke schenkte.  
Ron sah, dass Harry ihm grinsend zuzwinkerte, als er Ginny an sich zog, also nahm er ebenfalls grinsend Madlen bei der Hand und trat näher an sie heran. Und er küsste sie, so wie sich auch alle anderen um ihn herum zu küssen begannen.  
Sobald sich ihre Lippen berührten und aus ihren zärtlichen Küssen leidenschaftliche wurden, erschien wie aus dem Nichts ein kleines, aber faszinierendes Buch. Das Buch hatte tatsächlich acht Schnallen, die dafür sorgten, dass es niemand öffnen konnte. Ron hatte das Buch als erster in der Hand und wie durch Zauberhand öffneten sich die Siegel unter seiner Berührung.

„Das soll wohl bedeuten, dass wir rein sehen dürfen", meinte Ginny.

„Ja, und nicht nur das. Ich glaube, sie will auch, dass wir das tun, was sie mit Bengar, ihren Mann, getan hat. Wie ich herausgefunden habe, war einer der goldenen Drachen beim Kampf gegen die Black Dragon getötet worden und Bengar hat seinen Platz eingenommen. Also ist dieses Buch unsere beste Anleitung, " erklärte Cole mit einem Lächeln. Er spürte die Macht, die jetzt von seinen Mitstreitern ausging und war mit ihren Fortschritten zufrieden. Bis jetzt konnte er nur Hermine und Madlen zu seinen Freunden zählen, da ihm die anderen noch nicht richtig vertrauten. Eigentlich verstand er sie ja, kannten sie sich doch erst seit kurzem und er war wirklich nicht immer ehrlich mit ihnen gewesen, und doch tat ihm weh, dass sie ihm noch immer nicht vertrauten.

„Was, sie hat ihren Mann zu einem goldenen Drachen gemacht? Deshalb also konnte sie mit ihm ein Kind bekommen. ," grübelte Hermine mit nachdenklichem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Ja, Godric ist erst später geboren worden. Nachdem Bengar ein Drache war, wurde Grunhilde schwanger. Bengar hatte die besondere Fähigkeit, nach eigenem Willen wieder Menschengestalt anzunehmen und konnte sich so besser um Godric kümmern. Ich habe auch herausgefunden, dass Godric von einer gewissen Mary gestillt wurde, da Drachen selber nicht stillen können. Bengar und Grunhilde sorgten als Gegenleistung dafür, dass die Felder von Marys Mann eine gute Ernte trugen," erzählte Cole weiter und klang dabei wie ein Lehrbuch.

„Lass uns endlich herausfinden, was das drinnen steht," sagte Hermine ungeduldig und ihr Augen leuchteten vor Erregung. Harry und Ron warfen sich augenrollende Blicke zu. Hermine hatte nie lange vor einem geschlossenen Buch sitzen können, ohne schier wahnsinnig vor Neugierde auf den Inhalt zu werden.

Als alle Hermine zunickten, begann sie vorzulesen:  
_„Dieses Buch wurde von mir, Grunhilde Gryffindor, geschrieben. Da ich meinen Mann sehr geliebt habe, half ich ihn, sich zu verwandeln. Um dies zu erbringen, musste ich mich ihm vollkommen unterwerfen. Dies müssen alle weiblichen Drachen tun, da die männlichen sonst ihren Stolz verlieren würden. Dieser Stolz ist wichtig für das Überleben der Herde und die ersten Kinder dürfen erst in der Hochzeitsnacht gezeugt werden. Das erste Mal muss aber schon vor der Hochzeit sein, dabei wird die negative Energie freigesetzt, die in keinem Kind der golden Dragon wohnen darf. So ein Kind müsste getötet werden. Um ein Drache zu werden, muss man im Inneren ein Drache sein. Die Magie, die in einem steckt, muss sehr mächtig sein, um diese Transformation zu bewerkstelligen. Auch dann ist es noch nicht sicher, ob man tatsächlich dafür geeignet ist, als Goldener Drache zu leben. Als Goldener Drache darf man nicht töten, wenn es nicht sein muss. Man muss den Tod hinnehmen und damit den Gegner besiegen. Wenn ein Drache stirbt, dann wird er noch am selben Tag als junger Drache wiedergeboren. Jedoch wenn man durch die Hand eines anderen Drachen stirbt, so währt der Tod ewig. Wenn man erst mal den Weg der Erleuchtung eingeschlagen hat, so kann man ihn nicht wieder verlassen. Man muss dann jeden Tag trainieren, um Körper und Geist auf eine spirituelle Ebene zu bringen, die nicht von Mördern erlangt werden kann. Wenn man einmal ein Wesen getötet hat, sei es auch nur eine Gemse, so wird man diesen Weg nicht beschreiten können. Das Töten ist nicht, was wir tun sollen, sondern das Beschützen der Wesen, denen wir verpflichtet sind. Das ist das Gesetz der Apheten, an das auch wir uns halten müssen. Frauen gehören an den Herd, Männer bringen das Essen und bestellen die Felder. Töten ist nicht unsere Aufgabe, sondern die der Auserwählten, Attentäter und der Verdammten."_  
„Das ist doch vollkommener Schwachsinn," polterte Cole los, sobald sich ihm dafür die Gelegenheit bot und schüttelte genervt den Kopf. Ich und Hermine unterwerfen? Vorher würde ich mir die Kugel geben. Ich liebe sie zu sehr, als dass ich ihr so was antun könnte. Ich weiß, dass Hermine sich ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken mir unterwerfen würde, um damit einem höheren Ziel zu dienen, aber ich will das nicht. Sie soll doch irgendwann meine Frau werden und nicht meine Sklavin. Sie soll mir ebenbürtig sein, in allen Entscheidungen. Doch ich könnte ihr wahrscheinlich eh nicht widersprechen, ohne mich dafür selbst zu hassen. Am besten, ich überlasse ihr alle Entscheidungen, aber dann würden wir gar nicht mehr aus den Bett kommen. Das wäre auf der einen Seite ja ganz schön, aber auf der anderen würden uns die PinPings dann in mundgerechte Scheibchen zerlegen. Okay, ich überlasse ihr die meisten Entscheidungen, aber wenn wir aufstehen und was danach zu passieren hat, das übernehme lieber ich. Seine eigenen Gedankengänge kamen ihm sehr verworren vor.

„Ich finde es gut, damit kann ich heute Nacht schon anfangen, mich dir zu unterwerfen," sagte Hermine mit einem wissenden Lächeln und versuchte Cole zu küssen, aber der ging mit seinen Kopf zurück.

„Erstens: ich will nicht, dass du dich mir unterwirfst, und zweitens sollte das niemand von uns tun. Niemand soll sich jemand Anderem unterwerfen. Jedes Wesen ist einzigartig und sollte frei sein, sein eigener Herr zu sein. Freiheit, Freundschaft, Brüderlichkeit, darauf ist die freie Welt aufgebaut worden und ich lasse es nicht zu, das sich an diesen Maximen in meiner Höhle etwas ändert. Selbst Heveistus hätte das nicht geduldet. Er selber hatte im 2. Weltkrieg die GA gegründet. Eine Widerstandsgruppe gegen Hitler und seine Verbündeten. GA bedeutet Golden Dragon und steht für alles was gut und schön ist auf dieser Welt. Sie haben aber keinen Umgebracht nur sabotiert. Sie haben die Waffen gestohlen und neue Betäubungssysteme erfunden. Am schluss des Krieges haben sie sogar schon ganz Österreich hinter sich. Seitdem bekommen wir Geld von allen Allierten und allen anderen Länder die nicht ihr Waffen verlieren wollen. " regte sich Cole auf und funkelte Hermine an.

„Du willst nicht, dass ich mich dir, meiner großen und einzigen Liebe, unterwerfe? Auch nicht, wenn ich es will?", fragte Luna und schon kullerten ihr Tränen aus den Augen.

„Nein, ich will das nicht, denn dafür liebe ich dich viel zu sehr. Ich würde für dich bis ans Ende der Welt gehen und versuchen, dich aus allem Ärger, allem Zwist und allen Kriegen heraushalten. Ich würde für dich sterben, oder meine Seele an jeden verkaufen, der mir dafür dein Leben garantiert," flüsterte Neville mit einem dicken Kloß im Hals Luna ins Ohr und gab ihr dabei einen zärtlichen Kuss, der alle seine Liebe zu ihr ausdrücken sollte.

„Luna, ich würde es auch nicht tun. Ich liebe Harry auch sehr und ich würde alles für ihn tun, aber ich weiß, dass er nicht wollte, dass ich mich ihm unterwerfe," sagte Ginny ernst und sah Hermine dabei tief in die Augen. Harry neben ihr nickte bestätigend und sah Luna genauso ernst an. Ihm war klar, warum Luna bereit war, ein solches Opfer einzugehen. Vielleicht konnte er ihre Beweggründe von allen am besten verstehen. Wortlos nahm er ihre Hand und drückte sie.  
In Lunas Augen war noch immer die Bereitschaft zu erkennen, alles für ihre Freunde und für Neville zu tun, selbst sterben würde sie für sie. Doch wurden bei Harrys Berührung auch leichte Zweifel sichtbar.

„Hey, ich liebe meine Hermine auch und deshalb will ich auch nicht, dass sie sich irgendjemandem unterwirft. Mir kommt das Buch ein wenig spanisch vor. Es kommt mir so vor, als wäre es eine Abschreckung, oder vielleicht sogar ein Test. Wenn es ein Test sein soll, dann kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, was das zu bedeuten hat," sagte Cole, runzelte die Stirn und bekam von Hermine für seine Worte einen Kuss. Ihr gefiel seine Aussage, denn sie war nicht bereit, sich ihm zu unterwerfen, weil sie ihn dann nicht mehr richtig lieben könnte.

„Wenn wir nicht frei wären, dann wären wir keine Menschen mehr. Mensch sein heißt, selbst zu entscheiden, helfen wo man gebraucht wird, diejenigen schützen, die Schutz brauchen, die bestrafen, die die Schwachen quälen und lieben, wer unsere Liebe verdient. Das hat schon Godric erkannt und wir sollen damit leben. Nach diesem Leitsatz und nicht nach dem des Buches," mischte sich nun auch Madlen in das Gespräch ein. „Das Böse kennt solche Dinge wie Liebe und Freundschaft nicht und deshalb wird es nie die Oberhand gegen das Gute erlangen. Es wird immer Krieger der Liebe geben, die für die gute Sache einstehen, und immer wird es Heerführer geben, die eine Armee aufstellt, um sich gegen die Horden des Bösen zu werfen und wir, die Wächter des Guten, müssen sie aufstellen."

„Wie groß ist diese Armee eigentlich?", fragte Neville und seine Stimme klang beherrscht.

„Wir haben eine ganz kleine Armee, die aber einiges an Feuerkraft besitzt," antwortete Cole gelangweilt und ging zu einem Bücherregal, das aus welchem Grund auch immer durch die Explosion nicht zerstört worden war. Als er drei Mal in die Hände klatschte, sank das Regal in den Boden und gab eine Monitortafel frei. Auf ihr standen viele Zahlen und Wörter in unbekannten Sprachen. „Ja, tatsächlich besteht sie nur aus 200 Schiffen, die gerade einsatzbereit sind. Die anderen müssten erst wieder einsatzbereit gemacht werden. Aber in etwa einem Jahr könnte man ein bisschen was größeres aufstellen," fügte er gelassen hinzu.

„Was sagt ihr? Halten wir uns an den Leitsatz von Godric, oder an das Buch seiner Mutter? Ich wäre für den Leitsatz," sagte Harry und sah die Anderen dabei herausfordernd an.

Alle stimmten ihm zu und als die Mädchen ihr großen Lieben küssten, um dies zu bekräftigen, verbrannten mit einem Mal die vordersten Seiten des Tagebuches. Stattdessen erschienen unter den verbrannten Seiten neue.

Wieder war es Hermine, die die neuen Worte vorlas:  
_„Ihr, die ihr von mir abstammt habt es gewagt, meine Befehle zu missachten und genau das Gegenteil getan. Ich kann nicht verschweigen, wie stolz ich auf euch bin. Liebe und Geduld sind der Schlüssel zur Erleuchtung, aber auch Freundschaft und Tapferkeit ist wichtig. Man muss alle Eigenschaften von Hogwarts in sich vereinen, um die Erleuchtung zu erlangen. Man darf dagegen nicht arrogant, selbstgefällig oder sogar hochnäsig sein. Reinblütigkeit ist nicht das Wichtigste, man sollte immer seinen Nächsten lieben, egal aus welcher Familie er stammt, und seine Feinde noch mehr. Je näher man seinen Feind an sich heran lässt, umso besser kann man ihn verstehen, und wenn er mit seinen Vorstellungen falsch liegt, dann wird auch er sie irgendwann als falsch erkennen und die Seite wechseln."_

„Tja, das wird immer interessanter. Findet ihr nicht? Zuerst sagt das Buch, dass unsere geliebten Frauen sich uns unterwerfen sollen, dann lobt es uns, dass wir es nicht getan haben. Dieses Buch ist in meinen Augen voll für die Katz," meinte Harry mit gerunzelter Stirn und streichelte Ginny über den Rücken, was ihr sehr gefiel. „Außerdem erinnert es mich an Riddles Tagebuch."

„Ja, ich verstehe dich, aber können wir das nicht vielleicht lieber morgen klären? Ihr habt morgen eure ersten Aphetenstunden. Die sind aber erst um 11 Uhr, und weil ich zur Abwechslung mal wieder lange schlafen will, ist morgen erst um 10 Uhr Frühstück," sagte Cole und machte ihnen überdeutliche Zeichen, dass sie aus seinem und Hermines Zimmer verschwinden sollten.

Ziemlich unwillig verließen sie kurze Zeit später das Zimmer. Als sie draußen waren, reparierte Cole mit einer kurzen Handbewegung die Wände und alles andere im Raum. Er belegte die Wände auch gleich noch mit einem Antilauschzauber, der unerwünschte Spione fern hielt. Als das erledigt war, legte Cole sich zu Hermine unter die Decke und begann, sie leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Ihre Hände glitten über seinen Körper und seine über ihren.

„Willst du das wirklich Hermine? Wenn nicht, dann können wir es lassen und einfach schlafen," fragte Cole sanft. Er erinnerte sich, dass sie erst ein paar Stunden zuvor gesagt hatte, dass sie ihre Beziehung langsam angehen sollten.

„Ich will es so, wie ich dich will", flüsterte Hermine ganz leise und liebkoste seine Zunge mir ihrer. In dieser Nacht gaben sie sich ihrer Liebe voll hin. Danach schlief Hermine in Coles Armen ein. Nach einigen Minuten schlief auch Cole ein. Doch nicht nur in diesem Zimmer wurde die Liebe voll ausgekostet, sondern in allen.


	9. Hartes Lernen macht sich bezahlt

**Kapitel 9 (Lernen, Lernen und noch mal Lernen oder: Hartes Training macht sich bezahlt)**

Am nächsten Morgen schliefen alle lang. Als Cole erwachte, lag Hermine noch immer in seinen Armen und schlief seelenruhig. Er spürte ihren Atem auf seiner Haut, der ihn zärtlich streichelte. Cole schnupperte noch mal an ihrem Haar, das nach Lavendel und Rosmarin roch. Lavendel und Rosmarin waren schon immer seine Lieblingsdüfte gewesen und nun hatte er eine Freundin, die ein solches Shampoo benutzte. Dann glitten seine Finger durch ihr braun gelocktes Haar und wanderten zu ihrem Nacken. Er hob ihren Kopf, gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss und stand auf, um sich zu duschen. Er hatte wie immer in der Nacht sehr viel geschwitzt, diese Nacht aber am intensivsten.  
Als er aus der Dusche kam, legte er sich noch mal zu Hermine und gab ihr einen Kuss. Als Hermine durch den leidenschaftlichen und trotzdem zärtlichen Kuss aufwachte, stand schon ein Frühstück vor ihr. Sie hatte mit Cole noch am Abend ausgemacht, dass sie nicht in der Küche frühstücken wollte, sondern gemeinsam mit ihm im Bett. Auf dem Tablett fand sie all ihre Lieblingsfrühstücksutensilien: Spiegeleier, ein Glas Milch, Griesbrei und eine rote Rose.

Schon wegen all der Dinge, die er für mich tut, muss ich ihn lieben. Ich glaube, ich werde ihn, wenn er mich irgendwann einmal fragen sollte, heiraten. Heute Nacht ist er auch auf meine Bedürfnisse eingegangen. Er tut auch Sachen, die ich nicht ausspreche, aber mir insgeheim doch wünsche. Cole sagt, es gibt hier eine kleine Bücherei, die er extra für uns eingerichtet hat. Ich hoffe, sie ist nicht zu klein.

Als sie fertig gefrühstückt hatte, ging sie sich ebenfalls duschen. In seinen Armen konnte man nur schwitzen. Er strahlte die ganze Zeit eine wohlwollende Hitze aus, die in der Nacht zu einem regelrechten Hitzeschock ausgeartet war.

Als das Frühstück in Coles Zimmer beendet war, mussten alle außer Hermine aufstehen. Cole ließ es sich nicht nehmen, diejenigen die nicht aufstanden mit kaltem Wasser zu wecken. So konnte man kurz darauf das amüsante Schauspiel verfolgen, dass Ron Cole hinterher rannte und versuchte, ihn mit Flüchen zu lähmen, um ihn anschließend in den Pool zu befördern. Zu Coles Glück hielt Harry zu ihm und stellte Ron feixend ein Bein, damit er selber in den Pool fiel. Ron schrie Harry daraufhin wütend an, doch der konnte sich vor lauter Lachen nicht mehr halten und fiel ebenfalls in den Pool. Die beiden Jungen begannen nun, sich gegenseitig unter Wasser zu tunken. Als Harry fast keine Luft mehr bekam, hörte Ron auf und half ihm aus dem Pool. Beide gingen lachend in den Speisesaal, wo sie gleich von ihren Freundinnen zur Schnecke gemacht wurden.

„Ron, warum musst du immer so kindisch sein? Haben dir deine Brüder nicht beigebracht, dich richtig zu benehmen?", fuhr ihn Madlen sofort an, doch Ron konnte sich durch einen Kuss vor einem weiteren Wutanfall retten.

„Hey, seine Brüder sind noch schlimmer," mischte sich Harry ein und bekam dafür einen wütenden Blick von Ginny.

„Das sind auch meine Brüder und du hast nichts zu sagen. Du hast Ron in den Pool geworfen," funkelte Ginny ihn an.

„Esst besser, bevor alles kalt wird," mischte sich nun auch Cole ein und stellte einen Teller voller Pfandkuchen vor Ron. Ron begann sofort wie ein Verrückter zu essen, bis er zwei Teller hintereinander weggeputzt hatte.

„Dem muss ich auch noch Tischkultur beibringen," maulte Madlen zwinkernd und gab Ron einen Kuss auf die Wange, weil er den Mund gerade viel zu voll hatte. Nach dem Kuss wandte sie sich an Cole: „Weißt du einen Zauber, mit dem man Essen herzaubern kann?"

„Ja, aber wofür brauchst du den? Ich koche hoffentlich gut genug," brummte Cole beleidigt und rührte die Spiegeleier um, die er essen wollte.

„Du kochst eh gut, aber ich will Ron, wenn er in der Nacht Hunger bekommt, selber bekochen und dich nicht darum bitten," meinte Madlen und sah Ron in seine sturmgrauen Augen. Sie hatte sich, seit sie ihn das erste Mal gesehen hatte, in seine Augen verliebt.

„Du musst nur an das gewünschte Essen denken und sagen Accio Essen. Aber ich gebe dir den Tipp, nie Schweinsbraten zu rufen, denn das geht immer in die Hose. Bei mir ist mal ´ne quiekende Sau erschienen, als ich das versucht habe."

„Was hast du mit der Sau dann gemacht?", wollte Ginny wissen, obwohl sie sich die kranke Antwort schon denken konnte.

„Ich hab sie geschlachtet und dann gegrillt. War aber leider nur eine kleine Sau. Sie hat nicht mal so viel gewogen wie ein Spanferkel."

„Wie schnell kriegst du so ein Ferkel runter?"

„Einmal angefangen zu essen kann ich sogar einen Kipper leer fressen," lachte Cole dröhnend und strich sich über seinen Waschbrettbauch.

„Wo ist Hermine eigentlich?", fragte Neville, der bis jetzt lieber gegessen hatte als zu reden.

„Mein Mäuschen schläft noch. Ich konnte sie einfach nicht wecken, sie hat so süß geschlafen!", schwärmte Cole und hoffte, dass sie es ihn nicht krumm nahmen.

„Jetzt wirst du schon weich. Ich dachte, du bist der gefürchtetste Wesen aller Zeiten und nun stellt es sich heraus, dass du verweichlichst bist," sagte Madlen mit einem spitzbübischen Blitzen im Gesicht.

„Ich liebe sie einfach. Ist das soooo schlimm?", schnurrte er und seine Augen glitzerten wie die eines kleinen Kindes.

„Nein, nicht solange du das Böse noch fern halten kannst, aber wenn die keinen Respekt mehr vor dir haben, dann wird es schlimm," sagte Madlen belustigt.

„So, eure Aphetenlehrer kommen in ein paar Minuten. Ich gehe dann mal besser und wecke Hermine." Mit diesen Worten verließ er den Raum und ging in sein Schlafzimmer.

„Wow, dem hat Hermine gehörig den Kopf verdreht. Der tut nur mehr alles für sie," seufzte Madlen und schaute etwas bedrückt.

„Oh, bist du etwa traurig, dass er nicht mehr alles für dich tut?", fragte Ginny schadenfroh. Sie konnte Madlen nicht ausstehen und kassierte dafür sofort einen wütenden Blick von ihr.

Madlen erzeugte daraufhin einen Energieball und es sah so aus, als wollte sie ihn gegen Ginny schmeißen, doch Ron konnte das verhindern. Bevor es dazu kommen konnte, hatte er schon über ihren Nacken gestrichen und sie damit beruhigt.

„Wie hast du das gemacht? Das könnte mir gewaltigen Ärger mit Ginny ersparen," fragte ein erstaunter Harry Ron, der nun gelassen Madlen küsste.

„Ist ganz einfach. Du streichelst ihr mit Zeige- und Mittelfinger über den Nacken. Du musst das in kreisförmigen Bewegungen machen und ihr dann etwas ins Ohr summen."

„Was ist dann mit ihr?"

„Sie fängt dann an zu schnurren wir ein kleines Kätzchen, das Milch und ein paar Streicheleinheiten bekommt," antwortete Ron lässig und liebkoste Madlen weiter.

Währenddessen in Coles und Hermines Zimmer:

Als Cole ins Zimmer trat, flitzte ihm sofort ein Wuschelkopf entgegen und raubte ihm die Sicht. Hermine warf sich ihm in die Arme und küsste ihn so stürmisch, dass ihm die Knie weich wurden und so fielen sie gemeinsam aufs Bett. Während sie sich so küssten, begannen sie sich gegenseitig zu berühren und erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass Hermine so war, wie Gott sie geschaffen hatte.

Als sich Cole schließlich von Hermines Küssen trennen konnte, fragte er sie: „Für was war denn diese schöne Begrüßung?"

„Das war für das Frühstück, und wenn wir am Abend alleine sind, dann bekommst du noch eine Belohnung, aber die ist eigentlich für uns beide und deshalb darfst du uns heute nicht so sehr treiben."

„Ich kann mir vorstellen was du tun willst, aber ist das nicht lustiger, wenn du richtig ausgelaugt bist?"

„Nein, und die anderen brauchen ab jetzt garantiert auch jeden Abend ihre Kräfte und das willst du ihnen doch nicht vermasseln," säuselte Hermine zärtlich und sah in seine blaugrauen Augen, die nun eine ungemeine Ruhe ausstrahlten. Diese Ruhe hatte sie bis jetzt in ihm nur gespürt, aber gezeigt hatte er sie noch nie.

„Drag, weißt du, wie schön deine Augen heute leuchten? Ich könnte mich schon wieder in dich verlieben, aber diesmal nicht in dein Wesen, sondern in deine Augen. Warum leuchten sie nicht immer so?", fragte Hermine süßlich und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust. Doch noch bevor er antworten konnte hörten sie einen Gong.

„Ah ja, die Lehrer sind gekommen. Du solltest dir schnell was anziehen und zu den anderen gehen. Ich werde sie bis du bei ihnen bist aufhalten." Und schon wollte er durch die Tür sausen, als er bemerkte, dass er kein Hemd mehr trug und seine Hose offen stand. Doch mit einem gekonnten Schwund seines Zauberstabes war er wieder salonfähig und zog auch noch schnell der kichernden Hermine etwas an.

„Also wirklich, dich kann man nicht mal eine Sekunde aus den Augen lassen." Cole schüttelte grinsend den Kopf und sauste davon zu den Lehrern. Hermine kämmte noch schnell ihren Wuschelschopf und band ihr Haar zu einem Zopf zusammen. Als sie in das Übungszimmer kam, saßen alle schon um den Tisch herum, der erst an diesem Tag erschienen war. Jetzt blickten alle zu Hermine auf und sie wurde rot.

„Was hat da so lange gedauert? Cole ist doch schon vor einer Stunde los gegangen, um dich zu holen und selber erst vor selber Minuten wieder erschienen. Was habt ihr denn so lange getrieben?", fragte Madlen eifersüchtig. Eigentlich wollte sie noch weiter stochern, Ron bekam das aber mit und gab ihr daraufhin einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, so dass jeglicher weiterer Kommentar abgewürgt wurde.

„Wir haben uns doch nur geküsst. Da ist ja nichts dabei und außerdem geht dich das ja nichts an, oder steht bei dir Cole Griffin auf der Stirn?", fuhr Hermine Madlen an.  
In Hermines Augen war Madlen das ungehobelste, gemeinste und rachsüchtigste Mädchen, das sie kannte. Ihr kam Madlen wie die weibliche, aber noch gemeinere Ausgabe von Cole vor, doch Cole konnte sie ja gleich biegen.

Bevor Madlen noch was sagen konnte, kamen die Lehrer zusammen mit Cole herein und setzten sich an den Tisch dazu. Nun ergriff Cole das Wort:  
„Wie ihr alle wisst, habe ich euch für ein paar Lehreinheiten mit Lehrern angemeldet. Mia und Aaron werden die Wasserapheten ausbilden. Garet wird Ginny unterrichten, weil sie die einzige Feueraphetin ist. Ivan und Cosma übernehmen die Windapheten und Isaac und Felix werden die Erdapheten ausbilden. Jeder Aphet geht zu einem für sein Element bestimmten Lehrer und setzt sich ihm gegenüber. Die Lehreinheiten erfolgen ausschließlich im Geiste und verlangen ein hohes Maß an Konzentration. Jede Einheit dauert eine Stunde, denn länger hält man es eh nicht aus, ohne verrückt zu werden."

„Was war dein längste Lehreinheit?" , wollte Ginny wissen.

„Das waren zehn Stunden und danach hab ich die Unterwelt gesäubert", sagte er nüchtern und mit seiner trockenen Arroganz.

„Was meinst du mit säubern? Nicht etwas alle töten?", fragte nun Luna, die sich den ganzen Tag schon sehr ruhig verhalten hatte und lieber alles aus der letzten Reihe beobachtete. Luna und Neville hatten ausgemacht, dass sie besser die anderen im Auge behalten sollten, weil es sonst schon bald Mord und Totschlag geben würde.

„Nein, er hat die Unterwelt wirklich mit einem Wischmopp gereinigt. Er hat die Leichenteile seiner Opfer weggeräumt und mal alle Spinnweben von der Decke geholt. Seitdem hat er einen regelrechten Putzfimmel entwickelt, " erzählte Madle mit breitem Grinsen und küsste ihren Freund.

Alle setzten sich dann vor einen der Lehrer, außer Cole, der wieder kochen und putzen ging. Als Cole sie zum Mittagessen rief, hatten alle Kopfschmerzen.

„Wie konntest du das zehn Stunden aushalten? Das wäre ja Selbstmord," rief Ginny und griff sich an den schmerzenden Kopf.

„Mit ein wenig Selbstbeherrschung und langem Üben schafft man das ganz leicht. Ich hab gestern zum Beispiel Hermine die Feuerpsynergien bis auf Level 30 beigebracht und ihr tat der Kopf danach auch nicht weh," meinte Cole und stellte vor Ron ein Steak, das der gleich zu essen begann.

„Wie hast du ihr das beigebracht?", fragte nun auch Harry und sah Cole durchdringend an. Den durchdringenden Blick bekamen alle Apheten automatisch, sobald sie angefangen hatten zu lernen.

„Willst du das so genau wissen?", meinte Hermine und sah zu Cole, der nun rot anlief.

„Nicht etwa dabei?", fragte nun Luna entsetzt und lief etwas rot an.

„Nein, beim leidenschaftlichen Küssen und dann ist auch schon das Zimmer explodiert," säuselte Hermine und gab Cole, der neben ihr saß einen Kuss, weil dieser schon so sehnsüchtig zu ihr sah.

„Ah, deshalb ist es explodiert, aber wie konnte das passieren?", löcherte nun auch Neville ihn.

„Wir haben halt unsere Gefühle, unsere Gedanken und unsere Emotionen vereint. Wie ihr gesehen habt, sind diese Dinge sehr gefährlich für alle, die sich in der Nähe befinden," sagte Cole und ging sich noch ein Steak machen. „Wenn ihr fertig gegessen habt, habt ihr eine Stunde theoretischen Stoff. Ihr kommt einfach in das Übungszimmer neben Hermines und meinem Zimmer."  
Als Cole mit seinem Steak fertig war, was für menschliche Verhältnisse auffällig schnell ging, sauste er auch schon wieder aus dem Zimmer.

„Ist er in allem so schnell?", fragte Ginny Hermine hinterhältig grinsend und sah ihr in tief in die Augen, um sie ja beim Lügen zu erwischen.

„Nein, er ist mehr leidenschaftlich, aber bei ihm sind nicht nur die Hände groß, wenn du verstehst was ich meine."

„Hermine!", kam es in gespieltem Entsetzen von allen.

„Was ist denn, ich hab nur Ginnys Frage beantwortet. Wenn die schon so zweideutig ist, dann darf es meine Antwort auch sein."

„Du bist durch Cole voll versaut geworden," schüttelte Harry den Kopf.

„Ich sag nur, was ich denke und wenn es euch nicht passt, dann gehe ich halt." Mit diesen Worten stürmte Hermine aus dem Zimmer.

„Was hab ich denn gesagt, dass sie gleich so wütend wurde?", fragte Harry bestürzt und sah Hermine nach, wie sie das Zimmer fluchtartig verließ. Ihr Haar begann, sich aus dem Zopf zu lösen, was immer ein Zeichen dafür war, dass sie wütend war.

„Jungs", seufzte Ginny und schüttelte resigniert den Kopf.

Als alle fertig gegessen hatten, gingen sie in den Übungsraum, in den Cole sie geschickt hatte. Als sie eintraten, war es im Raum stockdunkel. Man konnte nicht einmal die eigene Hand vor Augen sehen und so versuchten sie es mit dem Lumos Zauber. Doch als sie ihn sprachen, explodierten ihre Zauberstäbe und sie hörten Coles Stimme, die sprach:

„Eure Zauberstäbe sind zerbrochen, weil ihr bereits den ersten Schritt getan habt. Hermine ist schon vorgegangen und wird als Erste das Ziel erreichen. Am Ziel bekommt ihr dann eure neuen Zauberstäbe. Harrys wird wieder die Phönixfeder im Inneren haben. Doch es werden viel mächtigere Zauberstäbe sein, als sie jemals zuvor hergestellt worden sind. In diesem Raum kann man nicht mit den Augen sehen, sondern nur mit dem Geist."

„Was soll der Unsinn? Man kann doch nicht mit dem Geist sehen. Das ist doch unmöglich," entrüste sich Harry.  
„Vertraut auf eure Fähigkeiten und auf eure Freunde. Das Auge sieht die sichtbaren Dinge, aber hier geht es darum das Unsichtbaren zu sehen und zu verstehen," hallte Coles Stimme durch die Dunkelheit.

„Ich sehe trotzdem nichts," rief Ginny trotzig.

„Schließt eure Augen und lasst los. Nun, ihr müsst euch frei macht von allen weltlichen Dingen wie das Sehen, oder eure anderen Sinne. Vertraut nur auf die Liebe und auf eure Freundschaft. Atmet tief ein und aus. Lasst euren Puls sinken und setzt euch hin."

So taten sie, was er ihnen gesagt hatte und er sprach weiter.

„Lasst euch durchströmen von der Liebe und der Magie. Wie sie euch leicht streichelt und euch Dinge ins Ohr flüstert. Nun lasst euch solange durch diese Macht durchströmen, bis ihr mich wieder hört."

Als sie dies taten, konnten sie langsam Dinge sehen, die man eigentlich nicht hätte sehen können. Normalerweise müsste der Raum noch immer stockdunkel sein, doch lag er stattdessen auf einmal unter warmem, fließendem Licht. Das konnte nicht sein! Schon deswegen nicht, weil sie ja immer noch die Augen geschlossen hielten.

„Jetzt setzt ihr Entschleiern ein. Diese Fähigkeit kann euch sehr hilfreich sein im Kampf gegen Voldemort. Wer diese Fähigkeit beherrscht, kann alles sehen, was durch Magie verschleiert wurde. Albus konnte sie auch einsetzen, weil er ein Aphet war. Ihr könnt mit dieser Fähigkeit auch selber Dinge verschleiern, doch das zeige ich euch heute noch nicht. Ein Zauberer oder ein anderes Wesen, das diese Fähigkeit nicht einsetzen kann, könnte sich in diesem Raum nicht bewegen. Eigentlich steht ihr gerade in einer Schlucht. Jemand, der diese Fähigkeit nicht einsetzen kann, wäre jetzt schon tot. Entschleiern ist sehr hilfreich im Umgehen von Zaubersprüchen und Flüchen. Man erkennt sofort, um welche Art Magie es sich handelt und man kann sich schnell darauf einstellen. Geht jetzt ans Ende des Raumes, wo schon Hermine auf euch wartet, aber haltet eure Augen geschlossen, denn sonst könnte es sein, dass die Entschleierung aufhört zu wirken."

Sie gingen voller blindem Vertrauen zügig auf die andere Seite des Raumes und dort wartete, wie versprochen, auch schon Hermine auf sie.

„Ihr habt aber lange gebraucht. Ich dachte schon, ihr könnt das Entschleiern gar nicht einsetzen." Ihr leicht spöttischer Unterton entging den anderen nicht.

„Cole sagte, dass wir hier unsere neuen Zauberstäbe bekommen. Hast du deinen schon?" fragte Ginny neugierig, um blickte auf Hermine Zauberstabhand.

„Ja, aber eure sind noch nicht ganz fertig, sie müssen noch ein wenig abkühlen," erklärte Hermine und zeigte ihnen ihren Zauberstab. Er war aus einem ihnen unbekanntem Material. Er war schön gedreht und in den Griff waren kleine Schwerte eingraviert.

„Aus was besteht der denn?", fragte Luna.

„Aus dem Horn eines Elben-Pegasus. Diese Tiere sind sehr mächtige Wesen und die einzigen, die gegen Psynergien resistent sind. Im Inneren hat er fünf Kerne. Einen Erd-, einen Feuer-, einen Wind-, einen Wasserpsynergien und ein Haar eines Einhorns. Die Kerne sind zusätzlich noch miteinander verwoben, damit der Zauberstab noch mächtiger wird. Cole sagt, dass das ganz besonders mächtige Kerne sind, und dass sie von keinem, außer einem anderen Masterzauberstab besiegt werden können. Er hat auch noch ganz kleine Runen eingelassen, damit niemand außer mir ihn benutzen kann, ohne schwächer zu werden. Nur Cole kann meinen Zauberstab auch benutzen, aber er ist ja auch mein Freund. Die Psynergien musste er auf eine spezielle hoch gefährliche Art binden aber wenn es geschafft ist dann kann sie niemand mehr freisetzen."  
Hermine ließ ihren Zauberstab kurz schwingen und schon hatte jeder ein Glas Kürbissaft in der Hand.

„Wie hast du das gemacht?", fragte Ron erstaunt.

„Das hat mir Cole beigebracht, ist eigentlich ganz einfach. Du denkst an das Getränk und an die Personen, die es bekommen sollen, denkst an die entsprechende Formel und schon hat jeder ein Glas in der Hand."

„Wie lautet die Formel?", fragte Giny jetzt auch.

„Die darf man nicht aussprechen, das ist ein Geheimnis. Aber ich kann sie euch in Gedanken sagen, so hat er sie mir auch beigebracht."

Alle nickten zustimmend und so brachte Hermine ihnen den Zauberspruch bei.

„Funktioniert der auch bei Essen?", fragte Madlen.

„Ja, aber ihr solltet euch keine Schweinsbraten herzaubern, denn das geht immer in die Hose."

„Das wissen wir schon, das hat uns Cole schon erzählt," meine Ginny.

Hermine beschwor noch ein paar Sessel und so setzten sie sich hin und sprachen über alles was sie, seit sie von Hogwarts abgereist waren, erlebt hatten. Nach einiger Zeit kam auch Cole dazu. Als erstes küsste er Hermine sanft auf den Scheitel, dann setzte er sich auf einen Stuhl, den er während dem Kuss her beschworen hatte.

„So, jetzt gebe ich euch eure neuen Zauberstäbe. Es war schwer sie herzustellen, deshalb möchte ich, dass ihr gut auf sie aufpasst." Mit diesen Worten überreichte er ihnen ihr brandt neuen Zauberstäbe. Wie der von Hermine hatten sie kleine Schwerter ab Griff und Runen. Als sie sie in die Finger nahmen durchströmte sie eine ungeheuerliche Macht. Die Macht der Magie pulsierte durch ihre Adern wie ihr Blut. Nun fuhr Cole fort: „Seit die Altvorderen tot sind, haben sich auch meine Pläne ein wenig verändert. Ihr müsst keine gute strategische Ausbildung mehr durchlaufen, das ist jetzt überflüssig. Seit ihrem Tod hat der Feind eine saftige Abreibung bekommen. Einige Wärter haben es geschafft, die Anhänger der Altvordern gegen die PinPings zu hetzen und die Späher-Truppen der PinPings wurden total zerstört. Sie werden jetzt weiter ins Reich der PinPings ziehen und versuchen, einige der Produktionsplaneten der PinPings zu zerstören. Wir vermuten, dass die PinPings versuchen werden unsere Wärter zu besiegen, aber dafür habe ich vorgesorgt. Ich habe ihnen eine Waffe mitgegeben, die ein wenig stärker ist als man vermuten möchte."

„Was für eine Waffe ist das?", bohrte Ginny nach.  
„Ach, nichts Besonderes. Es ist eine Kugel, die eine Art Zeitverschiebung verursacht. Die PinPings werden in der Zeit stecken und wir können währenddessen in aller Seelenruhe ihre Vernichtung planen."

„Wie, sie bleiben in der Zeit stecken?", fragte nun Harry, der dem Ganzen bisher mit gerunzelter Stirn zugehört hatte.

„Ja, bei ihnen vergehen Jahre, in denen sie auf keinem Planeten landen können und in denen sie nicht mit ihren Schiffen weiter fliegen können. Ich vermute, es wird in den Schiffen zu einer Meuterei kommen, die uns nur gelegen kommen könnte. Wenn sie sich gegenseitig töten sollten, bräuchten wir keine so große Flotte wie ich im Moment noch erwarte. Mit so acht Milliarden Schiffen die unbemannt sind, werden wir es schon schaukeln können."

„Acht Milliarden? Bist du denn verrückt geworden! Eine solche Flotte gibt es doch nirgends!", rief Luna aufgeregt und ließ mit ihrem Aufschrei alle anderen aufhorchen.

„Nun, wir alleine haben sie nicht, aber du darfst nicht vergessen, dass wir Verbündete haben. Wenn jeder von ihnen einige Millionen Schiffe auf die Beine stellt und wir die alten Schiffe wieder kampffähig machen, dann können wir sie besiegen. Die Schiffe werden unbemannt sein, damit ja nichts schief geht. Wenn sie aber unsere Flotte zerstören, dann schaut es schlecht für uns und unsere Verbündeten aus. Wir müssen noch einige Kampfdroiden bauen lassen."

„Kampf-Was?", fragte Ron entsetzt.

„Kampfdroiden, diese Roboter des Fabrikat K199 haben ein Schutzschild, dass sie vor Angriffen von Waffen der PinPings jeglicher Art schützt. Die einzigen Waffen, die durch ihre Schilde kommen sind Schwerter und die hat der Feind nicht."

„Was für Schwerter eigentlich?", fragte Hermine ihn und drehte seinen Kopf zu sich, indem sie ihm eine Hand unter das Kinn legte, um ihn besser küssen zu können. Durch den Kuss sprach er gleich viel lockerer.

„So ein Schwert meine ich," und schon hatte er ein zweischneidiges Langschwert in der Hand. In seinem Griff waren rote und blaue Juwelen eingelassen und dazwischen war das gleiche Zeichen eingelassen wie auf ihren Zauberstäben. Dieses Zeichen war nur am Griff zu finden, auf der Schneide waren kleine Runen. Als Cole es schwang, begann es rot-blau zu leuchten.

„Was ist das für ein Schwert," fragte ihn Hermine, die das Leuten mit fasziniertem Blick verfolgte.

„Das ist ‚Red Dragon', das Schwert des Roten Drachen. Für ein Masterschwert bin ich noch nicht mächtig genug."

„Wenn ein Masterschwert so mächtige Träger braucht und du das mächtigste Wesen zurzeit bist, wer ist dann mächtig genug dafür," fragte Luna nachdenklich.

„Es wurden acht Masterschwerter geschmiedet und die Träger müsstet ihr doch eigentlich kennen, denn sie sind in diesem Raum. Ja, wir sind die Träger, nachdem wir uns das erste Mal verwandelt haben. Ich trage Red Dragon´ nur, um mich zu verteidigen und zum zweiten, weil ich zur Zeit der Rote Drache bin," sprach Cole weiter und ließ sein Schwert ein zweites Mal die Luft durchschneiden.

„Wie heißen unsere Schwerter dann?", wollte Ron wissen. In seinen Augen war eine ehrgeizige Flamme entfacht.

„Nun, sie haben noch keine Namen. Ihr müsst ihnen erst Namen geben und erst dann gehören sie euch für immer. Ein solches Schwert sucht sich den Träger. Sie wurden aus dem unzerstörbaren, magischsten und schwersten Material hergestellt das man kennt. Den Namen dieses Material darf man nicht aussprechen. Die ersten golden Dragon haben damit begonnen zu schmieden. Sie gaben den Schwertern ihre Form, aber sie ganz zu verzaubern dauerte über fünf Millionen Jahre und erst mein Großvater hat sie vollendet. Sie können alle Magie durchdringen, jede beliebige Form annehmen und sogar eine Sonne spalten, aber niemand hat es jemals geschafft, eines dieser Schwerter gegen einen Feind zu führen. Ihre Macht ist gewaltig und sie dienen nur den mächtigsten Wesen aller Zeiten."

„Heißt das, dass unsere Kinder nicht mächtiger werden als wir? War es nicht bis jetzt so, dass unsere Vorfahren mit jeder Generation mächtiger wurden?", fragte Luna nun.

„Ja, aber es braucht nach uns keine Mächtigeren mehr zu geben. Wenn der Krieg beendet ist, dann braucht man uns oder noch mächtigere Wesen nicht mehr. Wenn wir gewinnen wird es allen eine Lehre sein, sich mit der Erde und ihren Verbündeten anzulegen," erläuterte ihnen Cole geduldig, trank einen Schluck Kürbissaft und erklärte dann weiter: „Hermine hat mich heute auf etwas gebracht, und wenn alles so läuft wie ich es will, dann seit ihr bis zu Harrys Geburtstag voll ausgebildete Drachen und Zauberer. Wenn ihr ausgetrunken habt, dann haben wir noch ein wenig Duelliertraining und nebenbei müsst ihr auch noch Okklumentik und Leglimentik lernen. Ich zeige euch jetzt schnell wie es geht," und schon begann er es ihnen in ihre Gehirne zu speisen.

Er übertrug ihnen nicht nur sein Wissen über Okklumentik und Leglimentik , sondern auch seinen Plan und die Dinge, die sie dafür wissen mussten.  
Cole verwandelte den Raum nun wieder in ein anderes Übungszimmer. Nun lag Sand auf dem Boden, der nachgab, wenn man darauf trat. Die Wände waren mit Kissen verkleidet, genauso wie die Decke.

„Warum gibt der Boden nach?", fragten alle und beäugten den Untergrund misstrauisch.

„Das ist auch etwas was ihr lernen müsst. Ihr dürft euch nicht auf dem direkten Boden bewegen, sondern ein paar Zentimeter darüber. Der Zauber dafür heißt Luftkissen und die Formel ist Lufto. Am besten wäre es, wenn ihr die Zaubersprüche, die ich euch beibringe, nie laut aussprecht, denn der Feind soll sie ja nicht kennen."

„Was, alles ungesagt? Ich habe noch nie geübt einen Zauberspruch ungesagt einzusetzen," jammerte Ginny und man konnte ihr das Unbehagen ansehen.

„Ihr habt es schon einmal geschafft, euch soweit zu konzentrieren, um Entschleiern einzusetzen und das ist noch viel schwerer."

So taten sie es also und zu ihrer Überraschung klappte es schon beim ersten Versuch. Nun schwebten sie alle einen Millimeter über den Boden und waren so für jeden Spur-Verfolgungszauber unaufspürbar.

„So, dann lasst uns mal kämpfen," rief Cole und schon begannen sie sich gegenseitig zu attackieren.  
Keiner von ihnen hatte große Mühe mit dem Abwehren von Zaubern und den üblichen Gegenangriffen, doch als Cole gleichzeitig auch noch anfing, in ihre Gedanken einzudringen, wurde es für sie immer schwerer. Als die jungen Leute auch darin immer besser wurden, begann er auch noch sich in Luft aufzulösen und hinter ihnen wieder aufzutauchen, um sie anzugreifen. Nun waren sie gleichfalls gezwungen zu apparieren, was Luna und Ginny noch nicht konnten, deshalb mussten die beiden besonders viel einstecken. Es wurde immer kniffliger, Coles Angriffen zu entgehen und am Ende der Stunde waren alle erschöpft.

„So, das war es für heute. Ich hoffe, ich hab euch nicht zu sehr gefordert. Ginny, Luna bleibt noch ein wenig hier und ich bringe euch das Apparieren so schnell bei, dass ihr glauben werdet, ihr könntet es schon seit hundert Jahren," frohlockte Cole nun selber etwas erschöpft, aber trotzdem vollauf zufrieden.

Ginny und Luna konnten, wie er es versprochen hatte, schon nach einer Stunde von einer Seite des Raumes zur anderen apparieren. Alle waren erschöpft und gingen in ihre Zimmer, um sich etwas auszuruhen und frisch zu machen, doch Cole blieb, schließlich musste ja das Essen für alle zubereiten, was er auch gerne tat. Nach zwei Stunden ließ er sie alle in den Speisesaal kommen, als das Essen fertig und serviert war. Nach dem Essen führte Cole sie in einen Raum, der Hermine richtig gut gefiel und der Raum war….


	10. Eine Bücherei nach Hermines Geschmack

Aurorar Parvati Snape.  
Danke für deinen Kommi. Es freut mich das dir meine Geschichte gefällt. Ich finde selbst manchmal harrypotter-fans beknackt, aber was soll man machen. Meine Kommis werden dort auch oft gelöscht. Ja es ist eine Bücherei und die ist leider sehr, sehr klein. Freu mich schon auf dich nächsten kommis. glg

* * *

******Kapitel 10 (Eine Bücherei nach Hermines Geschmack)**

Eine Bücherei. Eine gewaltige Bücherei, di e mindestens doppelt so groß war wie die von Hogwarts. Im Raum gab es kleine Tische, um die jeweils vier Sessel, Couchen und kleinere Nischen gruppiert waren, in die man sich setzen oder legen konnte, um zu lesen.

„Ich hab alle Bücher mit einem Zauber belegt, der verhindert, dass Flecken auf die Bücher kommen. Das ist wahrscheinlich die einzige Bücherei, in der man essen und trinken darf, weil eh alle Bücher mit diesem Zauber belegt sind," erklärte er Hermine, mit sich selbst höchst zufrieden und konnte sich, sobald die Worte heraus waren, kaum mehr retten. Ein brauner Haarschopf raubte ihm die Sicht und küsste ihn stürmisch.

„Das ist das schönste, das du je für mich gemacht hast, und dafür werde ich dich heute Nacht belohnen," die letzten Worte flüsterte Hermine ihm ins Ohr, woraufhin er rot wurde.

Cole zeigte ihnen, in welche Themen die Bücher eingeteilt waren.

„Die Bücher sind nach Zwecken geordnet. Die dunklen Künste sind in einem Teil, Zauberkunst in einem anderen und so geht es immer weiter. Jeder Zweig hat seinen eigenen Bereich."

Harry ging sofort in die Abteilung mir den Büchern über Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Dünste und kam mit einem großen Stapel Bücher zurück.  
Ginny nahm sich eines der Bücher, die Harry mitgebracht hatte und gemeinsam setzten sie sich eng umschlungen in eine der Nischen.

Hermine war sofort Feuer und Flamme und sammelte in Rekordzeit einige Bücher über Zauberkunst zusammen. Als sie zurückkam, setzte sie sich mit Cole auf eine Couch und kuschelte sich beim Lesen an ihn. Gemeinsam lasen sie in den Büchern, die Hermine ausgesucht hatte.

Ron nahm sich ein Buch über Quidditsch und setzte sich zusammen mit Madlen, die sich ein Buch über Zaubertränke ausgesucht hatte, in eine Nische.

Neville und Luna gingen sich einige Bücher über magische Tiere holen und ließen sich auch in eine Couch fallen.

Niemand von ihnen hatte Lust, sich in einen der Sessel fallen zu lassen. Nach einer Weile schliefen sie aus Erschöpfung einer nach dem anderen in der Bibliothek ein. Am nächsten Morgen wurden sie dann von den Aphetenlehrern unsanft geweckt.

„Auf auf, sonst bringen wir euch nichts mehr bei," feuerte Ivan sie an.

Mit diesen Worten schmissen die Apheten sie aus der Bibliothek und scheuchten sie ohne viel Federlesen in den Übungsraum. Während die Apheten die Lektionen vom Vortag wieder aufzunehmen und ihnen durch Gedankenübertragung Psynergien beizubringen, wurden die jungen Leute endlich wach und begannen mit Coles Plan. In diesem Moment sprangen sie gleichzeitig auf, stürmten auf die Apheten zu und fingen an, ihnen ihr gesamtes Wissen abzusaugen. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit hatten sie sich auf diese Weise das Wissen von Level 50 angeeignet.

„Tja, das ist schneller gegangen als ich gedacht hätte," kam es von Cole, der gerade in den Raum trat und für alle eine Tasse Kaffee mitgebracht hatte.

„Waren wir nicht ein wenig zu stürmisch?", fragte Harry müde.

„Nein, die haben es verdient. Hast du gesehen, sie haben es uns extra schwer gemacht, um unsere Entwicklung ein wenig zu bremsen," kam es erstaunlicher Weise von Ginny, die sich eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr schob. Alle sahen sie erstaunt an. „Was denn? Ich hab es halt in seinen Gedanken gesehen," erwiderte sie unbeeindruckt.

„Du hast sein Wissen abgesaugt und gleichzeitig in seinen Gedanken gelesen?", entrüstete sich Cole.

„Ja, aber was soll's, da ist doch nichts dabei", meinte Ginny und wirkte eher noch zufrieden mit sich.

„Nichts dabei! Du hast ihm das Gehirn zerstört mit deinem Wissensdurst!", presste Cole durch die Zähne hindurch. Alle wurden bleich, als sie erfuhren, was Ginny dem Mann angetan hatte.

„Was hab ich getan!?", schluchzte Ginny und rannte aufgebracht im Raum auf und ab. Harry wollte sie beruhigen, doch Ginny wollte sich nicht beruhigen lassen.

„Ruhe!", brüllte Cole, woraufhin Ginny erschrocken aufhörte, im Kreis zu laufen. „Wahrscheinlich können wir sein Gehirn wieder herstellen, aber das ist schwer, sehr schwer. Es gab bisher noch niemanden, der einen Menschen von so was vollkommen heilen konnte. Aber wir sind zum Glück ja keine gewöhnlichen Menschen. Ich hab einmal von einem Trank gehört, der Nervenstränge wieder verbinden kann, aber der wurde über die Jahre leider vergessen. Er wurde vor langer Zeit gebraut, um Rheuma zu behandeln, aber dafür war er nicht wirklich geeignet. Ich glaube, wenn wir den Zaubertrank ein wenig verändern, könnten wir ihn retten, vorausgesetzt, wir kommen irgendwie an die Formel."

„Wo ist denn da das Problem. Hast du nicht gesagt, das alle Bücher, die es je gegeben hat, in deiner Bücherei zu finden sind?", fragte Hermine hoffnungsvoll.

„Nicht alle Bücher, leider. Die Aufzeichnungen über diesen Trank wurden in der Bücherei von Alexandria verbrannt. Dort sind damals auch noch viele andere gute Zaubertränke und Heilpraktiken vernichtet worden. Der einzige Weg an diese Formel, und an all die anderen, zu kommen, wäre eine Zeitreise", erläuterte Cole ernst und sah Hermine verliebt an.

„Sind Zeitreisen nicht sehr kraftaufwändig? Ich hab gehört, je weiter man zurück will, umso schwerer wird es", fragte Hermine ihn und blickte ebenso verliebt.  
„Du hast Recht, Schatz. Eine solche Reise übersteigt die Macht jedes normalen Zauberers", erwähnte er so nebenbei, doch seine Augen leuchteten wie Feuer.

Hermine frohlockte: „Auf nach Alexandria! Eine Sekunde vor Ausbruch des Feuers!" Als sie dies verkündete, öffnete Cole auch schon ein Zeitfenster, in das sie alle augenblicklich gesaugt wurden.

_Alexandria eine Sekunde vor Ausbruch des Brandes: _

Zu genau dieser Zeit sprangen Harry, Ron, Hermine, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Madlen und Cole aus dem Zeitfenster. Cole murmelte einen Zauberspruch, der die Zeit anhielt, was ihnen genügend Zeit verschaffte, alle benötigten Schriftrollen und anderen Aufzeichnungen einzusammeln und mitzunehmen. Schnell brachten sie alles zum Zeitfenster. Bevor Cole jedoch durch das Fenster trat, sah er sich noch schnell um und packte einen der Gelehrten, der in seine Lektüre versunken an einem Tisch saß und zog ihn mit sich.

Als sie sich schließlich bereit machten, durch das Zeitfenster zu treten und in ihre eigene Zeit zurück zu kehren, wollte Hermine die kleinen Brände, die schon begannen sich auszubreiten, löschen, doch Cole hielt sie zurück.

„Wenn du das tust, bemerken sie sofort, dass wir sie bestohlen haben und dass ein Gelehrter fehlt. Er hatte Kinder und eine Frau, und die werden für diesen Verlust büßen müssen, wenn du das tust."

„Okay, du hast ja recht", kam es kleinlaut von Hermine. Sie ließ den Zauberstab sinken und trat durch das Fenster.

_Zurück in der Höhle: _

„Wow, das war hammermäßig! So was müssen wir öfters machen," witzelte Ron.

„Ja, das nächste Mal aber bitte eine Minute nach Toms Geburt, dann wäre es nämlich ein leichtes, ihn töten," hoffte Harry und sah zu Cole, der seinem Blicken auswich.

„Wir dürfen nicht so in die Vergangenheit eingreifen. Wir haben nur das getan, was eh gewesen wäre. Die Bücher wären normalerweise verbrannt, also wären sie unwiederbringlich verschollen gewesen. Sie hätten für den Verlauf der Vergangenheit also keine Bedeutung gehabt. Aber Tom töten und die Geschichte damit dramatisch verändern, dass dürfen wir nicht tun," erklärte ihnen Cole. Er fing Harrys Blick auf und sprach weiter: „Ich weiß, was du denkst Harry. Wenn Tom nie geboren worden wäre, dann wären deine Eltern nicht tot, aber du wirst sie schon bald wieder sehen. Das verspreche ich dir hoch und heilig."

Nachdem Harry genickt hatte, was Cole als Zustimmung deutete, erklärte Cole weiter:

„Ich muss euch bitten, euch gegenseitig das Wissen, das ihr den Apheten abgesaugt habt, zu lehren. Ihr könnt es auf die gleiche Art machen, wie ihr es von ihnen bekommen habt, aber bitte entspannt euch vorher, denn sonst haltet ihr das nicht aus. Hermine, du bringst es dann bitte mir bei."

Da alle damit einverstanden waren, ging Cole in ein anderes Zimmer und ließ die Aufzeichnungen, den Gelehrten und Garet, den Ginny so unwissentlich verletzt hatte, hinter sich herschweben. Nachdem Cole gegangen war, begannen die anderen mit dem Wissensaustausch. Nach einer halben Stunde hatte jeder von ihnen das Wissen der acht Apheten in sich vereint. So begannen sie also sofort mit dem Psynergien-Training. Alle sieben setzten nun Psynergien gegeneinander ein und kämpften so hart sie konnten. Jeder einzelne von ihnen setzte aber am liebsten sein eigenes Element ein, wobei Ginny jedoch ein wenig unterlegen war, da sie mit ihrem Element alleine dastand. Eine ganze Stunde lang kämpften sie ohne Pause und es machte ihnen großen Spaß. Keiner von ihnen trug Verletzungen davon, was ohnehin nicht möglich war, weil sie sich im Fall des Falles sofort selbst heilen konnten, durch ihre Wasserpsynergien. Erst als Cole zurückkam, hörten sie mit den Kämpfen auf und gingen essen.

„Cole, kannst du Garet helfen?", fragte Ginny kleinlaut.

„Bis jetzt konnte ich die Schriftrolle noch nicht finden, die das Wissen enthält, wie man den Trank zubereitet. Der Gelehrte ist mir auch keine wirkliche Hilfe, weil ich in ja nicht verstehe. Hermine, gibst du mir bitte das Wissen weiter, dass ihr den Apheten abgenommen habt?", bat er Hermine zart, die schon mit der Übertragung begonnen hatte.

Hermine legte ihm nicht die Hand auf die Stirn, sondern küsste ihn einfach leidenschaftlich.

„Cool, jetzt probiere ich gleich mal was aus." Er machte eine komische Bewegung mir der Hand und schon stand ein Schwein vor ihm, das quietschend versuchte davon zu laufen.

„Wie hast du das denn gemacht?", fragten alle Anwesenden ihn.

„Ach, ich hab nur die Zellstruktur der Luft verändert und damit ein Schwein hergestellt. Das ist die eigentliche Verwendung der Alchemie. Für etwas anderes ist sie zwar auch nützlich, aber doch am ehesten, um Essen, Bäume und andere Dinge herzustellen."

„Was? Wir können auch ohne Zauberstab ein Schwein herstellen?", fragte Hermine mit funkelten Augen. Ihr Wissensdurst musste gestillt werden.

„Ja, aber das könnt ihr immer. Denk nur an stablose Magie. Man kann jeden Zauber auch ohne Zauberstab vollführen, was aber ein wenig schwerer ist. So, nach dem Essen gehen wir Entschleiern üben und Verschleiern lernen."

Mit diesen Worten nahm er Hermine an der Hand und zog sie aus dem Zimmer.

„Was die jetzt wohl tun werden," fragte Luna lächelnd.

„Hoffentlich nichts Unanständiges, denn sonst könnte es noch Stunden dauern, bis sie wieder kommen," murrte Madlen.

Wegen dieser Aussage kassierte sie schon wieder einen wütenden Blick der anderen. Madlen hatte immer schon das seltene Talent, sich mit allen anzulegen, was ihrer Beliebtheit immer wieder schadete. Doch sie störte das nicht weiter.

„Nein die werden sicher nichts Unanständiges tun, denn die wollen doch beide heute noch trainieren und ich bin mir sicher, sie werden es erst danach machen. Wie ich Hermine kenne, wird sie einen Teufel tun, ihn nicht davon abzuhalten, uns zu unterrichten," konterte Ginny und zog dabei die Brauen hoch.

Nach dem kleineren Streit gingen sie wieder in das Übungszimmer neben Coles und Hermines Zimmer. Als sie die Türe öffneten, traf sie fast der Schlag. Im Raum war wieder alles dunkel, doch am Ende gab es diesmal eine Lichtquelle. Sie wollten schon darauf zugehen, als sie Coles Stimme hörten.

„Geht ja nicht weiter ohne Entschleiern!"

Da sie wussten, dass er sie nie in die Irre führen würden, taten sie, was er ihnen sagte, und da bemerkten sie es. Der Raum war voll gestopft mit Fallen, in die sie arglos getappt wären, wären sie gleich drauflos gegangen.

„Eure Aufgabe ist es, den Weg an den Fallen vorbei zu finden. Am Ende findet ihr eine Tür, durch die ihr gehen müsst, um dort Verschleiern zu lernen. Habt ihr dies gemeistert, werden wir noch die Fähigkeit Tarnkappe lernen und anschließend folgt noch Kampftraining auf der höchsten Stufe. Die Stufe heißt nicht nur die höchste Stufe, sondern sie ist die höchste Stufe, in der man kämpfen und zaubern kann."

Die Fallen waren für sie nicht sehr schwer zu entschleiern, aber der Weg zwischen ihnen hindurch, war schwer zu finden. Da sie zu sechst waren, konnten sie sich jedoch gegenseitig helfen. Nachdem sie letztendlich auf der anderen Seite durch die Tür getreten waren, hörten sie wieder Cole:

„Entschleiern habt ihr nun schon sehr gut gemeistert, doch nun müsst ihr lernen, euch selbst und Gegenstände zu tarnen. Tarnkappe ist eine Art der Psynergien, aber Verschleiern kann man nicht zuordnen. Das ist der Fall, weil diese Fähigkeit von aller Magie gespeist wird. Tarnkappe kann ein Aphet sehen, doch Verschleiern kann man nicht sehen. Verschleiern wird daher um einiges schwerer als die Tarnkappe Fähigkeit. Deshalb bringe ich euch zuerst Tarnkappe bei. Dafür müsst ihr euren Kopf leeren und euch einreden, ihr seid ein Nichts. Danach lasst euch von eurer Psynergien durchströmen und werdet eins mit eurer Umgebung. Habt ihr das geschafft, seid ihr schon fertig."

Während Cole sprach, taten sie, was er gesagt hatte und schon waren nur noch ihre Umrisse zu sehen.

„Warum können wir unsere Umrisse sehen? Sollte nicht eigentlich gar nichts mehr von uns zu sehen sein?", fragte Harry erstaunt.

„Ihr seid Apheten, deshalb könnt ihr die Psynergien sehen," hörten sie Coles Stimme sagen.

„So, weiter geht es mit dem Verschleiern. Diese Fähigkeit werdet ihr nicht so leicht erlangen. Nur wenn ihr genügend innere Stärke besitzt und euch sehr gut konzentrieren könnt, könnte es schon beim ersten Mal klappen. Hermine hat es schon geschafft, beim ersten Mal, aber das spielt jetzt keine Rolle. Zuerst versucht, einen Gegenstand den ich jetzt vor euch zaubere, zu verschleiern."

Als er das sagte, stand auch schon ein Quadrat vor jedem von ihnen, das sie erstaunt anstarrten.

„So, ihr müsst das Aussehen des Dingen, das ihr verschleiern wollt, jetzt in euch speichert und es mit einem dunklen Schleier in eurem Innern verbergen. Während ihr dies tut, müsst ihr es aber ununterbrochen ansehen. Seine Form, seine Linien und alle anderen Einzelheiten des Objektes, das ihr verschleiern wollt müssen in euch sein. Wenn das getan wurde, müsste es verschwunden sein."

Harry und Ginny brauchten zwei Versuche um es zustande zu bringen, doch die anderen brauchten noch mehrere weitere Versuche. Als sie es geschafft hatten, sprach Coles Stimme weiter:

„Das war noch die einfache Version, nun kommt die schwere Version des Verschleierns, denn jetzt müsst ihr das gleiche an euch selber durchführen."

Für diese Übung brauchte jeder von ihnen zehn Versuche um es richtig zu machen, doch als sie es endlich geschafft hatten, wussten sie nicht mehr, wie sie es abstellen sollen.

„Nun, wenn ihr aus dem Raum geht, werde ich die Verschleierung von euch nehmen. Das ist für mich ganz einfach, wenn ich nicht gerade gegen Hermine kämpfen müsste. Hermine ist schon ziemlich gut und nimmt mich richtig in die Mangel," hörten sie seine Stimme belustigt plaudern. „Hermine, tu das nicht noch mal, sonst hab ich keinen Kopf mehr!", hörten sie Cole kichern.

„Hey, ich wollte nur dein T-Shirt zerreisen!", rief Hermines Stimme erschöpft zurück „Und außerdem hast du mir gerade den BH verbrannt."

„Du hast ein Loch in meine Unterhose gebrannt!"

„Na toll, die ziehen sich mit Flüchen aus. Ein Traum wird war," stöhnte Madlen sarkastisch auf und erntete giftige Blicke.

Gemeinsam gingen sie anschließend durch die Tür die zu einen weiteren Übungsraum führte und es bot sich ihnen ein witziger Anblick. Cole war nackt und Hermine hatte nur noch ihr Höschen an, das Cole ihr gerade wegfluchte. Beide sahen sich an, nickten sich zu und verschwanden.

„Die sind sicher auf ihr Zimmer gegangen", meinte Harry lachend.

„Ja, die sind sicher beschäftigt mit sich selbst," lachte nun auch Ginny.

Aus Mangel an anderer Beschäftigung begannen sie mit ihren neu erlernten Fähigkeiten zu üben und sie auch einzusetzen. Zuerst trainierten sie ihre neuen Kräfte und fingen an, sie langsam mit den Flüchen und Gegenflüchen, die sie gelernt hatten, zu kombinieren. Zwei Stunden trainierten sie, bis Cole und Hermine zurückkamen. Hermine hatte diesmal eine enge Jeans und ein rosa T-Shirt an. Ihre Hand ruhte in Coles Hosentasche und seine in ihrer. Sie sahen aus wie ein frisch verheiratetes Ehepaar. Ihre Augen funkelten wie Feuer und beide grinsten über das ganze Gesicht.

„Was habt ihr denn so schönes getan, um jetzt dermaßen breit zu grinsen?", fragte Ginny kichernd.

„Das geht euch gar nichts an, aber ich kann nur sagen, dass es mir gefallen hat," sagte Hermine mit einem verhaltenen Kichern und wurde rot. Cole küsste sie zärtlich, wodurch Hermine immer mehr zu Strahlen anfing.

„So, jetzt wollen wir aber mal richtig trainieren. Hermine und ich haben es schon getan, aber wir haben ein paar wirklich witzige Sprüche dafür genommen. Ich werde nie mehr den Hormonzauber einsetzen," lenkte Cole sie ab.

„Was ist passiert als du ihn eingesetzt hast," hackte Ginny feixend nach.

„Nun, ihr habt ja gesehen, das wir dann in unser Zimmer gegangen sind," leierte Cole.

„So, jetzt gehen die Paare zusammen und zeigen sich was sie können. Derjenige von ihnen, der besser ist, bekommt von mir eine Belohnung. Da es bei einigen nicht lange dauern wird, bis sich der Bessere herausstellt," er sah Ron und Madlen leicht abschätzend an: „werde ich euch, während ich weiter gegen Hermine kämpfe, die wenn sie so weiter macht, bald besser ist als ich, mit Flüchen angreifen."

Nach dieser Anrede begannen sie zu kämpfen. Flüche, Zaubersprüche und Gegenflüche schossen durch den Raum. Auch Feuerbälle wurden geschleudert und andere Fähigkeiten, für die man keinen Zauberstab brauchte, wurden eingesetzt. Nach einer Stunde waren die Sieger gekürt. Zu Coles Überraschung knockten sich Neville und Luna gegenseitig aus, wodurch beide gewannen, doch wie er schon erwartet hatte, besiegte Madlen Ron, was Cole jedoch nicht so recht gefiel. Bei Harry und Ginny war es ein bombastischer Kampf, in dem niemand wusste, wer gerade welchen Zauber einsetzte. Cole verlor gegen Hermine, weil diese ihm einen Kotzfluch an den Hals jagte. Nachdem Cole fertig gekotzt hatte, gab er die Gewinner bekannt und gab ihnen die versprochene Belohnung. Diese bestand in einem Kessel, den er jedem überreichte.  
„Cole, warum schenkst du uns Kessel? Willst du, dass wir dir damit eins über die Rübe geben?", fragte Hermine erzürnt.

„Nein, das sind spezielle Kessel, mit ihnen können nicht nur Zaubertränke hergestellt, sondern auch noch hoch ätzende Flüssigkeiten befördert werden."

„Was für ätzende Sachen meinst du?", fuhr ihn Hermine an.

„Zum Beispiel hochprozentige Natronlauge oder Schwefelsäure," erklärte Cole leicht eingeschüchtert. Hermine schaffte es immer besser, ihn richtig klein zu kriegen.

„Was sollen wir mit Natronlauge tun?", schrie ihn Madlen an.

„Nun, mit ihr kann man einen Menschen übergießen und er wird innerhalb weniger Sekunden zersetzt. Ist echt praktisch. Wenn du einen nicht leiden kannst, kannst du es ihm in die Augen sprühen und er wird blind. Natronlauge zersetzt Eiweiß und weil die Augen aus Eiweiß bestehen…" Doch weiter kam er nicht, denn nun schrie Hermine ihn an.

„Cole Griffin, warum musst du immer so ein Idiot sein? Du baust ständig nur Blödsinn. Wenn es so weiter geht, dann weiß ich nicht mehr was ich tue!", giftete ihn Hermine an, wodurch er immer kleiner wurde.

Diese Frau bringt mich noch ins Grab, mit ihrer Schreierei, dachte Cole kopfschüttelnd.

„Denk das ja nicht noch einmal, dann ist es aus!", schrie sie weiter und las immer noch in seinen Gedanken.

„Beruhige dich, ich werde versuchen, keinen Blödsinn mehr anzustellen," gab Cole geknickt nach.  
Ich würde eh alles tun, um sie glücklich zu machen.

„Fang nicht schon wieder so an. Ich möchte, dass du deine eigene Meinung hast, aber so ein Unsinn! Du hast noch immer nur töten und mich lieben im Kopf, sonst nichts. Es ist nicht normal, wenn ein 17-jähriger Junge immer nur ans Töten von Dämonen und anderer Wesen denkt. Ich weiß was du miterleben musstest und daher kann ich es auch irgendwie verstehen, aber das gibt dir noch lange nicht das Recht alles und jeden zu töten!", funkelte ihn Hermine weiter wütend an. Sie liebte ihn, doch sie musste ihn zu ihrem Leidwesen zu Recht weisen.

„Hermine, ich werde immer so sein, wie ich bin, da kannst du nichts dran ändern. Es liegt in meiner Natur zu töten und zu hassen," versuchte er ihr zu erklären, doch es half nichts. Hermine lief mit Tränen in den Augen aus dem Zimmer.

Cole wollte ihr schon nachsetzen, doch Harry hielt ihn fest.

„Nicht, sie will alleine sein," sagte Harry behutsam. Er wusste, wenn er was Falsches sagte, ihn das seinen Kopf kosten könnte. Cole war in Harrys Augen zu unkontrolliert, zu unberechenbar ohne Hermine. Harry spürte, dass Cole Hermine über alles liebte und für sie alles tun würde. Sich jedoch grundlegend ändern, das schaffte nicht mal er. Er wusste, dass Cole erst Ruhe hätte, wenn alle Planeten, die zur neutralen Ebene zählten, frei wären.

Ginny, geh bitte zu Hermine und beruhige sie. Sag ihr bitte, dass sich Cole nicht ändern kann, aber er zu kämpfen aufhören könnte, wenn das Böse endlich besiegt ist, übertrug Harry Ginny und sah sie dabei verliebt an.

Mach ich, aber warum muss er denn kämpfen?, fragte Ginny ihn über Telekinese.

„Er hat Angst um uns und Hermine. Er will nicht, dass wir mit ihm in den alles entscheidenden Krieg um Leben und Tod, Liebe und Hass ziehen. Er will lieber, dass wir uns, wenn er in den Krieg ziehen sollte, mit ein paar Milliarden Wesen, hier auf der Erde um alles kümmern. Er hat auch schon einen Plan, wie er es schaffen kann uns in der Zeit los zu werden, in der er im Krieg ist.

Das kann er doch Hermine nicht antun, übertrug Ginny Harry erzürnt.

Verstehst du nicht? Er liebt sie so sehr, dass er sein Leben für sie geben würde, erklärte er ihr geduldig.

Er will für sie sterben? Ist er von allen guten Geistern verlassen?, dachte Ginny geschockt.

Ja, er hat nichts anderes im Sinn als sie durch diese Tat zu retten und nebenbei rettet er auch noch alle Wesen der Erde.

Wenn er das tut, dann tötet er Hermine gleich mit, denn ich kann fühlen, dass sie es nicht ertragen könnte, ohne ihn zu sein.

Okay, du gehst zu Hermine und sagst ihr, was er denkt und tun will, und ich halte Cole davon ab, eine Dummheit zu tun. Wenn alles klappt, dann haben wir es geschafft, die beiden wieder zusammen zu bringen. Ich glaube, das er es nicht schaffen könnte, ohne Hermines Liebe.

Was? Er würde es ohne die Liebe zu Hermine nicht schaffen, den Feind zu besiegen?

Nein, seine Liebe zu ihr macht ihn noch mächtiger als er vorher schon war und je ohne sie werden könnte. Ohne sie könnte er kein Golden Dragon werden, übertrug Harry Ginny weiter.

Mit einem Kuss verabschiedete sich Ginny von Harry und ging Hermine nach. Ginny fand sie in ihrem und Coles Zimmer, wo sie sich die Seele aus dem Leib heulte. Ginny nahm Hermine in den Arm und ließ sie sich an ihrer Schulter ausweinen.

„Hermine, ist ja schon gut, Cole liebt dich doch," versuchte sie Hermine zu trösten, doch Hermine begann noch heftiger zu schluchzen.

„Das ist es doch, warum ich weine. Er liebt mich zu sehr und will sich deshalb opfern. Er will mich mit seinem kostbaren Leben beschützen. Ohne ihn kann ich mir aber kein weiteres Leben vorstellen. Wenn er stirbt, werde ich auch keinen Sinn mehr im Leben sehen. Er hat sich schon einmal für mich geopfert und noch mal will ich das nicht ertragen müssen," heulte Hermine mit verquollenen Augen.

„Harry wird versuchen, ihn wieder zu Vernunft zu bringen, aber ich verstehe nicht, warum Cole das tun muss. Warum muss er sich so aufführen wie Harry?", gab Ginny kund.

„Harry liebt dich und will nicht, dass dir was passiert. Er will nicht, dass sich noch ein Mensch, den er mag sich zwischen ihn und Tom stellt," würgte Hermine unter Tränen hervor.

„Ja, so ist Harry, aber Cole ist auch so. Er will nicht, dass sich ein Mensch den er liebt sich zwischen ihn und den Feind stellt. Was wäre, wenn dich jemand töten möchte und sich Cole dazwischen werfen würde?", fragte Ginny bestimmend.

„Das hat er ja schon mal!", schluchzte Hermine und schnäuzte sich die Nase.

„Wann denn?", Ginny wurde langsam neugierig und sah Hermine durchdringend an. Das durchdringende Schauen lernte man automatisch als Aphet.

„Er hat sich zwischen die Altvorderen und mich geworfen und hat versucht, mich zu retten. Hat aber nicht geklappt, weil ich zusammen gebrochen bin über seiner Leiche und dann von einem Energieball getötet worden bin," heulte Hermine weiter, ohne auf die Abmachung, die sie mit Cole hatte, zu achten.

„Was? Er hat sich zwischen die Altvorderen und dich geworfen? Ist er noch ganz dicht?", fragte Ginny spöttisch.

„Nein, ich hab ja gesagt, dass er für mein Leben alles tun würde," schluchzte Hermine herzzerreißend weiter.

„Harry hat gesagt, dass er in Cole gesehen hat, dass er uns auf der Erde zurück lassen und alleine gegen die Feinde in den Krieg ziehen will. Harry meint, dass Cole geplant hat, sich selbst für uns zu opfern. Du bist die Einzige, die ihn davon abbringen kann," erklärte Ginny ihr und versuchte weiterhin sie zu beruhigen. Hermine hörte langsam auf zu schluchzen und beruhigte sich endlich.

„So Ginny, lass uns jetzt Cole und Harry die Leviten lesen!", rief Hermine und deutete Ginny ihr zu folgen. Zusammen gingen sie wieder in den Übungsraum. Hermine ließ aber vorher ihre rot geweinten Augen verschwinden, um Cole keine Angriffsfläche für seine Entschuldigungen zu bieten.

„Hermine, kannst du mir verzeihen?", bettelte Cole kleinlaut, als er die Mädchen hereinkommen sah.

„Nein, das kann ich nicht. Zuerst musst du mir versprechen, nicht alleine in den Krieg zu ziehen, der auf uns alle zukommen wird. Es ist nicht alleine deine Aufgabe, sie zu besiegen, es ist unsere gemeinsame Aufgabe und deshalb stehen wir sie auch gemeinsam durch," wies sie ihn in seine Schranken.

„Okay, ich nehme euch mit, aber ihr müsst versprechen, dass ihr alles tun werdet, was ich euch sage und keine Fragen stellt. Wenn ich sage flieht, dann tut ihr es. Wenn ich sage tötet mich und vernichtet nachher die, die euch über den Weg laufen, dann tut ihr es," ließ er sie schwören.

Hermine wollt darauf etwas entgegnen, doch er sah sie bestimmend an. Als alle schließlich den Schwur geleistet hatten, wurde er wieder ein wenig lockerer.

„Cole, ich glaube, ich hab da etwas gefunden, was uns weiter helfen kann," sagte Hermine, nahm ihn an der Hand und führte ihn aus dem Raum hinaus, in ihr und sein Zimmer. „Cole, ich brauch ein wenig von deinem Blut," befahl sie ihm dort.

Er tat es ohne zu überlegen. Er beschwor sein Schwert und schnitt sich damit die Pulsader auf. Das Blut schoss in Strömen aus der Wunde und begann, den ganzen Fußboden zu benetzen. Hermine legte schnell das Buch der acht Siegel unter die Wunde und schnitt auch sich die Ader auf. Das Blut der beiden vermischte sich über dem Buch und es begann zu leuchten. Daraufhin heilte Hermine ihre und Coles Wunden mit einem einfachen Zauber und öffnete dann das Buch. Auf der ersten Seite war jetzt mit Blut etwas geschrieben:

_„Dies ist die Anleitung zur Verwandlung in einen goldenen Drachen. Man muss nicht nur körperlich und geistig mit seinem Partner verschmelzen, sondern auch magisch und im Verstand. Bricht man den Vorgang ab, so kann es zu eine Explosion kommen, die sehr tragisch Enden kann. Beim Höhepunkt der Verschmelzung ergießt sich der Mann im Körper der Frau, was zu einer Verschmelzung der DNA führt. Wenn es soweit ist, dann wird alles weitere von alleine gehen."_

„Sollen wir es wagen?", fragte Cole Hermine zärtlich.  
„Ja, machen wir es," beschloss Hermine zaghaft und begann Cole zu küssen. Immer leidenschaftlicher wurden die Beiden und nun begannen sie mit der Vereinigung der Gedanken. Sie spürten die Magie, die sie umgab und immer stärker wurde. Jetzt begann ihre Magie eine goldene Kuppel um sie zu bilden, was ihnen zeigte, dass nun der nächste Schritt getan werden musste. Ihre Kleidung verbrannte und sie gaben sich ihrer körperlichen Liebe hin. Am Höhepunkt spürten sie die Magie, die sie umgab, als sich Cole in Hermine ergoss und somit die Verschmelzung vollendete. Sie spürten, dass ihre Körper nun an den Hüften verbunden waren. Die goldene Kuppel ihrer Magie begann zu schrumpfen und ließ ihrer beider Haut aufleuchten. Als die Kuppel ihre Haut berührte, tat sich ein Riss auf ihrer Brust auf. Daraufhin schwebten ihre Herzen heraus und tauschten die Plätze. Dann schloss sich der Riss wieder und ihnen wuchsen Drachen-Schwänze. Immer mehr verwandelten sie sich in Drachen, bis zwei ausgewachsene goldene Drachen im Zimmer saßen und sich ansahen. Sie wussten nun alles, was ein Drache wissen musste. Wie man seinen Schwanz bewegt, oder wie man Feuer speit. Aus versehen schleuderte Hermine ihren Schwanz gegen die Wand. Durch den Krach wurden die Anderen aufgeschreckt und kamen sofort angerannt.

„Wow, das nenn ich schnell lernen. Könnt ihr uns das beibringen?", fragte Harry erstaunt und bekam von Ginny ein zustimmendes Nicken.

Ja, wir können es euch beibringen, aber dafür müsst ihr in eure Zimmer gehen und unsere Anweisungen befolgen. Dieser Raum wäre nicht geeignet, eine solche Verwandlung ist ein wenig intim. Aber nur das erste Mal, erzählte Hermine ihnen mit ihren telepatischen Fähigkeiten.

„Woher wisst ihr, dass es nur das erste Mal intim sein muss?"

Da man beim ersten Mal verschmelzen muss, deutete Cole an und allen dämmerte es.

„Harry, du verschmilzt nicht mit meiner Schwester!", donnerte Ron seinen Freund an und wurde sofort wütend.

„Wir haben uns schon einmal unserer Liebe hingegeben, und außerdem geht es dich gar nichts an, was wir tun. Ich bin doch kein kleines Kind mehr, auf das man aufpassen muss!", schrie Ginny zurück und Ron versank im Boden.

Alle taten also was Cole und Hermine ihnen sagten und verwandelten sich ebenfalls. Während die anderen miteinander verschmolzen, gingen Cole und Hermine in die Eingangshalle, wo Cole eine große Tür erscheinen ließ.

Wo führt diese Tüte eigentlich hin?, fragte Hermine ihn.

Die Tür führt nach draußen, wo wir heute unsere ersten Flugstunden haben werden, übertrug er gelassen.

Ich hab Höhenangst!

Cole konnte ihr ansehen, dass sie tatsächlich Angst hatte und so übertrug er ihr:

Keine Angst mein Schatz, ich werde aufpassen, dass euch nichts geschieht. So, wenn die anderen kommen, dann können wir los fliegen.

Als alle endlich da waren, führte er sie nach draußen, wo sich ihnen ein imposantes Schauspiel bot. Sie standen mitten im Gebirge, um sie herum war nichts als Berge, doch ihrer war der Höchste.

Wo sind wir denn hier?, fragten sie ihn.

Nun, wir sind am Großglockner, den höchsten Berg Österreichs.

Warum Österreich? Hättest du uns nicht auch in England alles beibringen können?

Nein, dort sind wir nicht so sicher wie hier. Tom und seine Todesser machen einen weiten Bogen um Österreich und der Schweiz. Sie fürchten diese Gebiete, denn in Österreich und der Schweiz leben noch immer Nachfahren der Antiker. Auch Halbdämonen kann man hier finden. Die Zauberer hier sind außerdem keine normalen Zauberer, sondern besitzen unbewusst Aphetenkräfte, die sie aus dem Boden bekommen. In diesen beiden Ländern gibt es auch in den Gebirgen Steinböcke, die übernatürliche Fähigkeiten haben und so zusätzlich die Länder verteidigen. Im südöstlichen Teil von Österreich wird außerdem ein sehr mächtiges Öl gewonnen, das nur dort angebaut werden kann, weil nur dort der Boden dafür geeignet ist.

Was für ein Öl ist so mächtig?

Kernöl. Die Menschen dort machen es an ihren Salat und werden dadurch so widerstandsfähig, dass sogar ein Muggel einen Todesser mit der Schaufel erschlagen könnte. Der Vulkanboden gibt ihnen zusätzlich einige ihrer Kräfte.

Du hast doch immer Kernöl in unserer Essen getan. Sind wir jetzt auch so mächtig?

Ja, aber durch die Verwandlung seid ihr noch mächtiger geworden und jetzt lasst uns fliegen.

Cole breitete seine Flügel aus und ging dann zum Abgrund, wo er sich über die Klippe fallen ließ. Seine Flügel jedoch trugen ihn nicht und…


	11. scharfe Schwerter

Hey Anna, danke für deinen Kommi. gut das du süchtig wirst von meiner Geschichte. Jetzt, da ich sehe, das viele auf meine Geschichte klicken, werde ich wohl ein wenig langsamer machen, wenn ich nur von einer Person Reviews bekomme.

mfg the red dragon

* * *

**Kapitel 11 (Fall aus allen Wolken oder Scharfe Schwerter)**

… er fiel steil nach unten, bis er sich wieder fangen konnte. Durch ein Schwingen seiner Flügel war er schnell wieder 100 Meter nach oben geschossen. Er wurde immer schneller, so schnell, dass man ihn nicht mehr sehen konnte, was für einen so großen Drachen erstaunlich war.  
Wow, hey spei endlich mal Feuer! , übertrug Harry, dem es nun, da er verwandelt war, wirklich leicht fiel.

Cole konnte bis zu 200 Meter Feuer speien, aber nur 100 Meter Eis.

Hey, kommt endlich, mir wird es schon langsam langweilig so allein hier oben!

So spannten auch die anderen ihre 20 Meter breiten Flügel auseinander und gingen zum Abgrund, um sich von dort hinunter zustürzen. Durch ihre Adern floss nun sehr viel Adrenalin, das man in einer solchen Situation auch nötig brauchte. Als sie ihre Flügel schwangen, spürten sie, wie gut sich der Wind an ihren Schuppen anfühlte. Jetzt begannen sie sich gegenseitig zu jagen, was ihnen richtig Spaß machte und probierten ihre Drachenkräfte aus. Sie konnten sich nicht nur schneller bewegen, sondern auch besser sehen und hören als vorher. Als es dunkel wurde, flogen sie zurück zur Höhle, wo sie sich zurück verwandelten, was ihnen erstaunlich leicht fiel. Dann gingen sie alle wieder in den Speisesaal, wo Cole mit Hilfe eines Zaubers gleich für  
alle Wienerschnitzel machte. Ron haute sofort rein, was bei ihm ja schon Alltag war.

„Hey Cole, wie lange brauchst du noch, bis du Garet wieder zusammen geflickt hast?", richtete Ginny an ihn das Wort.

„Ach der, ich hab ihn schon vor dem Essen weggeschickt. Ich hab nicht lange gebraucht, um ihn wieder zusammen zu flicken. Hätte ich gewusst, wie der Trank zu brauen geht, dann hätten wir nie nach Alexandria reisen müssen, " gab Cole gelassen zurück und verspeiste sein viertes Wienerschnitzel. Mit seinem Hunger konnte nicht mal Ron mithalten.

Nach dem ausgiebigen Essen gingen sie erschöpft schlafen. In den nächsten dreieinhalb Wochen brachte Cole ihnen nicht nur neue Zaubersprüche mit ungeheuerlicher Feuerkraft bei, sondern auch das Kämpfen bei Hochgeschwindigkeit. Bei dieser Art des Kämpfens muss man Raum und Zeit bezwingen, um schneller zu werden als das menschliche Auge. Wenn man es richtig beherrscht, kann man sogar mehrere Flüche gleichzeitig abfeuern. Man muss sich für diese Art des Kämpfen aber sehr gut konzentrieren können, um es zu meisten. Einen Tag vor Harrys Geburtstag hatten sie keinen Unterricht mehr und lasen in der Bücherei als Cole rein kam.

„So, morgen ist Harrys Geburtstag und deshalb entlasse ich euch aus meinem Unterricht. In den Wochen, in denen ich euch bis an eure Grenzen getrieben habe, seid ihr mir richtig ans Herz gewachsen," begann er zu erklären.  
„Du bist jetzt unser Freund und wir haben mehr bei dir gelernt, als wir je bei einem anderen Lehrer hätten lernen können," ergriff Harry das Wort und bekam zustimmendes Nicken von den anderen.

„Nun, heute sind wir soweit, um unser Erbe anzutreten und ich möchte euch bitten, niemandem zu sagen, was wir hier getan haben. Niemand könnte verstehen, warum wir uns solch eine Bürde aufgelastet haben und es sollte auch niemand tun müssen," versuchte Cole zu erklären, doch nun mischte sich Ginny ein:„Wenn es niemand soll, warum mussten wir es dann tun? Oder meinst du damit, dass es sonst niemand aushalten könnte?"  
„Wir sind anders als die, wir sind schon unser ganzes Leben lang darauf vorbereitet worden. Uns hat man mit den Fähigkeiten ausgestattet, die zum Sieg über unsren Feind führen könnten. Ich bitte euch drei, Hermine, Madlen und Ginny sich um Fleur zu kümmern und Harry und Ron bitte ich, dass sie bei deren Hochzeit helfen. Neville, für dich habe ich eine ganz besondere Aufgabe, um die dich jeder beneiden würde, aber das Besprechen wir unter uns. Nun sollten wir unsere Schwerter einfordern, die uns schon seit unserer Geburt gehören," Mit diesen Worten deutete er ihnen, ihm zu folgen und er führte sie in einen Raum der Höhle, der für sie bis jetzt nicht zugänglich gewesen war. In der Mitte des Raumes, der aus Stein bestand, stand ein großer Sockel, in dem acht Schwerter steckten. Jedes dieser machtvollen Schwerter war mit einer schwarzen Kette an den Steinsockel gebunden. Als sie dem Stein näher kamen, hörten sie eine erzürnte Stimmer, die rief: „Wer wagt es, sich den acht Mastern zu nähern!?"

„Wir fordern nur ein, was uns seit Anbeginn der Zeit gehört!", rief Cole der Stimme entgegen.

„Nur acht Elementardrachen mit reinem Herzen könnten diese Schwerter ihr Eigen nennen. Gehört ihnen an und ihr werdet weiter gehen können, ohne Schaden zu nehmen. Seid ihr nicht Jene, so werdet ihr von der Macht der Sonne getötet, " hörten sie die Stimme schreien.  
Ohne zu Zögern gingen sie weiter auf den Stein zu und überwanden die Lichtschranke, die sich nach dem Ertönen der Stimme gebildet hatte. Jeder von ihnen ergriff eines der Schwerter. Die Ketten, die an den Schwertern hingen, fielen, als sie die Schwerter ergriffen, ab. Langsam und bedacht zogen sie die Schwerter aus dem Stein heraus, der nun rot leuchtete. Als sie die wunderschön verzierten Schwerter schwangen, spürten sie deren unglaubliche Macht.

„Ihr seid würdig, diese Schwerter zu führen, doch eins soll euch gewiss sein. Diese Schwerter sind Waffen und keine Spielzeuge. Wer durch die Klinge dieser Waffen verletzt wird, kann nur durch seinen Träger wieder geheilt werden. Diese Schwerter sind nicht nur Waffen, sondern auch Träger unglaublicher Macht. Wer diese Macht einzusetzen vermag, ist somit unbesiegbar und kann alles und jeden damit töten," dröhnte eine krächzende Stimme in ihre Ohren.

„So, jetzt gehen wir endlich in die Winkelgasse und besorgen für dich Harry deine Geburtstagsgeschenke. Ich werde mit dir zuerst deine Einkäufe erledigen, während die anderen deine Geschenke besorgen. Wenn Ginny dein Geschenk hat, dann soll sie zu uns stoßen, denn ich will zusammen mit Hermine dein Geschenk kaufen. Hier hab ich noch ein Geschenk für euch alle. Das ist eine Armmanschette der Wärterkrieger. Diese Manschette, die ich auch trage, kann eine Rüstung aufbauen, die gegen die meisten Waffen immun ist," befahl Cole eindringlich und gab jedem eine der Manschetten.

Als sie sie anlegten, verschwanden sie kurz und tauchten dann wieder auf. Sie sahen Cole verwirrt an, doch der meinte nur, dass nur sie die Manschetten sehen könnten und es ihnen viele Fragen erspare, wenn sie unsichtbar blieben.

Danach zauberte Cole für sie einen Portschlüssel, da es nicht gut wäre, wenn jemand erfahren würde, von wo sie kamen.

Die Winkelgasse lag völlig ausgestorben. Alle Geschäfte waren mit Brettern  
vernagelt und alle Leute auf der Straße liefen wie auf geschreckte Hühner herum. Harry und Cole schlenderten zuerst zu Madam Malkin, wo sich beide einen Festumhang kauften. Cole ließ es sich nicht nehmen, sich einen Umhang aus Goldfasern zu erwerben. Es wunderte Harry nicht, dass Cole für seinen Umhang 1000 Galeonen zahlen musste, die er gleich in bar zahlte. Harry nahm sich einen roten Umhang, der sehr eng geschnitten war und ihn sehr elegant wirken ließ. Als er zahlen wollte, sagte Mrs. Malkin nur, dass er schon bezahlt sei. Harry wollte Cole fragen, warum er für ihn gezahlt hatte, doch dieser schwieg wie ein Grab. Danach gingen sie zu Flourish & Blotts, wo Cole einige Bücher kaufte. Das seltsamste daran aber war, dass er von jedem Buch sechs Stück nahm, außer bei Defensive und Offensive Kampfstile der Magie Band 1 von H.G, von dem kaufte er gleich sieben Stück. Harry wollte wieder nachfragen, doch auch dieses Mal bekam er keine Antwort. Zu Coles Glück kamen gerade Ginny und Hermine herein und retteten ihn. Hermine und Cole verabschiedeten sich von den anderen und gingen zusammen shoppen. Hermine wollte unbedingt neue Kleider und so schlenderten sie in das Muggellondon. Dort fanden sie sehr schnell ein Geschäft, das beiden gefiel. Das Geschäft sah sehr nobel aus und man wollte sie schon wieder raus werfen, als Cole mit einen 500 Euro Schein winkte. Sofort wurden sie von zwei Verkäuferinnen bedient. Cole kaufte sich neue Hilfiger T-Shirts und ein paar neue Lederschuhe von Dolge & Gabana. Hermine kleidete sich total neu ein. Neue Handtasche, Top, Rock und Schuhe von ziemlich teuren Marken. Selbst Cole bekam das Staunen, als er die Rechnung sah. So viel Bargeld hatte selbst er nicht dabei und so zahlte er mit Scheck. Als nächstes ging es in ein Prada Geschäft, wo sie sich neue Sonnenbrillen kauften. Als sie fast kein Bargeld mehr hatten, gingen sie Harrys Geschenke kaufen. Beide waren mit ihren Einkäufen zufrieden und so schlenderten sie durch die Winkelgasse zurück, die nicht so überfüllt war, wie als noch kein Krieg war.

Sie wollten zu Fred und Georgs Geschäft, als ihnen einige Todesser entgegen kamen. Die Todesser feuerten sofort, als sie Hermine und Cole sahen, Flüche auf sie los. Die Beiden waren so miteinander beschäftigt, dass sie die Todesser erst erkannten, als schon die ersten Flüche auf sie zu schwirrten. Cole beschwor durch stablose Magie ein Schutzschild herbei, das alle Flüche, sogar die Todesflüche der Todesser, ablenkte. Als die Todesflüche an dem Schild abprallten, blieben die Todesser kurz geschockt stehen. In diesem Moment lag auch schon die Hälfte ihrer Leute bewusstlos am Boden.

Hermine und Cole schossen ohne ein Wort zu sagen Fluch um Fluch auf die Todesser und setzten sie außer Gefecht. Cole, der ein wenig Spaß mit den Todessern haben wollte, verließ das Schutzschild und duellierte sich ein wenig mit ihnen. Jeder ihrer Flüche wurde entweder von Coles Zauberstab geschluckt, oder von ihm abgelenkt. Nach einigen Minuten lagen auch die restlichen Todesser auf dem Boden und Cole belegte sie mit dem "Elster" Zauber. Dieser Zauber ist ein Spionage-Zauber, den niemand sonst kannte. Jeder, der ihn abkriegt, sammelt unbewusst für den, der ihn mit dem Fluch belegt hat, Informationen und übermittelt sie ihm, wenn der Erzeuger des Fluches es verlangt.

„Cole, warum hast du so lange mit ihnen gespielt, die werden sicher gleich zu Tom rennen und ihm sagen, was sie gesehen haben," säuselte Hermine Cole ins Ohr.

„Nein, sie werden sich an nichts erinnern, denn ich hab sie mit noch einem Zauber belegt, der sie vergessen lässt, was hier gerade geschehen ist," flüsterte Cole zurück und nahm wieder Hermines Hand. Händchen haltend gingen sie zu Fred und Georgs Laden. Beiden fiel die Kinnlade herunter. Der Laden war wie immer gestopft voll und man konnte sich nicht mal mehr rühren. Ron stritt gerade mit Fred, weil dieser ihm etwas nicht kostenlos geben wollte.

„Fred, ich bin doch dein Bruder und ich hab gerade kein Geld dabei!", schrie Ron ihn an.

„Ron, bei uns gibt es nichts kostenlos! Selbst du als mein Bruder bekommst nichts ohne Bezahlung", erwiderte Fred mit rotem Kopf, was bei ihm hieß, dass er wütend war.

Ron stürmte aus dem Laden, dicht gefolgt von Madlen, die versuchte, ihn zu beruhigen. Seit sie ein Drache war, wurde sie viel ruhiger und machte auch keine blöden Bemerkungen mehr. Sie freundete sich sehr gut mit den anderen Mädchen an, zum Leidwesen der Jungs, die die Kichernden ertragen mussten.

„Hey Fred, lange nicht gesehen!", schrie Hermine freudestrahlend und umarmte Fred, der durch die Umarmung keine Luft mehr bekam.

„Es ist auch schön, dich wieder zu sehen und wen bringst du denn heute mit?", schnaufte Fred, da er noch immer aus der Puste war.

„Oh, das ist mein Freund Cole, mit dem ich zusammen bin", strahlte Hermine und küsste Cole.

„Wissen deine Eltern von ihm?", fragte Fred wie ein Mädchen.

„Nein, aber ich will ihn heute vorstellen!", lachte Hermine fröhlich.

„Sehen wir uns morgen alle bei Harrys Geburtstagsparty?", fragte Fred.

„Ja, und ich möchte dir und Georg ein Geschäft vorschlagen," fuhr Cole  
dazwischen, was ihm einen finsteren Blick von Fred einhandelte.

„Und was für ein Geschäft ist das…!", fragte Fred erbost.

„Nun, ich kenne mich ein wenig in der Magie aus und will euch ein paar meiner Ideen schenken, die ihr aber, im Gegenzug, nicht an jedem verkaufen dürft. Wenn ein Todesser eines von den Dingen, die ich euch schenken möchte, in die Finger kriegt, werden es die Auroren schwer haben, weiterhin gegen sie zu kämpfen, " sagte Cole gelassen.

„Was für Sachen willst du uns verkaufen?", stocherte Fred neugierig.

„Das sind eigentlich nur kleine Dinge, die dem Orden nützlich sein könnten und ihr könntet sie ihnen geben. Sie sollen nicht wissen, von wem ihr sie habt, denn das würde nicht in meinen Plan passen", wich Cole aus.

„Okay, ich verspreche, dass Georg und ich nicht sagen, von wem wir die Sachen haben, aber spuck schon endlich aus, was es ist", bettelte Fred aus Neugier.

„Spionage Systeme der extra Klasse. Handschuhe, in denen ein Reserve-Zauberstab versteckt werden kann. Die gibt es auch mit Stabruf-Funktion. Einmalzauberblätter, auf denen ein Zauber steht, der sogar den Todesfluch umkehren kann, und einiges mehr, " zählte Cole auf und freute sich auf Freds Reaktion.

„Wie funktioniert das Einmalzauberblatt?", fragte Fred zitternd vor Aufregung.

„Man sagt den Spruch, der dort steht und dann verbrennt das Blatt und der Zauber wirkt. Wenn er verbrannt ist, kann man sich an die Formel nicht mehr erinnern und alle, die ihn gesehen haben auch nicht. Das Spionage System kann von keinem Zauber erfasst werden, denn es wird durch eine spezielle Art der Magie geschützt," erklärte Cole und gab Fred eine Kiste, in der einige schwarze Kristalle lagen. „Ist das nicht ein schöner Deal?", fuhr Cole fort.

„Ja, und du kannst das alles liefern?" Cole nickte. „Wie aktiviert man das System eigentlich?"

„Nun, man muss sie mit dem Zauberstab im Raum an den Wänden verteilen, außer dem Grünen, denn der ist der Aktivierer und der Projektor zugleich. Die anderen Kristalle verschmelzen mit den Wänden und im Boden und sind unaufspürbar."

Nach diesem Gespräch trafen sich Hermine und Cole mit Harry, Ron, Ginny und Madlen und flohen mit Flohpulver in den Fuchsbau, wo sie von Mrs. Weasley freudestrahlend begrüßt wurden. Neville und Luna mussten woanders hin, aber sie versprachen, am nächsten Tag in den Fuchsbau zu kommen.

„Hallo meine Kinder, ich hab euch so vermisst! Ich bin froh, dass ihr heil wieder zurückgekommen seid. Wo wart ihr denn so lange?", schluchzte Mrs. Weasley sich an der Schulter ihrer Kinder aus.

„Mum, bitte, wir bekommen fast keine Luft mehr. Wo wir waren können wir dir nicht sagen, " sagte Ginny tonlos. Sie konnte wegen der Umarmung nicht mehr sprechen. Mrs. Weasley musste einsehen, dass sie nichts aus ihren Kindern raus bekommen würde und ließ es schließlich bleiben. Nachdem sie ihre beiden Kinder umarmt hatte, umarmte sie auch noch Harry und Hermine. Erst nachdem sie Harry fertig umarmt und seine Figur bemängelt hatte, fielen ihr Cole und Madlen auf.

„Wer seit ihr denn?", fragte sie die beiden.

„Oh, das hab ich ganz vergessen, das ist Madlen meine Freundin und das ist Cole, unser Lehrer und Hermines Freund", stellte Ron die beiden vor.

Mrs. Weasley umarmte nun auch die beiden stürmisch. Beide glaubten, ihre Rippen würden durch die Umarmung brechen, doch sie sagten nichts. Als sie eintraten, sahen sie, dass es im Hausinneren viele Fluchschäden gab.

„Mum, hat es hier einen Kampf gegeben?", fragte Ginny entsetzt.

„Ja, es hat einen gegeben und dabei wurden all unsere Vorbereitungen für Bill und Fleurs Hochzeit zerstört. Die Todesser haben Fleurs Hochzeitskleid vernichtet und an dem Kleid habe ich einen Monat gesessen, um es zu nähen. Bei der Hochzeit wird der ganze Orden da sein und auch einige Minister. Der Zaubereiminister wollte die Hochzeit durchführen, doch aus Sicherheitsgründen kann er nun doch nicht und jetzt haben wir keinen, der sie durchführen darf, " schluchzte Mrs. Weasley.

„Mom, ist jemand verletzt worden?", fragte Ron ernst.

„Nein, ich bin zwar von einem Avada Kedavra getroffen worden, aber dadurch, dass ich diesen komischen Talisman getragen habe, bin ich nach zehn Minuten wieder aufgestanden und hab das Haus wieder aufgeräumt. Seitdem leuchtet dieser Talisman nicht mehr so hell wie früher", meinte Mrs. Weasley achselzuckend.

„Kann ich den Talisman kurz haben? Ich verspreche, dass ich ihn Ihnen gleich wieder zurück gebe," fragte Cole mit leuchtenden Augen.

„Ich weiß nicht…", begann Mrs. Weasley zu stottern, doch Ginny fuhr dazwischen.

„Mum, gib ihn ihm, er wird nichts tun, was dir schaden wird. Frag nicht und schau einfach zu, was er tut."

Widerwillig gab Mrs. Weasley Cole den schwach leuchtenden Talisman. Ohne Umschweife nahm Cole den Talisman in die linke Hand, klopfte mit dem Zauberstab dagegen und murmelte einige unverständliche Worte. Der Talisman fing nun an, so hell zu leuchten, dass das ganze Zimmer von dem Licht beleuchtet wurde.

„So hat er am Anfang auch geleuchtet. Wie hast du das gemacht?", fragte Mrs. Weasley gespannt.

„Wie ich es gemacht habe, darf ich nicht sagen, aber ich kenne den Hersteller dieses Talismans und er hat mir gezeigt, wie man sie wieder auflädt", meinte Cole und gab Mrs. Weasley den Talisman zurück. Dann sprach er weiter: „Die Hochzeit wird trotzdem stattfinden, dafür werde ich schon sorgen. Fleur soll mit Ginny, Hermine und Madlen in unser Versteck gehen und dort die Kleider herstellen lassen. Da ist eh genug Personal, um ein Kleid in einer Stunde nach der Aufnahme der Maße fertig zu stellen. Aber ich wäre dafür, dass wir es bis zur Hochzeit in unserem Versteck lassen, denn das ist der sicherste Ort der Welt. Jemanden, der die Trauung durchführen könnte, habt ihr ja auch schon."

„Wen denn?", fragten ihn die Anwesenden zugleich.

„Ich bin ein zugelassener Hohepriester der Apheten. Ich kann sie jederzeit durchführen, aber eine schöne Hochzeit bleibt ja in Erinnerung. Das einzige, was ihr tun müsste ist, die Gäste hierher zu bringen und Bill und Fleur dazu bringen, das zu tun, was ich von ihnen erwarte. Hermine, ich hab dir schon einmal gesagt, was getan werden muss, für diese Art der Hochzeit, " sagte Cole an Hermine gewandt. Als diese nickte, fuhr er fort: „Es wird erst am Abend vor der Trauung dekoriert, da es wahrscheinlich noch einen Angriff geben wird. Übermorgen wäre ein idealer Tag für die Anprobe der Kleider, " zwinkerte Cole und zog Hermine an sich. Cole gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss und löste sich mit ihr in Luft auf. Mrs. Weasley sah erstaunt auf den Fleck Boden, wo vor kurzen noch Hermine und Cole gestanden hatten. Doch als sie etwas sagen wollte, kam schon die Antwort. In der Luft gab es ein Knirschen und ein Brief fiel herunter, in Mrs. Weasleys Arme. Verdattert öffnete sie den Brief und las laut vor:

_Hermine und ich müssen zu ihren Eltern. Hermine will mich ihren Eltern__  
__vorstellen und wir bleiben bis morgen Früh bei ihnen. Bei Harrys__  
__Geburtstagsparty werden wir aber anwesend sein.__  
__Mit ganz Lieben Grüßen__  
__Hermine und Cole_

**_Bei Cole und Hermine:_**

Cole brachte Hermine und sich selbst in die Nebengasse eines Einkaufscenters.

„Schatz, was willst du denn einkaufen?", fragte Hermine süßlich.

„Nur einen Lamborghini oder einen Mercedes für deinen Dad und eine paar Ohrringe für deine Mutter?", sagte Cole und bekam einen wütenden Blick von Hermine.

„So teure Geschenke brauchst du ihnen doch nicht machen. Sie werden dich kennen lernen wollen, weil du ihnen ihre einzige Tochter wegnimmst", meinte Hermine.

Cole kaufte trotzdem einen Lamborghini und Ohrringe. Er wollte auch einen Plasma- Fernseher kaufen, doch dies verbot Hermine ihm. Cole und Hermine fuhren mit dem brandneuen Lamborghini zu Hermines Elternhaus, wo sie gleich von einer freudestrahlenden Mrs. Granger begrüßt wurden. Mrs. Granger umarmte zuerst ihre Tochter und fragte anschließend: „Wie heißt dein hübscher Freund denn?"

„Oh, das ist Cole Griffin, mein Freund und Lehrmeister", stellte Hermine ihn freudestrahlend vor.

„Griffen?", fragte Mrs. Granger verwirrt.

„Ja, kann es sein, das Sie Hephaistos Griffin kannten?", runzelte Cole die Stirn.

„Nun, es hätte sein können, dass er der Vater von Hermine war", gab Mrs. Granger zu.

Hermine und Cole fiel die Kinnlade herunter.

„Ich war jung, und außerdem ist dein Vater wirklich dein leiblicher Vater, wir haben es testen lassen", rechtfertigte sich Mrs. Granger.

„Hat er ihrem Mann Geld gegeben, damit er bei ihnen bleibt? Denn das würde mein Großvater sicher tun, um ein uneheliches Kind in Sicherheit zu haben, " stocherte Cole.

„Mein Mann hat mir schon vorher einen Heiratsantrag gemacht und es ging auch nicht ums Geld. Trotz er unsere Schulden, die wir damals hatten, bezahlte, aber er hat versprochen, dass er uns in Ruhe lässt. Er ist nicht einmal an dem Tag hierher gekommen, als Hermine geboren wurde", gab Mrs. Granger verlegen zurück.

„Nun, der Grund dafür ist, dass er nicht mehr gelebt hatte. Hermine, ich hab ja gesagt, mein Großvater und ich hatten verschiedene Gründe, warum ihr bei mir eure Ausbildung macht, " erklärte Cole schnell.

„Dann glaubt er, dass Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville und Luna seine unehelichen Kinder sind?", fragte Hermine ihn.

„Nein, Harry, Ginny und Ron könnten seine Enkelkinder sein. Das hatte er vermutet, sonst hätte er den Eltern keine Talismane gegeben. Alle, denen er einen gegeben hat, sind wahrscheinlich seine Kinder", gab Cole zu.

„Das heißt, dass Harrys Eltern Geschwister sind!", meinte Hermine.

„Nein. Lily ist eine Tochter von ihm, aber er hat die Mutter von James mit einer anderen verwechselt. Molly ist auch keine Tochter von ihm, aber von den anderen weiß ich das nicht, " murmelte Cole.

„Dann könnten Remus, Sirius und Peter von ihm abstammen? Dein Großvater hat wohl nichts von der Ehe gehalten, " spottete Hermine.

„Mein Großvater war ein Lustmolch. Seine Frau hatte auch einige Liebhaber. Die beiden hatten halt eine offene Beziehung, da kann man ihm ja nichts vorwerfen," rechtfertigte sich Cole.

„Nur, dass es hätte sein können, dass ich meine Kinder von meinem Neffen bekomme. Inzucht ist verboten!", herrschte Hermine zurück.

„Ja, sie ist verboten, aber ich bin nicht dein Neffe. Wir dürfen heiraten und Kinder kriegen! Lasst uns rein gehen, denn ich will hier draußen nicht stehen und warten, bis ein Todesser vorbei kommt und uns umlegt, " sagte Cole bestimmend und deutete ihnen vorzugehen. Durch einen Schwenker seines Zauberstabes wurde die Tür hinter ihn geschlossen und die Koffer in Hermines Zimmer gebracht.

„Was wollt ihr denn essen. Ihr müsst sicher hungrig sein, nach der langen Reise, " zwinkerte Mrs. Granger.

„Mom, wir haben schon gegessen. Warum hast du mich dazu angestiftet, dass ich diese Ausbildung mache?", bohrte Hermine.

„Hephaistos hat mir vor deiner Geburt gesagt, wenn Albus sterben würde, er einen Schüler, der dann mit der Ausbildung fertig wäre, damit beauftragen würde, dich auszubilden. Er hat gesagt, wenn Dumbledore sterben würde, dein Schutz nicht mehr richtig gewährleistet wäre. Er meinte auch, dass er die Kinder seiner Kinder ausbilden lassen wolle, wenn es sein müsste. Ich hab seine Schrift auf dem Brief erkannt und deshalb hab ich dich dazu gebracht, " erläuterte Mrs. Granger ihre Endscheidung.

„Er wollte deshalb, dass ich euch ausbilde, aber ich hatte andere Pläne. Ich bin stutzig geworden, als ich herausfand, dass Madlen durch mein Blut zu einer Aphetin und Zauberin geworden war. Ich fing an, nachzuforschen und fand heraus, dass man acht Wesen braucht, um ein bestimmtes Buch zu rufen. Ich forschte noch weiter und fand die Überlieferungen über die Elementardrachen. Ab da wurde mit klar, dass wir für etwas bestimmt sind, was uns schon seit Anbeginn der Zeit bevorstand. Wir sollen die PinPings zum Teufel jagen, mit unserer Macht den Frieden garantieren und mit dem Wissen, das wir erhalten haben, sind wir besser gerüstet als je zuvor," erläuterte Cole und sah die beiden an, was hieß, dass er keine weiteren Auskünfte geben würde.

Mrs. Granger gab ihnen ohne Widerrede trotzdem was zu essen. Beide schaufelten alles wie die Verrückten in sich hinein. Nach dem Essen redeten sie über ihre Kindheit. Mrs. Granger ließ es sich nicht nehmen, Cole einige Babyfotos von Hermine zu zeigen, was Hermine blamierend fand.

Am Abend kam auch Mr. Granger nach Hause und begrüßte seine Tochter mit einer Umarmung. Als Hermine Cole vorstellte, sah Mr. Granger ihn bohrend an und fragte ihn über alles aus, um sich von ihm ein Bild zu machen. Cole gab Mr. und Mrs. Granger ihre Geschenke. Beide freuten sich und meinten: „Das wäre doch nicht nötig gewesen."

Nach dem Abendessen überbrachte ihnen Mrs. Granger eine freudige Nachricht.

„Hermine, ich weiß nicht, wie ich es dir sagen soll, aber du bekommst ein Geschwisterchen", sagte Mrs. Granger freudestrahlend.

Als sich Hermine von dem Schock erholt hatte, umarmte sie ihre Mutter stürmisch und jubelte: „Ich bekomme ein Geschwisterchen! Ich bekomme ein Geschwisterchen!"

Nach der freudigen Nachricht gingen sie schlafen, doch Cole schlief zum Leidwesen von Hermine in einem Gästezimmer. Ihr Vater fand heraus, wer sein Großvater war und wusste, was diese Familie im Kopf hatte. Am nächsten Tag verabschiedeten sie sich von Hermines Eltern und gingen zu Harrys Geburtstagsparty. Als sie im Fuchsbau ankamen, hörten sie schon Mrs. Weasley.

„Hallo ihr Lieben! Was hat denn so lange gedauert? Ich hab mir schon Sorgen gemacht!", und umarmte die beiden stürmisch.

„Mrs. Weasley, wir bekommen keine Luft," versuchte Hermine zu sagen, doch Mrs. Weasley drückte noch stürmischer. Nun riss Coles der Geduldsfaden und er schleuderte Mrs. Weasley von sich weg.

„Cole, warum hast du das gemacht?", schrie ihn Hermine an.

„Sie ist ein Todesser und ich glaube, unsere Freunde sind nicht mehr hier. Sie sind im Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12," sagte Cole mit einem durchdringenden Blick. Hermine wusste, dass er gerade Feuer-Psynergien einsetzte, um ihre Freunde zu finden und er koppelte es auch noch mit den Fähigkeiten Emphatie und Telekinese.

„Wie geht es ihnen? Gut, oder kämpfen sie gerade? Sind noch mehrere Todesser hier oder nur der eine?", fragte Hermine ängstlich.

„Sie kämpfen sich gerade durch eine Meute Dementoren, aber die können sie ja mit den Expecto Patronum leicht töten. Mir bereiten die Todesser hier mehr Sorgen, als die Dementoren," runzelte Cole die Stirn.

„Warum eigentlich? Die schaffen wir locker, " meinte Hermine und zog ihren Zauberstab, doch Cole nahm ihn ihr weg.

„Spinnst du!? Die Auroren würden es mitkriegen und dann sind wir am Arsch. Es soll niemand wissen, was wir wirklich drauf haben. Wir wären dann in noch größerer Gefahr als je zuvor, denn dann würden nicht nur die Todesser nach uns suchen, sondern auch das Ministerium und ich will keinen Schwachköpfen vom Ministerium helfen, die Todesser zu kriegen," erklärte Cole ihr.

„Ja, das Ministerium kann wirklich unverschämt sein, aber warum können wir nicht durch Illusionen vortäuschen, dass wir von Schockzaubern getroffen werden, während wir uns unsichtbar machen und die Todesser erledigen," machte Hermine den Vorschlag.

„Ausgezeichnete Idee, aber das muss alles gleichzeitig gehen, sonst sind wir am Arsch", meinte Cole und schon begannen sie mit den Zauberspruchkombinationen.

Beide wurden unsichtbar und hatten sich Illusionen geschaffen, die täuschend echt waren. Schon kamen die ersten Todesser und Auroren. Die Todesser waren in der Überzahl und waren besser als die Auroren, was bei solchen Luschen ja verständlich ist. Ein Todesser entdeckte ihre Illusionen und schockte sie. Da kamen schon Mad-Eye, Tonks, Remus, Mr. Weasley und McGonagall, die die Todesser nun angriffen. Remus lief als erstes auf die Illusionen von Hermine und Cole zu, um sich um die beiden zu kümmern. Doch er musste feststellen, dass es Illusionen waren. Nun griffen auch Hermine und Cole in das Geschehen ein und spielten mit den Todessern. Hermine griff sie von allen Seiten mit schwachen Flüchen an, doch Cole ging langsam auf die Todesser zu und schoss mittelstarke Schockzauber auf sie. Die Todesser fanden schnell heraus, woher die Flüche kamen und schleuderten ein paar Todesflüche dort hin, die Cole ablenkte.

„Schatz, hören wir endlich auf mit dem Spiel und machen wir sie fertig!", schrie Hermine, damit Cole sie hörte.

„Ja, mein Liebling, " schrie Cole und schon löste er sich auf und schleuderte einen Fluch von oben auf die Todesser. Der Fluch war so stark, dass er dem Todesser aus Versehen das Genick brach.

„Schatz, wäre es nicht besser. wenn du ein paar schwächere Flüche einsetzt, die ein Schild durchbrechen können, aber keinen umbringen!?", schrie Hermine.

„Ist klar. Wollte nur wissen, wie stark er gegen so schwache Gegner ist. Hey, führen wir unser Gespräch auf der Geistesebene fort, denn das sollen sie nicht hören" meinte Cole mit einer Geistesstimme.

Keiner der Ordensmitglieder wussten, wer die beiden waren, nur dass sie sehr mächtig sein mussten. Mad-Eye versuchte herauszufinden, wer die beiden waren, doch sein magisches Auge konnte keine Psynergien sehen. Cole und Hermine schalteten auch die restlichen Todesser aus und belegten sie mit einem Elsterzauber.

Hermine, es wäre gut, wenn du eine andere Gestalt annimmst und dann werden wir wieder sichtbar. Wir müssen ihnen erklären, dass wir ihnen nicht sagen können, wer und was wir sind.

Ich weiß, aber sie werden vor uns Angst haben.

Ja, das werden sie, aber wenn sie uns angreifen, dann werden wir ihnen einige Flüche auf den Hals hetzen müssen.

Nach diesen Worten verwandelten sie sich in Menschen, die sie in Zeitschriften gesehen hatten und wurden wieder sichtbar.

Die Ordensmitglieder sahen gebannt auf die beiden Ankömmlinge, die gemütlich auf sie zukamen. Mad-Eye schleuderte ihnen einen Fluch entgegen, den sie mit einer Bewegung zurückschleuderten.

„Willst du das gleiche Schicksal, wie der eine Todesser, den ich getötet habe? Wenn nicht, dann hör auf zu versuchen, uns zu verfluchen. Wir sind viel stärker als Tom und der ist schon stärker als du Dummkopf, " sagte Cole gelassen.

„Wer seit ihr denn?", fragte Mr. Weasley höflich.

„Das können wir nicht sagen. Ihr würdet es ja nicht verstehen auch wenn wir es euch stundenlang erklärten. Sorry. Es gibt Dinge, die nur wenige verstehen und ich weiß, dass ihr es nicht verstehen könnt, da ihr nur Zauberer seid, " sagte Hermine geheimnisvoll.

„Was seid ihr denn für Wesen, wenn ihr solch eine Kampfkraft habt?", bohrte Remus nun, da Cole Mad-Eye eingeschüchtert hatte.

„Das ist wieder etwas was ihr nicht verstehen könnt, auch wenn wir es erklären würden. Cole und Hermine geht es gut. Wir haben von ihnen Illusionen hergestellt, damit wir uns an die Todesser anschleichen konnten," log Cole.

„Wo sind die beiden denn?", fragte nun Tonks.

„Sie sind im Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12, wo ihr eigentlich auch sein solltet, denn er wird gerade angegriffen," meinte Hermine.

„Was? Er wird angegriffen?", schrieen die Ordensmitglieder und verschwanden in den Grimmauldplatz.

„Was für Dummköpfe. Die kann man ja gar nicht in den Kampf schicken, ohne Angst zu haben, dass sie den nicht überleben. Wir müssen halt auch hin und den anderen helfen," schüttelte Cole den Kopf.

„Sprich nicht so über sie. Sie haben uns schon oft geholfen," meckerte Hermine und verschwand in den Grimmauldplatz, dicht gefolgt von Cole.

Als sie ankamen tobte noch immer eine gewaltige Schlacht zwischen Orden, Todessern und den Auroren vom Ministerium. Einer der Todesser wollte gerade einen Todesfluch gegen die echte Mrs. Weasley abfeuern, doch durch einen Luckyfucker Zauber von Hermine wurde der Fluch gegen den Urheber zurück geschleudert, der sofort tot zu Boden glitt. Hermine entdeckte Harry, wie er gleich gegen zwei Todesser, die nichts drauf hatten, kämpfte. Ganz in der Nähe von Harry waren auch die anderen und so Teleportierten Cole und Hermine zu den anderen. Alle acht sammelten sich und Hermine und Cole verteidigten sie, während die anderen angriffen. Cole aber schleuderte ab und zu einen Hollimohli gegen einen der Todesser, der darauf hin von magischen Ranken gefesselt wurde. Als Remus diesen Anblick sah, stockte ihm der Atem. Die acht kämpften wie eine Einheit. Während sie angriffen, wurden die Todesflüche immer von jemandem abgewehrt. Nach wenigen Minuten flohen die restlichen Todesser. Die, die durch die Ranken gefesselt waren, konnten sich nicht befreien. Nun kamen die Auroren und zwei von ihnen wollten Hermine und Cole schocken, da sie sie für Todesser hielten. Cole lenkte die Flüche zu den Urhebern zurück und schockte sie damit.

„Der nächste, der einen Fluch auf uns beide schleudert, wird es mit dem Leben bezahlen müssen," schrie Cole die Auroren an. Er hielt sie für unfähig und dumm. Keiner der Auroren wagte es, sie anzugreifen.

„Wir haben viel zu besprechen," warf Cole in die Runde. Alle hörten ihm nun zu.

„Nun, es wäre gut, wenn ihr die Todesser irgendwo einsperrt, aber das könnt ihr nicht, weil ich sie unter einem Zauber habe, der nicht gebrochen werden kann. Wie euch sicher aufgefallen ist, werden die Todesser von Ranken festgehalten, die nicht zerschlagen, weggezaubert oder verflucht werden können. Dieser Zauber kann nur von mir entfernt werden und daher entscheide ich, was mit ihnen geschieht. Zu aller erst werde ich sie mit einem Wahrheitszauber belegen, der mir die Informationen gibt, die ich brauche. Die Informationen, die ihr braucht, werde ich euch geben, wenn ich es für angebracht halte. Wenn nicht, dann bekommt ihr keine. Danach werden die Todesser freigelassen und ich werde sie bitten, auf unsere Seite zu kommen. Wenn sie nicht wollen, dann können sie zu Tom zurückkehren, ohne das ihnen was geschieht," erklärte Cole bestimmend. Alle mussten einsehen, dass sie nur das tun konnten, was er sagte und willigten ein.

Cole nahm die Zaubersprüche von den Todessern und ließ sie laufen. Cole und Hermine taten so, als würden sie wo anders hin disapparieren, doch sie disapparierten ins Haus, wo sie sich in Bett warfen, ihre richtige Gestalt annahmen und vor Erschöpfung einschliefen. Am Abend wurden sie von Harry geweckt.

„Mr. Weasley hielt es für besser, meine Geburtstagparty hier zu machen, aber es ist noch nicht alles fertig. Du hast doch gesagt, wir sollen unsere neuen Fähigkeiten nicht zeigen, aber wenn es niemand merkt, dann geht es, oder?", fragte Harry Cole, der noch total müde war.

„Ja, ich mach schon, aber lass mir noch ne Minute Schlaf, sonst jag ich aus Müdigkeit das Haus in die Luft," grummelte Cole schlaftrunken.

Nach wenigen Minuten ging Cole zusammen mit Hermine und Harry nach unten und dekorierten den Speisesaal. Cole baute durch seine Müdigkeit nur Unfälle, die Hermine dann wieder hinbiegen musste.

Cole, es wäre besser, wenn du vortäuschst zu zaubern und ich es dann tue, denn wenn du so weiter machst, dann ist das Haus gleich zerstört.

Cole hob, wie es Hermine gesagt hatte, den Zauberstab und täuschte vor zu zaubern. Nach wenigen Minuten war das Zimmer durch Hermines Zauber dekoriert. Cole ließ sich in den nächsten Sessel fallen und schlief ein.

„Warum ist er so müde? Das passt nicht zu ihm", fragte Ginny Hermine.  
„Nun, wir haben heute Nacht mein Bett eingeweiht," gab Hermine zu. „Hermine, musst du ihn immer so fertig machen?", fragte nun Luna kopfschüttelnd. Luna war gerade ins Zimmer gekommen und hatte nur Hermines Erklärung gehört.

„Er wird bei der Party nicht schlafen und ganz munter sein, da ich ihm gleich einen Aufmunterungszauber aufhalse," sagte Hermine locker und halste Cole den Zauber auf dem Hals.

Cole war sofort putzmunter und war somit für die Party bereit. Zu der Party war der ganze Orden eingeladen und einige Freunde von Harry. Die Party war sehr impulsiv, da Fred und Georg ein Feuerwerk gezündet hatten. Um 10 Uhr bekam Harry seine Geschenke. Hermine schenkte ihm wie nicht anders zu erwarten ein Buch mit den Titel: „Defensive und Offensive Kampfstile der Magie Band 2." Dieses Buch von H.G. war der zweite Teil von Defensive und Offensive Kampfstile der Magie Band 1. Ginny schenkte ihm eine Halskette, die ein Gegenstück hatte, das sie besaß.

„Wenn es dir schlecht geht, dann weiß ich es genau und du auch, wenn es mir schlecht geht", sagte Ginny nur zu der Halskette.

Ron schenkte seinem besten Freund einen Jahresvorrat an Süßigkeiten und ein Schwertpolierset.

Doch Coles Geschenk stellte alles in den Schatten. Cole schenkte Harry seinen Paten, den er in der Nacht zum Leben erweckt hatte und ihn auch noch schön angezogen hatte. Sirius sah noch ein wenig müde aus, doch als er Harry sah, hellte sich seine Mine auf und er stürmte auf seinen Patensohn zu. Allen kamen die Tränen bei diesem Anblick, doch das störte Harry und Sirius nicht. Sirius wurde gleich von Remus und Mad-Eye in Beschlag genommen, da sie wissen wollten, wie es ihm hinter dem Vorhang ergangen war.

Das Essen auf der Party war für alle ziemlich gut, doch Hermine bemängelte, dass das Buffet nicht so gut war wie bei Cole.

„Es schmeckt dir nur besser, weil du mich liebst!", witzelte Cole und küsste Hermine zärtlich auf die Wange.

„Ist alles so verlaufen, wie ich es gesagt habe?", fragte Cole Neville.

„Noch viel besser. Ich hab die beiden gleich gefunden und zurück gebracht. Ich werde sie zu Bill und Fleurs Hochzeit mitbringen," erzählte Neville ihm.

Hermine wollte fragen, um was es ging, doch die beiden blieben stumm, wie Fische. Um zwölf Uhr jagte Mrs. Weasley sie alle in ihre Zimmer. Nachdem Mrs. Weasley wieder weg war, ging Hermine in Coles Zimmer, das er sich mit Harry teilte und Harry verdrückte sich in ihr Zimmer, da Ginny dort schon auf ihn wartete.

Am nächsten Tag wollte Mrs. Weasley Hermine und Ginny wecken und fand Harry mit Ginny im Bett. Mrs. Weasley bekam fast einen Herzinfarkt, da ihre Tochter nichts anhatte. Mrs. Weasley schrie die beiden zuerst zusammen und ging danach in Rons Zimmer. Dort bekam ihr Herz fast wieder einen Aussetzer, da Madlen in Rons Armen lag und nichts anhatte. Nun schrie Mrs. Weasley auch Ron und Madlen wutentbrannt zusammen. Mrs. Weasley taten schon die Stimmbänder weh und sie ging zu Harry und Coles Zimmer, in der Hoffnung, nicht schon wieder so einen Anblick mitzuerleben. Doch sie täuschte sich gewaltig…


	12. Vorbereitungen

**Kapitel 12 (Vorbereitungen und andere harte Arbeiten.)**

Cole und Hermine hatten das Zimmer verschlossen doch hatten sie keinen Schallzauber auf das Zimmer gelegt. Daher quietschte das Bett hörbar. Das macht Mrs. Weasley noch wütender. Sie zog wutentbrannt ihren Zauberstab und  
versuchte die Tür wegzusprengen. Der Fluch prallte an der Tür ab und schoss  
schräg weg. Dort wo Mrs. Weasleys Zauber die Wand traf war nun ein großes  
Loch. Durch den Knall kamen Hermine und Cole aus Coles Zimmer um zu sehen  
was geschehen war. Als Mrs. Weasley Hermine und Cole erblickte begann sie zu  
schreien: „Was habt ihr denn getan und ihr habt nicht das recht die Türe mit  
einen Zauber zu belegen das ich nicht rein kann!" „Beruhigen sie sich Mrs.  
Weasley. Wir haben nichts getan wofür wir uns schämen müssten. Nichts was  
sie schon lange tun und außerdem kann Hermine nicht schwanger werden da sie  
einen Trank nimmt.", versucht Cole sie zu beruhigen doch es ging nach hinten  
los. „Wie könnt ihr den wagen so was mit euren Jungen Jahren zu tun. Schämt  
euch das ist nur für verheiratete Paare!", schrie sie die beiden an. „Was  
war mit ihnen und Mr. Weasley sie haben es auch schon früher getan und sie  
sind schwanger geworden mit Bill!", schrie ihr Cole genervt entgegen. Diese  
Aussage hatte eine erstaunliche Wirkung auf Mrs. Weasley. Sie wurde ganz  
bleich da man ihr Geheimnis gelüftet wurde. Ein Geheimnis das sie ins Grab  
mitnehmen wollte. Selbst Mr. Weasley wusste nichts davon.  
"Ich...Ihr...Du...Woher.", Mrs. Weasley rang sichtlich nach Luft. Hermine  
hatte sie nie so geschockt gesehen. „Ich weiß es weil sie ihren Geist nicht  
verschließen können und keine Aphetin sind, denn sonst hätte ich keine  
Chance gehabt in sie einzudringen und es herauszufinden.", erklärte Cole  
ungeduldig. Er wollte längst schon was zwischen den Zähnen haben und diesmal  
nicht Hermines Zunge. „Was willst du dafür dass du es niemanden sagst?",  
fragte Mrs. Weasley zitternd.

„Lassen sie uns mit ihren Predigten in ruhe. Wir sind alt genug für unsere  
Entscheidungen und werden uns nicht von ihnen vorschreiben lassen was wir  
tun und lassen sollen. Ich werde schon dafür sorgen dass sie nicht  
unerwartet Schwanger werden oder sterben. Wir sind stärker als sie ahnen  
können und noch klüger als Voldemort glaubt das wir sind", sagte Cole ruhig.  
Mrs. Weasley war bei Toms Namen zusammengezuckt, doch sie nickte ihm zu.  
Hermine und Cole zogen sich noch schnell etwas an und gingen dann  
Frühstücken. Unten angelangt saßen schon Ron, Harry, Ginny, Madlen Mr. und  
Mrs. Weasley, Fleur, Bill, Fred, Georg, Charly und Remus am Tisch und aßen.  
Hermine ließ sich zwischen Harry und Ron fallen und Cole setzte sich auf die  
andere Seite von Ginny. Charly starrte die ganze Zeit in Hermines Ausschnitt  
und verfehlte mit der Gabel den Mund. „Wenn du noch weiter so starrst dann  
ziehe ich etwas anderes an!", lächelte Hermine die es bemerkt hatte und sah  
nun Cole in die Augen. In seinen blaugrauen Augen war Eifersucht zu sehen,  
doch da sei ein Blutbad verhindern wollte übertrug sie Cole: Ich liebe nur  
dich und das weißt du auch.

Nun sah er schon ein wenig glücklicher aus. Da dies Geklärt war konnte sich  
Cole wieder seiner Beschäftigung zuwenden und das war Essen. Ron und Cole  
machten wie immer einen kleinen Fresswettbewerb. Beide sahen sich  
angriffslustig an bis Ron das Kommando für den beginn gab. Beide schaffte  
drei Teller Pfannkuchen doch Ron schaffte einen Pfandkuchen mehr als Cole  
und war somit wieder mal der Gewinner. „Man macht keinen Fresswettkämpfe in  
meinen Haus!", schrie sie Mrs. Weasley an und verdonnerte sie dazu denn  
Tisch abzuräumen und abzuwaschen wenn sie fertig waren. Mr. Weasley und Bill  
hatten wie immer eine heftige Diskussion wegen den Kobolden. „Hinkebalk wird  
sich nie du-weißt-schon-wenn anschließen. Da er seine Familie ermordet hatte  
im ersten Krieg.", meinte Bill.

„Wenn du-weißt-schon-wer ihn droht dann wird er schnell aufgaben und sich  
ihm anschließen", entgegnete Mr. Weasley.

„Man bräuchte jemanden der Voldemort angst macht und ihn auf die Knie  
zwingt.", mischte Cole sich ein und ein schaudern ging um den Tisch bei der  
Erwähnung von Voldemorts Namen.

„Es gibt keinen der du-weißt-.schon-wer angst machen kann da der einzige der  
das konnte Dumbledore war.", regte sich Mrs. Weasley auf.

„Nun es gibt jene die in einen fernen Land leben die über solch eine  
gewaltige Macht verfügen das selbst der Tot sich vor ihnen fürchtet.", sagte  
Cole geheimnisvoll. Alle hörten nun zu.

„Und wo soll das Land sein und wer sind diese mächtigen Wesen. Wenn sie so  
mächtig sind dann hätten sie uns schon helfen können und dann wären nicht so  
viele Wesen gestorben.", meinte Mr. Weasley.

„Nun, jetzt sind jene tot wegen denen sie sich nicht einmischen durften. Sie  
verfügen über eine macht die selbst die ersten von ihnen nicht richtig  
einsetzen konnten.", fuhr Cole geheimnisvoll fort. "Wer sind jene wegen  
denen sie sich nicht einmischen durften?", fragte nun Remus.

„Nun es waren die Allforderen und sie sind von der größten Macht die es je  
gab vernichtet worden. Jene die aufgestiegen sind. Wesen des Lichtes und der  
Liebe.", verkündete Cole mit einen dröhnenden Stimme die einen Gebrüll eines  
Drachen nahe kam.

„Ihr seid es denn wer sonst könnte mehrere Wesen gleichzeitig töten?",  
schlussfolgerte Remus.

„Nein, nicht ich sondern Zwei liebende sind nötig um den Aufstieg zu  
schaffen doch dies waren nicht wir Menschen.", sagte nun Cole noch  
geheimnisvoller und trank seinen Kaffee aus.

„Du hast als du bei mir warst gesagt das dich die Allforderen fürchten und  
dir deshalb dieses Gesetz auferlegt haben. Hast du nicht gesagt das du gar  
kein Mensch bist?", bohrte Remus nun nach.

„Nun das Gesetz ist allen Wesen auferlegt doch sie fürchten nur die die  
ihnen gefährlich werden können. Doch sie haben eine Variable falsch  
berechnet eine die so klein war das es leicht war sie zu übersehen doch die  
brachte all ihre Pläne zum Einsturz. Ein Plan der wenn er gelungen wäre  
allen Wesen auf Erden den Tot gebracht hätte. Doch sie haben versucht schon  
in voraus diese Variable zu umgehen und haben dadurch dieser Variable Macht  
gegeben alles zu vernichten was sie geplant haben. Diese Variable hat eine  
Macht freigesetzt die mächtiger ist als der Tot, schöner als alles was man  
kennt aber auch schrecklicher als alles was wir kennen.", erklärte Cole

„Was für eine macht wäre so gewaltig dass selbst der Tot nicht so mächtig  
ist sie zu besiegen.", fragte nun Bill aufgeregt. Ihm fiel auf das Harry,  
Ron, Ginny, Madlen aber auch Hermine ganz gelangweilt zuhörten als wüssten  
sie es schon.

„Nun man kann es nicht erklären weil es so wunderschön ist aber ich kann es  
zeigen.", schloss er und sah Hermine an. Diese nickte ihm zu und schon  
näherten sich ihre Lippen. Sie legten all ihr Liebe und ein wenig ihre Macht  
in den Kuss. Nun umgab sie eine Goldene Kuppel aus gleißenden Licht. Die  
Magie die sie vorher nur leicht umgab strahlte nun voll und ganz von ihnen  
aus. Nun begannen auch die anderen an sich zu küssen und noch mehr Magie  
strömte nun durch die Räume vom Fuchsbau. Als sie sich dann voneinander  
lösten umgab sie noch immer ein hauch dieser Macht.

„Was für einen Macht. Das ist mächtiger als alles was ich je gesehen habe  
und wahrscheinlich je sehen werde. Wie kann man eine solch eine Macht  
erlernen? Wer diese Macht besitzt könnte über jeden und alles herrschen  
selbst über den Tot?", fragte nun Mrs. Weasley erstaunt.

„Ja, das ist die größte Macht und sie besteht aus etwas das Mächtiger ist  
als alles was es gibt aber diese Macht ist nicht zum Herrschen sondern zum  
schützen von jenen die sich nicht wehren können. Wer über diese Macht  
verfügt kann sterben und wieder zurückkehren als etwas anders etwas was  
niemand versteht. Selbst jene die es durchlebt haben nicht. Diese Macht  
besitzt fast jeder doch nur wenige haben die innere Macht es freizusetzen  
und es zu nutzen. Die einzigen Wesen die sie nicht einsetzen können sind  
jene die keine Liebe kennen da Liebe einen großen Teil dieser Macht  
beinhaltet. Nur wer willig ist sein Leben zu riskieren für den Menschen den  
er liebt wird wirklich aufsteigen und den ersten Schritt tun können auf den  
Weg der Erleuchtung. Die nächsten Schritte sind die die niemand gehen kann  
ohne zum Mächtigsten Wesen zu werden und das haben bis jetzt nur 9 Personen  
geschafft und wir kennen sie.", sagte Hermine. Sie wusste das Cole es ihnen  
nie sagen würde und ihr den Mund verbieten würde er nie selbst wenn sie  
seine Pläne aussprechen würde. „´Er sin diese Wesen?", fragte Fleur mit  
ihren Akzent.

„Wir sind nur mit 8 von ihnen per du aber der 9 lebt ja schon seit paar  
Jahrtausenden ja nicht mehr. So gesehen kennen wir alle die Wichtig sind und  
sogar den red Dragon kennen wir.", meinte Hermine lachend.

„Was ist der red Dragon. Ich hab in einer Legende mal was von ihm gehört  
aber was ist er.", fragte nun Lupin.

„Der red Dragon ist ein Wesen das das Potenzial hätte aufzusteigen aber  
nicht die innere Stärke hat zu lieben. Er ist ein gefangener der Welten. Ein  
Knecht des Guten der leider nicht richtig lieben kann da es dafür einen  
Menschen geben muss der ihn so liebt wie er ist. Ihn achtet und für den er  
sterben kann und dafür einen Grund hat. Nur wenige Menschen lernen andere  
kennen die ihnen eine solch eine bedingungslose liebe entgegen bringen. Aber  
reden wir lieber nicht darüber. Der Punkt ist es gibt Wesen vor denen sich  
Tom fürchten müsste doch er tut es nicht. Sie haben seine Todesser mit  
einen, für alle außer einigen wenigen unbekannten Zauberspruch belegt mit  
dem sie die Todesser und Tom abhören können.", erzählte Cole.

„Wer sind sie denn und warum kennen sie einen Fluch den niemand außer ihnen  
kennt?", fragte nun Mr. Weasley.

„Der Grund ist, das sie es vom Erfinder der Flüche kennen und der auch ein  
bekannter von uns ist.", sagte Hermine beiläufig.

„Ihr kennt ihn?", Fragte Mr. Weasley.

„Ja aber das spielt ja keine Rolle. Sie wollen sich mit den Orden treffen  
nach der Hochzeit und alles besprechen. Wenn das geschieht was sie erwarten  
dann wird sich Tom wünschen, das er nie geboren wurde, so werden sie ihn  
auseinander nehmen.", sagte Cole.

„Nach meiner Hochzeit das geht doch gar nicht. Dann können wir doch nicht  
Feiern!", sagte Fleur.

„Wenn es so lauft wie sie es erwarten dann müssen nach eurer Hochzeit einige  
wichtige Politische und Strategische Dinge besprochen werden. Wenn alles so  
klappt wie sie glauben dann wird das Ministerium bald fallen und da wäre es  
nicht gut im Ministerium zu arbeiten. Es wird alles finanziell von ihnen  
gedeckt. Ich gebe den Orden den Tipp alle die im Ministerium arbeiten zu  
kündigen. Nach der Hochzeit wäre es besser wenn ihr alle wieder hier her  
kommt und hier wohnt.", sagte unerwartet Sirius der gerade hineingekommen  
war.

Alle die nichts von den Plänen wussten drehten sich zu ihm um und sahen ihn  
verwirrt an.

„Woher weist du was sie planen?", fragte nun Remus seinen besten Freund.

„Nun, ohne ihre Hilfe wäre ich heute nicht hier. Ich darf euch nicht sagen  
was sie geplant haben aber eines ist gewiss. Niemand der es wagt sie  
herauszufordern wird eure Hochzeit überleben oder die Feierlichkeiten.",  
schloss Sirius.

„Es wäre besser wenn die Mädchen nun ihre Kleider schneidern lassen würden.  
Für Fleurs Kleid haben wir einen speziellen Stoff der nicht sehr billig war  
aber es ist so gesehen ein Geschenk von mir. Wenn die Damen nichts dagegen  
haben dann gehe ich schnell Gabriele holen damit ihr mit ihr die Kleider  
anprobieren könnt. Von wie vielen Leuten wird euer Haus bewacht?", fragte  
Cole.

„Von 10 Auroren und einigen Schutzzaubern durch die noch keiner kam. Unser  
Haus wurde mal von 30 Todessern angegriffen und sie sind nicht durch die  
Schutzzauber gekommen geschweige denn an den Auroren vorbeigekommen. Die  
Auroren in Frankreich sind viel besser als die in England.", sagte Fleur.

„Das heißt dass ich kein Problem haben werde. Aber ist deine Mutter zu  
Hause?", fragte Cole noch mal nach.

„Ja, aber sie ist auch eine gute Kämpferin und meine Schwester auch. Wenn du  
an ihnen vorbei kannst dann bist du stärker als ich dich einschätze.", sagte  
Fleur spöttisch doch weite kam sie nicht da Cole verschwunden war.

„Wo ist er hin", fragte Remus.

„Was glaubst du. Er ist zu dem Haus apperiert und geht die beiden Frauen  
holen. Es würde mich nicht wundern wenn er in 10 Minuten zurück wäre.",  
sagte Sirius.

So wie es Sirius erwartet hatte, kam schon Cole nach wenigen Minuten mit den  
beiden angereist. Beide waren durch Fesseln zusammengeschnürt.

„Musste das sein?", fragte Fleur aufgebracht und lief zu ihrer Mutter und  
Schwester. Sie wollte die Seile mit dem Zauberstab durchtrennen doch Cole  
hielt sie zurück.

„Nicht Fleur, das sind spezielle Seile. Wenn du sie durchtrennst, tötest du  
sie. Nur ich kann sie befreien weil ich den Gegenfluch kenne, aber nur mit  
der Bedingung das sie mir nicht den Kopf abreisen.", sagte Cole löste die  
Fesseln und sprach weiter: „Für eine Apheten wäre es ein leichtes gewesen  
sie abzuschütteln." Mit diesen Worten griff er Hermine mit den fluch an.  
Hermine blockte instinktiv den Zauber durch ihre Psynergien. „Hey, Cole  
warum greifst du mich mit Psynergien an?", rief sie und es dämmerte ihr.  
„Das ist ein Psynergien gebundener Zauber der nur durch Psynergien gebrochen  
werden kann?", fragte Hermine und bekam ein nicken von Cole.

„Cole beleg mich mit den Fluch und ich will was ausprobieren.", sagte  
Hermine und sah Cole befehlend an. Widerwillig belegte Cole Hermine mit dem  
Fluch den sie versuchte abzuschütteln. „Du hast gesagt durch Psynergien kann  
man ihn abschütteln aber nichts passiert! Warte ich hab noch nichts  
eingesetzt." Nun begann sie ihre Wasser Psynergien gegen die Seile  
einzusetzen und erstaunlicherweise fielen die Seile. „War doch leicht, aber  
wie hast du die Auroren und die Schutzzauber ausgeschaltet?", bohrte Hermine  
nach. Nun begann Cole zu erzählen.

**Rückblick:**

Nach einer Sekunde war Cole schon vom Grimmauldplatz 12 zum Haus von Fleurs  
Eltern gekommen. Die prächtige Villa war gewaltig und die Fassade war  
wunderschön weiß. Die Villa hatte einen gewaltigen Garten der von einem  
weißen Zaun umgeben wurde. Cole ging geradewegs auf das Eingangstor zu und  
traf die ersten Auroren. Beide waren große schlaksige Typen die man nicht so  
leicht verzaubern konnte. „Kein Zutritt für unerwünschte Besucher.", sagte  
der größere von beiden.

„Und was ist wenn ich rein will? Muss ich euch vorher umnieten oder darf ich  
passieren.", meinte Cole lässig.

„Wenn du vorbei willst dann werden wir dich verhexen müssen und wir sind  
zwei der besten Auroren von Frankreich und dem ganzen Festland.", dröhnte  
der kleinere.

„Nun wenn ihr so stark seit warum greift ihr den nicht an. Ich hab meinen  
Zauberstab eingesteckt und wäre leichte Beute für so mächtige Zauberer.",  
flüsterte Cole ihnen zu. Die beiden Zauberer sahen sich an und schon  
versuchten sie es. Bevor sie mit ihren Flüchen fertig waren, waren sie schon  
geschockt. Cole hatte sie mit stabloser Magie belegt. „Das sollen die  
stärksten Auroren von Frankreich sein? Da lachen doch die Hühner.", lachte  
Cole und ging auf das Tor zu. Nun setzte er Entschleiern ein. Das ist ein  
Zauber der nur einen eindringen lässt wenn man das Passwort kennt und einer  
der Magie abprallen läst. Hm, wie kann ich die am besten umgehen. Ich könnte  
die Magie brechen aber dann wäre das Haus ungeschützt, doch vielleicht kann  
ich es umgehen. Nun begann er mit einigen Zaubersprüchen auf die  
Schutzzauber zu feuern. Die Schutzzauber begannen sich zu färben was für  
Cole ein gutes Zeichen war. Nun konnte er die Zaubersprüche sehen auch ohne  
Verschleiern und zeichnete eine Türe auf dem Schutzschild. Er nahm den Knauf  
und zog an ihn. Die Türe aus Magie öffnete sich quietschend.

„Hätte sie vorher schmieren sollen mit Magie.", schüttelte Cole den Kopf und  
ging auf das Gelände. Doch bevor er weiterging schloss er die Türe wieder  
und ging dann weiter. Einige Auroren kamen ihn schon entgegen. Die Auroren  
versuchten ihn zu schocken doch die Flüche prallten an seinen Pluteus-Zauber  
ab. Die Auroren starrten ihn an. Noch nie in ihren Leben haben sie einen  
solchen Zauberer gesehen der ohne einen Finger zu rühren zum Haus der  
Familie Delacour gehen konnte. Einige von ihnen versuchten es mit dem  
Todesfluch doch auch dieser prallte ab. Nun ging der mysteriöse Zauberer auf  
die Auroren los und verfluchte sie gehörig. Nacheinander fielen die Auroren  
seinen Flüchen und Zauberspruchkombinationen zum Opfer. Doch Cole ging  
lässig weiter. Langsam ging Cole zur Haustüre und öffnete sie. Die Türe war  
wie zu erwarten von einen mächtigern Schutzzauber belegt doch dieser wurde  
durch Coles Zerschlagungszauber eliminiert. Im Haus traf er auf die letzten  
Auroren und auf die zwei Personen die er mitnehmen wollte.

Cole setzte sich gemütlich auf einen der Sessel im Vorraum und zauberte sich  
eine Tasse Tee. Bevor er seine Tasse Tee ausgetrunken hatte, kamen schon die  
Auroren und schossen sie ihm aus der Hand. „Das, war nicht nett von euch.",  
sagte Cole ruhig und schoss sogleich einige Flüche ab, die alle ihr Ziel  
betäubten. Wenn das weiter so einfach ist dann suche ich mir eine andere  
Beschäftigung während ich diese Leute besiege. , dachte Cole und holte sich  
ein Buch aus der Hausbücherei und begann zu lesen, doch schon wieder wurde  
er gestört doch diesmal waren es die Personen die er mitnehmen wollte. Durch  
einen weiteren Zauber waren die beiden schon gefesselt und Transport bereit.  
Nun nahm er Gabriele am Arm und Teleportierte die beiden in den Fuchsbau.

**Rückblende Ende.**

„Das war nicht witzig das du uns einfach so mitgenommen hast.", wütende Mrs.  
Delacour.

„Bleib mal lässig ich hab es nur getan weil ihr nicht freiwillig mitgekommen  
seid und ehrlich gesagt eure Auroren sind das letzte. Die können es nicht  
mal mit einen Zauberer aufnehmen der gerade so müde ist das er gleich  
einschlafen würde.", gähnte Cole und setzte sich auf einen der freien  
Stühle.

„Hey, du bist viel mächtiger als ich je einen Zauberer kennen gelernt habe.  
Wie mächtig bist du eigentlich wenn du nicht müde bist?", fragte Gabriele.

„Nun als Hermine und mir einige Todesser über den Weg gelaufen sind als wir  
in der Winkelgasse Schoppen gegangen sind, haben wir sie in weniger als 5  
Minuten ausgeschaltet gehabt. Die Todesser können noch weniger als die  
Französischen Auroren.", lächelte Cole und sagte dann an Hermine gewannt:  
„Ihr solltet am besten gleich in unser Versteck gehen denn da könnt ihr  
gleich eure Kleider anfertigen lassen. Ich werde nachkommen wenn ich ein  
paar Sachen erledigt habe." „Cole du musst mitkommen den sonst können wir  
nicht rein. Ich kenne die Passwörter und die Gegenzauber nicht und außerdem  
wollte ich dass du es uns erlaubst dass wir direkt hinein apperieren  
können.", meinte Hermine.

„Ja du hast recht das werde ich gleich machen, aber ich muss nachher noch  
mit einigen verbündeten reden da sie eine Koalition zustimmen wollen. Die  
Halbdämonen sagen sie wollen wenn sie sich uns anschließen ein Mandat im Rat  
der Mächte. Die Freiheit die die Grimmlocks von uns haben wollen können wir  
ihnen nicht geben.", sagte Cole.

„Warum können wir sie ihnen nicht geben? Sie können eh nichts mit ihrer  
Freiheit tun außer uns auf die Nerven gehen.", meinte Ron.

„Das ist es ja weswegen sie sie noch nie bekommen haben. Sie sollen ruhig  
weiter die Söldner der hochwertigen Dämonen sein und das machen sie ja  
gut.", sagte Cole.

„Was ist der Rat der Mächte?", fragte Remus.

„Ach das ist ein jährliches Treffen aller Gruppen von Wesen. Dort wird das  
Territorium jeder Gruppe bestimmt. Hauptsächlich Wärter sitzen dort um zu  
verhindern das sie sich wieder mal die Schädeln einschlagen. Aber dieses Mal  
wird über sehr wichtige Dinge gesprochen. Bei dem Treffen ist es egal ob man  
gut oder Böse ist, da ja alle mitsprechen müssen und mit entscheiden müssen.  
Diesmal wird nicht über die Territorien geredet sondern über Top secret  
Sachen.", erklärte Cole und verschwand.

„Muss er immer so unerwartet verschwinden?", wollte Mrs. Weasley wissen.

„Das ist seine Art zu verschwinden. Wenn es ihm zu viel wird dann tötet er  
entweder die die ihm nerven oder er haut einfach ab. So wir sollten auch  
langsam gehen. Wie ich Cole kenne hat er schon alles soweit hinbekommen das  
wir einfach rein apparieren können.", sagte Hermine fröhlich.

„Wo liegt eigentlich dieses Versteck?", fragte Mrs. Delacour nach.

„Es liegt in einen Land das alle Zauberer meiden die ihr Leben behalten  
wollen.", witzte Ron.

„Was es wird gemieden? Es gibt nur ein Gebiet das von uns Festlandbewohnern  
gemieden wird und das sind die Alpen und das Alpen Vorland. Aber die Länder  
sind doch nicht stark. OK. Man sagt das es von Wesen bewohnt wird das  
Zauberer hasst, aber das sind doch nur Gerüchte!", sagte Mrs. Delacour.

„Nun an den Gerüchten ist was Wahres dran. Wir haben es auserkoren weil es  
alle Todesser und auch alle anderen Verbündete von Tom es meiden.", erklärte  
Ginny ihnen. „Aber es wäre besser wenn wir gleich dort hin gehen da es dort  
sicherer ist als hier. Es ist so sicher dass es niemand finden kann der es  
nicht finden darf.", beendete Hermine das Gespräch und Teleportierte alle in  
ihr Versteck. „Hermine du fängst nun genauso an wie Cole. Hast du nicht  
gemerkt dass, das uns auf die Nerven geht wenn er wieder so was tut?",  
erboste Ginny.

„Ja, das weiß ich aber wenn es so schneller geht. Drag hat doch gesagt das  
wir so schnell wie möglich hier her kommen sollen.", sagte Hermine.

„Drag?", fragte nun Madlen.

„Das ist Coles Spitzname den ich ihm gegeben habe. Ist ein wenig komisch  
aber er gefällt ihm.", sagte Hermine

„Was ist das für eine Höhle. Die sieht ja wunderschön aus.", sagte Mrs.  
Delacour erstaunt. Seit sie in die Höhle vor einen Monat eingezogen waren  
hatte sie sich wirklich verändert. Vorher waren die Wände kahl und grau,  
jetzt waren sie mit Teppichen oder Bildern behangen. An den Wänden standen  
kleine Tische auf denen immer Blumen standen. Auch der Boden war nun anders.  
Nun war anstatt kalten Steinbodens ein schöner Marmorboden der durch  
Bodenheizung immer warm war.

„Oh, uns ist das nie aufgefallen aber sie ist wirklich schön. Am Anfang war  
alles noch kaltes Gestein aber über die Wochen haben wir sie ein wenig  
umgestaltet. Wir haben auch die Bücherei ein wenig geordnet und Archiviert  
damit wir alles besser finden. Hermine wie fiele Bücher sind in der  
Bücherei?", fragte Ginny.

„So um die 100 000 Bücher aber da findet man sicher für alles Magische eine  
Lösung.", sagte Hermine als wären so viele Bücher nichts.

„Gibt es dort auch Bücher über Hochzeitsvorbereitungszauber?", fragte Fleur.

„Das braucht man doch nicht das steht alles im Handbuch der Wege der  
Macht.", sagte nun Madlen.

„Wege der Macht? Was ist das.", fragte nun Gabriele.

„Nun dort sind alle Zweige der Magie aufgezeichnet. Es gibt nur wenige die  
alle Zweige können. Wer alle einsetzen kann ist fast unbesiegbar, nur einer  
der in allen Zweigen gleich gut oder besser ist kann ihn dann besiegen.",  
erklärte Madlen. „Wir sollten besser uns umziehen. Der Kleiderschrank wird  
uns sicher behilflich sein mit der Auswahl unserer Kleidung.", sagte Ginny  
und führte die Frauen an. Sie führte sie zu der Eschentür die zum  
Kleiderschrank führte. Als Ginny die Türe öffnete blieb den Delacour Frauen  
die Spucke weg.

„Wow, das nennt ihr Kleiderschrank? Das ist doch die größte Ansammlung von  
Gewand das ich je gesehen habe.", sagte Fleur mit erstaunten Blick.

„Cole hat halt einen komischen Geschmack. Er hat gedacht wir Frauen brachen  
doch was zum anziehen und deshalb hat er mal gleich ein ganzes Lager an  
Kleidung gekauft. Wenn das Gewand nicht passt dann wird es geschneidert von  
der Schneiderei die hier in der Nähe ist.", antwortete Hermine. Doch weiter  
kam sie nicht da ein Gong ertönte. „Ah, endlich Luna ist hier. Die hat sich  
ja Zeit gelassen.", spottete Madlen.

„Ach gib Ruhe. Die von der Zoll haben sie sicher nicht durchgelassen mit dem  
Stoff.", fuhr Ginny über Madlens Aussage drüber.

„ja aber das das so lange gedauert hat kannst du mir nicht erzählen!", sagte  
Madlen.

„Hallo ihr lieben wie geht es euch", sagte Luna fröhlich zu den Frauen.

„Hast du die Stoffe bekommen die wir bestellt haben?", fragte Ginny.

„Nicht nur die. Ich hab noch viel bessere Stoffe gefunden und gleich  
mitgenommen. Das mit dem Bezahlen war aber eine Sache die ein wenig lästig  
war.", sagte Luna verträumt.

„Warum lästig du hattest doch genug Geld für zehn Jachten dabei.", sagte  
Hermine Stirn runzelnd.

„Nun, genug Geld hatte ich doch aber wie willst du einen Chinesen dazu  
bringen dein Geld anzunehmen wenn du nicht die richtige Währung dabei  
hast.", meinte Luna.

„Was die haben nicht dein Geld angenommen?", fragte Mrs. Delacour nach.

„Nein ein Chinese aus der Min Dynastie nimmt nicht deine Euros oder Yen  
an.", sagte Luna genervt.

„Du bist durch die Zeit gereist um die ganzen Stoffe zu bekommen?", fragte  
Fleur.

„Ja, wo willst du heute feinste Seide herbekommen?", sagte Luna mit  
hochgezogenen Brauen.

„Du hast Recht. Heutzutage bekommst du nur noch minderwertige Seide da sie  
niemand mehr richtig herstellen kann.", meinte Mrs. Delacour zustimmend.

„Ja aber es wäre besser wenn wir gleich die Kleider anfertigen lassen.",  
meinte Hermine und beschwor ein paar Maßbänder und einige Stecknadeln  
herbei.

„Fleur du solltest dich ausziehen oder willst du unter deinen Brautkleid  
eine Jeans tragen?", sagte Hermine belustigt.

„Nö, das würde nicht passen", sagte Fleur und zog sich bis auf ihr Höschen  
aus.

Sofort begannen die Maßbänder mit der Arbeit und nahmen ihre Maße. Nun  
ertönte eine Stimme: „So jetzt haben wir die Maße aber welcher Stoff sollen  
wir nehmen und welchen Schnitt?"

„Können wir einige Schnitte sehen?", fragte Fleur.

„Selbstverständlich, aber das kann ein wenig dauern bis wir alle  
zusammengetragen haben.", redete die Stimme weiter.

„Die stimme ist echt höflich", lobte Mrs. Delacour die Stimme.

„Ja, aber sie kann manchmal auch zickig werden wenn einen die Sachen die sie  
für einen Aussucht nicht gefallen", erzählte Ginny Stirn runzelnd.

Nach wenigen Minuten erschienen schon die Modelle.

„Wow, das nenne ich schöne Modelle. Kann ich das haben?", fragte Fleur und  
deutete auf ein Modell.

„Ja selbst verständlich. Jetzt muss nur noch der Stoff ausgesucht werden.",  
ertönte die Stimme.

„Wir nehmen den Stoff den Cole letztens gebracht hat.", sagte Hermine  
sofort.

„Ja wie sie wünschen. Jetzt müssen nur noch die Maße der beiden Damen  
genommen werden.", sagte die Stimme und schon nahmen die Maßbänder die Maße  
von Gabriele und Mrs. Delacour. Nachdem sie ihre Kleider hatten ging es an  
die Dessous und an die anderen Sachen die man brauchte. Nachdem dies auch  
ausgesucht war gingen sie in den Speisesaal. Dieser war wie immer schon  
gedeckt und man musste nur noch das Essen kochen.

„Tja ich kann leider nicht kochen und meine Kinder auch nicht.", sagte Mrs.  
Delacour.

„Was ihr könnt nicht kochen? Das geht doch gar nicht. Wer kocht den bei  
euch?", fragte Ginny verwirrt.

„Nun wir haben bedienstete die es machen und ich dachte Cole hätte  
Bedienstete wenn er schon so eine Höhle hat.", meinte Fleur.

„Nein, das geht bei ihm nicht da er niemandem vertraut außer uns und sich  
selbst. Aber er kocht und putzt leidenschaftlich gern und wir haben es auch  
schon gelernt. Ist eigentlich ganz leicht.", erwähnte Hermine und ließ durch  
einen Schwenker ihres Zauberstabes ein vier gängiges Menü erscheinen. Fleur  
sah nicht schlecht als sie das Essen kostete.

„Das ist noch besser als zuhause. Wie habt ihr so kochen gelernt?", fragte  
Fleur.

„Ach, das lernt man schnell wenn man hier wohnt. Wenn Cole zu müde war zu  
kochen oder nicht da war mussten wir selbst kochen und da lernt man die  
Zaubersprüche recht schnell. Gabriele willst du noch ein wenig  
Holundersaft?", fragte Hermine die schüchterne Gabriele. Seit Hermine sie  
das letzte Mal gesehen hatte wurde sie eine schöne junge Frau die gerade  
erst in die Pubertät kam.

„Nein ich hab gehört zu viel Holundersaft macht dick und ich muss in mein  
Kleid passen.", sagte Gabriele.

„Wer hat dir diesen Blödsinn erzählt! Alles Essen macht eigentlich dick aber  
wenn du dich genug bewegst kannst du alles Essen was du willst. Du hast  
nicht gesehen wie viel Ron ist. Der ist so viel wie zehn Männer!", sagte  
Madlen.

„Cole ist auch nicht viel besser und Harry auch nicht. Ich versteh nicht wie  
die so viel fressen können.", meinte Ginny nachdenklich.

„Muss mit ihren Stoffwechsel zutun haben. Meine Eltern haben mir mal erzählt  
das Männer einen schnelleren Stoffwechsel haben als Frauen.", erklärte  
Hermine ihnen.

„Die Muggel sind echt klug wenn sie so was herausfinden.", meinte Luna.

„Ja sie haben schon was drauf. Sie haben es auch geschafft ein Schaf zu  
klonen. Ist leider nach 4 Jahren gestorben aber sie haben es geschafft.",  
erzählte Hermine ihnen aufgeregt.

„Was bringt es wenn man ein Schaf klont, wenn es nach 4 Jahren eh gestorben  
ist.", fragte Fleur spöttisch. Fleur konnte sich einfach nicht mit den  
Mädchen anfreunden.

„Was es bringt! Es bringt viel. Wenn man essen klonen kann dann kann man den  
Hunger der Welt besiegen. Es gibt leider noch ein kleines Problem. Man weis  
nicht was passiert wenn man es zu lange isst.", sagte Hermine.

„Sehr nett dass du es uns sagst. Da vergeht mir doch der Appetit!", sagte  
Ginny mürrisch. Als Antwort bekam Ginny von Hermine eine ausgestreckte  
Zunge.

"Ich beiß dir gleich in die Zunge wenn du sie weiter ausstreckst.", sagte  
Ginny gespielt böse.

Was in dieser Zeit im Grimmauldplatz geschah.

Wehrend des Frühstückes unterhielten sich Harry und Sirius über Telekinese.  
Harry übertrug Sirius seinen Gedanken und las nebenbei Sirius Gedanken.  
Sirius wie ist es dir hinter den Vorhang ergangen?

Ich wäre fast durchgedreht wenn nicht Cole gekommen wäre und mir geholfen  
hat da wieder raus zu kommen. Wenn man dort unten ist dann fängt man mit der  
Zeit an zu fantasieren. Man erlebt die Schrecklichsten Dinge seines Lebens  
immer und immer wieder von neuen. Mit der Zeit glaubst du sogar du würdest  
nicht leben doch das tust du. Hinter den Vorhang ist eine Andere Welt die  
aus einen Labyrinth besteht. Jeden Schritt den man tut bringt einen nur noch  
tiefer in das Labyrinth.

Aber wie konnte Cole dich dann retten?

Nun ich fand ihn gestern in der Nacht im Labyrinth wo er sich fast die  
Seele aus dem Leib geheult hat. Am Anfang wollte ich ihn schon angreifen wie  
alle meine Hirngespinste, doch als ich ihm in die Augen sah, sah ich nicht  
Hass oder Wut, sondern Macht und Trauer. Trotz seiner Verweinten Augen  
strahlten seine Augen Macht aus. Diese macht hätte mich fast aus den  
Latschen geworfen. Als er mich sah, da überlegte er kurz ob er mich nicht  
töten sollte, doch er fing an mir von seiner Kindheit zu erzählen. Ich  
spürte das uns beiden irgendetwas verband doch ich wusste nicht was es sein  
könnte. Seine Kindheit war noch grausamer als meine und so hatte ich tiefes  
Mitleid mit ihm. Doch als er von dir und euch anderen begann zu sprechen, da  
wusste ich dass ich ihm helfen muss. Ich fragte ihn über euch aus und bin  
voll zufrieden mit dir. Ich bin wirklich stolz auf dich und was du geschafft  
hast, aber hallo.

Ja, es war viel aber bitte erzähl weiter.

Mach ich ja schon Chef. Nun wir redeten so miteinander und dann sind wir  
wieder zu unseren schrecklichsten Erinnerungen gekommen. Während des  
Gespräches erwähnte er Hermine nicht und jetzt verstehe ich es auch. Seine  
schrecklichste Erinnerung ist das Hermine über seinen Leichnam gestorben  
ist. Doch als er von Hermine erzählte konnte ich seine Liebe zu ihr spüren.  
Aus irgendeinem Grund umgab ihn dann ein Goldenes Licht das mir Zuversicht  
und Hoffnung gab. Ich spürte dass wir rauskommen würden wenn ich nur meine  
Augen schließen würde. Ich schloss die Augen und sah keinen Menschen vor mir  
sondern einen Drachen. Dieser Drache sagte mir ich soll an die Menschen  
denken die ich liebe. Mir wollten aber nur schreckliche Dinge einfallen wie  
du vor Malfoy Stands oder wie James von Remus gekratzt wurde als wir mal  
wieder einen Ausflug machten. Doch diese Dinge machten mich nicht nur  
traurig sondern ich wusste das du, Remus, Lily und James die Menschen seit  
die ich Liebe. Durch die liebe zu euch begann auch ich zu leuchten. Dieses  
Licht durchstrahlte das ganze Labyrinth. Das Licht das ich mit meinen  
Zauberstab versucht habe zu machen wurde von der Dunkelheit verschlungen doch dieses Licht nicht. Wegen was auch immer, sah ich glückliche Erinnerungen doch es waren nicht meine sondern Coles. Er sagte dass er meine Erinnerungen sieht und dass sie alle glücklich sind. Bei den Erinnerungen spürte ich auch das was er in den Moment in den er sie erlebte Gefühlt hatte. Ich weiß nicht warum aber ich hab aus Freude geweint. Ich glaube wenn ein Todesser oder wer anders hinter diesen Vorhang fällt dann würde er es nicht überleben. Die Verbindung zwischen mir und Cole war bis wir hinter den Vorhang hervor schritten, ziemlich stark, doch als dir draußen waren riss sie ab. Ich hatte das Gefühl als würde etwas von ihm auf mich übergehen. Etwas sehr mächtiges und gutes, aber auf der anderen Seite traurig und schreckliches. Ich glaube es ist ein Segen und ein Fluch. Danach brachte er mich hier her wo er mich unsichtbar machte damit mich niemand sah bevor du kommst. Ich wollte ihm doch nicht die Überraschung verderben und deshalb hab ich mitgespielt. Nachdem er mich unsichtbar gemacht hatte ging er wieder zu Hermine. Er hat mir gesagt das er geglaubt hatte das ich in einer Zwischenwelt zwischen Leben und Tot stecken würde aber er sagte das es für ihm eher wie eine Fantasie Welt aussieht die alle schlechten Dinge in den Vordergrund rückt.

Das ist schon krank so einen Welt zu erschaffen. übertrug ihnen Ron.Was du bist auch in meinen Kopf?

Ich war schon die ganze Zeit drinnen aber ich wollte nicht stören. Ich wollte nur wissen was hinter den Vorhang geschehen ist. entschuldigte sich Ron auf der Gedanklichen Ebene.

Macht nichts. So muss ich es dir nicht noch mal erzählen. dachte Sirius belustigt.

„Hey lass und doch ein wenig trainieren. Ich will wissen was ihr gelernt habt", bat Sirius Harry und Ron. Beide nickten und standen auf doch Mrs. Weasley sagte: „Ron du musst noch den Tisch abräumen, erst dann kannst du gehen" „Ja Mom.", kam es von Ron und schon verschwand das dreckige Geschirr und die Krümel vom Tisch. „Ich hab ohne Magie gemeint.", schrie Mrs. Weasley.

„Ich bin doch schon ziemlich gut darin Sachen zu verzaubern. In den letzten Wochen hab ich mehr gelernt als in Hogwarts je gelernt habe!", erwiderte Ron selbstsicher.

„Was hast du alles gelernt in den letzten Wochen?", versuchte Georg zu erfahren.

„Das geht dir gar nichts an. Es ist meine Sache was ich tue und was nicht. Ich bin zu deinen Verwundern schon Erwachsen!", entgegnete Ron schnippisch und ging aus dem Zimmer, dicht gefolgt von Sirius und Harry. Schnurstracks gingen sie in den Salon, den Harry und Ron sofort mit vielen Zaubersprüchen verriegelten.

„Warum verriegelt ihr die Türen? Wollt ihr mich hier drinnen Foltern?", fragte Sirius amüsiert.

„Nein. Wir haben sie verriegelt damit wir nicht unnötig gestört werden. Ich will nicht das Mrs. Weasley oder einer der anderen rein kommt wenn wir trainieren.", erklärte Harry den verwirrten Sirius.

„Sie sollen nicht wissen das wir Trainieren?", fragte Sirius.

„nein. Das könnte al unsere Pläne vernichten. Keine soll wissen was wir können bis wir damit rausrücken wollen.", sagte Ron. „Warum wechselt ihr euch beim Reden ab?", fragte Sirius genervt. Ihm ging es auf dem Wecker wenn die beiden abwechselnd redeten.

„Nun wir lesen ja die Gedanken des andern und deshalb wechseln wir uns ab. So sparen wir Energie und Zeit. Wir sollten nun anfangen zu trainieren, sonst werden wir heute ja nicht mehr fertig.", sagte Harry.

Sirius war total erstaunt über das Magische Talent seines Patensohnes. Ron und Harry jagten sich gegenseitig durch den Raum und attackierten sich gegenseitig. Die Flüche prallten alle an ihren Schutzsprüchen oder Schutzschilden ab. Auch waren sie schneller als Sirius vermutet hatte.

„Wow, wenn alle Ordensmitglieder so kämpfen würden, dann könnten wir die Todesser in einem Kampf alle ausschalten.", sagte Sirius beeindruckt. „Nein, es gibt nur wenige die diese Kampfkunst können und jetzt zeigen wir dir die Meisterstufe. Diese Stufe wird Hochgeschwindigkeitskampf genannt. Harry und ich werden es dir vorführen und dann trainieren wir zusammen.", erläuterte Ron bestimmend. In den letzten Wochen hatte auch er sich gewaltig geändert. Früher aufbrausend und manchmal schüchtern, heute Selbstsicher und ruhig. Nun zeigten Harry und Ron Sirius wie Hochgeschwindigkeitskampf aussieht und nun war Sirius noch beeindruckter.

„Könnt ihr es mir beibringen?", fragte Sirius aufgeregt. Für ihn war sicher so kann er die Todesser das fürchten lehren.

„Du musst dich dieser Dinge entsagen. Nur einer der bereit ist für das Wohl eines anderen zu sterben ist bereit eine Macht zu erlernen die größer ist als alles was es je geben wird.", erläuterte Ron Stirn runzelnd.


	13. Eine Hochzeit mit schlimmen Folgen

**magicmerl:** Danke für deinen Kommi. Ja, es geht am Anfang schnell dahin, aber es musste halt mal schnell gehen, damit es bald zu Halloween kommt. Kapitel 22 oder 23 wird es sein und da werden die funken fliegen.

* * *

**Kapitel 13 (Eine Hochzeit mit schlimmen Folgen oder Cole vs. Todesser Runde 6)**

Die nächsten Tage waren für alle hart. Cole spannte alle ein für seine Zwecke, selbst Fleur und Bill. Den beiden trug er auf es miteinander zu tun und das genau zwei Tage vor der Hochzeit.  
"Dadurch kann ich einen alten Schutzzauber beschwören der verhindert das ein Todesser oder ein perverser Fleur schwängern kann wen er sich in Bill verwandelt hat.", war Coles Antwort auf ihre Bockigkeit es miteinander zu tun.

Am Vorabend der Hochzeit gab es, so wie es Brauch war eine Junggesellenfeier.  
Fred und George bestellten einige GoGo-Girls um Stimmung zu machen, doch es ging nach hinten los.  
Mr. Weasley und Mr. Delacour schrieen beide zusammen und Sie bekamen Unterstützung von den anderen Männern die eine Feste Beziehung hatten.  
An den Abend, spielten sie Trinkspiele und deshalb musste Cole für alle einen Zaubertrank brauen, damit sie ausnüchtern konnten „Wenn ihr schön brav Brot und Semmeln gegessen hättet dann wäre das nicht passiert.", schimpfte Cole mit jeden, der einen Kater hatte.  
„Ja, ja wir werden es das nächste Mal beherzigen.", stöhnte Ron, da er Kopfschmerzen hatte.  
„Trink, dann hältst du wenigstens mal die Klappe", giftete Cole genervt zurück.  
Warum muss Ron jetzt so laut sein. Ich hab ja auch einen Kater vom Alkohol. Hoffentlich haben nicht auch noch die Frauen so durchgefeiert denn dann würden sie sicher noch nicht auf den Damm sein. Es wäre besser wenn ich auch nüchtern bin, denn sonst verhaue ich die Hochzeitszeremonie und dann würde Mrs. Weasley mich köpfen. dachte Cole und belegte sich mit den Kotzzauber.  
Schon begann Cole in einen Kübel zu reihern. Nach wenigen Kotzvollen Minuten hatte er nichts mehr im Magen.  
Nun wackelte er in die Küche wo er sich einen Krug nahm. Diesen Füllte er mit Kaffee und Eiern. Durch den Kaffee wurden die Eier fest und die Salmonellen Gefahr war gebannt.  
Dazu gab er noch einige Packungen Aspirin und einen Schuss Wiskey.  
Durch einen Zauber wurde das ganze verrührt und schon füllte er es in einige Gläser. „Jeder der eine Totale Entgiftung will, soll sofort in die Küche kommen.", schrie Cole durch das Haus da er schon ein Glas von der grauenhaft schmeckenden Substanz getrunken hatte.  
Schon kamen die Männer heran gekrochen, aber auch Mrs. Weasley schien aufgestanden zu sein.

„Wer macht den so früh solchen Lärm?", fragte Mrs. Weasley betrunken und griff sich wegen ihren Kopfschmerzen an den Kopf.  
„Mrs. Weasley es ist schon 6 Uhr und die ersten Gäste kommen in zwei Stunden.", tadelte Cole sie. Als Mrs. Weasley dies hörte wurde sie ganz bleich.  
„Oh mein Gott. Wir haben noch nichts gemacht und in zwei Stunden kommen Sie, schon in zwei Stunden. Ich muss sofort die Mädchen wecken und dann muss ich weiter Vorbereiten", keuchte Mrs. Weasley aus Panik. In ihren Augen musste die Hochzeit ihres ältesten Sohnes perfekt werden.  
„Beruhigen Sie sich. Ich mache die Dekoration und alles und sie sorgen dafür dass die Mädchen bis zur Hochzeit wieder auf dem Damm sind. Für alles andere werden wir Männer uns kümmern müssen.", beruhigte sie Cole.  
Schon flitzte Mrs. Weasley die Treppe hoch.  
Drei Stunden später war es dann so weit. Alle Gäste waren eingetroffen. Unter den Gästen waren hochrangige Vertreter des Ministeriums, der Orden des Phönix und Freunde von Fleur und Bill.  
„Cole du hast dich wirklich übertroffen. Das ist wunderschön", staunte Bill mit geweiteten Augen als er aus dem Haus trat.  
Vom Haus bis zum Altar den Cole aus weißen Marmor gezaubert hatte, lag ein schön verzierter roter Teppich. An beiden Seiten des Teppichs standen weiße Holzbänke an denen sich Blumen empor schlängelten. Auf dem Altar stand ein großer verschnörkelt verzierter Tisch auf dem alle Instrumente von Cole lagen.  
Cole schritt auf Bill zu und reichte ihm die Hand und sprach mit einer melodramatischen Stimme: „Es ist Zeit für diesen Schritt Bill. Du liebst Fleur das weis ich und deshalb darfst du keinen Rückzieher machen. Das würde Fleur das Herz brechen wenn du sie jetzt im Stich lässt."  
„Woher weist du was ich gerade empfinde und woher weißt du das ich einen Rückzieher machen will?", fragte Bill erstaunt Cole, doch dieser antwortete nicht.  
Cole hatte seinen goldenen Umhang an, der elegant auf seinen Schultern hing. Bill blickte Cole respektvoll an. Cole war die Macht einfach anzusehen. Trotz seines jungen Alters strahlte er einen Weisheit und Bedachtheit aus, die auf alle Respekt einflössend wirkte. Von Cole begleitet ging Bill langsam auf den Altar zu. Bill sah Cole an und bemerkte, dass der an diesem Tag graue Strähnen in seinen dunkelblonden Haarschopf hatte.  
„Warum hast du graue Strähnen in deinem Haar?", fragte Bill behutsam und sein Gesicht war durch die Aufregung ziemlich bleich.  
„Das will ich dir nicht sagen den das weis niemand so genau, nicht einmal ich.", sagte Cole so nebenbei und ließ seinen Blick durch die Hochzeitsgäste schwirren. Neben Neville und Luna saßen zwei vermummte Personen.  
Ah dann hat er sie tatsächlich hier her mitgenommen. Neville und Luna überraschen mich immer wieder mit ihren Taten, dachte Cole amüsiert.  
Cole ging hinter den schön verzierten Altar und durch eine Bewegung seiner Hand begann die Musik zu erklingen. Bill stellte sich an die Seite zu Remus der Bills Trauzeuge war.  
Fleurs Trauzeugin war eine Freundin von ihr. In ihrem tief ausgeschnittenen hellblauen Kleid sah sie wie die Verführung in Person aus. Einige der jüngeren Männer sahen ihr in ihren tiefen Ausschnitt.  
Langsam und bedacht kamen die Brautjungfern zum Altar. Ginny und Harry bildeten den Anfang. Danach kamen Ron mit Madlen und Hermine mit George. Die Brautjungfern hatten alle goldene Kleider an, die sich in der Sonne spiegelten.  
Cole blieb die Spucke weg bei Hermines Anblick. Das Haut anliegende Kleid machte ihren Kurvenreichen Körper noch attraktiver als er schon war. In ihrem langen braunen Haar hatte sie eine Rote Rose.  
Als die Brautjungfern angekommen waren, setzte das Hochzeitslied ein. Langsam kam Fleur mit ihren Vater aus dem Haus. Alle drehten sich um, um Fleur besser sehen zu können. Alle mussten staunen da Fleur ein wunderschönes Kleid anhatte. Als das Sonnenlicht auf das Kleid viel, begann der Stoff in allen Farben zu leuchten. Die Diamanten die sie am Oberen Teil des Kleides hatte, reflektierten das Sonnenlicht. Ihr wunderschönes langes Haar war nach oben gesteckt. Alle Männer außer Harry, Ron, Neville und Cole starrten Fleur an. Durch die Reihen der Zuschauer ging ein „Uh, Ah" Cole sah die ganze Zeit nur seine geliebte Hermine an, die ihn nur zulächelte. Bei jedem schritt den Fleur auf den Altar zu ging, öffnete sich eine Blume bei den Bänken. Als Fleur beim Altar war begann Cole mit der Zeremonie.  
„Wir haben uns heute an diesen wunderschönen sonnigen Tag hier versammelt, um diese beiden jungen verliebten Menschen in den heiligen Bund der Ehe zuführen. Ich bitte die Eltern des Brautpaares ihre Kinder frei zu geben."  
„Ich, Arthur Weasley gebe meinen ersten Sohn für den Bund der Ehe frei. Möge er mit Fleur so glücklich werden wie ich mit seiner Mutter", sagte Mr. Weasley mit Glückstränen in den Augen und versuchte seine aufgelöste Frau zu trösten.  
„Ich Tom Delacour gebe meine Tochter Fleur für den Bund der Ehe frei. Ich hoffe sie schenkt uns viele Enkelkinder und wird glücklich mit Bill.", sagte Mr. Delacour fröhlich.  
„Nun, der Heilige Bund der Ehe darf nur von Leuten eingegangen werden die sich innig lieben. Umso mehr sich das Brautpaar liebt umso mächtiger sind sie zusammen und umso schwächer alleine. Bill sprich mir nach: ich William Arthur Weasley nehme dich Fleur Delacour zu meiner angetrauten Ehegattin. Mögest du glücklich werden mit mir in guten und in schlechten Tagen. In Krankheit und Gesundheit. In Reichtum und Armut, bis das der Tod uns für kurze Zeit scheidet."  
„Ich William Arthur Weasley nehme dich Fleur Delacour zu meiner angetrauten Ehegattin. Mögest du glücklich werden mit mir in guten und in schlechten Tagen. In Krankheit und Gesundheit. In Reichtum und Armut, bis das der Tod uns für kurze Zeit scheidet.", sagte Bill und sah Fleur verliebt an.  
„JA ich will.", freute sich Fleur  
„Jetzt sprich du mir nach Fleur. Ich Fleur Delacour nehme dich William Arthur Weasley zu meinem angetrauten Ehegatten. Mögest du glücklich werden mit mir, in guten und in schlechten Tagen. In Krankheit und Gesundheit. In Reichtum und Armut, bis das der Tod uns für kurze Zeit scheidet."  
„Ich Fleur Delacour nehme dich William Arthur Weasley zu meinem angetrauten Ehegatten. Mögest du glücklich werden mit mir in guten und in schlechten Tagen. In Krankheit und Gesundheit. In Reichtum und Armut, bis das der Tod uns für kurze Zeit scheidet.", freute sich Fleur.  
„Ja ich will dich so sehr wie am ersten Tag.", antwortete Bill leise.  
„Die Liebe ist die größte Macht die es gibt. Schon viele Kriege wurden gefochten wegen ihr, weil zwei Männer eine Frau geliebt haben. Die Liebe ist auch die schönste Macht, aber auch die schrecklichste. Manche nahmen sich das Leben wegen der Liebe, andere wurden durch sie so mächtig das selbst der Tod sich vor ihnen verneigte. Ich bitte euch beide, mir ein wenig von eurem Blut zu geben."  
„Was?!", fragten Fleur und Bill verdutzt.  
„Ja ich brauch ein wenig von eurem Blut", sagte Cole unbeirrt.  
Widerwillig schnitten sich Bill und Fleur mit ihren Zauberstäben in die Hand.  
Cole ließ das Blut in seinen Kelch tropfen und durch einen wink mit seinem Zauberstab heilten die Schnittwunden von Bill und Fleur.  
Bei Bill heilten nicht nur der Schnitt an seiner Hand sondern auch die Schnittwunden in seinem Gesicht.  
Erstaunt sahen alle außer Cole Bill an der nun wieder ein wunderschönes Gesicht hatte.  
Cole gab unbeirrt, den Inhalt kleinerer Flaschen in den Kelch. Danach begann Cole mit einigen Zaubersprüchen in fremden Sprachen die niemand außer ihm kannte. Als er fertig war leuchtete der Inhalt in allen Farben des Regenbogens. Nun gab er den Kelch Fleur und Bill die aus ihm trinken mussten. Nachdem Bill und Fleur den Kelch gelehrt hatten, sprach Cole in einer dröhnenden Stimme: „Gebt euch die Hände" Sofort taten es die beiden Verliebten.  
Nun begann er in einer anderen Sprache zu sprechen. Nach kurzer Zeit hörte er auf zu sprechen und tippte mit seinem Zauberstab gegen die Hände von Bill und Fleur. Ein Roter Strahl kam aus seinem Zauberstab und verband Bill und Fleurs Hände. Er sprach weiter und tippte noch drei Mal gegen Bill und Fleurs Hände, es kamen ein blauer, ein grauer und ein brauner Strahl aus dem Zauberstab. Die Strahlen wurden zu einem goldenen Band, das so aussah als könnte man es nicht zerreisen.  
„In Namen von der Psynergien, der Liebe und der Sonne erkläre ich Cole Griffin euch für Mann und Frau. Mr. Weasley sie dürfen nun ihre angetraute Frau küssen."  
Bill ließ es sich nicht zweimal sagen und küsste Fleur stürmisch.  
Alle Leute begannen zu jubeln, doch plötzlich gab es eine Explosion.

Mehrere Todesser tauchten aus dem nichts auf und begannen unschuldige zu töten.  
Schon sprangen die Ordensmitglieder auf und begannen gegen die Todesser zu kämpfen, doch es kamen noch mehrere Todesser.  
Die Todesser versuchten die Hochzeitsgäste zu umzingeln jedoch haben sie die Rechnung ohne die Ordensmitglieder und den Drachen gemacht.  
Die Ordensmitglieder kämpften genauso verbissen wie Harry, Ron, Hermine, Madlen, Ginny, Luna, Neville und Cole.  
Nacheinander fielen die Todesser doch auch der Orden hatte Verluste. Schon lagen einige Ordensmitglieder tot auf dem Boden.  
Harry kämpfte mit Greyback und Bellatrix. Höhnisch lachend jagte Bellatrix Harry einen Fluch nach, dem er flink auswich.  
„Potty, Potty, wehr dich mal anständig, oder willst du noch einen Freund verlieren.", lachte Bellatrix und bekam einen Schockzauber von Sirius ab. Bevor Sirius sie fesseln konnte war sie schon wieder auf den Beinen und sah ihren Cousin endgeistert an.  
„Bist du ein G..Gei..Geist?", fragte Bellatrix ängstlich.  
„Nein, du hast mich nicht getötet und jetzt töte ich dich.", schrie Sirius sie an und tötete sie ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.  
Währenddessen fesselte Harry Greyback und ging Ginny helfen. Ginny kämpfte gegen drei Werwölfe die versuchten sie zu beißen. Harry schleuderte einen Werwolf einem Feuerball entgegen, wodurch er in Flammen aufging. Nun gingen die Werwölfe auf Harry los, doch Ginny tötete die beiden durch einen Zauber.  
Plötzlich hörten sie Hermine schreien.

Wie in Zeitlupe sahen Harry und Ginny, wie Hermine von einem Todesfluch getroffen wurde.  
Beiden sackte das Herz in die Hose. Langsam glitt Hermine zu Boden, doch sie rührte sich weiterhin mit schmerzverzehrtem Gesicht.  
Drei vermummte Todesser gingen auf Hermine zu. Einer der Todesser lachte Hermine aus und belegte sie mit den Cruciatus.  
Aus Schock konnten sich Harry und Ginny nicht mehr rühren. Sie hörten einen schrecklichen Schrei.  
Blitzschnell, drehten Harry und Ginny den Kopf und sahen etwas was sie noch nie in ihren Leben gesehen haben.  
Cole stand auf einen Haufen Todesserleichen. In der rechten Hand hatte er seinen Zauberstab und in der anderen sein Schwert. „Cole bitte tu das nicht. Wenn du es nicht schaffst dann wirst du sterben!", schrie Hermine verzweifelt doch es war schon zu spät.  
Cole sammelte schon so viel Magie wie er nur konnte. Instinktiv bauten die anderen ihre Psynergienbatterien auf. Alle außer den Todessern und den Werwölfen, waren nun durch Psynergien der Elementardrachen geschützt. Schon begannen kleine Flocken vom Himmel zu rieseln. Die Todesser lachten höhnisch doch nun kamen die Blitze.  
Alle Todesser die getroffen wurden, zerfielen zu Asche. Nacheinander starben die Todesser, bis keiner mehr übrig war.  
Cole wurde immer bleicher bis er zusammen brach. Hermine lief so schnell sie konnte zu Cole und nahm ihn in den Arm. Alle hörten ein leises wimmern. Hermine streichelte zärtlich seinen Kopf und murmelte unverständliche Wörter.  
Nun schritten auch die anderen zu Coles Körper der nun schlaff in Hermines Armen lag. Aus einem der anderen Hochzeitsgästen unbekannten Grund begann Hermine seinen Körper zu betasten.  
„Halt durch Schatz ich finde schon eine Lösung um dir zu helfen, aber du musst noch ein wenig ausharren.", flüsterte Hermine ihm ins Ohr.  
„Was fehlt ihm den?", fragte Ginny besorgt.  
„Er hat all seine Psynergien eingesetzt und auch all seine Kraft als Zauberer. Dadurch wurde sein Körper total instabil und hält dem Druck den seine dunkle Seite auf ihn ausübt nicht mehr lange stand. Ich spüre heute auch den Werwolf in ihm stärker, da morgen Vollmond ist.", erklärte Hermine und streichelte weiterhin zärtlich Coles Kopf.  
Langsam fuhr Hermine mit ihren Fingerspitzen über seinen Brustkorb und murmelte einige Zaubersprüche.  
„Wir müssen ihn irgendwie mit positiv geladener Psynergien beschießen um seinen Geist wieder aufzuwecken. Wenn sein Geist sich doch nur mit meinem Verbinden könnte, dann könnten wir es schaffen, aber sein Geist ist zu schwach dafür. Es gibt nur eine Möglichkeit.", sagte Hermine mehr zu sich selbst als zu den anderen.  
Nun nahm Hermine Cole ganz fest in ihre Hände und begann mit dem Oberkörper nach vorne und wieder zurück zu wippen. Jetzt wurde auch Hermine ein wenig bleicher doch dann gab sie Cole einen zärtlichen Kuss auf dem Mund.  
Plötzlich begann Cole sich zu sträuben, doch Hermine küsste ihn nur noch intensiver, bis Cole den Kuss erwiderte und die Augen wieder öffnete. Coles Hände suchten ihren Weg zu Hermines Hüften um sie besser an sich zu drücken.  
Immer inniger Küssten sich die beiden und wurden immer kräftiger, bis Mrs. Weasley sie mit einem Räuspern wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurückholte.  
„Tschuldige, Ms. Weasley. Ich war so glücklich das ich Cole nicht verloren habe das ich mich ein wenig hab gehen lassen.", rechtfertigte Hermine und streichelte mit ihrer rechten Hand über Coles Nacken.  
„Du brauchst dich nicht rechtfertigen aber was ist mit den Todessern. Wir können nicht länger hier bleiben. Was ist wenn sie zurückkommen?", fragte Mr. Weasley.  
„Die werden nicht zurückkommen können da Harry und Ginny den Bereich absichern werden oder nicht?", sagte Hermine an Harry und Ginny gewannt.  
Harry und Ginny hoben ihre Zauberstäbe und schwangen sie. Ganz kurz leuchtete eine Kuppel auf und schon war nichts mehr zu sehen.  
„Warum habt ihr diesen Zauber nicht schon früher eingesetzt? Dann würden die anderen noch leben.", herrschte Fleur sie an.  
„Nun, es ist nicht alles wie es scheint. Die Toten werden gerächt werden, doch die Opfer mussten gebracht werden damit Sie eingreifen können.", sagte Cole geheimnisvoll doch es ging nach hinten los.  
„Wer sind "Sie" zum Donner Wetter noch mal. Wir haben McGonagall, Mad-Eye und andere verloren. Wie kannst du dann sagen dass diese Opfer gebracht werden mussten.  
Du warst nicht mit ihnen befreundet und McGonagall war auch eine meiner Lieblingslehrerinnen in der Schule. Wenn du das noch einmal sagst dann werde ich dich verhexen!", schrie ihn Bill an.  
Für Bill war alles zu viel. Zuerst die Todesser und jetzt erfährt er das das alles verhindert hätte können wenn Cole nur den Zauber über das Gelände gelegt hätte.  
„Ich hab doch gesagt, das nichts so ist wie es scheint.", sagte Cole unbeeindruckt und musste sich schnell ducken. Bill schleuderte ihn einem Schockzauber entgegen und hätte ihn um Haaresbreite getroffen. Bevor Bill noch einen Zauber sprechen konnte, lag er schon gefesselt am Boden und kämpfte gegen die Fesseln.  
„Musste das sein?", fragte Harry genervt.  
„ja, nur so konnte ich meine Eigene Sicherheit garantieren. Ich möchte nur ein wenig erklären warum ich das getan habe.", rechtfertigte sich Cole.  
Doch bevor ihm jemand was sagen konnte, hörten sie eine leise Stimme: „Wo bin ich? Hab ich geträumt?"  
Alle suchten die Person die dies gesagt hatte und es war McGonagall.  
„Nein Professor sie haben nicht geträumt. Wie war es für sie Tod zu sein?", fragte Cole sanft.  
„Ich hab Kopfschmerzen und ich hab Albus gesehen, aber ich hab auch Lily und James Potter gesehen. Die drei haben mit zwei komisch aussehenden Männern Karten gespielt. Einer hat sich als der Tot vorgestellt und der andere als Godric Gryffindor.", sagte Minerva verwirrt.  
„Ah dann haben die sicher wieder gepokert. Der Tod pokert so gern, obwohl er nicht gut darin ist. Haben sie schon wieder um Seelen gespielt?", fragte Cole belustigt.  
„Ja. Zuerst um meine und jetzt spielen sie um die von Mad-Eye. Es sieht so aus als würden Albus und James gewinnen und sie haben gesagt wenn sie gewinnen schicken sie ihn zurück. Lily und Godric spielen um die Selen der Todesser. Lily hat gesagt wenn sie gewinnt würde sie die Todesser gleich durch das Tor schicken. Godric hat gesagt wenn er gewinnt müssen sie irgendwen in einer Schlacht folgen, aber vorher müsste man ihnen eine Gehirnwäsche unterziehen."  
„Die spielen tatsächlich wieder um Seelen? Ist denen wirklich schon so langweilig, das sie nichts Besseres zu tun haben als zu pokern und außerdem will ich keine Todesser unter meiner Führung.", sagte Cole genervt.  
„Was für wichtige Dinge willst du mit uns besprechen?", mischte sich Remus ein, um Minerva aus der Schusslinie zu nehmen.  
„Ach nichts was sehr wichtig ist für euch. Es wäre für euch das Beste wenn ihr euch alle für einen Monat in Sirius Haus versteckt bis ich eure Papiere habe. Danach geht ihr aufs Festland wo ihr euch den „Black Fibern" anschließt. Die versuchen so viele Wesen wie möglich kampfbereit zu machen um Tom und seinen Anhängern eine gewaltige Schlacht zu bieten. Aber wenn alles so wird wie ich es geplant habe dann werden sie nicht gebraucht außer im Letzten Kampf.", sagte Cole.  
„Was ist der Letzte Kampf?", fragte Tonks.  
„Der Letzte Kampf zwischen uns und den PinPings. Wer aus diesem Kampf als Sieger herausgeht, hat nicht nur den Feind besiegt sondern hat auch die Macht alles zu ändern. Dieser Kampf ist nicht zwischen gut und Böse sondern ein Kampf ums Überleben. Wenn wir verlieren wird niemand auf der Erde leben können da die PinPings alle auf der Erde und allen Freien Planeten zerstören werden, aber über solche Dinge brauchen wir heute ja nicht zu reden. Bill, Fleur könnt ihr bitte die Feierlichkeiten eröffnen? Ich glaube die starren uns an.", sagte Cole.

Schon eröffneten die beiden, durch eine kurze Rede die Feierlichkeiten. Der Altar machte für ein gewaltiges Buffet Platz und für die Band. Die Gäste staunten nicht schlecht als dutzende kleine Tabletts auf sie zuschwirrten und ihnen Getränke anboten. Ginny zog Harry an einen der kleineren Tischgruppen. Als sie sich setzten, erschien schon ihr Lieblingsessen.  
„Guter Service", lachte Ginny und schon begann sie genüsslich zu essen. Die Stimmung bei der Hochzeit konnte nicht mehr besser werden. Am Abend begann die Band mit guten Tanzliedern.  
„Wollen sie Tanzen My Lady?", fragte Harry Ginny.  
„Ich weiß nicht ob es mein nobler Vater erlauben würde", sagte Ginny.  
„Gewiss wird er es gestatten da ich mit besten Absichten gekommen bin.", sagte Harry nobel. Doch dann begannen beide herzhaft zu lachen. Zusammen gingen Harry und Ginny auf die Tanzfläche und begannen einen langsamen Walzer zu tanzen. Doch bevor sie in der Walzerposition waren, endete das Lied und die Band begann ein sehr schnelles Technolied zu spielen. Da sie keinen Discofox konnten, tanzten sie einen unbeholfenen Quick-Stepp. Bei einer Drehung bemerkte Harry mit wem Sirius tanzte.  
Sirius tanzte mit der Trauzeugin von Fleur der es, wie es aussah richtig gut gefiel. Immer weiter wanderte Sirius Hand nach unten, bis sie auf ihrem Hintern zur Ruhe kam.  
„Wenn Sirius weiter so anfährt dann wird er sie heute am Abend im Bett haben.", sagte Harry belustigt und bekam einen kleinen Knuff in die Seite von Ginny.  
„Rede nicht so, oder willst heute alleine Schlafen?", sagte Ginny säuerlich.  
„Du bist doch die die hier Sexsüchtig geworden ist.", rechtfertigte sich Harry.  
„Schon gut. Ich gönne es Sirius eh. Er hat doch sicher seit 17 Jahren nichts mehr gehabt. So lange könnte ich es nie aushalten. Da würde ich lieber Lesbisch werden als 17 Jahre nichts haben.", sagte Ginny und schmiegte sich an Harrys Körper. Nach dem Tanz setzten sie sich wieder zu eine der vielen Tischgruppen wo sie ein wenig turtelten. Nach einer Weile kamen auch Sirius und seine Tanzpartnerin dazu. „Das ist Beatrix Grimmlord und ich mag sie. Beatrix das ist Harry mein Patensohn und das ist Ginny die Tochter von Arthur Weasley und die Freundin von Harry. Wenn ich du wäre dann würde ich mich nie mit den beiden anlegen. Ich hab sie Dinge tun sehen die ich für unmöglich hielt bevor ich gesehen habe dass sie es können.", sagte Sirius zu Beatrix. Sirius küsste Beatrix stürmisch und diese erwiderte den Kuss. Langsam glitten ihre Hände unter sein Hemd und nun flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr: „Willst du es mit mir tun?" Sirius ließ es sich nicht zweimal sagen und zog sie ins Haus.  
„Glaubst du dass er weis dass sie ein Halbdämon ist?", fragte Ginny Harry.  
„Ja er weiß es, aber er will sie doch nur flach legen und nicht heiraten. Du weist doch was Cole mit seinen Geliebten getan hat nachdem er sie im Bett hatte.", sagte Harry mit gerunzelter Stirn.  
„Ja ich weiß es aber warum tut er das dann?", fragte Ginny.  
„Du musst wirklich lernen zwischen den Zeilen zu lesen. Ist dir nicht aufgefallen das sich Cole sehr viel um Sirius Ausbildung kümmert? Ich glaube dass Sirius Coles Nachfolger ist. Sirius ist der Neue Red Dragon.", erklärte ihr Harry.  
„Aber wie wurde er zum Red Dragon. Wie konnte er so kalt werden? Aber dann braucht er doch nur eine Freundin die er liebt.", sagte Ginny.  
„Ich vermute er ist hinter den Vorhang so geworden. Cole hatte sich auch verändert ist dir das nicht aufgefallen. Ist dir nicht aufgefallen das Coles dunkle Seite stärker wurde?", erläuterte Harry.  
„Ja aber ich dachte das ist normal wenn er wieder in England ist.", sagte Ginny.  
„Nein er ist auch hinter dem Vorhang so geworden, denn sonst wäre er nicht fast gestorben bei diesem Zauber. Hermine hat heute mit ihren Zauber irgendetwas von ihm zerstört. Ich glaube es war seine dunkle Seite. Aber was für ein Zauber das war, weis wahrscheinlich nur Cole und Hermine.", sagte Harry nüchtern und fuhr Ginny zärtlich durch ihr langes rotes Haar das ihr bis zu den Schulterblättern ging. Ein Kribbeln kam Ginny über den Rücken und breitete sich ihn ihren Körper aus. Langsam näherten sich ihre Lippen, bis sie sich zärtlich berührten und sich küssten. Seit langem hatte Harry Ginny nicht in der Öffentlichkeit geküsst, doch nun war es ihnen wieder Schß egal. Einige ältere Frauen sahen ihnen missbilligenden Blick zu, doch den beiden Verliebten machte es keinen Tau aus. Harrys Linke Hand fuhr durch ihr langes Haar, während die rechte über ihren Rücken zu ihren Hüften wanderte. Ginny schlang ihre zierlichen Hände um Harrys Hals. Mehrere Minuten lang standen sie da und küssten sich zärtlich. Doch dann wurden sie durch die laute Musik gestört. Die Band die eine Pause gemacht hatte, rockte nun voll ab und spielte so laut es ging. Die Blätter der Apfelbäume flogen durch die Lautstärke von ihren Bäumen und wurden weggeblasen. Ginny packte Harry an der Hand und zog ihn auf die Tanzfläche.  
Trotz dem schnellen Lied, tanzten die beiden langsam. Ginny schlang ihre Hände um Harrys Hals und er seine um ihre Hüfte. Nach dem schnellen Lied spielte die Band ein sehr langsames Liebeslied. Alle Paare gingen auf die Tanzfläche und begannen langsam zu tanzen. Über Harrys Schulter konnte Ginny ihre Mutter mit ihren Vater tanzen sehen. Ihre Mutter schmiegte sich richtig an die Schulter ihrer Vaters der zärtlich durch die Haare seiner Frau fuhr.  
„Harry wenn der Kampf gegen Tom vorbei ist dann möchte ich dir ein Kind schenken.", flüsterte Ginny ihm ins Ohr.  
„Nur eins? Ich hab gedacht, dass wir zwei bekommen. Wäre das nicht gut?", flüsterte Harry und bekam einen zärtlichen Knuff in die Seite von Ginny.  
„Wer von uns bekommt die Kinder Mister!", regte sich Ginny gespielt auf.  
„Du doch mein Schatz, aber wären nicht zwei Kinder schön? Unser Geschlecht würde bis in alle Ewigkeit andauern und alle werden sagen wenn sie unsere Kinder sehen. 'Hier Kommt ein Nachfahre von Ginny und Harry Potter, die zu denen gehören die die PinPings besiegt haben.'"  
„Ja Harry aber wie du, will ich solch einen Ruhm nicht. Was bringt einem der Ruhm wenn man im inneren durch diese Taten stirbt. Wenn man so viele schreckliche Dinge wegen diesem Ziel tun muss, das man selbst schon kein Mensch mehr ist. Das ist ein Leben das ich nicht will.", flüsterte Ginny Harry ins Ohr.  
„Ich weiß aber wir müssen es tun. Wenn wir es nicht tun, wer soll es sonst machen?  
Es gibt nichts was wir nicht gemeinsam schaffen können. Ich will es auch nicht und ich glaube das die anderen es auch nicht wollen.", sagte Harry nachdenklich und ließ Ginny im Kreis drehen.  
„Bei Cole bin ich mir dabei nicht so sicher. Mir kommt es so vor als würde es ihm gefallen.", entgegnete Ginny und legte ihren Kopf auf Harrys Schulter.  
„Cole will es auch nicht aber irgendwer muss die Führung übernehmen. Willst du alles planen und dann in Angst leben müssen das dein Plan nicht aufgeht und dadurch deine Freunde sterben? Er würde lieber mit Hermine irgendwo weit weg von all dem Zwist und Hass leben. An einen Ort wo er mit Hermine seine Kinder aufziehen kann und glücklich bis ans Ende aller Tage leben. Denn so lange werden wir leben bis wir ermordet werden oder alle Zeitalter vorüber sind. Er wird seine Enkelkinder sterben sehen und dieses Wissen quält ihn auch. Denn unsere Unsterblichkeit können wir jetzt nicht mehr aufgeben.", sagte Harry in Ginnys Ohr.  
„Ja wir sind diese Bürde eingegangen, aber ich würde lieber sterben als mit anzusehen wie meine Kinder und deren Kinder sterben. Die Unsterblichkeit war nicht das was ich wollte. Zu sterben heißt aber nicht dass man nicht wieder zurückkommt. Du weißt dass wenn wir sterben, wir gleich wieder geboren werden als das was wir sind.", sagte Ginny bedrückt und kuschelte sich noch näher an Harry.  
„Ja wir werden wiedergeboren, aber ich will nicht als Drache wiedergeboren werden. Das Leben als Mensch gefällt mir besser. Ich wäre lieber sterblich als ein unsterbliches Wesen wie wir es jetzt sind.", sagte Harry nüchtern.  
„Du hast recht aber können wir uns für unser weiteres Gespräch nicht ein wenig intimeres Plätzchen suchen, wo wir nicht gestört werden?", fragte Ginny hinterlistig.  
„Ginny, Ginny, wo hast du so zu denken gelernt. Da könnte man meinen du wärst die Person in unserer Beziehung mit dem Testosteron. Du denkst sicher an das eine.", sagte Harry mit aufgerissenen Augen, doch er zog Ginny von der Tanzfläche und führte sie unter die Apfelbäume. Dort angelangt verwandelte sich der Boden von selbst in ein flauschig weiches Bett. Zärtlich küsste Harry Ginny und fuhr mit seinen Händen über ihre Hüften. Währenddessen öffnete Ginny seine Hose und legte sich auf ihm. Langsam begann Ginny sich auf Harrys Körper auf und ab zu bewegen. Harry liebkoste Ginny Oberkörper mit seiner Zunge, bis er sich in Ginnys Körper ergoss. Danach schliefen sie ein.

* * *

Während Harry und Ginny einschliefen, bewegten sich zwei junge Gestalten Händchen haltend, in Richtung Haus. Hermine zog Cole mit in ihr Zimmer wo sie ihn gleich die Kleider vom Körper riss.  
„Cole ich weis das du gehen musst und deshalb möchte ich ein Kind von dir. Wenn du stirbst dann hab ich nichts mehr als meine Erinnerungen von dir.", verlangte Hermine von ihm.  
„Du weißt das ich nicht sterben kann.", entgegnete Cole gefühllos.  
„Cole du kannst den anderen was vormachen, aber mir nicht. Ich weiß dass, wenn wir mehr als zehn Todesflüche abbekommen für immer tot sind. Die Seele wird dadurch zu stark verwundet.", beschwichtigte ihn Hermine.  
„Ich bin noch nicht bereit für ein Kind und du auch nicht.", sagte Cole zärtlich in Hermines Ohr. Beide lagen im Bett und kuschelten miteinander.  
„Ja, aber besser jetzt als nie. Was soll ich tun wenn du nicht zurückkommst.", flüsterte Hermine.  
„Ich werde zurückkehren. Deine Liebe zu mir ist der stärkste Schutz den ich kenne. Deine Liebe hat mich verändert, hat sogar die Böse Seite an mir vernichtet. Ohne dich würde ich nicht einmal mehr leben oder wäre noch immer so wie ich einst war, bevor ich dich kennenlernte.", säuselte Cole.  
„Liebe ist stark doch nicht stark genug um zehn Todesflüche abzuwehren. Nur Horkruxe könnten einen retten vor solch vielen Todesflüchen.", erklärte ihm Hermine traurig und Tränen rannen über ihre Wangen.  
„Weine nicht mein Schatz. Horkruxe könnten einen auch nicht retten vor zehn Todesflüchen. Nur reine Liebe könnte es und die besitzt du. Du hast mich durch deine Liebe gerettet und sie Beschützt mich weiterhin.", sagte Cole zärtlich und streichelte über Hermines Wange. Schon wurde es Hermine leichter ums Herz.  
„Nein, deine Liebe hat uns vor den Allforderen gerettet. Ja wir sind gestorben, doch durch deine Selbstlose Tat hast du nicht nur dich selbst sondern auch mich gerettet. Ich hab nur in dein Herz gesehen und hab die Liebe gesehen in all seiner Pracht. Wer außer dir hätte so viele Todesser auf einmal töten können, als du Drag. Wenn du stirbst habe ich keinen Sinn im Leben mehr. Ich werde sicher Selbstmord begehen wenn ich dich nicht wieder sehen kann.", schluchzte Hermine sich an Coles Schulter aus.  
„Ich bin doch ein Schattenwesen. Ein Monster der Bösen und nichts Gutes.  
Ich kann nicht lieben so wie du. Ich bin nicht einmal ein ganzer Elementardrache. Im meinen Adern fliest kein reines Blut. Man müsste mich töten, wegen den Dingen die ich in meinen Leben getan habe. Wer von uns hat Vampier, Werwolf, Grimmlock, Riesen und all anderer Wesen Blut in den Adern. Ich hab sogar einen Werwolf verspeist damit ich weiter leben konnte. Wenn ich sterbe, macht es doch keinen Unterschied.", verneinte Cole ihre Aussage.  
„Verstehst du noch immer nicht! Du hast so viel Böses erlebt und doch hast du dich in mich verliebt. Trotz deiner Abstammung hast du uns ausgebildet. Du hättest uns auslöschen können und die Herrschaft über die PinPings antreten können, doch du hast dich für uns entschieden. Kein Wesen ist so wichtig wie du. Du hast Beziehungen für die das Böse morden würde. Wenn du nein sagst, dann gehorchen die Unterwelt und die meisten dunklen Wesen. Dein Blut ist nicht rein, aber niemand ist perfekt. Dein Blut ist ein Schlüssel zu deiner Macht. Ich weiß dass du gegen einige Flüche immun bist durch dein Blut und hast auch ziemlich gute Reflexe und Sinne. Dein Dämonenblut macht dich sogar zum Anwärter des Herrschers der Unterwelt. Du könntest sogar die PinPings gegen die anderen PinPings führen wenn du wolltest. Sag mir bitte wo du heute hin musst.", fragte ihn Hermine.  
„Das alles hab ich dir gar nicht erzählt und trotzdem weißt du es. Vor dir bin ich Nackt. Nichts beschützt mich von deinem Blick.", sagte Cole.  
„Nein ich hab in deine Seele geblickt und alles gesehen wie du bist. Ich kenne dich wahrscheinlich besser als du dich selbst. Deine ganzen verdrängten Erinnerungen hab ich gesehen und das ist nicht so schlimm gewesen, als das ich dich verlassen würde deswegen. Bitte sag mir wohin du gehst, aber wie ich dich kenne wirst du es mir nicht sagen. Du willst mich immer beschützen doch ich will nicht beschützt werden. Ich kann gut auf mich alleine aufpassen und brauche deinen Schutz nicht immer. Wie soll ich sonst erwachsen werden und auf eigenen Beinen stehen wenn du mich immer nur beschützt.", sagte Hermine.

* * *

Langsam stand Sirius aus seinem Bett auf und ging sich im Bad das Blut von Beatrix abwaschen. Danach wusch er auch noch sein Gesicht das voller Blut war. Er hatte Beatrix Blut getrunken um ein Vampir zu werden. Jetzt muss ich nur noch das eines Werwolfes trinken und Remus wird mir sicher dabei behilflich sein. Ich brauch eh nur ein paar Tropfen und morgen ist ja Vollmond., dachte Sirius amüsiert. Schon schärften sich seine Sinne auf ein vielfaches dessen was ein Mensch an schärfe hatte.  
Dann ging er sein Bett neu beziehen.  
Beatrix hat mir das ganze Bett mit ihren Blut versaut und ich muss er wieder wegwischen., schüttelte Sirius den Kopf. Endlich hab ich diese Kräfte, jetzt kann ich Anspruch auf mein Recht nehmen, dacht Sirius weiter und zog sich die Rüstung an, die ihm Cole gegeben hatte. Als er dies getan hatte schlitzte er sich mit einem Messer bei beiden Händen den Handrücken auf. Aus seinen Händen fuhren Krallen aus einem unzerstörbaren Material. Schnell drehte sich Sirius im Kreis und war schon im Fuchsbau.  
„Auch schon hier!", krächzte eine wütende Stimme hinter ihm.  
Schnell drehte sich Sirius um und sah jemanden den er nicht erwartet hatte. Das Wesen vor ihm sah gleich aus wie er, doch hatte es einen Wolfskopf und hatte dunkelblondes Haar. Auch seine Augen leuchteten nicht rot sondern gold.  
„Ja, musste nur die Sauerei wegmachen die Beatrix gemacht hatte.", seufzte Sirius.  
„Nun lass es uns hinter uns bringen.", sagte das Wesen.  
„Ja, ruf die unsrigen.", sagte Sirius tonlos.  
Schon hob das Wesen seine Hände und schrie in die Luft: „Herren der Nacht und der Finsternis. Wesen des Abschaums. Hört mein Rufen! Zeigt euch und folgt euren Führer!"  
Nach wenigen Minuten erschienen schon einige vermummte Gestalten und verneigten sich vor dem Wesen.  
„Ja Meister Red Dragon. Was können wir für sie tun?", fragte eines der Ankömmlinge.  
„Nun ich brauch euch als Zeugen. Dieses Neue Mitglied unseres Verdorbenen Rudels, fordert mich heraus und will die Führung. Nach unserem Gesetz muss ein Kampf gemacht werden und ihr seid die Zeugen.", stieß das Wesen durch die Zähne und machte einen Schritt vorwärts. Die Wesen vor ihm stolperten ihm aus dem Weg und vielen auf die Schnauzen. Einem der Wesen viel dabei die Kapuze vom Kopf und es zeigte sich ein schrecklicher Anblick. Der Mann hatte nur auf der einen Seite Fleisch auf dem Knochen, doch die andere war ein Skelett. Auf der Skelettseite hatte er ein leuchtendes Rotes Auge. Der Teil mit Haut war mit Narben überseht und er hatte auf dieser Seite auch schwarzes Haar. Alle die vor ihm Knieten nahmen nun ihre Kapuze ab und Sirius blieb für kurze Zeit das Herz stehen. Einige sahen wie Menschen aus, doch in Wirklichkeit waren diese nur Halbwesen oder Formenwandler. Er wusste, wenn er der Führer ist, dann ist er der Diener von den Wärtern der Macht, dessen Oberhaupt gerade vor ihm Stand. Er wusste das Cole ihm nur eine Aufgabe gab die er schaffen konnte, doch dass sie so dunkel sein würde wusste er nicht. Alle Wesen nickten und Cole griff ihn an.  
Mit einer Kraft die er ihm nicht zugetraut hatte, schlug Cole ihm in den Bauch. Schnell ging Sirius in den Gegenangriff über und schlug Cole zu Boden. Dieser Rührte sich nicht mehr und so hatte Sirius gewonnen. Alle verneigten sich vor ihm, selbst Cole der nun wieder zu sich kam.  
Warum hast du das getan? Du hättest mich doch sicher besiegen können!, fragte Sirius Cole über die Gedankenübertragung .  
Du musst verstehen, das ich ein eigenes Leben führen möchte zusammen mit Hermine. Weit weg von allem Zwist und Hass. Nur einfach Leben und irgendwann dann Kinder bekommen die ich liebevoll aufziehen kann mit Hermine. Du bist besser geeignet für diesen Job als ich. Ich hab mich indem ich mich in Hermine verliebt habe, mich von diesem Teil meines Lebens abgewandt und ich möchte es auch nicht wieder zurück. Ich hab zu viele schreckliche Dinge getan auf die ich nicht stolz bin und hoffe das ich irgendwann das ganze Böse abbauen kann, aber ich weis das ich es nicht schaffen kann. Zu viel ist geschehen, als das Gras darüber wachsen könnte., übertrug Cole mit bedrückten Gesicht.  
Was meinst du damit?, fragte Sirius auf der Gedankenebene.  
Wenn wir gewinnen, werden sich alle gegen uns wenden. Sie werden uns als eine Bedrohung ihrer Macht ansehen da sie keine Macht haben gegen uns. Sie werden sagen So viel Macht soll nicht in diesen Wesen stecken sondern soll auf alle Wesen aufgeteilt werden. Wie soll man eine Familie gründen und sich zur Ruhe setzen wenn man die ganze Zeit vor allen Angst haben muss. Siehst du nicht wie sich die Welt selbst vernichtet? Die ganzen Kriege die die Menschen führen und dann wundern sie sich, das es Terror gibt? Der Mensch ist selbst Schuld, an den was sie jetzt von den anderen bekommen. Man erntet was man gesät hat. Bei den Zauberern und den andern Magischen Wesen ist es das gleiche. Wenn sie weiterhin sich gegenseitig umbringen, wird es bald keine magische Welt mehr geben. übertrug Cole mit gesenkten Kopf.  
„Nun last uns anfangen die versoffenen Hurenböcke von Todessern zu töten.", schrie Sirius seinen Untergebenen zu und verwandelte sich in einen Drachen. Bevor Sirius seine Flügel ausstreckte sah er noch mal zu Cole. Cole war völlig in sich gekehrt, was Sirius bei ihm noch nie sah. Auch sah Cole traurig und niedergeschlagen aus und doch strahlte er eine Ruhe aus die jedem Beeindrucken musste. Doch dann verschwand Cole. …


	14. Schrecken der Nacht

**Kapitel 14 (Schrecken der Nacht)**

Erschöpft aber zufrieden mit ihren Taten, schlurften Sirius und Cole zum Fuchsbau. Gerade ging die Sonne auf und lies alles im roten Licht erstrahlen.  
"Wo gehst du hin mein Freund?", fragte Sirius hinterlistig.  
"Was glaubst du? Ich geh zu meiner Freundin, was den sonst!", entgegnete Cole als würde die Tatsache das Sirius es nicht wusste eine Frechheit sein.  
"Du hast dich verändert. In deinen Erinnerungen warst du der gewissenlose Krieger ohne Anstand und Ehre. Doch nun bist du anders. Ich weis nicht wie ich es erklären soll aber es ist so.", sagte Sirius am Cole gewand.  
"Was meinst du damit?", fragte Cole überrascht.  
"Früher einmal hättest du Hermine und die anderen die dir zu nahe kamen getötet aber jetzt nicht mehr. Du kämpfst auch anders. Ich hab gerade in deine Erinnerungen gesehen und hab deinen Kampf um Hogwarts gesehen. Du hast gegen die Dementoren gar nicht gekämpft und trotzdem sind sie alle tot. Du bist einfach nur durch sie hindurch gegangen. Wie hast du den das gemacht? Niemand sonst könnte so was. Wie viele Todesflüche hast du heute eigentlich abbekommen?", diese fragen schossen einfach aus Sirius Mund.  
"Ich hab nichts getan. Die Dementoren fürchten sich vor ihren Opfern wenn diese sich nicht wehren. Ich hab 100 Todesflüche abbekommen und doch haben sie mich nicht getötet. Ich hab die Todesser auf eine spezielle Art getötet. Ich hab ihnen die Gehirne gefrieren lassen. Ich wollte mich nicht anstrengen und da sie die Flüche nicht abwehren konnten hatte ich leichtes Spiel", schüttelte Cole den Kopf.  
"Für was kämpfst du den eigentlich in diesem aussichtslosen Kampf? Ich kämpfe ums überleben aber ich bin nicht du.", sagte Sirius.  
"Ich kämpfe für die die mich lieben und die ich liebe. Freunde, Verwandte sogar für Unschuldige und Fremde. Ich sag mir immer: Wenn ich mich nicht quer stelle wird es wahrscheinlich niemand tun", seufzte Cole und ging auf die Eingangstür des Fuchsbaus zu.  
"Was gehst du denn jetzt machen?", fragte Sirius mit einen hinterlistigen Lächeln.  
"Nicht das was du denkst. Aber schlafen werden ich auch nicht.", wich Cole aus.  
"Was tust du denn dann?", fragte Sirius grinsend.  
"Das geht dich gar nichts an.", entgegnete Cole.  
"Doch!", sagte Sirius.  
"Ich schau nur Hermine beim schlafen zu. Sie sieht immer so süß aus wenn sie schläft. So unschuldig und so wunderschön. Hermine duftet auch so gut. Ich könnte dahin schmelzen.", schwärmte Cole.  
"Du bist ein Weichei!", spottete Sirius ihm.  
"Ich bin halt verliebt! Darf ich denn nicht verliebt sein in das wunderschönste Mädchen auf der Welt. Am liebsten würde ich denn ganzen Tag bei ihr sein und sie einfach ansehen und im Arm halten. Ihren Atem auf der Haut spüren und an ihren Haaren riechen.", sagte Cole verträumt.  
"Gut, dann bis wir uns wieder sehen", sagte Sirius und verschwand.  
"Denn muss man noch Manieren beibringen", flüsterte Cole und ging in sein und Hermines Zimmer. Dort lag Hermine quer über dem Bett und schnarchte leise, da sie auf dem Bauch lag. An den Türpfosten gelehnt sah Cole Hermine beim schlafen zu. Danach zog er sich die dreckige Rüstung aus und ging sich duschen. Obwohl er sich mit der Seife fest rubbelte wollte das Blut einfach nicht von seiner Haut gehen. Nach einigen Minuten gab er es auf und nahm ein wenig Natronlauge um sich das Blut wegzuätzen. Wenigsten funktioniert Natronlauge bei dem., dachte Cole mit Schmerzverzehrten Gesicht. Die Lauge hatte sich bis zum Knochen durchgefressen. Durch eine Berührung mit seinem Zauberstab heilte sich Cole wieder und legte sich zu Hermine ins Bett. Instinktiv kuschelte sich Hermine an seinen Körper und hörte auf zu schnarchen. Langezeit sah Cole Hermine beim schlafen zu, bis auch er vor Erschöpfung einschlief.

Zärtlich kitzelte die Sonne Ginnys Nase. Langsam öffnete Ginny ihre Augen und sah, dass sie in Harrys Armen schlief. Neugierig ließ Ginny ihren Blick über die Umgebung schweifen, wodurch ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht trat. Sie lag zusammen mit Harry unter einem Apfelbaum und erinnerte sich an die letzte Nacht. Sie spürte noch immer die sanften Berührungen von Harry auf ihrer Haut. Doch plötzlich durchfuhr sie ein kalter Schauer und sie fiel in dunklen Nebel. Nach wenigen Minuten schlug sie auf dem Boden auf und befand sich auf einer schönen großen Wiese. Eine junge Frau mit langem rotem Haar saß zusammen mit einem jungen schwarzhaarigen Mann auf einer Schaukel. Aneinandergekuschelt sahen sie zwei Kindern beim spielen zu. Der Junge hatte schwarzes Haar und grüne Augen, doch die Tochter sah genauso aus wie ihre Mutter. Gemächlich ging Ginny auf die beiden Verliebten zu und auf halbem Weg traf sie der Schlag. Dort auf der Schaukel saßen Harry und eine ältere Ausgabe von ihr selbst.  
"Lilian schatz las doch deinen kleinen Bruder in Ruhe. Du kannst ihn nicht immer austricksen.", sagte die ältere Ginny lächelnd.  
"Aber Mama, warum darf ich Frank nicht ärgern, er ist doch noch so klein. Warum habt ihr mir keine Schwester geschenkt statt eines Bruders!", schmollte Lilian.  
"Wir werden sehen, vielleicht bekommst du noch ein Geschwisterchen und wenn du willst probieren wir solange bis du eine Schwester hast.", lachte Harry.  
"Harry!", fuhr ihn Ginny an und knuffte ihm in den Arm.  
"Was ist den? Du wolltest doch immer viele Kinder und wenn ich dann auch will, dann sagst du wieder doch nur zwei.", rechtfertigte sich Harry.  
"Männer", stöhnte Ginny und küsste Harry.  
"Okay, wir schauen mal ob wir dir eine Schwester schenken können, doch vorher musst du zeigen dass du mit deinen Bruder gut umgehen kannst.", sagte Ginny und schon wurde ihr durch einen roten Haarschopf die Sicht geraubt als sich Lilian auf sie warf.  
Dies alles gefiel der 16 Jährigen Ginny so sehr, dass sie am liebsten schon die beiden Kinder hätte. Eine Zeitlang sah Ginny ihren zukünftigen Kindern beim Spielen zu, bis es wieder dunkel wurde. Plötzlich stand sie in einen großen Haus das durchflutet wurde durch grelles Licht. überall standen Bilder von Lilian. Einige wie sie mit einigen ihr unbekannten Leuten im Kino war, Bilder wie sie nach Hogwarts kam, doch kein Bild von ihr mit Lilian außer ein kleines, als Lilian noch ganz klein war. Auch gab es keine Bilder von Frank, aber Bilder von ihr und Harry wo sie nicht sehr viel älter waren als sie jetzt waren. Panik keimte in ihr auf uns so lief sie zu jeder Türe. In jeden Raum waren Bilder von Lilian, doch keine von ihr und Harry außer einige kleine auf denen sie noch sehr jung waren. Immer schneller lief sie durch das Haus bis sie im ersten eine Tür öffnete und wie gebannt hineinsah. Dort saß ihr Ebenbild doch Ginny wusste das es Lilian war. Lilian saß auf einen Stuhl und weinte. Schnell überwand Ginny den Weg zwischen Lilian und ihr. Erst jetzt bemerkte Ginny das Lilian einen Brief in ihren Händen hielt. Langsam beugte sich Ginny über ihre Tochter und begann zu lesen:

_Liebe Lilian_

_Wenn du diesen Brief liest dann haben wir gewonnen, aber sind dabei gestorben. Wir mussten unser Leben lassen um eures zu schützen. Wir haben in unseren Leben dinge getan auf die wir nicht stolz sind aber wir mussten sie tun. Niemand hätte unsere Entscheidungen abnehmen können, da niemand sie hätte treffen dürfen. Niemand sollte über solche Dinge wie wir Entscheiden müssen. Wir hätten nicht über das Leben von zig Milliarden Wesen richten dürfen. Wir haben viele Wesen in den Kampf geführt und mehr als die Hälfte sind in der ersten Woche gefallen. Euer Vater und die anderen Männer haben sehr viele Gegner besiegt aber es waren zu viele. Erst drei Jahre später sind wir Frauen in den Krieg gezogen. Dort wussten wir, dass ihr unsere Kinder in Sicherheit seid. Als wir deinen Vater und die anderen auf dem Planeten Dagobar gefunden haben, war schon fast alles verloren. Wir hatten nur noch 3000 Mann und einige hundert Droiden, Kampfläufer und unsere Schildgeneratoren drohten zu versagen. Wir haben versucht, so viele wie möglich zu retten vor den völligen Untergang, aber wir hatten keinen Ausweg. Ich werde nicht mehr erzählen können da ich gleich in den Tod gehen werde. Dein Vater hat Voldemort besiegt. Du wirst sicher in Geschichte von ihm gehört haben. Er war der Mann der viele Jahre die Zaubererwelt tyrannisiert hat. Dein Vater hat ihn schon im Alter von einem Jahr das erste Mal besiegt aber erst indem dein Vater die Horkruxe von Voldemort zerstört hat konnte er ihn endgültig vernichten._

Doch weiter konnte Ginny nicht lesen, da alles wieder dunkel wurde und eine Stimme ertönte: "Diese zwei Zukünfte könnten geschehen, aber es kann auch zu einer völligen Niederlage kommen. Ihr werdet die Entscheidung treffen müssen ob Gut und Böse unter einen Banner kämpfen können. Entscheidet ihr richtig und tut das Richtige, werden alle überleben. Entscheidet ihr euch falsch, so wird die Welt die wir kennen untergehen. Keine Magie wird es mehr geben und Hass wird regieren. Vielleicht werden sogar die PinPings über die Welt herfallen." Nach diesen Worten lag Ginny weinend neben Harry und schluchzte wie verrückt.  
"Ist ja schon gut mein Schatz, es war doch nur ein Traum", versuchte Harry sie zu trösten und fuhr mit seinen Finger über ihren nackten Rücken. Langsam beruhigte sich Ginny und sagte: "Es war kein Traum sondern eine Vision. Ich hab die Zukunft gesehen und die ist einerseits sehr schön, andererseits auch schrecklich. Wenn wir uns richtig entscheiden so werden wir glücklich bis in alle Ewigkeit leben, doch entscheiden wir falsch so wird alles untergehen."  
"Was?", entfuhr es Harry geschockt.  
"Wir werden über das Schicksal aller entscheiden müssen. Wenn wir gewinnen, aber deswegen unser Leben aufgeben müssen, so wird unsere Tochter einen Brief erhalten, wenn sie 17 wird. Ich will meine Tochter beim Erwachsen werden zusehen und nicht schon vorher sterben.", weinte sich Ginny an Harrys Schulter aus.  
"Cole wird schon eine Lösung für dieses Problem finden, da bin ich mir hundertprozentig sicher.", sagte Harry uns streichelte eine Strähne aus Ginnys Gesicht.  
"Und was ist wenn auch er keine Lösung findet? Wir müssen doch lernen selbst zu entscheiden, sonst werden wir nur Mitläufer.", jammerte Ginny.  
"Okay, wir bereden das nach dem Frühstück. Ich glaub nicht das die anderen schon wach sind und wenn doch, dann genießen sie sicher den Morgen.", lächelte Harry und zog Ginny an sich. Ginny legte ihre schlanken Arme um Harrys Hals und begann ihn zu küssen. Doch schon hörten sie schnelle Schritte. Um nicht peinliche Fragen beantworten zu müssen zogen sich Harry und Ginny sich schnell etwas an. Rechtzeitig hatte Ginny ihr Kleid wieder an, als schon Mrs. Weasley auf sie zukam und sie anschrie: "Was macht ihr den hier draußen! Ihr solltet in euren Betten liegen und nicht hier draußen herumturteln. Ich hab mich solche Sorgen um euch gemacht. Ich hab schon gedacht euch wäre etwas zugestoßen!" Schon scheuchte Mrs. Weasley die beiden in die Küche, wo Mrs. Weasley ihnen je eine Schüssel Haferbrei und einige Scheiben Toast zum Frühstück gab. Mr. Weasley und die Zwillinge saßen auch schon am Tisch und redeten über die Hochzeit. Ginny und Harry sagten zu den drei guten Morgen und machten sich über das Frühstück her. Als Ginny gerade die hälfte ihres Haferbreis gegessen hatte, kam der Tagesprophet und wurde sogleich von Mr. Weasley in beschlag genommen.  
"Ist das den zu fassen!", schrie Mr. Weasley als er die Schlagzeile sah. Alle starrten Mr. Weasley an und las die Überschrift vor:

**Angriff auf Hogwarts. Haben sich die Todesser zu große Feinde gemacht?**

Darunter war ein Bild von Hogwarts. Über dem Schloss schwebte ein großer Phlnix und alle paar Sekunden öffnete er seinen Schnabel.

"Das war sicher Cole, da wette ich mit euch.", sagte Harry und bekam zustimmendes Genicke von Ginny.  
"Ja aber ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er Hogwarts angreifen würde. Ich hätte vermutet das er Askaban angreift und es den Erdboden gleich macht.", sagte Ginny nachdenklich.  
"Askaban wurde doch Gestern auch angegriffen schau her.", sagte ihr Vater und deutete auf die Zeitung.  
Unter der ersten Schlagzeile war noch eine und auf ihr war ein zerfallenes Askaban. Überall lagen vermummte Leichen.  
**Zerstörung von Askaban. Wer ist verantwortlich für diese Tat.**  
Hieß es.

"Dad liest du es bitte vor", fragte Fred seinen Vater.

_In der Nacht auf heute wurden die beiden am besten bewachten Festungen der Todesser, von einer Gruppe von Wesen heimgesucht. Nach Augenzeugenberichten soll ein Mann in einer silbernen Rüstung und einem Phönix auf dem Rücken alle Todesser in Hogwarts getötet haben und sogar sie-wissen-schon-wen das fürchten gelehrt haben. Die übrig gebliebenen Auroren des Ministeriums sollen versucht haben in Hogwarts einzudringen, doch wie es scheint wird es nun von einem Zauber geschützt. Wer dieser Mann ist weis niemand, doch es wird gemunkelt dass er ein Mitglied einen Gruppe von Zauberern ist die sich der Orden des Phönix nennt. Wer die Mitglieder dieser Vereinigung sind, ist unklar, doch sie müssen sehr mächtig sein um sich den Todessern entgegenzustellen._

"Boah, die rühmen euch für die Verdienste von uns Wärtern.", regte sich Ginny künstlich auf.  
"Nun wie es scheint wollte Cole sogar das sie uns das anhängen. Vielleicht um uns zu stärken. Ihr seit doch schon so mächtig dann könnt ihr uns doch auch ein wenig von euren Ruhm abgeben.", meinte George.  
"Ja George, du hast Recht. Dad lies bitte weiter.", forderte Ginny.

_Heute Nacht hat eine Gruppe von Wesen Askaban überfallen und zerstört. Die Gefangenen der Todesser wurden ins Sat Mungo gebracht, doch wie ist noch nicht geklärt. Die Gefangenen erzählten unseren Reportern, dass eine Gruppe von Flugwesen auf Askaban gelandet seien und alle Todesser und sogar die Dementoren getötet haben. Der Anführer ein schwarzhaariges Wesen soll nach Augenzeugenberichten, einen der Todesser mit einem blau, rot schimmernden Schwert niedergestreckt haben. Gerüchten zufolge könnte dies die Rache des Red Dragon aus den Legenden sein für den Angriff auf Hogwarts. Nach Vermutungen einiger Spezialisten könnte es bald zu einer Entscheidung kommen wer Siegen wird in dem großen Kampf zwischen Gut und Böse._

"Tja, da haben Sirius und Cole heute Nacht wirklich etwas geleistet?", sagte Harry mit vollem Mund.  
"Mit vollen Mund redet man nicht.", herrschte ihn Mrs. Weasley an.  
"Ja, Mr. Weasley", entschuldigte sich Harry artig bei ihr.  
"Wenn Cole und Sirius so weiter machen, werden sich bald die ganzen Zauberergemeinschaf ten uns anschließen. Findet ihr es nicht komisch dass die vom Tagespropheten wissen wie der Orden heißt?", fragte Mr. Weasley.  
"Ich wette mit dir das Cole es in ihre Köpfe gespeist hat.", meinte Ginny.  
"Wer denn sonst. Was glaubt ihr wird aus Hogwarts jetzt?", fragte Harry die Anderen.  
"Nun, das werden wir erst sehen wenn Cole aufsteht.", lächelte Ginny nüchtern.

* * *

Schon lange schienen die Sonnenstrahlen in das Zimmer von Ron, als dieser aufwachte. In seinen Armen lag Madlen und schlief. Zärtlich fuhr Ron mit seinen Fingern durch Madlens dunkelblondes Haar. Ron atmete den Duft von Madlens Haar ein, das nach Thymian und Akazie roch. Zärtlich küsste Ron ihren Mund, wodurch Madlen aufwachte.  
"Guten Morgen mein Lieber", hauchte Madlen mit einem Leuchten in ihren dunkelblauen Augen.  
"Dir auch einen guten Morgen, hast du auch gut geschlafen?", säuselte Ron in ihre Ohren.  
"Und wie. Du hast mich wie immer verwöhnt.", flüsterte Madlen und legte ihre kleinen Hände auf Rons sich auf und ab bewegender Brust.  
"Ich hab Hunger", stöhnte Ron auf, worauf er von Madlens Magen sogleich eine Antwort bekam. Denn dieser begann zu rumoren.  
"Okay, lass uns was Frühstücken gehen.", lachte Madlen und ging ins Badezimmer.  
"Hey Schatz, warum bekomme ich jetzt meine Belohnung nicht!", regte sich Ron auf.  
"Tja, das hättest du dir früher überlegen sollen.", kam es aus dem Badezimmer. Schnaufend zog sich Ron an und wartete bis Madlen sich zu Recht gemacht hatte.  
Immer braucht sie so lange in der Früh. Da könnte ich manchmal schon verrückt werden, schüttelte Ron den Kopf und zog sich zu aller letzt seine Schuhe an.  
Gemeinsam gingen sie in die Küche wo sie sogleich von allen begrüßt wurden. Alle außer den beiden waren schon da.  
"Auch schon auf?", kam es von Hermine die gerade die Zeitung zu Ende las.  
"Ja, der Hunger hat uns aus dem Bett geworfen", erwähnte Madlen.  
"So dann esst schnell was. Die Briefe von Hogwarts sind schon da.", befahl Mrs. Weasley.  
"Was? Hogwarts hat schon wieder auf? Wer ist der neue Schulleiter und wer sorgt für die Sicherheit", dies und mehr sprudelte gleichzeitig aus Rons und Malens Mündern.  
"Nicht so schnell und auch nicht gleichzeitig.". beruhigte sie Mr. Weasley.  
"Nun, wie es aussieht ist es ein mächtiger Zauberer, denn er hat schon alle Lehrer zusammen getrommelt und er will die Schule pünktlich am 1. September öffnen.", kam es nun von Cole der gerade eine Woman las.  
"Warum liest du denn eine Frauenzeitschrift?", fragte Madlen als sie die Zeitung sah.  
"In solchen Zeitschriften findet man häufig Informationen die sehr wichtig sind. So kann man eine Nachricht auf einen, sagen wir mal undenkbaren Weg übermitteln. Bei jedem Text steht wie ihr seht eine Blattzahl. Wenn man diese durch die erste Zahl im Text teilt und dazu die Summe der dritten Zahl im Text addiert so bekommt man die Zahl mit der man zählen muss. Bei diesem Text ist es 12. Jeder 12 Buchstabe muss abgeschrieben werden um die entschlüsselte Nachricht zu lesen.", erklärte Cole ihr.  
"Das ist doch viel zu unlogisch und unproduktiv.", entgegnete Madlen.  
"Unproduktiv und unlogisch! Durch diese Informationsquelle wird fast die ganze Unterwelt versorgt. Wie willst du an ein paar Tausend Wesen eine verschlüsselte Nachricht schicken wenn du es nicht unauffällig verbreiten kannst. Meist sind es verschlüsselte Botschaften um Hacker oder Verräter zu ermitteln doch Dieser ist echt informativ.", plusterte sich Cole auf.  
"Tschuldigung", entschuldiget sich Madlen "Was für eine wichtige Information ist das eigentlich?"  
"Die Dämonen formieren sich. Wie es aussieht wird es bald zu einem Krieg unter den Dämonen kommen. Einige Gruppen wollen der Triade dienen, die anderen uns. Einen Krieg können wir gar nicht gebrauchen. Wenn zu viele sterben könnte es sein das wir im Kampf nicht genug Krieger haben. Es könnte sogar so weit führen, dass wir in Bedrängnis kommen. Einige Formenwandler Gruppen, streben sogar die Autarkie von den andern Dämonen an. Wenn dies geschieht, wird unser Vorteil fallen.", endete Cole seine Erklärung.  
"Welcher Vorteil denn?", fragte Hermine rasch.  
"Die Formenwandler können ohne das die Feinde es erfahren ihre Waffen und Vorratsversorgung kappen und so den Feinden eine gewaltige Abreibung verpassen.", erklärte ihnen Cole.  
"Können die Formenwandler dann nicht auch ihre Schiffe übernehmen", fragte nun Harry.  
"Nein, wenn sie es bemerken würden, dann würden sie in die betroffenen Sektionen Giftgas einlassen und die Formenwandler töten. Ihnen wäre es auch egal wenn sie ihre eigenen Leute umbringen. Sie haben eh genug Leute.", lachte Cole sarkastisch.  
"Wie können wir dann ihre Schiffe übernehmen?", fragte nun auch Madlen.  
"Ganz einfach wir schleichen uns in ihre Bordcomputer und räuchern sie aus.", entgegnete Cole mit einen giftigen lächeln.  
"Was ausräuchern?", fuhr ihn Hermine an.  
"Nichts leichter als das. Wir hacken uns ein und lassen das Giftgas in allen Sektionen frei. Sie  
kratzen ab und wir haben ein neues Schiff das wir mit einem neuen Bordcomputer ausstatten und so zu einen sehr mächtigen Schiff machen. Dann schicken wir unsere Droiden und Roboter und bauen das Schiff um. Am besten wäre es wenn wir einige Frachter zu einer Werft umbauen könnten.", überlegte Cole.  
"Was!?", fragten ihn die anderen rasch.  
"Nun wir lassen so zehn Schiffe zusammen fliegen und vereinen sie zu einer Werft. In ihr werden wir die Angriffswaffen der Schiffe bauen die wir kapern. Wenn diese fertig sind, dann können wir sie in den Krieg schicken.", meinte Cole gelassen.  
"Du bist echt krank", entgegnete ihn Madlen  
"Tja, wir sind doch alle geisteskrank. Einer mehr, der andere weniger. So ist halt der Lauf der Dinge.", rechtfertigte sich Cole gelassen. Madlen wollte gerade wieder etwas entgegnen, als acht Eulen durch das Fenster kamen. Sechs von den acht landeten vor den Jugendlichen, doch die anderen beiden vor George und Fred. Erstaunt sahen sie auf das Siegel ihrer Briefe. Es war das Siegel von Hogwarts. Mit zitternden Händen öffnete Harry den Brief und begann zu lesen:

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter._

_In Anbetracht der Umstände müssen wir sie bitten am 1 September mit den anderen Schülern nach Hogwarts zu kommen. Jeder Schüler der eingeladen wird und nicht erscheint wird als Verräter und Todesser angesehen. In Hogwarts gibt es wie bekannt ist einen umfangreichen Schutz vor Eindringlingen. Der von Albus Dumbledore eingerichteten Schutzzauber wurden erneuert oder durch alte fast vergessene Magie ersetzt. Kein Todesser, selbst wenn er sich das Dunkle Mal entfernen ließe, könnte nun Hogwarts betreten, noch einen Schüler Schaden zufügen, der in der Schule ist. Ab diesem Jahr gibt es kein Wahrsagen und Alte Runen mehr, sondern Duellstunden und defensiv Kampf der 3ten Stufe. Die Bücher der Schüler sind schon in Hogwarts und so müssen sie nicht mehr eingekauft werden. Zur Information, der Bahnsteig 9 3/4 wird ab nun nicht mehr durch Portschlüssel oder apperieren zugänglich sein. _

_Wir freuen ihnen mitteilen zu können das sie zum Schulsprecher ernannt wurden._

_Mit Freundlichen Grüßen__  
__Minerva McGonnegal__  
__Stellvertretene Schulleiterin_

"Das ist komisch?!", entfuhr es Harrys Mund, als dieser fertig gelesen hatte.  
"Du glaubst deiner war komisch? Bei mir steht das man mich zur Schulsprecherin machen will, wenn ich nur eine Prüfung schaffe und in die 7 Klasse wechsle.", entgegnete Ginny entgeistert und zeige Harry ihren Brief. Dort stand schwarz auf weiß:

_Wenn sie eine kleine Prüfung bestehen, die der Direktor ihnen höchst persönlich abnehmen will, bestehen, so können sie in die 7 Klasse wechseln. So können sie zusammen mit ihren Freunden von der Schule abgehen.__  
__Ps.: Auch Mrs. Lovegood wurde dies angeboten._

"Ja, das ist wirklich seltsam.", entfuhr es Cole, der über Harrys Schulter mitgelesen hatte.  
"Seltsam? Das ist mehr als seltsam. Wie es aussieht weis dieser Mann mehr über uns als jeder andere. Wie soll es sonst auf die Verbindung zwischen mir und Harry kommen.", entgegnete Ginny ihm wütend.  
"Ginny. Es sieht doch jeder dass du in Harry verliebt bist und es eine Verbindung zu uns anderen gibt. Aber nur wenige wissen wie mächtig die ist.", runzelte Cole die Stirn und fuhr fort: "Es bleibt uns nichts anderes übrig als nach Hogwarts zu gehen und nach Wegen zu suchen wie wir Tom besiegen können. Ich hab auch schon einige Pläne aber die will ich noch nicht verraten." Mit diesen Worten ging er nach oben und packte seinen Koffer.


	15. Das Vermächtnis der 3 Gründer

Magicmerle:  
Danke für deinen Kommi. Ich weiß, meine Geschichte schreitet schnell voran, aber zur Zeit war es leider nötig. Ich verspreche, das es bald langsamer weiter geht.

LeonieM  
Dir auch danke für deinen Kommi. Ich bin selbst ein fanatischer Golden Sun Spieler und hab schon beide Teile mehrere Male durch. Bei dieser Geschichte darf doch die Psynergien ja nicht fehlen zwinker

Gabba Podda  
Danke für deinen netten Kommi. Es war Absichtlich ein wenig komisch, aber ich hab gedacht, bei mir überwiegt die Trauer. Dann muss ich mich wohl mehr anstrengen und die Geschichte noch Trauriger machen.

An alle: Es geht weiter und bitte nicht schrecken, wenn ihr die Einteilung vom Hut hört. Er ist manchmel eine kleine Dramaqueen und da kann er sich richtig ins Zeug legen.

****

Kapitel 15 (Das Vermächtnis der drei Gründer von Hogwarts)

Am nächsten Tag fuhren sie gemeinsam nach King's Cross, von wo es nach Hogwarts gehen sollte. Neville und Luna warteten schon auf sie als sie dort eintrafen. Als Luna sie sah, stürmte sie auf Ginny und Hermine zu und umarmte die beiden stürmisch.  
Gemeinsam durchquerten sie die Barrikade und es bot ihnen ein schauriger Anblick.

Der Hogwarts Express wurde umgebaut.  
Vorher ein hübsch anzusehender Zug, jetzt ein hoch Sicherheits Zug der alle Stücke spielte. Die Fenster wurden vergittert oder zugeschweist. Das schöne Holz aus dem der Zug einst bestand weichte einen Stahlverbau der nicht durchdrungen werden konnte.

„Dieser Professor scheint es mit der Sicherheit wohl nicht zu unterschätzen.", stöhnte Harry überrascht auf und ging zu einer der Wagontüren. Als Harry seinen Fuß durch die Tür setzte, erschall das Abfahrsignal.  
Alle verabschiedeten sich schnell bei Mrs. und Mr. Weasley und stiegen in den Zug. Harry und Ginny gingen in die Vertrauensschüler Loge wo sie für einen gewisse Zeit bleiben mussten um alles zu regeln. Neville führte die anderen zu einen freien Abteil wo sie sich sogleich niedersetzten.  
„Huh, das wird dieses Jahr sicher sehr Aufregend.", plusterte Fred los.  
„Ja und das nicht nur für euch beide.", bejahte Hermine.  
Alle außer Madlen und Cole sahen sie fragend an, doch Hermine lachte nur.  
„Haben wir irgendetwas verpasst?", fragte Neville mit verwirrtem Blick.  
„Ja und das nicht wenig, aber ihr werdet mehr erfahren wenn wir in Hogwarts sind.", antwortete Hermine und kuschelte sich an Coles Körper, der sich beim Atmen langsam hob uns senkte.  
„Hey, antwortet Bitte ihr Turteltäubchen!", beschwerte sich George bockig.  
„Tja, die werden dir erst in Hogwarts antworten.", lächelte nun auch Luna und sah Neville verträumt an.  
Fred und George sahen die Pärchen mit hoch gezogenen Augenbrauen an und schüttelten die Köpfe.  
„Dann gehen wir mal. Ich will nicht bei euch sein, wenn ihr euch fast die Kleider von leib reist.", schoss es gleichseitig aus Fred und Georgs Mündern und flohen aus dem Abteil.

Zu Mittag kam dann der Servierwagen und so kauften sie sich genügend Süßes um eine Legion mit Zucker zu ermorden.  
Am Abend kamen Harry und Ginny und sahen genervt aus.  
„Was ist euch über die Leber gelaufen?", fragte Madlen und biss einem Forsch den Kopf ab.  
„Ach nur einige Vertrauensschüler die dachten das Ginny nicht Schulsprecherin sein kann.", zischte Harry genervt und zermalmte einen Kesselkuchen zu Bröseln.  
„Was habt ihr dann gemacht?", fragte Ron mit rotem Kopf.  
„Was wohl, wir haben sie zu Recht gestutzt und beschimpft.", sagte Ginny und setzte sich zu Harry und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen.  
„Hat es geklappt?", fragte Neville nach, trotz er die Antwort schon wusste.  
„Nein, wir haben sie verflucht sodas ihnen hören und sehen verging.", zischte Harry gereizt durch seine Zähne.  
„Da bekommt ihr sicher Ärger mit den Lehrern dafür.", warnte Luna sie.  
„Ja, halt uns das nicht vor. Wir sind schon jetzt deprimiert und du musst nicht auch noch drauf rum Reiten.", fuhr Ginny sie gereizt an.  
„Tschuldigung das ich dich darauf aufmerksam gemacht habe.", rechtfertigte sich Luna und kratzte sich am Kinn.  
Es ertönte das Signal das der Zug gleich halten würde. Schnell zogen sie ihre Umhänge an.  
„Cole beeil dich wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag zeit.", drängte ihn Hermine.  
„Warte Schatz ich muss mich nur schnell verwandeln", entgegnete Cole und verwandelte sich in eine elf Jährige Ausgabe von sich selbst. Verwirrt sah Hermine ihn an und dann sah sie auch das Madlen sich verwandelt hatte.  
„Der Professor hat gesagt wir sollen in die erste Klasse gehen und nicht in die 7.", rechtfertigte sich Madlen auf Hermines verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck.  
Als sie ausstiegen hörten sie wie immer eine vertraute Stimme die rief: „Erstklässler zu mir. Du kleiner du brauchst nicht schüchtern sein ich beiße nicht." Schnell lief Harry, dicht gefolgt von den anderen auf Hagrid zu und begrüßte ihn.  
„Hey, sin eure Ferien gut verlaufn?", fragte Hagrid sie.  
„Ja, es gab nur kleine Unstimmigkeiten im Zug.", antwortete Harry Wahrheitsgerecht.  
„Was ist geschehn?", fragte Hagrid überrascht.  
„Ach nur einige Vertrauensschüler wollten nicht wahr haben, das Ginny die neue Schulsprecherin ist.", fuhr Harry gereizt fort.  
„Ah, ich hab doch gewusst das die Meinung der Direktors nicht von allen angenommen wird.", erzählte ihnen Hagrid.  
„Weißt du wer der neue Direktor ist", fragte Ginny ihn.  
„Nein, außer Minerva hat in noch niemand zu Gesicht bekommen.", erzählte ihnen Hagrid und führte die Erstklässler, darunter Cole und Madlen zu den Booten.  
Die anderen gingen zu den Kutschen, wo sie sich sogleich in eine der Ersten Kutschen setzten die sie hoch nach Hogwarts fuhr. „Harry, warum wolltest du das wir in eine der ersten Kutschen steigen?", fragte ihn Hermine barsch.  
„Ich hab gestern einen Brief von diesen Professor bekommen und dort stand dass ich in einer der ersten Kutschen sitzen muss zusammen mit Ginny um das Tor zu öffnen.", gab Harry zu.

In diesem Moment blieben die vorderen Kutschen stehen. Verdattert sahen einige Schüler aus den Kutschen. Seufzend stieg Harry aus und ging zum Tor.  
„Wer versucht Hogwarts zu betretten muss das Passwort kennen.", kam es von einem der beiden Ebern die zu beiden Seiten des Tores standen. Sche, jetzt sitze ich in der Tinte. Wie soll ich den das Passwort wissen., schoss es durch Harrys Kopf. Beide Eber sahen bedrohlich auf Harry herab.  
„Kannst du mir nicht einen Tipp geben?", fragte Harry höflich.  
„Ja den bekommst du.", überlegte der rechte Eber.  
„Bitte, sagen sie schon", drängte Harry ihn.  
„Nicht so hastig junger Mann. Der Tipp ist: Der Ort wo der Tod lebt, wo du schon warst, ist das Passwort für dieses edle Tor.", sang der linke Eber mit einem Schmunzeln im Gesicht.  
„Das ist doch einfach. Das ist die Geister Ebene.", lachte Harry und sah zu wie sich das Tor von alleine öffnete.  
Mit einem Ruck setzte sich die Kolonne von Kutschen wieder in Bewegung und Harry stieg während die Kutschen fuhren in seine ein.  
Als sie ankamen, begann es plötzlich aus den dicken Wolken über Hogwarts zu regnen.  
„Huh, ich würde da draußen nicht mit den Boot über den See fahren.", stöhnte Ginny auf da sie total nass war.  
„Ich auch nicht. Mir würde es nicht wundern wenn Cole in den See springen würde.", beteiligte sich Hermine an dem Gespräch.  
„Wie kommst du den darauf?", fragte Neville obwohl er wieder mal die Antwort für Coles Verhalten ahnte.  
„Wenn es regnet wird er einfach denken, das wenn er schwimmt, er eh nicht nasser werden kann als so über den See zu fahren. Vielleicht will er auch mit den Kraken spielen. Wäre ihm auch zu zutrauen.", sagte Hermine mit hoch gezogenen Augenbrauen und setzte sich neben Ron.  
Harry lies langsam seinen Blick über die Menge schweifen. Viele der Schüler sahen verängstig aus. Einige ihrer alten Schulkollegen waren gar nicht wieder gekommen, entweder aus Angst vor Voldemort oder ihre Eltern wollten sie nicht mehr nach Hogwarts schicken.  
„Spürt ihr das? Hier haben alle Angst.", sagte Ginny mit irritiertem Blick.  
„Du spürst es auch?", fragte Hermine überrascht.  
„Natürlich spür ich es auch. Wir sind doch alle Emphaten und ich hab Angst.", säuselte Ginny verängstigt.  
„Beruhig dich. Das sind nicht deinen Gefühle, sondern die der anderen. Hast du nicht das Verschließen geübt?", fragte Neville Ginny und legte seinen Arm um ihre Schulter.  
„Ich hab gedacht das ist nicht so wichtig.", entschuldigte sich Ginny.  
„Es ist wichtig. Wie willst du einen klaren Kopf behalten wenn du dich nicht vor den Gefühlen der anderen Schützt?", beschwichtigte sie Hermine.  
„Ich hab schon verstanden. Ich werde gleich heute ein wenig darin üben, doch ihr müsst mich abschirmen!", flehte Ginny mit einen ängstlichen Blick und sah Hermine an. „OK. Ich mach's.", seufzte Hermine und hob mit einer ihr nicht anzusehender Geschwindigkeit ihren Zauberstab und murmelte einen Zauberspruch. Sofort legte sich ein dumpfes Gefühl über Ginnys Gehirn.  
„Danke Hermine du bist ein Schatz.", strahlte Ginny und wollte gerade Hermine umarmen, als die Tür zur Großen Halle aufschwang und die Erstklässler, angeführt durch Professor McGonagall eintraten. Hinter der Professorin, liefen die Erstklässler.  
Cole und Madlen waren total Nass und Madlen formte die Worte: „Cole hat mich in den See geworfen und ich hab in hinterher gezogen."  
Mit einen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht folgten sie der Lehrerin. Professor McGonagall stellte den Sprechenden Hut auf den drei beinigen Stuhl. Sofort begann der Sprechende Hut zu singen.

_**Vor langer, langer Zeit als Hogwarts in seiner größten Not war, kam jemand der so mächtig und trotzdem so schwach war als alles was man bisher kannte. Viele sagten es wäre die Inkanation des Bösen. Doch dies Stimmte nicht. Er war weder gut noch Böse. Er war ein Schatten der Lieben konnte und doch war er Böse. Ein Attentäter des Guten und ein Schlachter des Bösen. Getrieben durch die Suche nach der großen Liebe. Ausgestattet mit den Waffen des Bösen um Leid anderen zuzufügen. Immun gegen die meisten bis dahin bekannten Flüche und blutrünstiger als jeder Werwolf und Vampir. Denn dies war er. Er war ein Werwolf und ein Vampir. Wie so ein Wesen entstehen konnte weiß niemand doch es gab sie. Er sagte er käme aus der Zukunft. Aus einer Zukunft die nicht lebenswert mehr ist für ihn wenn er nicht Hogwarts vor der Vernichtung retten würde. Am Anfang trauten ihm die Gründer nicht doch mit der Zeit erfuhren sie von ihm ihre dunkelsten Geheimnise. Die niemand außer ihnen wusste. Doch auch dann vertraute Salazar ihm nicht und so wurde es ein Machtkampf zwischen den beiden um das Vertrauen der anderen Gründer.  
Oft Duellierten sich die beiden und das Wesen musste dann wieder für einen Zeit fliehen. Warum er floh weiß niemand bis ich es offenbarte. In Hogwarts dieser Tage ging die Angst herum. Jeder wusste das bald der Bündler Orden kommen würde und Tot und Verderben bringen werden. So geschah etwas mit dem niemand gerechnet hätte. Salazar der immer mit den anderen Gestritten hatte wegen der Aufnahme von Halbblüter und Muggelgeborenen verriet sie. Verraten durch einen ihrer Freunde, brachen die übrigen Gründer zusammen und wollten sich ihr Leben nehmen. Doch dann geschah etwas, das sie nicht einmal in ihren Kühnsten Träumen erahnen konnten. Der Red Dragon so wie sie ihm seit diesen Tag genannt haben war mit einer Armee angerückt aus Halbwesen und Apheten. Ja Apheten. Die Apheten gingen hinter den Halbwesen in Stellung und töteten jedes Mitglied der feindlichen Armee. Der Bündler Orden dessen Mitglieder alle Anhänger der dunklen Künste waren, wurden in dieser Schlacht entweder vernichtet oder mussten fliehen vor dieser ungeheuerlichen Macht. Erst an diesen Tag erfuhren die drei Gründer seinen Namen und was er in Wirklichkeit war. Ein Elementardrache und Nachfahre der goldenen Drachen. Ein wahrer Gryffindor. An diesen glorreichen Tag reiste der Red Dragon in seine Zeit zurück. Doch er hat alles verändert. Ab diesen Tag arbeiteten die Gründer außer Salazar wieder zusammen in Hogwarts. Vorher gab es nur Zwist und Streit wegen Salazar. Vertrauen wurde wieder anderen gegeben und es gab wieder schönere Zeiten. Doch der Verrat von Salazar wurde nie überwunden.**_

Als der Hut zu Ende gesprochen hatte starrten ihn alle verwirrt an. Erst langsam begannen die Schüler zu klatschen. Nach einer Weile erholte sich Professor McGonagall sich aus ihrer Starre, trat vor und begann die Schüler nach der Reihe aufzurufen. Zuerst wurde Lisa Bergson nach Hufflepuff geschickt und Rowina Bortimor nach Ravenclaw geschickt. Dann rief McGonagel: „Cole Gryffin" Langsam aber mit einen lässigen Gesichtsausdruck ging Cole nach vorne und setzte sich den Hut auf. Als der Hut seinen Kopf berührte, begann der Hut zu schreien: _**„So viel Macht und Weisheit in einer Person. Was für ein Grauen diese Person erdulden musste kann ich gar nicht fassen! Er ist ein Gryffindor und wahrscheinlich der Mächtigste aller Zeiten! Ein wahrer Gryffindor noch dazu! Oh mein Gott, er hat 7 Freunde. Die Drachen kommen an diesen Ort! Flieht ihr Bösen Wesen, denn die Könige nahen."**_

Nach diesen Worten verbrannte der Hut und ein Diadem von Ravenclaw und ein Becher von Hufflepuff fielen aus dem Hut. Als die beiden aus dem Hut gefallen waren, wurde er wieder zum Hut. Wie in Trance fing Cole die beiden Gegenstände auf und durch eine Handbewegung verschwanden sie gleich wieder. Langsam aber mit gesenktem Blick ging Cole auf die Mitte des Lehrertisches hin und setzte sich auf dem Sessel des Direktors. Augenblicklich begann er wieder 17 zu sein.  
„Nun, lasst uns diese Aufteilung beenden und gemeinsam zu Abend essen!", kam es von Cole und er setzte sich hin. Nach Cole wurde auch Madlen nach Gryffindor geschickt und sie setzte sich auf dem Platz neben Hagrid, der verwirrt aussah. Danach wurden auch die Restlichen Schüler verteilt. Als das zu Ende war, klatschte Cole kurz und das Essen stand auf dem Tisch.  
„Mir tut Cole leid. Gerade bei ihm musste der Hut so sehr verrückt spielen.", seufzte Harry und sah Hermine an, die kleine Tränen in den Augen hatte. Die meisten Schüler starrten Cole angewidert an. Manche tuschelten sogar über ihn.  
„Sie haben Angst vor ihn. Sie brauchen doch keine Angst haben vor ihm. Er würde ihnen nie etwas tun!", schluchzte Hermine leise in ihren Eintopf.  
„Dieses Jahr schmeckt das Essen viel besser.", mampfte Ron.  
„Man Ron denkst du immer nur ans Essen?", fuhr ihn Ginny an.  
„Nö, aba i hab heit no net vol gesn", kam es aus Rons vollen Mund.

Als sie zu Ende gespeist hatten, stand Cole auf und begann mit seiner Ansprache:  
„Liebe Schüler, Liebes Lehrerteam. Sie werden sich sicher fragen warum zwei 17 Jährige Jugendliche nun im Lehrerteam sitzen. Nun es hat einen triftigen Grund. Professor Madlen Gryffin und ich, wir sind mächtiger als alle anderen. Einer von uns könnte es glatt mit 50 Todessern auf einmal aufnehmen. Wir sind auch…" doch weiter kam er nicht, dein eine Schülerin schrie: „Sie sind ein elender Schlächter! Du hast fast den ganzen Clan meiner Mutter vernichtet!!" „Ist deine Mutter Natalie Bergmann?" „Ja und sie sagt sie hätten fast die ganze Unterwelt abgeschlachtet! Sie hat gesagt sie hätte Glück gehabt." „Nun ihre Mutter darf nichts sagen. Ihr Clan und Andere wollten mich als fünf Jährigen töten. Würde ich nicht leben dann würdest du auch nicht existieren. Man hätte dich umgebracht. Die Auftragsgeber wollten, wenn ich nicht mehr da gewesen wäre, über die Unterwelt herfallen wie ein Schwarm Heuschrecken über ein Kornfeld. Hätte ich die anderen Clans nicht ausgelöscht würde deine Mutter gar nicht mehr Leben. Du kannst deiner Mutter ausrichten, dass ich sie nur deshalb nicht getötet habe, weil sie dich hatte. Manche würden mich deswegen für einen Schwächling halten, aber ich kann keine Schwangere Frau töten."  
„Was?", sagte das Mädchen verwirrt und viel zurück auf ihren Platz.  
„Ja, du hast richtig gehört. Hätte ich kein Mitleid gehabt dann wärst du nicht am Leben. So jetzt reden wir über wichtigere Dinge. Ab diesem Jahr gibt es die Fächer Alte Runen, Muggelkunde und Wahrsagen nicht mehr. Ab diesem Jahr gibt es aber Duellieren und Defensive und Offensive Kampfstile der Magie. Diese Fächer werden ihnen helfen zu überleben. Professor Gryffin wird das Fach Defensive und Offensive Kampfstile zusammen mit mir übernehmen. Für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste konnte ich eine Ex Aurorin gewinnen. Bitte begrüßt zusammen mit mir Professor Tonks.  
Professor Remus Lupin wird Duellieren Unterrichten. Ich weiß was ihr denkt. Ein Werwolf gehört nicht nach Hogwarts, aber er ist doch ein zahmer Wolf. Braucht nur ein wenig Auslauf und dann ist er wieder zahm wie ein Kätzchen." Durch diese Worte wurde Remus aus Scharm ganz rot im Gesicht. „Hör auf Cole", zischte Remus und starrte auf dem Boden.  
„Nun, wie jedes Jahr gibt es in Hogwarts Quittich aber dieses Jahr sind es Freundschaftsspiele. Die die sich nicht daran halten werden von uns von den Spielen ausgeschlossen. Die Hauspunkte Verteilung wird ab diesem Jahr auch verändert. Es kämpfen die Häuser nicht gegen einander sonder zusammen. Wenn ihr am Wochenende 100 Punkte mehr habt als in der vorigen Woche, so wird es einen Ausflug nach Hogsmead geben. Seid ihr im Minus, so wird ein Schultag mehr unterrichtet. Dann kann es dazu kommen das ihr am Sonntag nicht ausschläft sondern in die Schule geht. Zu Helloween, Weihnachten und Valentinstag gibt es Bälle. Es ist in Kultivierter Kleidung Aufwartung zu betreiben. Kommt ein Schüler nicht in angemessener Kleidung so wird es aus den Festlichkeiten ausgeschlossen. Jeder Schüler muss in Begleitung erscheinen. Ob ein Junge mit einem Mädchen oder einem Jungen kommt ist egal. Das gleiche gilt für die Mädchen. Wenn ein Junge mit einem Jungen kommt, so wird es als Schwul geachtet. Bei Mädchen ist es wieder das gleiche." Als Cole dies aussprach ging ein tuscheln durch die Schülerschaft aber auch durch das Kollegium.

„So ihr könnt gehen. Gute Nacht und einen angenehmen Morgen wünsche ich ihnen noch. Ah Ms. Weasley wollen sie noch etwas sagen?", fragte Cole Ginny die versuchte auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Doch als Cole sie ansprach wurde sie knall rot.  
„Ach ja natürlich. Ich habe die von Ihnen und Ms. Lovegood gebetene Prüfung vergessen, die darüber Ausschluss gibt ob sie für die 7 und letzte Klasse in Hogwarts geeignet sind.", sagte Cole erstaunt und bat mit einen Handbewegung Ginny und Luna nach vorne. Widerwillig folgten sie der Geste. Noch bevor eine der beiden reagieren konnte, flogen zwei Schockflüche auf sie zu. Durch eine Handbewegung von Ginny wurden die Flüche sogleich auf den Urheber zurückgeschleudert.  
„Hey keine Stablose Magie Miss Weasley. Wollen sie mich umbringen!", schrie Cole ihr entgegen und wehrte einige Flüche von Ginny ab die sie ohne Zauberstab gegen ihn Schleuderte.  
„Dann lass mir Zeit um meinen Zauberstab zu holen!", frohlockte Ginny und zog ihren Zauberstab in einer zehntel Sekunde. Die Abgelenktheit wollte Cole nutzen, doch Luna verteidigte Ginny mit einem Schutzschild. Nun griff Cole zu noch härteren Mitteln über und schleuderte eine Kombination von Flüchen und Feuerbällen gegen Ginny und Luna. Durch die rohe Gewalt dieses Angriffes überrascht blieb ihnen keine andere Möglichkeit als sich Schutzschilde aus Psynergien zu schaffen. Die Feuerbälle und Flüche prallten einfach an den Schutzschilden ab.  
„Gut, so jetzt geht ihr bitte in die Offensive. Ich verteidige und ihr greift mich mit allen Mitteln die euch einfallen ein. Aber bitte bringt mich nicht um.", sagte Cole mit einen flehenden Blick im Gesicht. Ihm war klar dass er keine Chance gegen zwei seiner Freunde hatte. Von den anderen Schülern kamen bewundernde Rufe und George fragte Hermine: „Wo habt ihr so Kämpfen gelernt? Niemand könnte so kämpfen außer ihr. Könnt ihr es uns beibringen?"  
„Ja, aber das dauert seine Zeit. Wir haben es in einem Monat geschafft aber selbst wir sind noch keine Meister dieses Fachs. Es gibt überhaupt keine Meister. Dies ist die höchste Kunst der Kämpfen und des Denkens. Man braucht nicht nur Kraft sondern auch Schnelligkeit und muss aus die gegebenen Dinge sinnvoll einsetzen.", belehrte Hermine ihn.  
Nacheinander trafen Ginnys Todesflüche und Verwünschungen auf seinen Tuitios-Schutzschild ein. Nun schossen sie auch noch Feuerbälle, Energiebälle und alle anderen Versionen von Offensiver Kampfkunst auf seinen Schutzschild. Nach der Hälfte der Dinge brach sein Schutzschild, doch in der Zeit in der das erste noch hielt konnte Cole es zweites und drittes Schutzschild beschwören. Als Ginny alle Variationen ihrer Offensiven Kampfkunst auf Coles Verteidigung los gelassen hatte, sagte Cole: „Buh, das nächste Mal leg ich mich nicht gegen meine eigenen Schüler an. Das ist doch Lebensgefährlich!"  
„Ja, haben wir jetzt endlich unsere Prüfung bestanden? Ich will schlafen gehen!", meckerte Ginny und Luna aus einen Mund.  
„Ihr müsst nur die praktischen Prüfungen in Verwandlung, Zauberkunst und Zaubertränke schaffen. Aber Professor Slughorn hat verlauten lassen, das er der Ansicht ist das ihr in seinem Fach keine Prüfung machen müsst. Er glaubt mit ein wenig Übung werdet ihr bald so gut sein wie die anderen. Professor McGonagall möchte als nächstes eure Prüfungen abnehmen.", rief Cole durch die Halle, damit jeder hörte was er sagte. Mit genervter Mine kam Minerva zu Ginny und Luna und sagte: „So jetzt zaubert ihr mir bitte beide, diese beiden Töpfe in Katzen und das ohne zu sprechen."  
Cole hilf mir ich weiß die Formel nicht fragte Ginny Cole flehend über die Gedankenebene.  
Nimm einfach ´Morphos´ übertrug Cole ihr.  
Ginny machte einige Kreisförmige Bewegungen und schon miauten zwei Kätzchen in ihren Armen. Alle außer den Slytherins klatschten und jubelten über diese Glanzleistung in der Verwandlung. Selbst Professor McGonegal sah beeindruckt aus. Danach musste auch Luna die Prüfung machen und auch sie bestand. Nach Verwandeln war Zauberkunst an der Reihe. Flittwick ließ sie die Tische heben und sie in einer Reihe aufstellen. Danach mussten sie noch einen Rüstung herauf beschwören und diese dann lebendig machen. Dennoch bestanden Ginny und Luna die Prüfung mit Bravur. Flittwick aber auch McGonagal gaben sich geschlagen.  
„So jetzt ist auch das geklärt. Miss. Ginny Weasley wurde von mir zur Schulsprecherin ernannt. Ich wünsche ihnen eine Gute Nacht und bleibt nicht mehr lange auf!", lächelte Cole in die Runde und löste sich in Luft auf. Tuschelnd gingen die Schüler in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume. Der Auftritt des neuen Direktors war etwas, was es bis zu diesem Tag noch nie gegeben hatte. Nicht nur das dieser in ihrem Alter war, sondern er konnte wie es aussah auch apparieren, was eigentlich nicht in Hogwarts gehen dürfte.  
„Erstklässler zu mir bitte.", hörte Harry Hermines Stimme von der anderen Seite der Halle. Widerwillig gehorchten die jungen Gryffindors ihr, denn diese wollten lieber Autogramme von Harry als Hermine folgen. Ginny und Harry gingen, wie es in ihren Briefen gestanden war in den 3en Stock.  
„Ja hinter diesen Bild müsste unser Raum sein", sagte Ginny als sie vor einen Bild einer griesgrämig dreinschauenden Dame mittleren Alters stehen blieb.  
„Passwort und zwar dalli", drängte sie das Bild.  
„Nur nicht stressen.", fuhr Ginny entgegen und sagte ganz langsam: „Voldemort ist ein Arsch und gehört am Feldhof erschossen."  
„Sag das nicht noch einmal!", wurde Ginny von den Bild angeherrscht, das nur Ängstlich in alle Richtungen schaute, um sicher zu stellen, das niemand diese Aussage gehört hatte.  
„Kommt endlich rein oder wollt ihr noch den ganzen Tag hier draußen stehen", seufzte das bild und schwang nach Vorne. Als es wieder zu schwang murmelte es: „Ich lass diesen Direktor nie mehr das Passwort aussuchen. Dann könnte es sein das es nur noch solche gefährlichen Passwörter sind."  
„Da ist jemand übel gelaunt!", lachte Ginny und hängte sich bei Harry ein. Gemeinsam öffneten sie die innere Tür und sie traf fast der Schlag. Der Raum war sehr gemütlich eingerichtet, doch irgendwer hatte die meisten Teile der Wand mit Bücherregalen voll gestellt. Von diesen Eingansraum führten drei Türen in andere Räume. Erstaunt ging Harry zu einen der Regale und fand einen Zettel auf dem stand:  
_  
Das sind alle Bücher die ihr in diesen Jahr benötigt. Sagt bitte Hermine welche Bücher sie alles braucht damit sie wie immer gleich alles kann. Sagt ihr bitte nicht, dass ich sie euch geschickt habe. Sie würde mich sonst erwürgen oder mir schlimmere Dinge antun die ich euch nicht mitteilen möchte.  
Hab euch gern Cole_

„Das ist mal was Neues. Er schickt anstatt Hermine uns die Bücher, als würde er glauben, wir würden auch in die Bücher schauen ohne das er hinter uns ist und uns am Abend alles Prüft.", schüttelte Ginny den Kopf.  
„Wie ich ihn kenne wird er uns sicher mal prüfen gehen. Du weißt ja wie krank er manchmal sein kann.", sagte Harry und zog Ginny durch eine der Türen. Als Harry das Licht einschaltete sah er, dass dies ein Schlafzimmer war. Dort stand ein Doppelbett aus Buchenholz. An beiden Seiten des Bettes waren Nachtischlampen die wie es aussah, ein rötliches Licht spendeten. Das Zimmer hatte auch ein schönes großes Fenster und darunter stand ein großer Schreibtisch mit einem bequem aussehenden Schreibtischsessel. Das Bett war mit einer Roten Decke bezogen, auf dem auch das Wappen Griffindors prangerte. „Das ist wohl deines Harry!", schmunzelte Ginny und zog Harry in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Ginnys Hände streichelten Harry leicht über den Rücken, was in Harry ein angenehmes Gefühl auslöste. Harrys Lippen begannen zu kribbeln und seiner Knie wurden auch dadurch weich. Langsam fielen sie auf das Bett. Doch dann gab eis ein störendes Klopfen am Fenster. Als Harry aufschaute musste er lachen. Hedwig saß auf der Fensterbank und kratzte am Fenster. Durch eine Handbewegung öffnete sich das Fenster und Hedwig flog herein und hielt Harry ihr Bein hin. Dort hing ein roter Brief.  
„Harry mach in lieber auf. Ich will nicht wieder Ohrenschmerzen wegen so einen Heuler bekommen.", sagte Ginny genervt zu Harry der mit zittrigen Fingern den Brief öffnete.

_„Harry James Potter  
Ich hab dich nicht zum Schulsprecher gemacht damit du jetzt mit Ginny herumfummelst. Das könnt ihr auch später tun. Packt eure Sachen aus und geht euch duschen. Morgen wird ein harter Tag für euch und wenn ihr nicht pünktlich aus den Federn seit dann nimm ich euch gleich als erstes dran.", _ schrie Coles Stimme und der Brief ging in Feuer auf.

„Da haben wir ihn wohl wider wütend gemacht.", stotterte Ginny geschockt und sah auf die, durch den Brief verstörte Hedwig. Diese sah beängstigt auf die Stelle wo noch vor Sekunden ein Brief schrie. Wie durch den Brief befohlen gingen sie ihre Sachen auspacken und sich duschen. Doch sie ließen es sich nicht nehmen gemeinsam zu duschen. Danach gingen sie wieder in Harrys Zimmer das den beiden am besten gefiel. Ginnys Zimmer wurde von den beiden aber als Abstellzimmer benutzt. Am nächsten Tag gab es einen lauten Knall der beide aus dem schlaf riss. Auf der Bettdecke lag ein blauer Brief. Zögernd öffneten die beiden den Brief und schon begann Cole zu sagen:

„_Auf, auf oder wollt ihr das ich komme mit einen Kübel Wasser? Bitte ruft die DA wieder ein und er soll weiterhin als Geheim gelten. Die Lehrer außer Lupin und Tonks sind nicht eingeweiht und die würden mir die Hölle heiß machen wenn sie es wüssten. Ich gebe euch den Tipp euch mal die Kammer des Schreckens anzusehen. Wenn ihr wollt könnt ihr sie nach euren Geschmack einrichten und ich werde auch für einige Geheimgänge sorgen. Ich hab schon einige Ideen, aber ich kann sie noch nicht umsetzen solange ich nicht in die Kammer des Schreckens kommen kann um die Sprüche vorzubereiten. Bitte sagt den anderen nicht, dass ich eingeweiht bin. Nur Hermine, Ron, Madlen, Neville und Luna dürfen außer euch beiden davon wissen._

_Ich hab euch beide lieb euer Cole_

„Wir sollen ihm am besten Gehorchen. Ich will heute nicht einem Kübel eiskalten Wasser begegnen.", seufzte Ginny und ging in das Badezimmer. Murrend zog sich Harry an und ging danach, zusammen mit Ginny in die Große Halle. Am Griffindor Tisch saßen schon die anderen und unterhielten sich über den Lehrstoff.  
„Erste Stunde haben wir Cole und Madlen in Offensive und Defensive Kampfstile. Das wird sicher interessant.", schmatzte Hermine, da sie gerade ein Stück Toast im Mund hatte.  
„Ja aber dann zwei Stunden Zaubertränke. Das wird dieses Jahr sicher ätzend.", murrte Ron bedrückt.  
„Ja aber dieses Jahr wird es sicher nicht so ein großes Desaster für dich.", besänftige ihn eine Stimme von hinten die Ron sehr liebte. Hinter ihn stand Madlen und sah ihn verliebt an. Kurz berührten sich ihre Hände und schon war die Spannung verschwunden.  
Es darf niemand wissen das ich Ron liebe und auch nicht das Cole Hermine liebt. Auch die Lehrer wissen nichts davon, da wir es abstreiten mussten. Die Lehrer haben Cole und mich auf dem Kicka, da wir eine etwas andere Lehrmethode haben als sie. Es könnte sein das sie ihre Wut auf euch auslassen und das wollen wir beide nicht. Cole vermutet auch das ihr auch mit den anderen Schülern Probleme bekommt, wenn herauskommen würde wie unsere Beziehung zu euch sind. Ich muss euch bitten irgendetwas anzustellen, damit ich euch Nachsitzen aufbrummen kann. Nichts schlimmes, aber groß genug damit ich euch ein wenig Strafarbeit aufbrummen kann. In Wirklichkeit werden wir reden. übertrug Madlen ans sie ihre verwirrten Blicke sah. Alle fünf nickten. Angestrengt überlegten sie was sie anstellen könnten und Hermine hatte eine Idee. Schnell teilte sie den anderen ihren tölpelhaften Plan mit der sicher mit einer Woche Nachsitzen bestraft werden würde. Hermine färbte die Haare von einigen Mädchen die gerade an ihr vorbei ging pink. Durch die Farbveränderung ihrer Haare geschockt, fingen diese Mädchen an zu kreischen. Ron ließ währenddessen alle Messer einen Quick Stepp tanzen. Luna die bemerkte was sie vorhatten, ließ es Schneien, wodurch die ganze Große Halle mit einer dünnen Schneeschicht bedeckt wurde. Harry und Ginny verwandelten die Teller in kleine Kätzchen, die durch die Halle sausten. Neville zeichnete Smileys an die Decke, die durch ihre Anzahl sehr bedrohlich aussahen. Schnell stürmten alle Lehrer auf sie zu und umzingelten sie. Wütend schnaubend stampfte Professor McGonagall auf sie zu und schrie: „Was glauben sie wo sie sind! Das ist eine Schule und kein Zirkus. Von ihnen Miss Granger hätte ich mir etwas anderes Erwartet. Schämen sie sich!", fuhr McGonagall an und wollte ihnen schon eine Strafe aufbrummen als eine Stimme ertönte: „Das bedeutet 3 Wochen Nachsitzen bei mir. Wenn sie glück haben dann lass ich es bei drei Wochen." Mit blutrotem Gesicht, drehte sich Professor Mcgonagal um und erbleichte sogleich. Cole stand vor ihr und sah so Angst einflössend aus, das sich sogar der tapferste Kämpfer vor dem Anblick vor Angst tot umgefallen wäre. Seine Augenbrauen waren so dicht beieinander das sie als eine durchgegangen wäre und auch in seinen Augen lag ein roter Schimmer. Sein Gesicht ähnelte mehr einer Fratze als eines Menschlichen Gesichtes.  
„So folgt mir und kein Mucks, sonst hänge ich einen Monat dran.", herrschte Cole und alle wurden bleich. Hermine wimmelte ein wenig und Cole schrie ohne erbarmen: „Jetzt sind es schon zwei Monate und noch ein Mucks und es wird das ganze Schuljahr." Stumm folgten sie Cole der mit wehendem Umhang ihnen den Weg zeigte. Als die Lehrer aus dem Sichtfeld waren sagte Cole mit flehenden Gesichtsausdruck: „Entschuldige das ich euch so anfahren musste aber ich musste alles glaubhaft rüber bringen. Hättet ihr meinen ganzen Plan gewusst, hättet ihr nicht richtig reagiert. Es war wichtig das ich die Lehrer so sehr schocke durch die härte dieser Strafe und so kann ich auch weitere Streiche von Schülern verhindern. Die werden sich zweimal überlegen ob sie etwas anstellen." Nun sahen sie ihn nicht mehr ängstlich an sondern sauer, wodurch er ein wenig in sie zusammen schrumpfte.  
„Bitte, ich wollte euch doch nur vor den anderen Lehrern und den Schülern schützen. Die Lehrer werden nie darauf kommen das ihr meine Lieblingsschüler seid.", versuchte er ihnen zu erklären, das schon nach wenigen Sekunden wirkte. Cole führte sie zuerst zu einen Klassenzimmer wo schon die anderen Schüler auf sie warteten. Dort stand auch schon Madlen und tippte genervt mit dem Fuß auf dem Boden.  
„Wo warst du so lange! Die Schüler warten schon auf dich und du trödelst so lange herum. Das Klassenzimmer ist viel zu klein um dort richtig die Kampfstile zu erlernen und zu erforschen.", fuhr ihn Madlen mit einen durchbohrenden Blick an.  
„Nur dicht stressen. Dadurch bekommst du nur Falten.", zog Cole sie mit einen Angriffslustigen Blick auf und kassierte einige tödliche Blicke von Madlen.  
„Treib es nicht zu weit!", zischte Madlen durch ihre Zähne und bugsierte die Schüler ins Klassenzimmer.  
„Ja du hast wie immer Recht. Der Raum ist nicht mal halb so groß wie wir ihm brauchen. Da müssen wir ihn halt mal etwas strecken.", witzelte Cole und machte sogleich dem Raum doppelt so breit. Als dies erledigt war murrte er an Madlen gewandt: „Kannst auch mal helfen. Mich anfahren aber nicht mal einen Finger rühren!"  
„Ja, ja ich mach ja schon", war Madlens Antwort und zauberte den Boden in einen Sandboden, währenddessen Cole den Raum noch ein wenig in die Länge zog. Als alles ihrer Zufriedenheit entsprach, begannen sie mit dem Unterricht.

„In diesem Unterricht lernt ihr das Kämpfen gegen die Dunklen Künste. Anders als ihn Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste wird euch hier auch sehr starke Magie beigebracht die man eigentlich keinen Schüler anvertrauen dürfte, aber wir vertrauen euch. Alles was ihr in diesen Unterricht lernt, bleibt in diesen Räumen. Wenn ihr euren Eltern etwas von dem was ihr hier lernt erzählt so werdet ihr daran sterben. Die Magie ist verhext und wir haben die Berechtigung sie euch mitzuteilen. Viele der Dinge die ihr hier lernen werdet, werden euch entweder schocken oder euch Albträume bescheren. Wenn ihr diesen Kurs absolviert habt, seid ihr perfekt ausgebildete Krieger und Kriegerinnen. Da.." begann Madlen zu erklären, aber Cole unterbrach sie: „Hast du nicht den Lehrplan erhalten? Wir zeigen ihn nicht nur das Kämpfen sondern auch das Heilen und die alten Künste. Hast du das vergessen oder ist es in deinen Augen nicht wichtig genug? Na?", fragte Cole an Madlen gewandt.  
„Es ist doch nicht so wichtig ob sie die alte Kunst beherrschen wenn sie eh draufgehen wenn sie auf einen Todesser treffen.", entgegnete Madlen gereizt.  
„Eben nicht. Die alten Künste können einen im Kampf viel hilfreicher sein als alle Zaubersprüche der Welt. Bist du schon so Blind geworden durch das Training das du nicht mehr weißt wie mächtig die alten Künste für alle sind? Was außer die alten Künste der Alchemie können Bäume aus der Erde sprießen lassen, die Erde erbeben lassen, Tieren das Leben schenken und jemanden den inneren Frieden schenken? Ja, ein mächtiger Zauberer würde einen schwachen Gelehrten der alten Künste bezwingen können, aber wenn er gegen einen der halbwegs mit der alten Kunst vertraut ist antritt so sieht es schon anders aus.", belehrte Cole sie weise.  
„Okay dann lassen wir halt die alte Kunst gegen die Unverzeihlichen Flüche antreten die ich kenne. Ich bin sicher, dass die Flüche und meine Zaubersprüche gegen deine Psynergien gewinnen.", sagte Madlen herausfordernd.  
„Ich hab dir die Lehren der Alchemie gelehrt und trotzdem denkst du so. Schäm dich. Aber gut lassen wir die beiden Zweige gegen einander antreten. Der Gewinner von uns beiden wird bestimmen was am meisten gelehrt wird.", bot Cole als Deal.  
Durch ein Nicken bestätigte Madlen und schon ging es los.  
Madlen schoss einen Todesfluch nach den anderen nach Cole doch dieser wehrte sich nicht. Jeder der Flüche traf ihn, doch keiner schien bei ihm zu wirken. Das machte Madlen erst richtig wütend. Sie schoss nun auch schon Schwarze Eisengiftflüche auf ihn, doch auch diese wollten nicht wirken. Doch dann schrie Madlen „Natra in Katra" Auf einmal wurde sie bleich und dann schoss sie die Augen. Ein Goldener Lichtstrahl kam aus ihren Zauberstab und flog direkt auf Cole zu. Durch die Brutalität von Madlens Zauberkombination, kurz geschockt, hatte Cole nur noch eine kleine Chance sich zu verteidigen. Cole hob seine Hand und eine Schutzbatterie aus gleißenden Licht umfing ihn. Als der Lichtstrahl auf die Batterie traf, explodierten beide und fielen auf Madlen zurück. Doch in letzter Sekunde ließ Cole die Magie verschwinden und sah wie Madlen zusammen brach. So schnell das die meisten der geschockten Schüler es nicht mitbekamen, rauschte Cole zu Madlen, bevor diese auf dem Boden aufschlug. Behutsam nahm Cole Madlen in den Arm und begann in einer, den Schülern unbekannten, Sprache zu summen. Nach einigen Minuten des Summens, regte sich Madlen wieder und Cole konnte aufatmen.  
„Was ist mir ihr?", fragten einige Schüler ängstlich und Harry, Ginny, Hermine, Neville, Luna und Ron kamen näher ran.

„Sie wurde mit dem Imperius-Fluch belegt. Ich hab es schon vermutet, als sie die Aphetenkräfte als unwichtig hingestellt hatte. Die echte Madlen hat vollsten Respekt vor diesen Zweig der Magie der wohl der Mächtigste ist. Dieser Zweig ist nicht so wie der den man als Zauberer eigentlich lernt. Er ist sehr gefährlich, da er auf den Grundelementen basiert. Macht man etwas falsch so kann es den eigenen Tod bedeuten. Wenn man einen unerfahrenen Apheten sehr komplexe Psynergien beibringen würde, so könnte es sein das er sich selbst damit umbringt, da er dieser Macht nicht gewachsen wäre. Es hat sich herausgestellt das Frauen diese Kräfte viel besser kontrollieren können.", erklärte Cole und sah weiterhin Madlen an die sich immer mehr zu bewegen anfing.  
„Ein Schüler war es.", hauchte Madlen und schlief in Coles Armen ein. Mit einem traurigen Blick ließ Cole Madeln verschwinden und sah mit einen Prüfenden Blick durch die Schülermasse. Die meisten heilten seinen Blick stand doch die Slytherins sahen zu Boden. Mit drei Schritten war Cole bei ihnen und drückte seine Finger an ihre Schläfen. Jeder von ihnen erbleichte durch diese Berührung und dann schrie Cole einen von ihnen an: „Wie kannst du es wagen eine meiner Lehrer mit einem Unverzeihlichen Fluch zu belegen. Wolltest mich wohl aus dem Weg haben!"  
„Ja, und mein Meister hätte sich gefreut sie tot zu sehen. Er hasst sie", krächste der dunkelhaarige Slytherin.  
„Wer ist dein Meister, du ungehobeltes Miststück von Mensch.", kam es von Cole, der nun weniger als je zuvor aussah wie ein Mensch. Seine Augen wurden Karminrot und kamen nach außen und aus seinen Mund ragten lange spitze Eckzähne mit denen er zubeißen könnte. Der Junge den er mit seinen Fingern umklammert hatte, begann unaufhörlich zu zittern.  
„Lucius Malfoy ist mein Meister. Er hat mir den Befehl gegeben sie zu ermorden. Als ich gestern am Abend gesehen habe was sie können, da hab ich entschlossen es ihre Professorin tun zu lassen.", schluchzte der Junge. Mit verächtlichen Blick warf Cole den Jungen gegen die Wand und kreischte: „Jeder der unter dem Befehl von einen Anhänger von Voldemort oder von ihm bekommen hat, ist es verboten in Hogwarts zu wandeln. Diesen Personen wird das Gehirn gelöscht und aus Hogwarts verbannt." Auf einmal explodierten die anderen Slytherins und waren Verschwunden. Einige Minuten lang atmete Cole stoßhaft, doch dann beruhigte er sich wieder und sprach mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf seinen Lippen: „So meine Schüler, jetzt werde ich euch etwas beibringen was ihr sehr gut in der Magie gebrauchen könnt. Ihr werdet denken, das es nichts bringt doch ihr werdet Staunen, was man mit dem, was ich euch heute beibringe anstellen kann. Meditation ist etwas was man überall gebrauchen kann. Wer Okklumentik erlernen möchte, braucht es und auch wenn man ein Aphet werden möchte ist es das A und O in der Erlernung dieser Magie. Bitte setzt euch auf den Sandboden." Mit Gemurre folgten die Schüler seiner außergewöhnlichen Aufforderung.  
„Schließt eure Augen nun versucht an nichts zu denken. Wenn ihr soweit seid dann werde ich wieder mit euch reden.", flüsterte Cole so leise wie ein Windhauch, doch trotzdem konnte ihn jeder Verstehen. Harry schloss seine Augen und dachte an das Licht in ihm. Harry wusste, dass dies die dritte Stufe war. Die Stufen eins und zwei beherrschte er schon, da Cole sie ihnen als Übung gab um ihren Geist zu schärfen.  
Langsam begann Harry das Licht zu sehen und umschoss es mit seinen Händen. Als er es ganz mit seinen Händen umschlossen hatte, begann auch er leicht zu leuchten. Plötzlich begann die Umgebung zu verschwimmen und drehte sich im Kreis. Nach wenigen Sekunden hörte es auf und er stand auf einer Wiese. Alles war mit Hohen Felsen umgeben und er sah ein großes Schloss. Man konnte es normalerweise nicht als Schoss bezeichnen, sondern als eine Palast. Die Mauern waren aus einem schönem weißen Marmorstein und die Dächer waren vergoldet. Es sah so aus als wäre das Schloss auf einen Berg gebaut worden, der aus der Mitte des Flachlandes emporgeschossen war. An der Spitze des Berges stand ein hoher Turm der bis über die Umliegenden Berge hinwegkam.  
Von diesem aus Turm, kann man sicher alles herum erspähen., schoss es Harry durch den Kopf. Mit einem faszinierten Blick sah Harry das Schloss an, bis er von einer vertrauten Stimme gestört wurde. „Nein Lilian. Nimm bitte deinen kleinen Bruder nicht die ganze Zeit in den Schwitzkasten. Er könnte doch verblöden.", hörte er Ginnys Stimme hinter sich lachen. Schnell drehte er sich um und sah eine ältere Ausgabe von sich und Ginny. Doch sie waren nicht alleine, zwei kleine Kinder im alter von 3 und 6 tollten auf der Wiese herum. Das Mädchen sah genauso aus wie Ginny, doch es hatte anstatt Ginnys Haselnussbraunen Augen, grüne Augen. Besser gesagt Lillys Augen. Die Augen von Harrys Mutter.  
„Ich brauch ihn eh nicht mehr, denn ich bekomme eh meine kleine Schwester und ihr könnt daran nichts mehr ändern!!", sagte Lillian und zeigte ihren Eltern die Zunge, die wegen dem Verhalten ihrer Tochter zum lachen begannen.  
„Ja du hast Recht. Wir haben gesagt das du noch eine Schwester bekommst und jetzt bekommst du sie auch, aber im Gegenzug verträgst du dich mit deinen Bruder.", lachte der ältere Harry und küsste Ginnys Bauch, der sich schon ein wenig nach draußen wölbte. „Bald wirst du geboren mein Schatz. Schlaf schön Alschley, wir sehen uns in 5 Monaten", flüsterte Harry Ginnys Bauch zu und gab Ginny einen zärtlichen Kuss. Schon begann alles um Harry zu verschwimmen und er stand auf einem unfruchtbaren Stück Boden. Überall lagen Leichen herum und Männer in dunklen Ganzkörperanzügen liefen herum. Einige vergewaltigten Frauen, andere erschossen Männer die um das Leben ihrer Kinder flehten. Doch sie ließen niemanden Leben. Sie Töteten alles und jeden. Einer der Menschen die sie töten wollte, riss einen von ihnen den Helm ab und es bot sich ein schrecklicher Anblick. Unter dem Helm kam ein Schlangenkopf zum Vorschein. Nun wusste Harry was für Wesen dies waren. Es waren PinPings und Harry wusste, dass er noch auf der Erde war, da auf einen Schild Grimmauldplatz stand. „Wenn du gegen Voldemort verlierst, wird die Welt untergehen, und auch deine Kinder werden nicht existieren. Gewinnst du gegen Voldemort, aber nicht gegen die PinPings, wird deine Älteste Tochter ohne ihre Eltern aufwachsen.  
Der Welt wird es gut gehen, doch ihr werdet nicht eure Kinder beim Erwachsen werden zusehen können. Gewinnt ihr gegen beide so werdet ihr ein friedliches Leben führen können, weit ab von Zwist und Tod.", sagte eine Stimme in Harrys Kopf. Wieder wurde alles um Harry dunkel und er lag weinend auf dem Boden. Harry weinte so laut das er die Stimme von Ginny nicht vernahm, die leise in sein Ohr flüsterte. Erst jetzt bemerkte er das Ginny ihm im Arm hielt und ihn leise Tröstete. Als Harry sich entschloss auszusehen, kam ihm die Schamesröte. Um ihn herum standen alle Schüler.  
Harry geht es dir gut?, fragte Cole auf der Gedankenebene und Harry spürte das er besorgt ist.  
Ist schon Okay. Bitte kümmere dich nicht um mich. Ich will nicht das man eine Verbindung erkennt und dann wären auch deine Pläne dahin., antwortete Harry und flüsterte Ginny zu: „Ich freu mich schon auf unsere Kinder mein Schatz, aber vorher erledigen wir Voldemort und die PinPings." Mit überraschten Blick sah Ginny ihm an und Harry antwortete geheimniskrämerisch: „Ich hab Lilian gesehen und ich glaube du kennst sie viel Besser als ich." Nach diesen Worten küsste Harry ihren Bauch und half Ginny beim aufstehen.


End file.
